


Interesting Times

by JJtheRobot



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Connor, Amaya, and Greg aren't just heroes; they're kids, too! This story arc shows some interesting times for the (slightly aged up) PJ Masks Trio, often focusing on Connor and Greg. There's some action, but this story is really an attempt to capture the daily lives of the PJ Masks Trio. Thanks for your interest. Please, be sure to leave a review!





	1. That Lizard Seems Upset

**Author's Note:**

> The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, the PJ Robot, Robette, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Marvin, The Ninjalinos, Romeo, the Robot, The Wolfy Kids, Kevin, Rip, Howler, and Armadylan are © Frog Box / Entertainment One UK Limited / Walt Disney EMEA Productions Limited 2014-2019.
> 
> I am importing Interesting Times to AO3 steadily. All 30 chapters of it should be up by the middle of June 2019
> 
> Before we start this story... I just want to say my goal with this story is to capture more of Connor, Amaya, and Greg's day-to-day life. This first chapter is more dramatic than most of the rest. If you read the first chapter and have trouble sticking with the story, give the second chapter a chance. Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story. Please, leave a comment! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has a rough day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, the PJ Robot, Robette, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Marvin, The Ninjalinos, Romeo, and the Robot are © Frog Box / Entertainment One UK Limited / Walt Disney EMEA Productions Limited 2014.
> 
> This story and any characters not expressly specified above are copyright © 2017-2019 by JJtheRobot (JJ). All rights reserved.  
> \---  
> The story starts off slowly, but I promise it gets less angsty! Read the first three chapters and if you still don't like it, then give up! :)

It was springtime and a beautiful day out, but that wasn’t stopping eight-year-old Greg from pouting as he walked determinedly in the mid-afternoon sun. With his backpack on his back, he approached a tall tower resembling a totem pole; the top was pink, the middle was blue, and the bottom was green. It was the PJ Masks’ HQ! Over the years, the three heroes have started spending more time at HQ during the day.

Greg walked up to a door on the side of the tower and slapped his hand down on a palm-pad next to the door. A second later, there was a beep, and the door opened. “Welcome,” a computer voice said. Greg walked inside, and then up a flight of stairs, coming out to the central room of HQ: Catboy’s HQ room. It was the biggest of the three. There was a treehouse with a shelf filled with books that all three of the heroes picked out, as well as three spots with a pillow and sleeping bag for each of the PJ masks, in case any of them decide to take a nap at HQ. There was a small area to the side of the room where there was a couch, game console, and television. Sometimes after school, Greg, Amaya, and Connor will come to HQ and hang out. Sometimes, it was just two of them or even only one of them, if somebody wanted alone time or to study.

Today, Greg needed some alone time. His face showed signs of fatigue and confusion, and, to some degree, helplessness. A blue light flashed and the holographic picture player popped up. He quickly hit a few buttons, and a green light leading to the green elevator tube illuminated. He trudged over to it, his eyes welling up with tears as he walked, and stepped inside. He was whisked down to a lower floor, coming out in his own HQ room.

Compared to Catboy’s room, Gekko’s HQ room looked quite Spartan. Nevertheless, to Greg, it was a friendly place. A pond connects to the river surrounding HQ here; there were a few lily pads and several reeds growing in the water. Flowing water trickled gently through the pond with a quiet sound. The Gekko-mobile sat partially submerged in the water, in its usual resting place. There was a monitor on the wall next to the elevators; it was currently showing a video feed of the city’s skyline.

Greg tossed his backpack down to the ground and screamed angrily as he walked over to the edge of the pond. “Why am I so BAD at this?” The noises echoed intensely in the cavernous room. “I’m not even that bad at it! It just drains me so much! GAH!” Finally, tears began to flow from his eyes. He sobbed heavily and stomped over toward the Gekko-mobile.

He turned toward a recessed spot in the wall on the area of land next to the Gekko-mobile’s resting spot in the water. There was a log there, with vines and ferns growing on and out of it. It was the perfect spot to sit and listen to the water move; it was one of his favorite places in the entire world.

With tears still streaming from his eyes, Greg pulled off his green sweatshirt, leaving only his white tank top that he usually wears under it. He plopped down on the log, which was flat on top and comfortable to sit on. He curled up in a ball and sobbed for several minutes. He didn’t care if Connor or Amaya found him. He has never been a decent good public speaker, and their teacher had decided to spend the whole week letting the children read passages aloud. They’re supposed to give speeches tomorrow! Greg has been steadily becoming more and more of a nervous wreck all week.

“I can’t handle another day of this,” Greg mumbled as his sobs calm down. It was only Thursday… He still had to give a speech tomorrow. Tears streamed from his eyes, and he sat up briefly, picking up his sweatshirt. He folded it up and laid his head down on it tiredly. Despondent, he crossed his arms and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

** About 30 minutes later, ** Connor and Amaya entered HQ the same way Greg did. As they came into Connor’s HQ room, Connor laughed. “Yeah, but Cameron’s part of the story today was funny, and you know it! He just had to read the part about the goofy brown-haired kid.”

Amaya nodded. “Well, you never know. When he said some ‘goofy brown haired kid,’ He could have been talking about you!” They both laughed as the holographic picture player came up.

After examining the room, Connor saw that the green elevator’s door was closed; that means that it was either on the floor above or below them. “Greg must already be here. Makes sense, knowing the week he’s had. I’m gonna go see if he wants to play the video game, wanna come?”

Amaya shook her head. “Nah, I’m gonna go ahead and start on the homework. You go on.”

Connor nodded and tapped a few buttons on the picture player, causing a light leading to the blue elevator to light up. Connor left his backpack sitting there and walked over to the elevator. He stepped inside, and a moment later stepped out into Gekko’s HQ room. The first thing he saw was Greg’s backpack sitting upside down against the nearby wall. “Uh oh…” Connor mumbled. He walked towards the recess in the wall and found Greg, laid across the big flat-topped log, using his sweatshirt as a pillow. Connor looked closely and determined the other boy was asleep. He gazed at his friend thoughtfully. Then, he stepped back toward his elevator tube. “I’ve gotta show this to Amaya…” He ran back.

* * *

Amaya had climbed into the treehouse and had just gotten her book out of her backpack. She was going to lay down and study on her sleeping bag, but just as she laid down, she heard one of the elevator tubes activate, and then footsteps echoed through the room.

“Amaya! Amaya!” Connor yelled urgently.

Concerned, Amaya stood up and went to the edge of the treehouse’s railing. “What’s wrong, Connor?” She shouted back.

Connor spotted Amaya and climbed up to the treehouse. As he climbed, he explained, “It’s Greg! He’s sleeping in his quiet spot…” He finished climbing and looked at his friend, concerned.

Amaya eyed Connor curiously. “So? We’ve seen him nap there a few times. Besides, he’s had a stressful week, he probably just wanted to go down there and calm down.” She walked over to Connor, who appeared somewhat disturbed.

Connor sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I know he’s had a rough week with all this public speaking the teacher has been having us do…” He looked at Amaya. “Besides, it’s kinda cold in his HQ room today… And he’s using his sweatshirt as a pillow. He could catch a cold! We should wake him up.”

Amaya patted Connor on the shoulder. “Slow down, Connor; we should let him sleep. I know, I’m worried about him too, but, if we bug him about it now, it’ll just make him feel worse.”

Connor sighed. “I guess you’re right. You’re pretty good at stuff like this.” He scratched his head. “Well, we should at least cover him up, so he doesn’t get cold…”

Amaya nodded. “That’s a good idea. Let’s grab one of the blankets from under his sleeping bag and go cover him up.”

Connor nodded too and did as Amaya said, taking the lime-green blanket that was beneath Greg’s sleeping bag. They began making their way to the elevator tubes…

* * *

Amaya and Connor stepped out of the elevators and looked at each other. Amaya led the way, and eventually, they got to Greg’s resting place. Amaya motioned at Connor, who took the green blanket and placed it over Greg. Connor looked at Amaya uncertainly.

Amaya walked over to Greg and looked at his face for a moment. Greg’s face showed signs that he recently cried; the area around his eyes was puffy and red, and he had an unsettled look on his face. Amaya touched Greg’s hair gently, and then she backed away slowly. She motioned for Connor to follow, and they moved to the far side of the room. Amaya spoke softly. “He looks like he cried before he went to sleep… Maybe he came down here and let out all that frustration.”

Connor nodded solemnly. “Yeah, hopefully. I wish we could help him out…” Connor gazed back at Greg, a caring look on his face.

Amaya nodded. “Me too, but it’s best we give him space. If he wants to talk about it, he’ll give us a clue.” Pause, and Amaya looked at Greg, too. “Honestly, he’ll probably talk to you about it before he tells me about it, which is okay. Just watch out for any weird behavior from him, because he probably won’t want to talk about it directly.”

Connor sighed sadly; he knew better than to question Amaya on these matters. She was usually right. “Yeah, I will.”

Amaya noticed Connor’s sad look. “Hey, he’ll be okay. Just give it time.” She hugged Connor lightly.

Connor hugged back, and they broke the hug after a few seconds. Connor took a breath and quietly walked back over to Greg. Amaya watched as Connor put his hand out and touched Greg’s face softly. After a moment of examining Greg’s face, Connor withdrew, and then he walked back over to the elevator. Amaya followed, patting him on the shoulder. “You’re a good friend, Connor,” she whispered.

Connor smiled. “You are too, Amaya. You always know what to do with this kind of stuff.”

As they parted ways to go back to their elevator tubes, Amaya smiled. “It’s a girl thing, buddy.” Pause. “But really, this time next week he’ll be a cool chameleon again. We have to let him deal with it in his own way.”

                                                                     Connor nodded and snickered quietly at Amaya’s usage of ‘cool chameleon’ as they stepped onto their elevators, leaving Greg to finish his nap peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay special attention to the Author Note at the beginning of chapter 2. :) Thanks for reading.


	2. An Exhausted Gekko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is fed up, so he decides to do something (that he thinks) is drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story starts off with a kinda angsty or comfort/hurt feel to it, huh? Don't worry, that's just the first two chapters, after that, things easer up a bit.
> 
> Also, you may notice I switch between writings styles between chapter 1 and 2. This is because I originally wrote this fic in the present tense. I don't like that style anymore, so I am steadily trying to rewrite the first portion of the story.

**Eight-year-old Greg sighs**  as he puts Lionel, his pet gecko, down into his terrarium. In his lime green lizard printed pajamas, he picks up his walkie-talkie, which is sitting nearby, and hits the button. "Connor, are you awake?" The moon has just started to peak over the horizon outside Greg's window. Lionel makes a noise and Greg looks at him. Greg scratches the little gecko's chin, and closes the terrarium up.

Greg knows Amaya usually turns her walkie-talkie off earlier than Connor does. In fact, Amaya usually goes to bed about 30 minutes earlier than Connor and Greg do on nights where they don’t have a mission planned. Knowing that, Greg is pretty sure Amaya is asleep.

 

Just as Greg finishes that thought, Connor’s ever friendly voice comes over the radio. "Hi, Greg. I'm still up. Do you need something?"

 

Greg lifts an eyebrow. He replies. "Yeah, kinda. Will you leave your walkie-talkie on tonight while you sleep?"

 

There's an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Connor replies, "Uh, sure. Why?"

 

Greg makes something up. "I, uh, had a nightmare last night. Kinda scared I might have it again."

 

Connor replies quickly this time. "Oh, okay! Yeah, no problems buddy. I'll leave it on, just talk if you need me. You know I'm a light sleeper."

 

Greg scratches behind his ear. He doesn't like lying to Connor, but... Greg is pretty sure Connor wouldn't understand the truth.

 

Finally, he hits the button on his radio, replying, "Thanks, Connor. It's probably nothing. Goodnight buddy."

 

Connor replies one last time. "Okay. Goodnight, Greg!"

 

“Goodnight Connor,” he replies.

 

Greg takes a breath and looks down at the bracelet on his wrist, trying to work up the nerve to do what he plans. It's glowing green, as it does every night at this time. For just over two years, Amaya, Connor, and Greg have been heroes that defend the city and its kids from the interruptions caused by a few distinct, mischievous super villains (and their cronies) in their city. At night, they can transform into heroes using the bracelets on each of their wrists. They then use the powers given to them by the bracelets, and the equipment and vehicles at their HQ to thwart villains’ nefarious plans.

 

Most of the time, Greg doesn't have to press his bracelet’s activator; the team doesn't go crime fighting most nights. In fact, they haven’t had to go on a mission for a few weeks…  Tonight, though, he wants to feel strong. He wants to feel strong; he always feels strong when he's a superhero. After a few more seconds of agonizing over the decision, he finally bites his tongue and makes himself do it. He taps the glowing part of the bracelet. A green flash emerges from his chest and circles around him a few times. He knows there’s no going back now. Immediately, he can feel his PJ's being replaced by his Gekko suit; power surges through his body. When it's done, he takes a quick breath, and then there’s a  _whoosh_  sound as he transforms into a green beam of light.

 

The green light that dashes it’s way around buildings and under bridges is Greg; it feels like a live wire is running through him. It’s a strange, exhilarating feeling, but he’s gotten used to it since he, Connor, and Amaya started doing this hero thing. Seconds later, there’s another bright green beam of light and suddenly,  _ZAP!_ He’s deposited into the PJ Masks HQ, landing on his legs and hand. He stands up fully, wiggling his tail and looking down at his hands, which, like the rest of his body, are now covered with green, lizard-like scales. Greg has transformed into Gekko, one third of the PJ Masks!

Gekko looks around himself, mumbling, “Wow… I’m surprised that worked with me by myself...” It’s odd, almost wrong, not to see Owlette and Catboy standing next to him. Suddenly, a familiar blue light pops on, and the picture player pops up around him. “WELCOME, GEKKO” reads the interface. He taps a few buttons on the holographic interface, checking the cameras and sensors that the group has around town.

 

After a few minutes, he’s sure that there’s no villain activity tonight. He looks around, and then taps a few more buttons. His PJ Communicator is activated to the same channel they use for their walkie-talkies, and he hears it click on in his ear. “Now I can call Connor if I need to,” Gekko says aloud. All he has to do is touch the earpiece.

 

He hits another button and a green light illuminates a path on the floor to an elevator, and the picture player disappears. Gekko flexes happily, glad to have his superpowers tonight. He always feels stronger and more confident when he is Gekko. He takes a minute to admire Catboy’s room in the HQ. It’s the central room in HQ, so it’s the biggest of the three. It feels unsettling to be here alone at night. There’s a treehouse, where he knows that there is a shelf filled with books that all three of the heroes picked out, as well as three spots with a pillow and sleeping bag for each of the PJ masks, in case any of them decide to take a nap at HQ. There’s also Catboy’s treadmill, and there’s a small area to the side of the room where there is a couch, game console, and television. Sometimes after school Greg, Amaya, and Connor will come to HQ during the day and hang out. Sometimes, it’s just two of them or even just one of them, if somebody wants alone time or to study.

 

The superheroes, Gekko, Owlette, and Catboy, never really get to come to hang out at the HQ like this. Any time they’re here in their superhero forms, it is just to save the day… At night, of course. Gekko sighs and, finally, jogs over to the green elevator, which takes him down to his own HQ room.

 

Compared to Catboy’s room, Gekko’s HQ room looks quite Spartan. Nevertheless, to Gekko, it’s a very friendly place. The air is damp and slightly musty, tickling his senses and making him feel alive. The atmosphere reminds him of Lionel’s terrarium. A pond connects to the river surrounding HQ here; there are a few lily pads and several reeds growing in the water. Flowing water trickles gently through the pond with a quiet sound. The Gekko-mobile sits partially submerged in the water, in its usual resting place. There’s a monitor on the wall next to the elevator stations, but it’s currently deactivated.

 

Gekko runs towards the water, and the darker spots on his feet glow neon green as he walks on top of the water. He runs over to a few of the lily pads and investigates them excitedly. He sticks his tongue out, and then walks over to the reeds. “I never get to see these plants up close,” he mumbles. He grins at the sight.

 

Gekko glances back towards the Gekko-mobile. Next to the pond is one of Greg’s favorite spots in the whole world. It’s a recessed spot in the wall on the area of land next to the Gekko-mobile’s resting spot. There’s a log there, with vines and ferns growing on and out of it. It’s the perfect spot to sit and listen to the water move; he often goes there during the day after school. He walks across the water over to the log, and sits down on it with his legs crossed. He sighs and looks around, and then up to the top of the recessed arch. “Well. I’ve got my super lizard grip now… Always wanted to try this…”

 

He smiles, and exclaims, “Super Lizard Grip!” His hands, elbows, knees, and feet glow neon green and he proceeds to climb the wall, eventually ending up suspended by both of his glowing green hands from the top of the recessed arch, looking out at the pond. He giggles at the sight; he’d always imagined what the room would look like from this angle! He hangs there contently. There are very few places where he can sit like this, simply relaxing and thinking about nothing.

 

Gekko hangs silently for about 15 minutes, content to listen to the water trickle and looks around the room at the various plants and rocks. There’s a conflicted look on his face; he’s obviously more relaxed now, but there’s a look of some sort of anxiety in his face, too.

Suddenly, Gekko hears a noise; his mind snaps back into awareness. It sounds like one of the elevators is coming down! He gasps and reacts quickly. “Super Gekko Camouflage!” He exclaims quietly, becoming completely invisible. Terrified, his mind races at the speed of light:  _What if it’s one of the villains? How’d they get in? I’ll have to call Connor for help! Oh no! He’ll be so mad at—_

 

That last thought is cut short as a person dressed in blue emerges from the blue elevator. Gekko panics quietly, his heart pounding madly.  _It’s Catboy!_ Gekko thinks.  _Oh no, how’d Connor figure me out? He’s going to be so mad! I’m going to have to stay hidden!_

 

As he steps off the elevator platform, Catboy’s tail twitches. He speaks softly, his voice echoing slightly in the cavern-like room. “Gekko? Are you here?” Catboy sighs. “Well, you’re probably invisible, if you are here…” Aside from his breathing, Gekko stays dead silent, hoping for some sort of miracle to whisk Catboy away.

 

Catboy sighs, and walks to the water’s edge, looking into the somewhat-cloudy water. “I wonder if he went for a swim…” His ears stand up, and his tail twitches. He holds still for a moment, and then Catboy walks over towards the Gekko-mobile. “The Gekko-mobile is still here, so he didn’t go far… Well, if he doesn’t show up soon, I might have to try driving the Gekko-mobile underwater…” Catboy looks terrified at the thought. Water still horrifies him; even after all the years of being able to handle being around water, he still has to use a lot of willpower to make himself face his fear.

 

Gekko watches as Catboy shivers at his fear of water, but begins to step into the Gekko-mobile. “Wait,” Gekko says, still invisible. “I know how much the Gekko-mobile scares you when it goes in the water. You’re brave, Catboy. Thanks.”

 

Catboy turns around quickly, looking around. “Huh? Gekko? Where are you?”

 

Gekko becomes visible again and releases his lizard grip, landing on the ground. Catboy looks at him. “Right here, Catboy,” Gekko replies softly. Gekko sits down on the log behind him.

 

“Can I sit with you?” Catboy asks. Gekko nods. Catboy sits, and remarks, “You know, Greg, we’re not fighting crime right now… We don’t have to use our hero names…”

 

Gekko looks at Catboy with his green eyes. “Okay, Connor. It’s a habit.” With some effort, Gekko pulls off his mask, which hangs like a hood behind his head, revealing his whole face and his blonde hair, which is messy from being under the mask.

 

Connor smiles, and follows suit, revealing his own messy brown hair and tan face. “No problem. By the way, I have Super Cat Ears. Remember? I heard you take a breath before I walked over to the Gekko-mobile.” He nudges Greg gently. “You might be able to fool the villains with the camouflage, but not me. At least, not for long.”

 

Greg laughs. “I  _knew_  you’d find me. How’d you know I’d be here?”

 

Connor sighs, and eyes Greg with a concerned, thoughtful look. “Well. You didn’t tell Amaya and me about that nightmare you mentioned. That’s not like you. You’re usually really talkative about things like that. I’m the one who doesn’t talk about that kind of stuff.”

 

Greg sighs. “Fair enough…” Finally, Greg turns and looks Connor in the eyes. “Are you angry at me for lying earlier?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “No. I know you’re pretty upset about something for you to have come here at night as Gekko without a mission to do. Not to mention to lie to me. You probably wanted me to find you.”

 

Greg nods, but shakes his head at the last part. “No, I just wanted to make sure I could get your attention if I needed to. In case Luna Girl or Romeo or Night Ninja was up to something tonight after all. As for me being upset, well, I… It’s just been a rough week for me. All that public speaking we did at school this week has me feeling…I don’t know, just tired. Especially after all the stuff we had to do today. All that poetry reading was terrible. I just wanted some peace and quiet before I went to sleep. Try to start the weekend out right. You know how much I love this spot." Greg pauses for a second and sighs. "Besides, I feel stronger as Gekko. HE would've been able to read to the class with no problems. Plain old Greg has been scared all week.”

 

Connor puts a hand on Greg’s back, patting its scaly surface a few times. “Yeah, I know you like it here… Amaya and I were talking about this the other day. You’d seemed kinda withdrawn since Wednesday. We figured that the stuff at school was getting to you.” Pause, as Connor examines Greg’s face. He can see that Greg looks tired, even with his Gekko powers lending him their strength. “I can tell now that we underestimated just how tired you are.”

 

Greg nods, leaning his head over on the wall, which is cool and refreshing to the touch. He looks at Connor. “Did you guys know I came down here and took a nap one day after school this week?”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah. I was actually looking for you. I wanted you to play on the video game with me in my HQ room. When I got down here, I saw you were asleep on the log here. I brought you one of the blankets from your sleeping bag in my HQ room.”

 

Greg eyes Connor. “Ha! I knew I didn’t bring any blankets down here with me! It kinda messed with me to wake up and be covered up without remembering it. I thought I sleepwalked or something!”

 

Connor laughs. “Nah, it was me. Amaya and I were worried, so we didn’t say anything about it. She figured you would stress out more if we bugged you.”

 

Greg sighs. “Yeah, she wasn’t wrong.” He snickers. “Amaya has always been better at stuff like that than you and me.”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah, she is pretty good at that stuff.” He pauses and looks at his friend, then stands up. “Well, if you want me to, I’ll leave you alone… As you said, that’s why you came here. I’ll wait upstairs, and we can use the picture player to take us both back home at the same time.”

 

Unintentionally, Greg grabs Connor’s arm using his Super Lizard Grip, his hand glowing neon green. “Wait. I’ll go upstairs with you. We haven’t hung out much lately. Maybe I’d be just as well going upstairs and playing that video game with you for a while.”

 

Connor turns around and makes eye contact with Greg. They smile. “Alright, we can do that, too.”

 

Greg stands up, releasing Connor’s arm. They maintain their eye contact. His voice trembling, Greg says, “You’re my best friend, Connor, you know that?” He sniffles.

 

Connor nods, gently replying, “You’re my best friend too, Greg.” Suddenly, Connor gives his lizard-legged friend a big hug. Surprised, Greg hesitates, and then he hugs back, placing his head on his friend’s shoulder. A few tears stream from Greg’s friendly green eyes and he emits a sob; catharsis. Connor pats Greg’s back, attempting to comfort his friend, even as Greg accidentally lifts him in the air slightly with his super muscles. Connor’s tail twitches.

 

“I’ve had a rough week,” Greg admits as he sits Connor back on the ground. While still in the hug, Connor rests his head on Greg's slightly. "I know, buddy." Pause. "You know, you and Gekko are the same person. Even when you can't pick up a bus or turn invisible or climb walls, you have still got all of that confidence that Gekko has inside of you. You just have to use it, Greg." After several moments of silence, they break the hug, then Greg rubs his eyes of the remaining tears. He sniffles, then replies, “I, uh, needed that... Thanks Connor.” Greg laughs a bit.

 

“It’s cool. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Sometimes you just gotta let it out, right?” Connor gestures towards the elevators, and they start walking. Greg nods, and Connor continues, "Just remember, you were Greg before you were Gekko... And they're both the same person. All of Gekko's confidence is yours..."

 

“Yeah, I know.” Greg responds. A moment passes and just before they step on the elevators, Greg asks, “So… Anyways... Have you ever come here as Catboy without Amaya and me, Connor?” They step onto the elevators.

 

When they step off the elevators a moment later, Connor nods. “Yeah, there have been a few times I’ve been kinda tired like you, and I just wanted to run around the city for a while before I went to sleep. Once, I was restless and I couldn’t sleep. So, I became Catboy and ran around the entire city three times before I felt tired.”

 

Greg nods. “Well, I’m glad I’m not alone, I guess.” They start walking towards the couch and the video game, but Greg stops in the middle of the room, where the PJ Picture Player usually shows up. “Connor. I’m actually a bit sleepy now. Want to call it a night? I promise I’ll come play the game with you tomorrow. We can bring Amaya too, if you want.”

 

Connor laughs, and slides his mask back on. “I figured you’d be tired after you let all those feelings out. Yeah, that’s fine. At least we’re done with that public speaking stuff, now.” Connor steps into the middle of the room and waves in a specific way. The Picture Player’s holographic interface appears. He walks over to a button that shows a big, red X. “Ready?”

 

Greg nods, putting his mask back on too. “Yeah. See you in the morning, Connor.”

 

Connor grins; this is one of his favorite parts of being a hero. The transformation and the electric feeling it brings really makes him feel alive and vital. Even losing his powers at the end of the nights feels wonderful because of the electric feeling of the _ZAP_  and the journey back home. Connor pushes the red button, then he and Greg transform into blue and green lights, respectively. The two lights whirl madly out of HQ, and wind their ways toward the boys'homes.

 

When Greg rematerializes, he’s no longer in his Gekko suit; he’s back in his PJ’s. He glances at his bracelet and sees that it is no longer lit up. He shivers. The feeling of his powers slipping away and him being brought back home usually makes Greg feel weak, but not tonight. No, tonight he just feels prickly, as if he has a static charge; that’s normal, too. He thinks for a few seconds, and realizes that he feels stronger now than he did before he transformed into Gekko earlier. Finally, Greg shakes a bit to dispel the static feeling, and then he grabs his walkie-talkie. “Connor, you make it back okay?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Greg grins. “Alright. Thanks for the help, buddy.... Maybe next time I’ll just tell you what’s going on, okay?”

 

Connor laughs over the radio. “Haha, alright. It’d be easier that way, right? I’ll do the same thing next time I need to. Maybe we can go run around the city together.” There’s a slight pause, and Connor continues, “Well, goodnight Greg. I’m gonna go on to sleep.”

 

Greg’s grin grows a bit. “Yeah, we could do that together. Goodnight, Connor.”

 

Greg turns off his walkie-talkie and sits it down. He looks around his room, stretches happily, and makes his way into bed. Once he’s comfortable, Greg ponders his friend Connor for a moment, and a warm feeling bubbles up in his belly and cheeks. After a few seconds, his mind clears itself, and he falls asleep faster than he has all week, dreaming of lizards, video games, happy moments, and adventures with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the next chapter is much different, tone-wise. Give it a look before you completely write off the story, okay? :)


	3. Relaxed Gekko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things calm down, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple of angsty stories with Greg all upset and stuff, so figured I'd throw my audience a bone and show them how much better Greg felt after he let out all his frustration. This story takes place the morning after "An Exhausted Gekko."
> 
> So, mighty little Greg is feeling good today, Amaya (the wise one of the group) is giving good advice, and Connor is doing his best to be the bravest cat.

Eight-year old Greg wakes up with the sun on his face. He blinks several times, remembering last night. He stretches happily and glances at his clock on the nightstand. 9:07AM. He sits up and scratches his head. “I feel like a million bucks,” he says aloud. He looks around his room. “Connor probably won’t be up until 10…”

 

After thinking about that for a moment, Greg hops out of bed and walks over to his pet gecko’s terrarium. “Good morning, Lionel,” he says to the gecko, who is sitting peacefully on a small log in his enclosure. He grabs a nearby jar filled with cabbage and removes the lid. He grabs a small mealworm sitting on one of the cabbage leaves and drops it in Lionel’s small food bowl. “There you go buddy, you always get a treat on Saturdays. Maybe Connor or Amaya will help me catch a cricket this afternoon.”

 

Greg closes the terrarium gently as Lionel moves to investigate the food. Greg turns around and walks over to his dresser. He grabs a pair of clean, purple briefs and heads toward the bathroom. “While the lizard eats, it’s shower time for me,” he says.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Greg returns to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is wet and messy, but he walks with an air of confidence that has eluded him all week. He walks back to the terrarium, where Lionel has just finished chomping on his mealworm snack. Greg grins; Lionel looks pleased with himself. He turns around and walks to the door. He shouts, “Hey! Mom?”

 

The woman shouts back, “Yes, sweetie?”

 

“Is it gonna be hot today?” Greg asks.

 

After a moment of silence, his mom replies, “A little bit, yes dear. I’d wear shorts and a t-shirt today.”

 

“Thanks, Mom!” Greg turns back into his room and opens his dresser, retrieving a pair of black nylon shorts. He drops his towel, leaving him in his purple underwear for a moment as he puts the shorts on. He walks to the closet and finds a shirt he likes. It’s a dark green t-shirt with some odd logo on it. He likes the color, so he puts it on. He puts on a pair of socks and his shoes and then he spends a few moments standing in front of the mirror to fix his hair with a comb.

 

Once his hair is parted neatly, Greg is satisfied with his looks, and he grabs his walkie-talkie. He puts it in his backpack and walks downstairs with the pack in hand. He finds his mom in the living room, watching a soap opera on TV. Greg’s mom has blonde hair and fair skin, similar to her son. Greg sits his backpack down and trots over to the couch she’s sitting on. “Hi, mom,” Greg says, sitting next to her happily.

 

His mom smiles. “Hello, sweetie.” She hugs Greg tight and he hugs back. “Dad told me to tell you he loves you.”

 

As they finish hugging, Greg lays across his mom’s lap and looks up at her with his big green eyes. “He had to work today?”

 

His mom nods and makes a silly face, her own green eyes moving in a silly fashion. “Yep. It’s his turn to be on call at the office today. He’ll be back tonight, though.”

 

Greg nods. “Right.” Greg’s mom runs her fingers through his hair gently.

 

They both sit there, enjoying each other’s company for a minute. Eventually, she asks, “You feeling better?”

 

Greg nods and snuggles in his mom’s lap a bit. “Yeah, I’m better. I just needed a night’s sleep. Plus I talked a bit with Connor on the walkie-talkie.” Greg leaves the part about being a superhero out; he, Connor, and Amaya keep their superhero sides secret. Only they know about it.

 

Greg’s mom nods. “Good.” She hooks her arms under Greg’s and hoists him up into a hug. “I love you, Greg. Mom’s always going to be here for you, okay?”

 

Greg hugs his mom tight, putting his head on her shoulder. “I love you too mom,” he replies. “I know you’ll be there for me.”

 

After a moment, she grins, “Want some breakfast?”

 

Greg lifts his head up and looks at his mom excitedly. “Yeah!”

 

Greg hops up and his mom follows suit as they head for the kitchen. “Hey, mom, Connor and I were gonna go to the park today, is that alright?”

 

As they walk into the kitchen, she replies, “Sure, sweetie, just be home by dark, you know the drill. Eat lunch at some point…”

 

* * *

Half an hour later, Greg has had a happy breakfast with his mom, and is on his way out the door with his backpack. It’s a hot, bright, almost summer-like day and Greg is glad he wore shorts today. Some days in late spring get pretty hot. He walks happily over to the blue-roofed house two blocks down and knocks. A woman comes to the door; it’s Connor’s mom!

 

She smiles when she sees Greg. “Well, it’s Greg! How are you today, kiddo?”

 

Greg smiles with a friendly look on his face. “I’m great, Miss Hazel! Is Connor awake?”

 

She nods. “Yes! But, he and his dad went to get haircuts today. He told me if you stopped by to tell you he’d meet you in the park later.”

 

Greg nods, knowing that when Connor says he’ll meet him at the ‘park,’ what he actually means is at the PJ Masks HQ. “Thanks! Tell him I’ll be there. Probably gonna take Amaya with me, we’ll both wait on him there.”

 

Connor’s mom nods, “Will do, dear. Be safe!” Greg turns to walk back to the sidewalk and she shuts the door.

 

Greg looks at the pink-roofed house between his and Connor’s houses. A few seconds in, Amaya walks out, clothed in a dark pink shirt and a pair of khaki-colored capris. Her backpack in hand, she waves. Greg smiles and waves back. “Amaya!”

 

She trots toward the sidewalk smiling. “Greg! You’re happy this morning!” She giggles. “Was starting to think you’d turn into a big pouty face after last week.”

 

Greg laughs as a light breeze begins to blow. “Yeah, I’m feeling better now. Are you going to HQ?”

 

Amaya nods, her black hair swaying slightly in the breeze. “Yeah. I was going to study for a while, and see if you or Connor showed up. You?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, I’m heading there, too.” They start walking down the sidewalk at a comfortable pace. It’s silent for a little bit, but Greg eventually says. “Did Connor tell you about last night?”

 

Amaya shakes her head. “No. What happened?”

 

Greg scratches the back of his head and looks around to make sure nobody can hear them. When he’s sure nobody is close enough to hear, he explains. “Well, you know I’ve had a rough week at school and all.” Amaya nods and he continues. “Well, last night, I, uh, transformed into Gekko. I wanted to go sit on that log in my HQ room and wind down before I went to bed.”

 

Amaya nods along. “Yeah, you’re always more confident when you’re Gekko.”

 

Greg eyes her. “You know me too well.” Amaya grins like the Cheshire cat. “Well, anyways, before I activated my bracelet, I made sure Connor left his walkie-talkie on. I told him a small lie, said I had a nightmare that scared me. Anyways, I transformed and went to my HQ room and explored and stuff.”

 

Amaya nods intently. “Did you relax?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, a little bit, but I was still kinda upset. Anyway, I was using my lizard grip to hang from the ceiling. I was just hanging up there enjoying the view and listening to the water trickle when Connor comes in. I didn’t know it was him in the elevator, so I used my camouflage to hide. He was in his Catboy suit. He knew something was off. He said some stuff and I made myself visible again.”

 

Amaya laughs a bit. “I told him you’d do something weird to try and get him to talk to you. I didn’t expect all this, but eh. Go on.”

 

Still walking, they come to a point where they have to cross the road. They look both ways twice and cross quickly. HQ can be seen nearby, now. Greg takes a breath. “Well, we took off our masks and talked for a minute, and Connor helped me feel better. He was gonna leave me alone so I could relax, but I finally made myself let it all out.” He blushes slightly at the admission.

 

Amaya notices Greg’s cheeks and nose turn red. “Hey, it’s okay to talk about it. You know I won’t make fun of you.”

 

Greg nods as they cross the bridge that leads to PJ Masks HQ. “Well, you see, the embarrassing part is that I spent a few minutes uh… crying on Connor’s shoulder. That’s when I let it all out.” He blushes a bit harder.

 

Amaya puts her arm around her friend’s shoulder just as they get to the HQ. “Hey, you got it out of your system, so that’s good. You can’t keep your feelings all bottled up Greg. You know better than that.” They’re at the entrance to HQ now, a little door on the side of the building.

 

Greg nods, his blush going down a bit. Gently, Greg puts his hand down on the palm-pad next to the door. A second later, there is a beep, and the door opens. “Welcome,” a computer voice says. They enter the door and walk up a flight of stairs.

 

Once they enter Catboy’s HQ room, Greg finally replies. “Well, I… I felt weak and I didn’t want to talk to anybody about it. Y’know?”

 

Amaya nods, walking toward the couch by the video game console and television. “Yeah, it’s alright. It’s hard to talk about things sometimes. But usually it’s Connor that bottles his feelings up, not you.”

 

Greg shrugs. “Well, I guess it was just my turn.”

 

They stop at the couch, and Amaya turns around and gives Greg a big hug. “You don’t have to have a turn at bottling your feelings up, buddy.” She breaks the hug and puts her hands on Greg’s shoulders. She looks Greg in his bright green eyes. “I mean it. Connor and I are here for you. We’re a team, Greg. If someone needs help, we all help. Right?”

 

Greg watches Amaya’s confident brown eyes through her glasses as she talks, and he nods when she’s done. “You’re right Amaya. I promise I’ll talk to you guys next time.”

 

“Good,” she replies, taking her hands off Greg’s shoulders. “Now, what are you about to do?”

 

“Well, I was gonna go for a swim in the lake in my HQ room,” Greg replies. “You wanna go downstairs and sit with me? You don’t have to swim with me. Mom and dad always tell me not to swim when nobody else is around.”

 

Amaya nods. “Sure, I’ll go downstairs with you.”

 

Greg grins. “Cool!” He reaches underneath the couch and pulls a folding chair out from underneath it. “Come on!” Greg leads the way over to the elevators. Amaya enters the pink tube, and Greg enters the green one. They hit the down buttons and both of them exit the tubes downstairs in Greg’s HQ room. The air is damp and slightly musty, tickling Greg’s senses and making him feel alive. Amaya isn’t quite as thrilled with it, but she doesn’t mind.

 

Greg admires his HQ room for a moment. A lake connects to the river surrounding HQ here; there are a few lily pads and several reeds growing in the water. Between the elevators and the lake, the ground is grassy, but firm. Flowing water trickles gently through the lake with a quiet sound. The Gekko-mobile sits partially submerged in the water, in its usual resting place. There’s a monitor on the wall next to the elevator stations, but it’s currently deactivated.

 

Greg sets the chair up for Amaya. “Thanks again for sitting with me Amaya!”

 

Amaya smiles and sits her backpack down next to the chair. “No problem Greg. I’m just glad you’re feeling better. Besides, I like to listen to the trickling water down here too.”

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go change.” His backpack still on his back, Greg walks back over to the area where the monitor is mounted next to the elevators. He pushes down on a seemingly solid piece of the wall. A hand-sized small section of the wall presses in slightly with a click, causing a door underneath the monitor to spring open. Greg steps inside, finding a brightly lit, small, square-shaped room with a tall ceiling and a dark grey-colored tile floor. On the portion of the door that was inside the room before the door was opened, there is a door handle. On the wall opposite the doorway Greg just stepped inside is a door that is about 6 feet tall that is marked “BATHROOM;” there is some room between the door and the ceiling, probably to assist with ventilation. On the walls on either side of that door are large lockers, all of them at least 5 feet tall and about 3 feet wide and about 4 feet deep from front to back. There are two lockers on each side. On one side, both of the lockers are marked “EMERGENCY RATIONS.” On the other side, the two lockers are marked “CONNOR” and “GREG.” ****

 

Greg steps over to the locker with his name on it. He opens it and sits his backpack down. Inside the locker, there are a few shirts and some pants hung up neatly. On the clothes-rack also hangs a bright green jumpsuit that resembles a space suit; it is textured similarly to his Gekko costume. Below the hung up clothes is a small shelf that holds some spare underwear and socks. There are several towels stacked on top of that shelf neatly. Sitting on the ground next to the shelf is what appears to be a helmet for the green space suit.

 

Greg opens his backpack and pulls out his swimsuit: a dark green square-cut suit with vertical white stripes on either side. It’s similar in shape to a pair of boxer briefs. Greg takes off his shoes and socks, then he sits those and his backpack just inside the locker and shuts it.

 

He goes to the door opposite the one he entered from and opens it. A light clicks on as he steps inside. He closes it behind him and looks around. It’s a small, but well-equipped, bathroom! It’s rare anybody uses this bathroom, so it stays very clean. Right next to the door there is a counter with a sink in it and a mirror above it. There is a bottle of liquid soap sitting next to the sink, as well as a small stack of washcloths. In a nested nook on the far wall, there is a shower. If you look at the shower from above, it’s square-shaped. There are sliding glass doors with handles on them that allow one to step into the shower. The glass is translucent; it lets light through, but it keeps what is on the other side too blurry to make out more than vague shapes. Inside the shower is a raised triangle about half the size of the square itself that’s just the right height to sit on when showering, if one desires. There are a few bottles of shampoo and liquid soap sitting on the raised triangle. Finally, in the corner on the opposite side of the door as the sink is a quaint toilet.

 

He sits his swimsuit down on the counter. Greg starts taking off his clothes, folding them as he goes. Once he gets his underwear off, he grabs his swimsuit and pulls it on. He turns and admires himself in the mirror for a moment. The square-legged swimsuit looks as if he’s wearing a pair of well-fitted boxer briefs. The swimsuit is actually quite modest, though; it reveals very little but still fits very comfortably. Greg has never been one to wear swimming trunks like a normal kid; he’s been a strong swimmer since he was 3 years old. He does a turn and snickers a bit at his pale skin. “I need to go swimming outside in the sunlight more,” he mumbles.

 

When he’s seen enough, Greg steps out of the bathroom and stops at his locker. He grabs a pair of goggles and his swim fins from his backpack. He puts the swim fins on and trots back out into his HQ room. He passes Amaya, who is reading a book in the chair, as he walks toward the edge of the water. When he’s about 5 feet from the edge, he eyes the water for a moment, his goggles still in hand.

 

Amaya looks up as Greg walks by. She notices his swim fins on his feet. “You know, Greg, I’ve always thought it was neat that your swim fins are the same color as your swimsuit.”

 

Greg turns back towards Amaya and grins. “Green _is_ my favorite color,” he says goofily. He puts his goggles on. He takes a breath, and runs towards the deep water, jumping and diving in.

 

Amaya watches as he resurfaces. “Holy cow that’s COLD!” Greg exclaims as he kicks his legs to stay above the water. His hair drips oddly. The dive has messed up his hairdo from earlier; now he looks like he has a bowl cut.

 

Amaya giggles. “Well, what’d you expect, silly? A hot tub?” In response, Greg sticks his tongue out at Amaya. She continues, glancing back at the door Greg opened earlier. “You know, I almost forgot that we had those bathroom-thingies here at HQ.”

 

Greg eyes Amaya. “Don’t you have one like ours upstairs in your HQ room? I’ve never seen that one before.” He’s glad to chatter with Amaya while he adjusts to the water’s temperature.

 

She nods. “Yeah, it’s on the opposite side of the room from the Owl-Glider. There’s a locker in there with emergency supplies and then my locker. Then there’s a sink, mirror, shower, and a toilet.”

 

Greg nods from his position in the water. “Pretty much the same as ours, then. Except we have twice as many lockers.”

 

Amaya nods and looks back down at her book. “Alright then, I’m going to keep reading.”

 

“Alright. Keep an eye out for Connor! He’ll be here before too long.” Pause, and Greg grins mischievously. “If he walks in while I’m underwater, don’t tell him where I am, I wanna try to scare him.”

 

Amaya nods. “Alright, sounds funny… Will do.”

 

Greg dives under the water, kicking with his swim fins, which help him go faster when swimming. He looks at everything underwater curiously. Beneath him, the lake bottoms out at about 25 feet deep. There are two tunnels large enough for the Gekko-Mobile to go through located on opposite sides of the lake. Greg kicks hard to make it down to the bottom of the lake. He touches the bottom and admires the lake from this new angle. He turns around and does it again, returning to the surface to catch his breath. He looks towards Amaya, and notices she has turned the monitor by the elevator on; the view is coming from outside HQ. Amaya is watching for Connor for Greg! Greg grins at the sight.

 

He quickly swims over to the reeds and lily pads on the far side of the lake. He investigates those for a while, and does some more diving and just in general gets a good workout underwater. About 30 minutes into his swim, Amaya speaks up when he surfaces after being under for a little bit. “Greg! Connor just walked into HQ.”

 

Greg nods excitedly. “Thanks Amaya!” He quickly paddles over towards the Gekko-Mobile. “Try and lure him a bit closer to the water!”

 

Amaya smiles deviously, as she stands up and turns the monitor off. “Gotcha!”

 

Greg gets in a position where the Gekko-Mobile hides him from being seen by people on land and waits, gently kicking to stay afloat. Not long after that, Greg hears one of the elevators open.

 

“Hey Amaya,” Connor says as he steps out of the elevator. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt with a Master Fang character on it and a simple pair of blue shorts. He looks around the room for Greg.

 

“Hey Connor.” She looks at him from her chair. “I like the haircut.”

 

Connor grins. He has it in its normal, spikey style, but now it’s been buzzed shorter-than-usual on the sides. “You do? I was afraid it’d look silly with it all short on the sides.”

 

Amaya closes her book loudly so Greg hears it. She stands up as Connor approaches her in the chair. “Yeah, it looks good!”

 

Connor smiles happily. “Thanks. Where’s Greg?”

 

Amaya points towards the door to the locker area and bathroom. “He’s, uh, in the bathroom. He had been swimming while I was studying.” Amaya starts walking towards the water’s edge, and Connor follows her.

 

Greg isn’t sure if Amaya is moving yet, but he takes this as his cue. He dives underwater quietly, and kicks until he’s about 10 feet from the surface. Then, he goes to the edge of the lake and swims along the bank to roughly where he thinks Connor and Amaya will end up standing.

 

As Greg does that, Connor keeps talking. “Right. Well, did he tell you about last night?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yep. I’m proud of you Connor. You handled it pretty well.” They stop within a few feet of the water.

 

Greg has just gotten into position and he’s nearly out of breath, so he decides now is the time to do what he has planned. He kicks upward hard, propelling himself towards the surface rapidly. When his head is above the water, he roars! He reaches and grabs one of Connor’s ankles and quickly lets go.

 

Connor screams, “Aaaah!” He jumps backwards several feet, terrified, landing on his bottom.

 

Greg laughs and Amaya giggles lightly. Connor’s face turns from terror to amusement as he realizes what happened.

 

Greg pulls himself out of the water, removes his goggles from his face, and walks over to Connor awkwardly in his swim fins. “Did I scare you?”

 

Connor smiles at Greg’s shuffling walk. “Maybe a little,” he admits. “Thought something was gonna pull me in the water, for a sec. Scared the snot outta me!”

 

Greg offers him a hand. “Sorry to scare you, but it was payback time for that one time you scared me by popping out of the Cat-Car… Thanks for being a good sport,” Greg replies.

 

Connor takes the hand and Greg pulls him back up on his feet. “Well, anyways. I’m glad you’re still feeling better.”

 

Greg eyes Connor’s head. “Nice haircut.”

 

Connor eyes Greg, finally settling on his swim fins. “Nice flippers.”

 

Amaya giggles at them. “You two are too much,” she says, walking over to the chair and getting her book back out.

 

Connor eyes Greg. “So, you ready to go play the video game or… uh,” he glances at the lake with a disturbed look on his face. After a moment, he continues speaking, “…or do you want to keep on swimming?”

 

Greg looks at Connor. “Well, do you want to swim with me?”

 

For a moment, Connor considers the question, but then he looks at Greg with an eyebrow raised. Connor has been in a swimming pool three times in his entire life. He’s _never_ been in a lake or an ocean. “Uhh…No, not really. Thanks for asking, though.”

 

Greg nods, a slightly defeated look in his eye. “Well, I was hoping maybe you wanted to face that fear today.” Greg pats Connor on the shoulder, and Connor shrugs. “But in that case, I’m done swimming for today. We can go upstairs and play the video game.”

 

Connor nods, and Greg starts his walk over toward the bathroom door. Suddenly, Amaya looks up from her book and back and forth at the two boys. She exclaims, “AWWWW!”

 

Connor and Greg both freeze and look at Amaya as if she’s crazy. “Are you alright, Amaya?” Connor asks.

 

Amaya nods, and explains, “I’m sorry, but I just now imagined you and Greg hugging last night in your superhero costumes with your masks off. That must’ve been adorable!”

 

Greg looks at Amaya with an unamused stare. “I thought you said you wouldn’t make fun of me,” he says.

 

Amaya gets a little defensive. “I’m not making fun of you guys! I promise, I really think it was probably super cute. It’s a compliment!” She grins.

 

Connor and Greg look at each other and shrug. Greg continues towards the locker/bathroom area.

 

Amaya stands up, book in hand. “You wanna go on upstairs while Greg gets ready, Connor?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Nah, you go ahead, I’m gonna hang out down here and talk to Greg.”

 

Amaya nods. “Alright, I’m gonna go on upstairs then. I’ll leave the chair here and let one of you take it upstairs.” She starts her walk to the elevator tube.

 

Connor nods back. He picks the chair up and takes it with him to the locker room and bathroom area that Greg opened earlier. Greg, still dripping wet, is propping himself up on his locker, taking off his swim fins. He looks up at Connor. “Thought you and Amaya were going upstairs?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Nah, I was gonna stay and keep you company. Amaya is reading her book for school, so I don’t wanna bug her.”

 

Greg shrugs as he finishes taking off his second swim fin. He turns around and hangs his goggles on a hook mounted on his locker. “Okay. That lake water isn’t the cleanest stuff, so I’m gonna hop in the shower in there. I feel kinda icky. Plus, I should probably wash out my swim fins.”

 

As Greg starts his way toward the bathroom part of the chamber, Connor smiles. “That’s probably a good idea. Yell at me when you’re in the shower, I’ll come in and we can chatter while you wash.”

 

“Okay,” Greg responds as he shuts the door. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this; the boys are like brothers. In general, they’re comfortable changing in front of each other, and you can’t see anything clearly through this shower’s doors anyways.

 

Connor stands around and waits. After a bit, he hears a few clacking sounds, then the shower comes on, and the sliding glass door closes. A moment later, Greg announces, “Alright, all clear.”

 

“Alright,” Connor says as he opens the door to the bathroom and takes the folding chair with him. He puts it down and takes a seat. Looking around the bathroom, he sees Greg’s swimsuit laying on the counter, with his clothes not far away.

 

After a few moments of silence, Greg speaks, his voice echoing slightly from the shower. “So, Connor, are you alright?”

 

“Huh? Of course I am,” he responds. “I’m just thinking is all. I’m still kinda surprised from where you scared me earlier.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Greg responds. “Can I ask you something serious, Connor?”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “Sure, I guess.”

 

There’s a sound of water rinsing away shampoo, and Greg speaks again when the sound stops. “So, earlier when I asked if you wanted to swim with me, you kinda looked like you were seriously thinking about it. If I offered to teach you how to swim in my pool at my house, would you try it for me? It’s not really deep; you can touch bottom in the whole pool. I promise I won’t do anything funny to you in the water.”

 

Connor sighs… Greg is asking tough questions today. After a few seconds, Connor replies, “Uh… Maybe.”

 

Greg speaks back up. “Aw, come on. I hate that you never get to swim with me because you’re scared of the water. You’re like a big brother to me, Connor; you always help me out. I wanna be the helpful one for once. You’re really brave with almost everything else, just give this a shot for me, please. I promise it’s not as scary as you think.”

 

Connor wiggles uncomfortably in his chair, though he’s happy to hear that Greg thinks of him as a big brother. “Well…” He thinks for several seconds. In his head, his fear of water and his brave side are fighting. Eventually, he responds, “I guess… Oh… Fine. I’ll try it… For you.” The brave side in his head won, but just barely.

 

Greg can be heard jumping excitedly in the shower. “Really?! Cool Chameleons, that’s great!”

 

Connor laughs at Greg’s excitement. “Whatever you say,” he replies. “Don’t forget to wash behind your ears, little brother.”

 

Greg giggles. “Ha! I knew you thought of me like a little brother!”

 

Connor taps his chin. “I don’t know. You’re more like my twin. I’m just the older twin!” Connor laughs and Greg does too.

 

“I’m alright with that, too,” Greg admits. There’s a sound of water hitting plastic and suddenly Greg’s swim fins fly out of the top of the shower, landing near Connor’s chair. “Swim fins are clean!”

 

Connor laughs more. “You’re one of the silliest people I know, Greg.”

 

“I’m not nearly as silly as Cameron is, though,” Greg retorts.

 

Connor nods. “You’ve got a point there.”

 

Everything is silent except for the shower for a few moments. Greg stammers out, “Hey, wait a second…” Pause. “I forgot to get a towel from my locker. Will you grab me one, Connor? Oh, and my comb is sitting in my backpack, could you get it too?”

 

Connor stands up. “Sure, I gotcha bud.” He walks out and grabs a towel from Greg’s locker and the comb from his backpack. By the time he’s back, the shower’s turned off. The glass door slides open slightly and Greg’s green eyes can be seen through the opening. Connor walks over to the shower and hands Greg the towel through the crack. “Here you go.” Connor puts the comb in his pocket and then grabs the chair and places it in the doorway facing away from Greg. He sits down. “Alright, I can’t see anything. Do what you gotta do.”

 

The sliding glass doors open and Connor can hear Greg drying off with the towel. “Leapin’ lizards, this is gonna be awesome. You’re actually gonna let me teach you how to swim!”

 

Connor laughs a bit. He and Amaya love it when Greg uses his Gekko catchphrases during the day. “Yeah, but it’ll probably be like pulling teeth. I’ll get in the water, but you’ll probably have to talk me into every step.”

 

Greg shrugs. “That’s okay! It’ll be fun!” There’s a sound of cloth rustling, and Greg announces, “Alright, I’ve got my underwear on now. It’s safe to look.”

 

Connor turns the chair a bit so he and Greg can see each other’s faces. Greg is hanging his towel on the towel-holder next to the shower and Connor eyes the purple briefs Greg has on. “Greg, you wear a lot of different colors of underwear, ya know?”

 

Greg grins as he puts on his shirt. “Hey, I can turn all kinds of colors when I’m Gekko. Guess I’m just a colorful person.” He eyes his hair in the mirror, and then looks at Connor. “Did you grab that comb?”

 

Connor nods. “Yep, here it is.” He takes the comb out of his pocket and tosses it to Greg.

 

Greg catches it. “Awesome. Thanks!” He starts to comb his hair back into its normal parted style.

 

While Greg is doing that, Connor remarks, “You know, most people would put their shorts on before their shirt, Greg.”

 

Greg shrugs. “Guess I’m weird, then,” he replies. He sticks his tongue out as he puts the final touches on his hair. When he’s done, Greg goes back over and puts on his shorts. “Alright, all I gotta do now is put on my socks and shoes, put up my swim fins, and hang up my swimsuit to dry.”

 

“I’ll hang your swimsuit up on the shower’s handle,” Connor offers. “You go put up your fins and put on your socks and shoes.”

 

“Deal!” They split up, and in short time, Greg is all dressed, and Connor has the swimsuit hung up for him.

 

Connor grabs the chair and folds it up. Greg beckons him out the door. “I think we’re ready to play that video game now.”

 

Connor grins. “Yep!” he proclaims as they step onto the elevators.

 

Seconds later, they step out in Catboy’s HQ room. “Amaya! We’re here!” Connor shouts.

 

Greg points at the couch where the TV and game console are. “Look.”

 

Connor looks, and there’s Amaya, playing the video game. She turns around and smiles. “So, guys. Studying was getting boring. How about we play three players?” Amaya grins and they all laugh.

 

They reply quickly: “Sure!” Greg and Connor dash over to the couch to join Amaya. They sit down and the boys each grab a controller, ready to have some fun.

 


	4. A Cat that Can Doggy Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Eight-year-old** Greg stands in his pool, submerged to his sternum, and gazes expectantly at his friend Connor from his position near the edge of the circular above ground pool. The warm afternoon sun illuminates them well, revealing that Greg is wearing his dark green square-cut swimsuit that resembles a pair of well-fitted boxer briefs. The pool’s pump can be heard whirring gently in the background; the noise is slightly soothing.

 

Connor, whose face practically screams nervous, is sitting on the edge of the deck that has been built directly next to the pool. Connor, in big contrast to Greg’s odd, somewhat bold, swimsuit choice, is wearing a pair of blue-striped swimming trunks and a white rash guard shirt with shiny blue sleeves. Greg finally remarks, “Connor, you’ve got your feet in the water. That’s good, but you’ve been sitting there getting ready to get in for like 10 minutes now. I’m gonna be all wrinkly before you set foot in the pool, at this rate.”

 

Connor laughs nervously, glancing at the several floats lying within reaching distance of people in the pool. “Oh, uh, you think so? I–I didn’t even think about that. I was just really comfortable with my legs in the water here. The water is warm.” He’s lying about being comfortable, of course; he’s trying to find any way he can to get out of this. About a week ago, Connor, who has had aqua phobia for over half of his life, promised he’d let Greg teach him how to swim. Greg hopes it’ll rid Connor of his aquaphobia.

 

Greg rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I bet you didn’t think of that... Come on, all you gotta do is go over to the ladder and take that first step down.” Pause. “Besides, your mom would be disappointed if you never used that cool swimsuit and rash guard she bought for you.”

 

Connor sighs. Greg is right. Connor’s mom is actually in Greg’s house with Greg’s mom right now. If he doesn’t get in the pool, his mom will know. She’ll probably be a bit disappointed that Connor couldn’t make himself get in the pool; Connor knows that his mom really wants him to get over his phobia, too. Therefore, Connor takes a big breath, pulls his legs out of the water, and stands up. “Greg, you remember the first time I overcame my fear of just getting splashed, right?”

 

Greg nods from his place in the water. “Yep. That time where Luna Girl made all the mini rain clouds. You were the big hero that night.”

 

Connor walks over toward the ladder and looks at Greg. “Well, maybe it’s time for me to be a hero again… Uh, right?”

 

Greg wades over toward the ladder and nods. “I think so, yeah!”

 

Connor examines the pool from the top of the ladder. To most people, it looks like a pool where the water is just high enough to cover an eight-year-old’s torso, but to Connor, it looks like he’s about to jump into the middle of the ocean. He looks at Greg. His voice trembling, he says, “P-p-promise you won’t let anything bad happen to me?”

 

Greg raises an eyebrow at him. “Connor, do you trust me?”

 

Connor replies immediately. “Y-yes.” Pause, and with conviction, he affirms, “With my life.”

 

Greg smiles. “Thank you. There’s your answer. Nothing bad is gonna happen because _I won’t let_ anything bad happen to you.” Greg puts one of his hands above the water. “You can even hold my hand if you want.”

 

“Uhm, o-okay.” Connor takes Greg’s hand and grips it tightly. He steps down onto the first rung of the ladder, his feet in the water. He laughs anxiously. “There’s one step…”

 

Greg smiles really big. “You’re doing it Connor! Keep going.”

 

Connor takes another step down, but freezes before he takes the third step. As he processes the feeling of his knees and lower legs being under the water, a look of terror forms on Connor’s face and he squeezes Greg’s hand even harder. “Greg, I’m scared. I-I-I can’t. I can’t do it.” He clamps his eyes shut.

 

Greg’s hand feels as if it’s in a vice, but he doesn’t care. “Oh no you don’t. Connor, you can’t panic.” Connor sobs, but he nods. “Connor, open your eyes and look at me.”

 

Connor does as instructed, looking at Greg’s friendly green eyes. “Okay.” He sniffles.

 

Greg notices the horror in Connor’s eyes, but he smiles anyway. “Okay, take a deep breath, and keep looking at my eyes. Alright? Don’t worry about the water, it can’t hurt you right now.” Connor does as instructed, nodding his understanding. “Now take that next step. You’ve only got two more steps to go. You’re doing great.”

 

Connor laughs nervously. “I, would, uhm, I would really rather be drawing a picture or playing one of my instruments…” Connor, despite his tough-guy personality, is actually the artist of the group; anytime he’s particularly upset, he hides and draws a picture or practices on one of his musical instruments. He knows that neither of those coping mechanisms are really an option at the moment, so he makes himself take the next step down the ladder, covering himself up to his waist in water. He whimpers slightly, but never moves his gaze.

 

Greg is excited. “We can draw pictures about this later. For now, that was really good! One more step and you’re all the way in the pool. You’re doing awesome Connor.”

 

Connor takes the final step and he’s covered up to his sternum in water. Greg cheers. “Connor, you did it! You’re all the way into the pool! You’re a brave cat!”

 

Connor laughs nervously at Greg’s remark; he would say something, but he’s unable to make words come out of his mouth at the moment. Connor lets go of Greg’s hand, clamps his arms in a hug around his friend, and clamps his eyes shut again. Breathing deeply, he finally stammers out, “Th-th-this is scary, Greg.”

 

Greg grins as Connor hugs him. “Hey, the hard part is over. You’re in the pool now. Are you looking around at it?”

 

“N-no.”

 

Greg thinks. “Okay, well. You can hold onto me as long as you need to. Let’s go one step at a time. Is the water hurting you?”

 

Connor’s breathing slows a bit. “Uhm, no. I’m still safe.”

 

Greg pats Connor on the back lightly. “Okay good! Now we know. The water isn’t trying to hurt you or anything. That’s good. Now, try to open your eyes and look around. Let’s get used to this being in the water thing.”

 

“Okay.” Connor opens his eyes and looks around.

 

From his position in the bear-hug, Greg feels Connor’s heart beating like a drum. “You okay, Connor?”

 

“I’m not sure…” After a few seconds, he asks, “Okay, what next?”

 

Greg ponders. “Well, I guess, when you’re comfortable, let go of me. just remember: the water isn’t too deep and it isn’t going to hurt you while you’re standing up.”

 

“Okay. Give me a sec.” Connor takes a few deep breaths. “Alright, here goes.” Connor lets go of Greg and steps back. They look at each other for a second, and Connor laughs, still unnervingly anxious.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Greg proclaims. He holds up the hand Connor had been holding, revealing that it is several shades of red and inflamed from where Connor squeezed it so hard. “You got a good grip, too.”

 

Connor gasps, forgetting his fears for a second. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

 

Greg shrugs and smiles. “I’ll be alright. I’m just glad I helped. Do you feel comfortable walking around the pool some?”

 

Connor, who quickly goes back to appearing near to panic, nods. “Uh, y-yeah, let’s do that for awhile.”

 

Greg starts to walk through the pool slowly with Connor. “You’re still terrified, aren’t you?”

 

Connor nods furiously. “I’m about half a splash from jumping clear out of this pool, yeah.” He laughs nervously.

 

Greg nods. “That’s okay. We can just walk around while you get used to being in here. You don’t have to learn to swim today.”

 

Connor sighs in relief. “Thank goodness. Maybe we can do this a few times before you actually teach me to swim?”

 

Greg laughs. “Okay, that’s cool. We can bring Amaya along next time, too.”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah!”

 

Suddenly, there’s a muffled sound from the house. Greg looks, and standing at one of the windows is Greg’s mom and Connor’s mom cheering and clapping. “Look, Connor.” Greg points at the two women.

 

Connor looks over and instantly smiles. His mom waves excitedly and he waves back. “I think my mom is more excited that either of us is, Greg.”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, she does look pretty pumped up… Makes sense, I guess. Not sure why, but I think it does.”

 

Once the two women calm down and walk away from the window, Connor looks at Greg. “Maybe we should ask Amaya about it?”

 

“Good idea,” Greg concedes as they continue their slow walk around the pool.

 

* * *

 

For the next 2 days, Greg and Connor get in the pool and walk around for about 30 minutes or an hour each afternoon. Amaya joined them on both of those days, wading and watching the boys. Connor has started to come out of his shell, so to speak; he even started a splashing match on the third day! Now, on the fourth day, it’s a warm afternoon on a school day, and the entire group is at the pool today. Greg, in his square-cut swimsuit, is, of course, in the water as comfortably as a fish. Connor, in his full rash guard t-shirt and swimming trunks outfit, is in there too, although he seems slightly anxious.

 

“Connor, even after the last two days, it’s still so odd to see you in the pool,” Amaya says from on top of the pool deck, a surprised look on her face. Her hair is tied back neatly today, presumably because she’s getting in the pool. Amaya, herself, has an unusual swimsuit, too. She’s wearing a black “shorty” or spring wetsuit; it’s similar to an onesie. It completely covers her torso, and has sleeves that go midway down her arms and thighs. There are strips of pink fabric going around the trim of the suit.

 

Connor grins. “Yeah, I’m still having trouble believing that Greg talked me into doing this.” Pause. “Actually, I’m more surprised that I actually did it.”

 

Greg giggles. “I wasn’t going to let you out of it,” Greg affirms.

 

Amaya smiles. “So, are you actually gonna learn to swim today, Connor?”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah, I think I’m ready. Greg said he’d start out easy for me.”

 

Greg nods along. “Yeah, Amaya. I’m going to teach him to doggy paddle first and then how to float on his back. Then, if he wants to, I’ll show him how to do a breaststroke.”

 

Amaya shakes her head approvingly. “Nice plan, I like it. You’ll have him swimming in the lake at HQ in no time.” She walks over to the ladder and enters the pool herself. “Mind if I join in and offer some pointers?”

 

“Go ahead!” Greg proclaims. He looks at Connor. “Alright. So, the doggie paddle is super easy Connor. It’s an easy way to keep your head above water when you can’t touch the bottom. So, with your hands, make something that looks like a cup, and scoop the water down and towards you. Oh, you cup your hands like you’re scooping up water to splash your face.” Greg demonstrates the hand cup and the appropriate motion. Connor nods along. “Okay, now you try.”

 

Connor does as Greg directed, swatting his arms under the water like Greg did. He looks at Greg and Amaya excitedly. “Like this?”

 

Amaya nods. “I think you got it, yeah.”

 

Greg smiles as Connor stops. “Yeah! Just like that. Okay, so I can’t show you the legs part without doing the hands too. What your legs do is they just go in circles, like they do when you’re riding a bike.” Greg demonstrates the whole thing, moving forward and staying afloat without touching the bottom of the pool. “See, super easy! Your feet’s kicking motion keeps you floating and your hands moving makes you go forward.” Greg stops. “Alright, you try now Connor.”

 

Amaya adds in, “Hey, if you get nervous or scared, just remember, you can still touch the bottom. You’re just practicing; you don’t actually have to keep yourself afloat.”

 

Connor nods, and imitates Greg. He’s floating! He exclaims, “Guys, I’m floating! Hah! Whoa!” Connor’s face lights up like a lamp; he’s excited.

 

Greg and Amaya clap! Greg replies, “Yeah, good job, Connor! Let’s keep on practicing that for a while, just to make sure you’ve got it down.”

 

Connor nods, happy to practice. He’s actually starting to feel comfortable in the water!

 

About 10 minutes of doggy paddling later, that trend continues. Amaya is floating happily, utilizing her wetsuit’s special buoyancy, watching the boys paddle around the pool. Eventually, she speaks up. “Greg, I think he’s got the hang of it. If you two do too much of that you’ll both be too tired to keep the lesson going.”

 

Greg stops his paddling and stands. He is starting to feel a bit tired… “Yeah, Amaya’s got a point Connor. Do you feel comfortable with that now?”

 

Connor stops, and stands up on his feet. “Yeah, I guess.” Connor stretches his arms. They actually feel really tired. “You two never told me that swimming tires you out so quick.”

 

Greg laughs. “Well, there’s a reason I take a nap every time I go swimming after school,” he points out. “Now you know why.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Connor says. He might have to join Greg for that nap…

 

Greg looks at Amaya. “Amaya, you wanna show Connor how to float? Seeing as you’re already doing it…”

 

Amaya grins from her position floating on her back, “Well, sure. See, Connor, floating on your back is easy, especially if you’re wearing a wetsuit like mine. They make it easier for you to float.” Pause. “Uh, I got off track. Sorry. So, what you do is you spread your arms, and kinda lay backwards in the water. Just like I’m doing. Try it out.”

 

Connor looks at Greg apprehensively. “Will you stay next to me, Greg? In case I go under?”

 

Greg nods. “Sure.” He wades over.

 

Connor lays backwards as Amaya instructed. “Like this?” He asks as he floats.

 

Greg wades over to Amaya and they high five. “Yeah! Just like that. Anytime you’re in calm water, it’s easy to float like that. Just make sure you take deep breaths to keep yourself floating.”

 

Connor giggles. “This swimming thing is so easy. I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this so long.”

 

“Well, Greg and I both have been trying to get you to swim for like 3 years,” Amaya points out.

 

The trio is quiet for a moment, and Connor speaks up, “Well, now I know what I was missing… Like… This!” Connor stands up and splashes his friends, who promptly begin splashing back. Giggling erupts between the three as they splash back and forth.

 

* * *

 

About 30 minutes later, the trio has exited the pool. Greg, with a towel around his waist, is standing at the front door of his house talking with Amaya, who has a towel wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. Both still have their swimsuits on. “I’m super happy Greg. You’re gonna turn Connor into a fish.”

 

Greg grins. “Maybe. He’s gonna learn the breast stroke tomorrow, for sure.”

 

Amaya nods and hugs Greg quickly. “I’m gonna go on home then, Greg. If anything comes up, call me on the walkie-talkie.”

 

Greg nods and hugs back. “Alright, Amaya. I’ll have my walkie-talkie on, too.” They break the hug and Amaya trots across the yard to her house, which is right next-door. “Seeya!”

 

“Seeya!”

 

Greg shuts the door and as he turns around into the cold air of the house, he encounters his mom as she’s walking by. “Hey, mom! Did you see Connor swimming?”

 

She stops and nods. “Yes! Greg, you could be a swimming teacher, I’m telling you. Connor’s mom called me yesterday and said that if you keep this up, she’s gonna have to make you a cake!”

 

Greg’s eyes light up. “A cake???” His mom nods. “Oh, I’m _definitely_ teaching Connor the breaststroke tomorrow, then.”

 

Greg’s mom smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “Alright, kiddo. I’m proud of you, but I can’t have you dripping water on the floor. Connor went upstairs to change and dry off; I recommend you do, too.”

 

Greg nods, and trots up the stairs carefully and makes his way down the hall and into his room. He sees that Connor’s clothes aren’t there; he must be in the bathroom… Greg grabs his own clothes and walks over to the door, beginning to feel cold in the chilly air of the house.

 

Connor opens the door and steps out, dressed in his clothes from school. His hair is a bit damp, but it’s mostly dry. “Alright, bathroom’s all yours.”

 

Greg eyes Connor’s hair, which is arranged strangely. “Need a comb?”

 

Connor grins. “Yeah. Yours is on the dresser, right?” Greg nods. “Okay, thanks, buddy.”

 

Greg shrugs as he steps into the bathroom. “No problem. I’m going to shower quickly; I’m kinda cold. You can play on my tablet while you wait, if you want.” Connor nods, and Greg shuts the door.

 

About 10 minutes later, Greg is out of the shower. It takes him another 5 minutes to dry off and fix his hair using the brush in the bathroom. Greg, now clothed in his own clothes from school, trots back to his room. “So, Connor, what do you want to do, now?” He rounds the corner and sees something unexpected: Connor is laying on Greg’s bed, with his eyes closed. “Swimming really must have tired him out,” Greg whispers to himself. ****

Greg pads over to the bed quietly. Connor is definitely asleep. Greg grabs his tablet from the nightstand and snaps a quick picture of the scene; Amaya would never believe it happened otherwise. Greg adjusts his pillows, pulls one side of the covers on his bed back, and taps Connor. “Hey. Roll over here so you can cover up. You’re making me cold just from looking at you laying out here. Yeesh.” Greg is still somewhat cold; he figures Connor probably would be too.

 

“Okay…” Connor replies softly. He rolls until Greg stops him. Greg drapes the cover over Connor. Greg grabs some spare pillows from the closet and sets them up next to the spot Connor is in; Greg’s bed is large enough to fit them both, fortunately. Greg quickly changes into his PJ bottoms (he leaves his hoodie on; it’s really cold in his room for some reason!), and sets himself up a spot to sleep next to Connor.

 

Just as Greg slides under the covers, Connor mumbles, “Thank you… Lizard-Legs.”

 

Greg snickers as he nuzzles into his pillows, facing away himself from Connor. “You’re welcome.” Greg has only ever admitted this to Connor: he actually thinks the nickname “Lizard-Legs” is funny, even during the day, when he isn’t Gekko… He yawns. Really, it’s funny when anybody says it, but Greg always laughs the most inside when the villain Romeo calls him that name.

 

Greg closes his eyes, and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is feeling warm as Connor finishes wiggling around so that they’re both on their sides back-to-back.

 


	5. Cat Swims and Scientist Causes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've been writing this story arc for a while, and since I started, the team has indeed gone on missions... I just haven't written any of them out or even considered what they might have been like. Just don't think that it's been completely quiet for months. Luna Girl and Night Ninja have definitely been causing trouble, too.

Outside PJ Masks HQ, it’s a marvelous, sunny, summer afternoon. The park nearby is filled with the sounds of children playing. It’s summer break for the kids in town, but two of them aren’t spending it outside…

 

Inside PJ Masks HQ, in Gekko’s HQ room, Connor and Greg are staying out of the summer sun today. The air is warmer than usual in the room, but, despite that, the damp and musty feel that pervades the air is still overpowering enough to tickle Greg’s senses as he and Connor both step out of the elevator tubes with backpacks in hand. Connor, wearing a white/grey/blue striped t-shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, speaks, “You know, Greg. The fact that you got me a pair of those swimming flippers like the ones you have for my birthday last week should’ve told me something.” **Connor, the oldest of the PJ Masks trio, just turned nine last week!**

 

Greg, who is in a pair of checkered cargo shorts and a brightly colored button-up Aloha shirt, smiles mischievously as they walk over to the spot in the wall underneath the monitor. “Well, you know. I taught you all I can about how to swim in a pool over the last few months. You can even go underwater. Now, it’s time to test it out in the lake!” Greg gestures at the lake that connects to the river surrounding HQ here; there are a few lily pads and several reeds growing in the water. Flowing water trickles gently through the pond with a soothing sound. The Gekko-mobile sits partially submerged in the water, in its usual resting place.

 

Connor nods, saying, “Well, I’m kinda nervous, but I think I can do it.” He pushes down on a seemingly solid piece of the wall. A small section of the wall presses in slightly with a click, causing a door underneath the monitor to spring open. Inside is a brightly lit, small, square-shaped room with a tall ceiling and a dark grey-colored tile floor. On the portion of the door that was inside the room before the door was opened, there is a door handle. On the wall opposite the doorway Connor just opened is a door that is about 6 feet tall that is marked “BATHROOM;” there is some room between the door and the ceiling, probably to assist with ventilation. On the walls on either side of that door are large lockers, all of them at least 5 feet tall and about 3 feet wide and about 4 feet deep from front to back. There are two lockers on each side. On one side, both of the lockers are marked “EMERGENCY RATIONS.” On the other side, the two lockers are marked “CONNOR” and “GREG.”

 

The boys trot into the room and open the specific locker that has each of their name on them. “It’s alright, Connor,” Greg says as he sits down his backpack. “Wanna know a secret?”

 

“Sure,” Connor says as he sits his backpack down and takes off his shoes.

 

Greg, doing the same thing as Connor, replies, “Well, the first time I swam in here, I was nervous too. I never swam in water this deep before then.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow, surprised by that fact. He’d always thought Greg was just naturally a fish. “Really? How’d you get over it?”

 

Greg shrugs, tossing his socks and shoes in his locker. He begins to unbutton his shorts. “Well, I just jumped in and did it anyway. As soon as I started swimming in there it went away.” Greg pulls down his shorts and kicks them off, revealing he’s wearing his favorite dark green square-cut suit that resemble a pair of boxer-briefs.

 

Connor laughs. “Maybe that’ll work for me.” He unbuttons his own shorts and looks over at Greg, who is wearing an Aloha shirt and his green square-cut swimsuit. “Greg, you look odd right now. Take your shirt off or something.” Connor throws his shorts at Greg.

 

The boys laugh as Greg catches the shorts and throws them back at Connor. Greg starts unbuttoning his Aloha shirt, which was only buttoned up to his mid-chest anyway. He tosses the shirt at Connor, who laughs harder. Standing in only his swimsuit now, Greg does a full turn for Connor, flexing his arms like a bodybuilder when he's done. “This better?”

 

Connor, still laughing, nods as he throws Greg’s shirt into Greg’s locker. “Yes!” Connor, who has been in only his blue-colored briefs and T-shirt, starts to take his T-shirt off.

 

Greg says, “Hey, wait.”

 

Connor stops. “What?”

 

Greg fishes around in his backpack, saying, “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Uh… Okay!” Connor closes his eyes; he trusts that Greg won’t do anything weird to him.

 

Greg pulls out a piece of clothing from his bag; it’s a swimsuit! Specifically, it’s a jammer; similar in shape to Greg’s square leg swimsuit, the jammer is obviously longer than the square-cut suit. This one is the same blue shade as Connor’s Catboy suit, with similar lightning-bolt shaped stripes. Greg says, “The swim fins were really from my mom. This gift is from me,” he says. “You can look.”

 

Connor opens his eyes, and he looks surprised. “That’s like your swimsuit! And it’s got the lightning things like my Catboy suit!”

 

Greg smiles and hands the jammers to Connor. “I thought you looked goofy in those trunks, so I got you a suit like mine. The legs are longer than mine though, so you’ll still be covered alright.” Pause. “Thanks to your mom, I even got a size just right for you to grow into.”

 

Connor takes the suit and admires it. “Wow… Y’know, I wondered why mom made me get my measurements at that store last month... We were just buying pants… Uh, did your parents or mine say anything about the lightning stripe things?”

 

Greg shakes his head. “Nope. I just picked out a design and told them you thought it’d be cool. And then they bought it for me.”

 

Astonished, Connor looks at Greg. “You bought it with your money?!”

 

Greg nods vigorously. “Yep. I saved up my allowance. It wasn’t really that expensive.” He looks pleased with himself.

 

Connor hugs Greg suddenly. “Thank you Greg! I love this!”

 

Greg grins, returning the hug. “Good! Now put the suit on, lose your shirt, then grab your swim fins and goggles and we can go try them out.”

 

“Okay!” Connor nods, letting go of Greg. He takes a few steps away, faces away from Greg, tosses off his briefs, and quickly puts on the jammers. While Connor does that, Greg starts putting on his own swim fins. Encountering some difficulty, Connor remarks, “Greg, these are kinda tight.”

 

Greg nods. “Yep. They’re supposed to be kinda tight. Olympic swimmers and divers wear stuff like that, y’know.” Greg glances at Connor, who still hasn’t gotten his swimsuit up fully. He giggles at the sight. Greg teases, “That tan complexion of yours doesn’t go all the way down, huh?”

 

Connor finishes up and turns around. He sticks his tongue out at Greg. “Nope, it doesn’t. Still looks darker than yours, though,” he teases back.

 

Greg looks at his own pale complexion and grins. “Heh, good point.” He looks Connor over. “I like the suit, though, it looks good.”

 

Connor smiles. “Thanks! Now, show me how to put on these swim fins.”

 

* * *

 

About 10 minutes later, Connor, wearing swim fins and goggles now, stands ready to dive into the lake in Gekko’s HQ room. Greg, with his own goggles and swim fins on, has just jumped into the water, and says, “It’s kinda chilly compared to my pool, but it’s still water. Don’t forget about that little belt you’re wearing. It’s a life jacket. If you pull the cord on it, it’ll inflate and take you to the surface, okay? If you panic or stay under too long, use it.” Greg doesn’t expect Connor to panic at this point, but he figures letting him have the life-jacket belt is a good idea.

 

Connor nods and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and, in his mind, he psyches himself up for diving into the lake. _Greg has been training me for this for months. I’m nine years old, and nine year olds shouldn’t be afraid of swimming, right… Well, I’m not afraid of the water anymore._ Connor’s eyes snap open, and out-loud, he calmly and deliberately repeats, “I am not afraid.” He takes another big breath, jogs toward the water, and jumps into the lake, going in arms-first.

 

Greg watches from the surface proudly, as Connor looks around underwater. After a few moments, Connor looks up at Greg and smiles. Connor swims up and surfaces next to Greg. Connor laughs excitedly. “I did it!”

 

Greg pats his friend on the shoulder. “You did! I’m super proud, dude!”

 

Connor grins a big toothy grin as if he’s won an award. “Thanks, Greg. That means a lot.”

 

Greg grins. “No problem. Now come on, let’s swim over, and then check out the reeds.”

 

The boys swim over happily.

 

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile, in Catboy’s HQ Room,** Amaya is sitting on the couch, reading a book. On the television, she has a camera feed of Connor and Greg swimming. Amaya smiles happily at Connor’s accomplishment. Confident that Greg and Connor are going to have a good time, Amaya marks her spot on her book, and gets up to go watch them swim for a bit. She walks over to her backpack and puts the book away, when suddenly she hears a single tone beeping sound.

 

“Huh?” Amaya looks to the middle of the room, where the picture player, the PJ Masks’ holographic computer interface, has activated itself. There’s a flashing red exclamation mark being displayed. “…That’s never a good thing,” Amaya remarks, walking over to the picture player.

 

Amaya, the PJ Masks’ resident computer expert, examines the screen and reads the warning. The map of the city has thirty blue dots on it, each representing a sensor linked to the PJ Masks HQ. One of them is currently flashing red. She types in a few commands and gets more info on the situation.

 

Apparently, the HQ’s sensors have detected some unusual energy reading whose origin is somewhere beneath the city. Suddenly, the non-urgent beeping sound changes from a single tone, to a more urgent sounding two alternating fast tones; a yellow light illuminates the room intensely and then fades out slowly over 10 seconds and then re-intensifies to full power, repeating the cycle. A look at the map reveals that four more sensors are picking up the energy signature now. After a few minutes of pondering the situation and checking the sensor data, she mumbles, “This is odd. Never seen anything like this before…” She continues investigating, as more sensors begin flashing red on the map... “This isn’t just some mystery by the computer…”

 

Amaya taps a button that activates an intercom to Gekko’s HQ room, where Greg and Connor are swimming. “Connor, Greg, get up here. Something weird is happening.”

 

Seconds after Amaya lets off the intercom button, the double-tone beeping alarm is joined by another alarm tone that has three tones playing one after the other repeatedly; the yellow light continues flashing. Amaya, starting to feel uneasy, sees that the energy signature has increased in intensity... by an order of magnitude. Stumped, Amaya finally says, “uh, uh, Computer, situation analysis.”

 

“Analyzing…. Standby,” replies the computer’s female voice.

 

Amaya shifts uneasily… Moments later, a quickly repeated klaxon sounds and the flashing yellow light turns into a flashing red light. The energy readings have increased by another order of magnitude. Amaya’s unease soon turns to terror; the sensors in HQ have never detected anything powerful enough to trigger this alert level. Greg and Connor, with towels at their waists, emerge from their elevator tubes in their swimsuits. “There was a yellow warning light that went off downstairs, and then you told us to get up here. What’s going on?” Connor shouts, his hair still dripping.

 

As the boys reach her, Amaya shrugs with a terrified look on her face. “I don’t know! The computer is analyzing it now.” Greg and Connor look at the display on the picture player as confusion and terror begin to take hold on them as well.

 

The ground starts to shake lightly beneath their feet. “Guys this is crazy!” Greg shouts.

 

Over the sound of the alarms, the computer voice coldly says, “Situation analysis complete. Energy buildup is creating tectonic stress; earthquake imminent.”

  The trio all look at each other, panic in their eyes as the shaking intensifies. Finally, Amaya exclaims, “Earthquake!” and the ground begins to rumble violently beneath them.

 

Connor thinks fast as the rumble of the earthquake grows louder. “Quick! Get on the ground and cover your heads!”

 

Greg doesn't even wait for Connor to finish his sentence: he quickly cowers on the ground, covers his head, clamps his eyes shut, and grits his teeth. Connor and Amaya aren't far behind him, quickly covering their heads as well, just as the earthquake intensifies to its maximum violence. Somewhere, a bookshelf falls over, and furniture can be heard moving. All three of them cover themselves on the ground with their hands over their heads for what feels like hours. In reality, the earthquake only lasts for about ninety seconds. The walls make crackling sounds, and, at its peak, the roar of the earthquake is louder than the alarm klaxons are.

 

Everything slowly quiets down as the rumbling gradually fades until it slows to a halt. It seems nearly silent, despite the alarms continuing to go off. After a moment, Connor realizes the alarms are still going off. He shouts, “Computer! Deactivate audio alarms!” He looks up and around the room.

 

“Acknowledged,” replies the computer voice. The alarms go silent, and everything is _totally_ silent for a moment as the red flashing light continues its cycle. Then, somebody sobs. Amaya looks up, and her and Connor’s eyes meet. They both look at Greg who still has his head down.

 

Connor, a concerned look on his face, puts his hand on Greg’s shoulder. “Greg? You okay buddy?”

 

Greg shakes his head no. Connor looks at Amaya. “You figure out what just happened and I’ll help him.”

 

Amaya nods, and stands up to look at the computer interface. As she does that, Connor pulls Greg off the floor and into a sitting position. Connor hugs the crying younger boy as Amaya types commands into the computer. “Well, uh uh, whatever it was… it powered down at the same time the earthquake stopped.” She types another command and the red light stops flashing and turns off.

 

Connor speaks, “What does that mean, then?”

 

Amaya scratches her head. “Whatever that energy source was, it must have had something to do with the earthquake.” She taps her chin a bit. “Computer, analyze the energy readings which triggered the alarm.”

 

The computer replies, “Analyzing… Standby.”

 

Amaya looks over at Greg and Connor. “Greg, are you alright?”

 

Greg, who has now regained some composure, nods from his place in the hug. “Y-yeah. That was just scary. All the alarms and the flashing light and the shaking.” He releases Connor. “But I’ll be alright.” Amaya smiles at Greg’s bravery.

 

The computer speaks again, “Analysis complete. Magnitude 5.7 earthquake corresponded to a large spike in electromagnetic field readings indicative of an energy source. Energy source does not correspond to any known natural phenomenon. Probability of manmade source: 95%.”

 

Connor eyes Amaya strangely. As Greg wipes the last tears out of his eyes, Connor says, “Computer, where did the energy source come from?” Greg and Connor stand up.

 

The computer beeps. “Triangulating… Energy source location found; see map. Location is approximately 35 meters underground.” A flashing red X appears on the map just outside of the city.

 

Greg sniffles and stoically states, “Romeo.”

 

Connor and Amaya nod. Amaya says, “He’s been pretty quiet for the last month or two. We should’ve known he was working on something big.”

 

Connor taps a few buttons on the picture player. “Well, it doesn’t look like anything was badly damaged here in the city… HQ is intact as well.” Connor sighs and looks back at his two companions. “You know what this means, right?”

 

Amaya nods, and Greg despondently mumbles, “Into the night…”

 


	6. Science Is Stressful for the PJ Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama!

It’s an unusually calm night in the city; it’s a new moon tonight, and it is eerily dark, despite the streetlights that line the streets. Suddenly, three lights streak across the sky: one blue, one green, and the third reddish-pink. They dash through the sky and spin around a bridge before entering the top of a large totem pole in the park: PJ Masks HQ.

 

Inside, three heroes materialize: Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko. The three look very serious; there’s a lot at stake tonight. The picture player activates, and Catboy looks over to his feathered colleague, Owlette. “Owlette? What’ve you got for us?”

 

Owlette, red-pink outfit and wings swaying with her excitement, walks over to the picture player’s interface and taps a few buttons. “Well, the computer has analyzed everything since the earthquake. I was here a few hours ago working on it before I had to go home. From what I can understand, it’s unusual that we haven’t had any aftershocks.”

 

Gekko nods, his green eyes making a concerned look. “Yeah. Remember, we learned about earthquakes last year in school. They always have aftershocks.”

 

Catboy nods; he’s not the most scientifically minded of the group. “So, what does that mean?” Catboy’s baby blue eyes look confused. “Does this mean we can say for sure it’s not a natural earthquake?”

 

Owlette nods; during the day she has calm, brown eyes, but at night in her superhero form, she has intense-looking dark-red eyes. “Yes. If it was natural, there would’ve been aftershocks associated with it. The computer told us earlier today there was a 95% chance it was an artificially created phenomena; last time I checked the computer, it had decided there was a 99% chance.”

 

Catboy eyes Owlette. “Uhm, in English, please?”

 

Gekko speaks up. “It was definitely not a natural one, Catboy.”

 

Catboy nods. “Thanks. So, this is serious. If Romeo can cause earthquakes, he could seriously take over the world this time. This earthquake thing is probably the closest Romeo ever gotten to taking over the world; if we fail tonight, he might actually manage to do it.” He pauses to let that sink in. Gekko and Owlette nod solemnly. “So that said, we need a plan, and we need to all be at our best tonight. Usually we have some sort of immature stuff hindering us. We can’t do that tonight.”

 

Owlette nods. “I think we’re all feeling like getting down to business tonight, Catboy.” Pause. “Now, as far as a plan goes, I think I’ve got a good one…”

 

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, Romeo, mad scientist extraordinaire, grins from his spot in his chair, laid back. “Robot, any sign of those PJ pests, yet?” Romeo looks around the underground cavern, with its reinforced concrete walls and the large sophisticated machine situated in the middle of it.

 

Romeo’s Robot, a large spherically shaped robot with stretchy mechanical arms and legs, responds from his position near a screen. “No, master. No sign of them.”

 

“They’ll be here,” Romeo says as he stands up, revealing that he’s changed from his usual Howie-type lab coat to one seen more often worn by doctors and scientists. Unlike the Howie-type lab coat he has worn in the past, which was always buttoned up completely and had a turtleneck-like collar, the lab coat he wears now has been left unbuttoned and has a collar that leaves much of the area below his neck revealed. The lab coat he wears now, which is unbuttoned, reveals that he is wearing a teal-colored turtleneck sweater, grey pants, grey boots, and teal gloves that match his shirt. The lab coat has pockets on the sides, and he has a notebook in one of them, along with something resembling a gun in the other. In his breast pocket, there is a pen and a small screwdriver. His black goggles are raised up to his forehead, revealing his baby blue eyes, which are brimming with excitement.

 

As he walks over towards the machine in the middle of the cavern, Romeo glances over at his mobile laboratory, which is parked nearby the massive machine. Looking back at the massive machine, he marvels, “This has been our best plan to date, Robot. If we can keep those meddlesome PJ pests from destroying the Earthquake Generator, we _will_ take over the world this time! People will have no choice but to surrender when they find out that I can generate earth-shattering earthquakes any time I want to.”

 

Robot replies, “Yes, Master. You are most brilliant. We shall succeed this time for sure.”

 

“Don’t speak too soon, Robot. We always underestimate those PJ Masks,” Romeo remarks as he checks a status display on the Earthquake Generator. He hits a few buttons, and declares, “In about an hour, we’ll have the machine charged enough to trigger a magnitude 6.5 earthquake, Robot. That should be enough to demonstrate my power to the world without seriously hurting anybody.” Romeo rubs his hands together excitedly as an electronic hum can be heard in the air.

 

* * *

 

Another twenty minutes later, in the moonless night, the Owl Glider comes to a silent, soft halt several dozen feet above the ground in the middle of a deserted field several miles outside of the city. Just like a real owl, the Owl Glider’s wings are almost completely silent, making its approach extremely stealthy.

     

The field consists mostly of some bushes and lots of tall grass. Nearby, a lone, two-lane highway appears empty of traffic. Aside from the highway and the field, which is about the size of a baseball field, the area is surrounded by dense forest. It appears as if there was once a large building here in this clearing, but it was torn down many years ago. Inside the cockpit, the PJ Masks sit quietly. Only the Owl Glider’s two powerful headlights illuminate the area, as Catboy looks at Owlette. “Alright Owlette, your time to shine.”

 

Owlette nods. “Yep, just like we planned.” She taps a button that dims the headlights to a low setting, taps another button to open the cockpit, unbuckles her seatbelt, and she flies out, and calls, “Super Owl Eyes!” The area around her eyes illuminates red, and she scans the field diligently with her super vision. The plan is for them to go undetected as they find an entrance to wherever Romeo is hiding.

 

Catboy unbuckles and sits in the driver seat, ready to move the vehicle at a moment’s notice. After about a minute, Owlette shouts. “Catboy, Gekko! Over there!” She points to a bush.

 

Catboy grins. Gekko shouts, “Good job, Owlette! C’mon, let’s go.” Catboy steers the Owl Glider over toward the forest, closing the cockpit, and Owlette follows behind. The team knows Romeo is probably watching for them, and they’re trying to avoid being seen. Once they’re several hundred feet away, they stop, and Catboy completely deactivates the glider’s lights and reopens the cockpit. Owlette flies over and Catboy relinquishes the pilot’s seat to her. Catboy and Owlette look at Gekko. Catboy speaks, “Alright, Gekko. Our next step is to send you in. Remember the plan?”

 

Gekko nods as he removes his seatbelt. “Yep. We’re going to activate my PJ Communicator and Owlette is going to fly me down to the forest floor, and I’m going to use my camouflage to sneak into Romeo’s hideout. Once I go in the trapdoor, you guys are going to wait for me from really high in the sky for ten minutes, then you’re going to come in after me, or if I yell for help.”

 

Owlette nods. “Sounds about right.” She taps a few buttons on the Owl Glider’s control panel and a speaker clicks on in one of each of the PJ Masks’ ears. “Test it out.”

 

Gekko touches near his ear, saying “Testing. Do you hear me from your communicators?” Owlette and Catboy both nod. “Alright, then let’s go.” Gekko takes Owlette’s hand and says, “Super Lizard Grip.” His hand glows green.

 

Catboy says, “I’ll reposition the glider. Good luck Gekko.” He pauses, and eyes Gekko with concern. “Be careful buddy.” Gekko nods solemnly, and Owlette flies out of the glider with Gekko, and takes him down near to the ground.

 

They continue flying until they reach the edge of the forest, where the clearing starts. Owlette stops at the edge, landing softly. “I’ll direct you to the bush from the Owl Glider using my super owl eyes, okay? Catboy and I will be about three thousand feet in the air, to avoid being detected.” Gekko nods, releasing his Super Lizard Grip from Owlette’s hand. She smiles at the younger boy. “Be careful, Gekko. Don’t do anything without thinking it out first, okay?”

 

Gekko nods, saying, “I’ll be careful.” He hugs Owlette quickly. “I’ll see you and Catboy in a bit.” They hold the hug for a moment, and Gekko whispers “Super Gekko Camouflage,” turning himself invisible. Gekko releases her and grabs a stick lying on the ground. Calm as ever, Gekko says, “Let’s do it. Watch this stick move and you’ll be able to see me.”

 

Owlette nods and points towards a bush about a hundred feet away “That’s where you’re going.” She takes off, using her super owl eyes to spot the Owl Glider, which is several hundred feet in the air already. She takes a few deep breaths and wings toward it, and following it until it stops. The cockpit opens, and she goes inside, where Catboy sits in the pilot’s seat. He closes the cockpit when she’s inside. “Super Owl Eyes!” She finds Gekko’s stick in the middle of the field, already about halfway to his destination.

 

She touches her communicator. “Alright, Gekko, I can see where you are. Point your stick in the direction you’re going.” The stick points directly toward the bush that Gekko needs to be heading to. “Okay, good. Keep going.” Once the stick is nearby the bush, Owlette speaks again. “Okay, you’re pretty much there, so you can drop the stick.”

 

On the ground, Gekko has cautiously navigated his way around this field, taking care to avoid potential traps and anything that he could’ve ran into. He drops the stick cautiously and steps up to the bush. In his ear, Owlette speaks, “Alright. There is a hatch beneath the bush. When I first looked at it, it looks like the bush is fake; you should be able to lift it.” Gekko grabs the bush and pushes it away from him, discovering that it is extremely light. Without using his super muscles, he moves the bush and opens the hatch by turning a handle and pulling. There is a ladder in an access tunnel, here. He touches his communicator. “Alright, I’m in. I’ll report back in when I can.”

In the Owl Glider, Catboy and Owlette look at each other apprehensively. Owlette taps a few buttons, and a timer starts ticking down from 10 minutes. Owlette looks back at Catboy. “What do you think is down there?”

 

“Nothing that we can’t handle,” Catboy says.

 

Underground, Gekko, still invisible, steps onto the ladder, and begins descending, closing the hatch softly behind him. The tunnel is pitch black, but he looks down and can see lights beneath him. He keeps descending until he reaches the spot where the light is coming from: the ladder opens up into a cavern. Using his Super Lizard Grip, Gekko climbs onto the ceiling and surveys the area. Romeo’s mobile lab is here, as is some big machine. The air feels dry and electrically charged, and there is an electronic hum. Gekko looks around more, and spots Romeo sitting on a type of lawn chair. The boy is laying back in the chair, using a tablet computer. Nearby, Romeo’s Robot is watching what looks like a security monitor.

_No wonder Romeo didn’t spot us; he’s letting his Robot watch the security monitor,_ Gekko thinks. The Robot is intelligent, but it’s not always very thorough. Gekko continues crawling slowly along the dome of the cavern, examining the machines and the rest of the area for some way to disable the giant machine in the middle of the cavern. The electric hum seems to be intensifying, but Gekko thinks nothing of it.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Owl Glider, Catboy and Owlette are concerned. Since Gekko went underground, several of their sensors in the city have started to detect energy signatures. Catboy scratches his head. “So, he’s getting ready to trigger another earthquake, Owlette?”

 

Owlette nods. “I think so, yes. We can’t wait for Gekko to call back in. We need to go in now.”

 

Catboy nods. “I agree. He’s probably going to trigger a more powerful one this time.” Pause. “Take us in, and go loud about it.”

 

Owlette nods, and begins a descent path toward the field. She turns the Owl Glider’s headlights on high, giving away their position.

 

Catboy touches his communicator. “Gekko, beware. We think that Romeo is trying to start another earthquake. Owlette and I are going to bust in there early. Find a way to disable whatever it is Romeo is using to start them. We’ll be there in a minute or two; stay hidden!”

 

* * *

 

Underground, Gekko hears Catboy’s communication, and redoubles his efforts to find a way to disable the large machine in the middle of the room.

 

Robot, at the security console, says, “Master! The PJ Masks are approaching!”

 

Romeo looks up from his tablet, pausing the science fiction show he had been watching. He sits the tablet down. “About time. Was beginning to think that they might not show up…” He stands up and walks into a position that gives him a good view of the ladder that leads down into the cavern. He lowers his goggles over his eyes and speaks, “Robot, be ready to help hold them down. I want them to watch as I use my Earthquake Generator to become ruler of the world.” Romeo takes the gun out of his lab coat’s pocket. “If they don’t cooperate with us, then we’ll just have to put them on ice, with my Freeze Ray.”

 

“Yes, Master,” replies Robot.

 

Gekko hears all of this, and he begins to get nervous, but he persists in his effort to find a way to disable the Earthquake Generator. Still invisible, he climbs down to the floor and steps onto it, walking quietly over to inspect a particular part of the Earthquake Generator that looks vulnerable.

 

Just as Gekko does that, Catboy and Owlette climb down and emerge into the cavern. Romeo smiles and points his Freeze Ray at them. He shouts, “Stop right there or I’ll freeze all of you!”

 

Catboy and Owlette look around the cavern and then down to Romeo. After a quick look around, Catboy decides that there is no good escape for them. He decides to comply. “Okay, Romeo. We’ll do what you say. We just want to talk anyways, okay?”

 

Romeo laughs, still pointing his Freeze Ray at them. “Oh, I’m sure you did.” He gestures at the ground. “Climb on down. I want you to see what’s about to happen. I’m about to take over the world and none of you PJ pests can stop me.”

 

Owlette and Catboy climb down to the ground slowly, and raise their hands in surrender once they’re on the ground. Catboy eyes Owlette, and then looks back at Romeo. Calmly, he says, “Fine, we’re down here now, Romeo. Now what? Don’t you want to talk about this?”

 

Romeo shakes his head. “No, not really. I’m very glad you’re going to get to see this, though, kitty litter boy.”

 

Catboy growls, as Robot approaches them. Owlette speaks next, “Romeo, if you trigger another earthquake, you might hurt somebody. You normally try to avoid hurting us, and we’re your mortal enemies. Are you sure you want to hurt all those people?”

 

The hum of the machine grows ever louder as Romeo shrugs. “Silly feather-brain. I know that. I don’t want anybody hurt. That’s why my next Earthquake is only going to be powerful enough to demonstrate just how much danger I could put the world in. The world’s leaders will be forced to surrender to me.” He laughs maniacally.

 

As Robot nears Owlette and Catboy, he says, “Master, one of them is missing.”

 

Romeo’s eyes grow big. “Wait. Where is lizard-legs?”

 

Suddenly, Gekko’s voice rings out. “I’m right here, science boy!” He’s standing next to the Earthquake Generator, holding a thick steel beam he found on the ground while Catboy and Owlette distracted Romeo and Robot. “Super Gekko Muscles!” He swings the steel beam and hits what looks like an important component of the machine.

 

Romeo’s eyes show horror as smoke pours out of the machine and the cavern rumbles ominously. “No! What have you done?! You fool; the capacitor will cause the whole machine to explode!” Romeo shouts, angrily turning his Freeze Ray toward Gekko.

 

Just as he does, an explosion happens beneath one of the small panels on the side of the machine, sending the panel flying out at them. Catboy, with his super speed and reflexes, sees this and knows the panel will hit Romeo. “Romeo!” The lightning stripes on his body glow blue as he dashes over to Romeo and covers the boy, taking the brunt of the impact from the panel on his own arm. The impact sends both of them flying backwards.

 

To Romeo, all he witnessed was a blue blur and then suddenly he was on the ground several feet away. A crumpled, unconscious Catboy lies on top of him. In shock, he realizes what just happened. Robot jumps over to him. “Master! Are you injured?”

 

Romeo shakes his head, dumbfounded. “N-no.” He looks at Catboy; the boy's left arm, which took the impact, lies at an unfortunate angle; it’s obviously broken. Remorse, guilt, and a storm of other powerful emotions flood through Romeo. “B-but, he is.” Romeo never meant for anybody to get hurt like this; he's a scientist, not a killer. He's so awestruck by this result that Romeo, in fact, has trouble processing the unconscious superhero on top of him.

 

Gekko, who had been standing at his spot next to the machine, stands there dumbfounded at what happened. After a moment he shouts, “Catboy!” He runs over to them, and Owlette flies over as well.

 

A red light starts flashing as small fires begin burning on the Earthquake Generator, causing Romeo to come to his senses. He shouts, “Computer, damage report!”

 

A polite, but firm, computer voice says, “Warning: damage to capacitor; containment failure in 3 minutes. Explosion imminent. Evacuate.”

 

Gekko and Owlette arrive to Romeo as the computer finishes speaking. Romeo looks at them. “Quickly, one of you take your friend. We have to go!”

 

Gekko picks up Catboy, cradling him like a baby, and taking care not to hurt his arm further. Romeo reaches into a pocket inside his lab coat and removes a remote with several buttons on it. He pushes a green one, and the ceiling above them begins to slide open. As he replaces it, he looks at Gekko and Owlette. “Lizard legs, come to my mobile lab with me; I will help you and your friend get out.” He looks at Owlette. “You, uh, feathers; go get whatever one of your annoying vehicles you brought and take it far from here. The explosion will be big enough to destroy anything within a thousand feet of the blast.”

 

Owlette looks at Gekko. “Can we trust him?”

 

Gekko looks at Romeo’s eyes; after a second, he decides Romeo is sincere, and then he nods at Owlette. Romeo dashes toward his lab, Gekko following him closely with Catboy in tow. Owlette flies out through the now-open roof. Robot says, “What shall I do master?”

 

Romeo opens the door to his mobile lab. He shouts to Robot, “Grab my tablet and that chair and follow me!” Robot goes to carry out that task.

 

Romeo ushers Gekko into the mobile lab, showing him into the back. “Use your lizard grip or whatever to hold on to the floor; the ride might get bumpy. I’ll help with his arm when we’re away from the blast!” Romeo says as he climbs into the front seat. He hits a button to activate the vehicle’s escape rockets. Robot grabs onto the lab just as the rockets engage; the lab is propelled into the air and goes out of the cavern and into the field. Romeo takes the remote back out of his pocket and hits the green button again, closing the lab’s ceiling. He hits a red button and then puts the lab into gear, driving towards the highway and then gunning it to get as far away as he can.

 

Owlette glides over them in the Owl Glider, and the two vehicles frantically fly move away from the field. In the back of Romeo’s Lab, Gekko eyes Catboy's arm, concerned for his friend.

  
Suddenly, there’s a loud boom and a second later, the mobile lab is shaken by a shockwave. Gekko hears some shouting from the front area where Romeo was driving, then the mobile lab is shaken again, and Gekko feels them go airborne. They crash back to the ground and then everything goes black as Gekko is tossed into the wall behind him. 


	7. Bad Science Broke The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues! Catboy's down and Gekko has to cope on his own for a moment. Can he handle the stress?

 

Gekko blinks his eyes a few times as he wakes up. It’s dark inside the mobile lab, and Gekko has a pain in his head, which he hit hard during some sort of crash after an explosion rattled Romeo’s Mobile Lab. He intentionally landed on his back to protect his best friend, Catboy, from any further harm. Gekko sits up and surveys the situation. After a few seconds, the adrenaline rush that has been keeping him together stops.

 

Gekko looks down at his friend, lying crumpled and unconscious in his arms. “Catboy?” The other boy doesn’t move, though Greg can see that he’s still breathing. “C-Connor?” His voice cracks. After a few seconds, the adrenaline wears off completely, and Gekko begins to go into a full-scale meltdown. Tears well up in his eyes and he tries his hardest to be brave; it’s what Connor would do. He shakes the other boy slightly. His voice has a rasp to it this time: “Connor?”

Just as Gekko’s braveness slips, Catboy stirs, groaning in pain. His eyes open and he feels somewhat woozy. “Wh… What happened?”

 

Gekko glares, “Connor? Thank goodness! You about gave me a heart attack!” Pause. “Oh, uh, don’t move, alright? We think you broke your arm.”

 

Catboy nods, having already felt the pain in his arm. His brain slowly begins to function fully and he starts to recall how he came to be in this situation. He coughs, and replies, “Yeah, not gonna lie, it hurts pretty badly.”

 

Just as he says that, the hatch that they came through to get in here opens.

 

* * *

 

 **Several minutes earlier,** Romeo woke up. There’s a pain in his head, and he rubs a bump that’s beginning to form. He groans in pain and looks around the lab’s cockpit. Nothing appears broken on him or on the lab.

 

After a few moments, his brain catches up on the situation; the adrenaline of the past several minutes is beginning to wear off. He feels a crippling surge of guilt over what's happened. Because he tried to take over the world, Catboy has been injured. Despite the fact that Catboy is one of his mortal enemies, Romeo feels horrid; he's a scientist, not a violent person. Sure, he's been known to get angry and smash stuff up, but he never tries to actually injure people. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that he never would've taken over the world with the Earthquake Generator without hurting people… The more he realizes this, the more he regrets making the machine.

 

Romeo spends several moments reflecting on this, falling deeper into despair about his role in the events... Eventually, he hears a rock shift outside the cockpit of the mobile lab. Brought back to the moment, he stands up and opens the door. “Robot! You okay?”

 

Robot replies, “Yes, Master! My left lateral plating is damaged, but I am functioning within established parameters. Are you damaged?”

 

Romeo smiles halfheartedly. “No; I’m okay. How about that PJ Mask? Uhm... Owlette?” He looks at Robot as he jumps over to execute the command and he sees that, indeed, a section of Robot's left side was badly crushed in the crash. That'll be a pain to fix...

 

Robot, who is now standing next to where the Owl Glider was landed, several dozen feet away, replies, “She appears uninjured, Master.”

 

Romeo breathes easier. “Good! Offer her assistance if she needs it; I’m going to look in at these other two.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Romeo closes the exit door and goes to the door that leads to the actual lab part of the mobile lab. He walks in to find Gekko holding onto Catboy, who appears to have regained consciousness. Romeo takes a breath; he isn’t usually nice to the PJ Masks, so this is going to take some adjustment from him. Finally, he says hesitantly, “You two okay?”

 

Gekko looks at Romeo, who does seem genuinely concerned for them. He shakes his head, and replies sarcastically, “What do you think?”

 

Catboy adds, “Don’t mind Gekko… He gets a bit angry when his best friend’s arm gets broke by a mad scientist…” Catboy raises an eyebrow.

 

Unsure how to respond to those remarks, Romeo points to Catboy’s arm after a moment or two of silence. “I imagine that hurts?”

 

Catboy nods, breathing in hard. “Yes, quite badly.” Pause. “Were you hurt by that thing?”

 

Romeo is baffled that this kid is still concerned for him. He scratches his head and moves his goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead. “Uhm…. I’m fine… Thanks… Uh… Come on, bring him outside... Robot and I will help repair that arm. We have technology to fix it good as new.”

 

Gekko trots over to the exit. “Really?”

 

Romeo nods, leading the way outside. “Yep. You guys only ever see my inventions that are for taking over the world. I’ve made several things for helping people.”

 

They walk outside, and after a look around, it’s clear that they’re in the forest, where it’s obvious that Romeo’s mobile lab was drove into a roadside ditch. “When the explosion went off, there was a shockwave in the air and the ground. The one on the ground threw us into the ditch. Luckily, my lab’s made of tough stuff. I don’t think it’s hurt…”

Gekko nods, and refrains from making a sarcastic remark. Robot walks over with Owlette. She flies over, saying, “Gekko! Catboy! Are you two okay?”

 

Catboy speaks again, from his spot in Gekko’s arms, “Yeah. I’m a bit beat up, but I’ll live.”

 

Robot speaks. “Master, shall I repair that broken arm?”

 

Before Romeo can respond, Catboy says, “How is Robot gonna fix me?”

 

Romeo says, “He’s going to take your arm and put the broken part back where it’s supposed to go. Then he’ll shine a special laser at the arm that’ll fuse the bone from the outside. It’ll be good as new.”

 

Robot holds his hands out. “Please, allow me to take him. I will assist him.”

 

Gekko allows Catboy to stand up. The boy groans in pain as he moves the arm on accident… Catboy eyes Robot… “Have you two ever fixed a broken arm before?”

 

Romeo shakes his head, “No, I haven’t, but robot is programmed to handle any medical problems. He fixed me up when I broke a leg once. I was walking on it like nothing happened within 5 minutes.”

 

Owlette lifts an eyebrow. “How’d he manage that?”

 

Romeo smiles listlessly. “I’m a genius.” He nods at Robot, “Fix him up.”

 

“Yes, Master,” replies Robot. “Please, Catboy, do as I say. Do not move. I am going to reset your bone.” Robot grabs the boy’s arm, and continues, “This might hurt slightly. Prepare yourself.” Instead of giving the boy a moment to prepare, Robot waits for about half a second and bends the arm quickly, resetting the broken portion. Completely unprepared, Catboy screams a long, bloodcurdling scream. When he’s done, he breathes deeply, continuing to groan in pain as tears stream out of his eyes.

 

Everyone shifts uncomfortably at the sight and Catboy grits his teeth, panting. After a moment, he says, “I thought… you said it’d only… hurt slightly?”

 

Robot replies. “I was programmed to lie about that. That way you had no time to be afraid of the treatment. Please, accept my apologies. I will now use my bone regeneration ray. Please, be still.” By the time that Robot puts one of his arms over Catboy’s broken arm and a blue light shines from it, the boy has stopped crying. He sniffles as he watches. After several seconds, the light turns off and Robot proclaims, “Your bone and the surrounding tissues are now repaired. It may be sore for a few weeks, but it has been repaired and can be used as normal.”

 

Catboy stands up and moves his arm cautiously. “Huh. Wow. That’s handy…” He looks over at Romeo. “So, why are you helping us? I thought you didn’t like us?”

 

Romeo, who has sat down on the step that takes one up into the mobile lab’s cockpit, shrugs. “I… I feel bad.” He puts his elbows on his knees and rests his head on his hands. “I don’t want to hurt people to take over the world… That’s why I make all these crazy inventions.”

 

The PJ Masks clearly see that Romeo’s spirit has been broken tonight. Unsure of what they should do, Catboy says, “Well… Thanks for helping me with my arm. Guess we’ll see you next time…” He starts his walk back to the Owl Glider, followed by Owlette and Gekko. Robot walks over next to Romeo.

 

As the team gets into the Owl Glider, Romeo looks up at them, doing his best to retain his composure… Once they take off, Romeo knows they’ll leave him alone. He sobs a bit, and tears run from his usually confident baby blue eyes. “Someone could’ve been killed,” he whispers.

 

Robot states, “However, nobody was seriously injured, master.”

 

“That’s not the point, Robot,” Romeo ekes out between sobs.

 

In the Owl Glider, Gekko feels bad about leaving Romeo behind in his sad state, unaware that the boy had spiraled even sadder since they left. “Guys? Romeo isn’t really a bad kid, you know?”

 

Owlette scoffs. “Since when? He wants to take over the world; I’d say that’s not good.”

 

Catboy eyes Gekko. “Let’s hear him out Owlette… What’re you thinking, Gekko?”

 

Gekko speaks, somewhat unsurely, “Well. He’s a villain, sure… But he doesn’t have to be.” Pause. “We should go back and try to make friends with him.”

 

Owlette brings the Owl Glider to an abrupt halt and looks back at Gekko as if he’s crazy. “Are you serious?”

 

Catboy eyes Owlette with a disapproving look. “I like the idea. Romeo’s Robot just healed my broken bone… Would be handy to be able to ask for his help, occasionally, you know?”

 

Owlette rolls her eyes. “ _Connor_! The kid made a machine that was capable of killing people and when we disabled it, the first thing that happened was for it to blow up and hurt you, and then it blew a giant hole in the forest.” She points out at the giant smoking hole in the forest.

 

Gekko replies, “Yeah, but Owlette, what if he just wants to take over the world because he wants attention? He’s a genius. I doubt he has lots of friends our age, you know?”

 

Catboy nods. “Gekko makes a good point, Owlette.”

 

Owlette huffs, and then quietly says, “Maybe he’s right…”

 

Catboy sighs. “So, what do you want to do, Gekko?”

 

Gekko taps his chin. “I wanna invite him to come play video games with us at HQ… Tomorrow night.”

 

Owlette eyes him. “Hopefully as heroes…” Gekko nods. “Yes! That way, we can tell him that if he misbehaves, we’ll put a quick stop to it.”

 

Catboy looks at Owlette. She’s a bit apprehensive, but he can tell she’s in. He looks at Gekko. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll let you do the talking, Gekko.”

 

* * *

 

Romeo has just gotten up from his sobbing episode. Just as he opens the door to get back into the cockpit, Robot says, “Master, they have returned.”

 

He turns around and sees the PJ Masks have returned in that Owl-Glider thing. “What now…” He mumbles.

 

Gekko hops out of the vehicle and pads over. He says, “I’m not here to cause trouble.”

 

Romeo replies, confused, “Then why are you here?”

 

Gekko smiles, “Well. I was kinda rude to you earlier… Sorry about that.”

 

Romeo scratches his head. “Uhm… It’s okay?”

 

Gekko approaches Romeo. “See, we think you’re actually an okay kid at heart, Romeo. So, we wondered if maybe you wanted to come play video games with us tomorrow night at our HQ.”

 

Romeo looks at Gekko as if he’s crazy. “You have to be joking. Are you joking with me?”

 

Gekko shakes his head. “Nope. We mean it. There’s no catch or anything.”

 

Romeo, in a confused moment, says, “Well… Okay?”

 

“Good! Well, actually, there is one condition.” Gekko smiles evilly and the kind look on his face turns into an angry one. He looks Romeo straight in the eyes for a fraction of a second; just long enough for Romeo to know that he means business. Then, without warning, his palms and elbows glow green as he grabs Romeo by the collar of his shirt. He growls ferociously, and, in an uncharacteristically violent move, he uses his super strength and quickly slams the boy up against his own mobile lab and holds him there. Gekko's eyes peer fiercely at Romeo's, like they're piercing the scientist's soul. Romeo screams as Gekko’s scales turn crimson red, and Gekko yells out, “If you try ANYTHING FUNNY while you’re there, I will personally _end you_ , Romeo. Do you understand me?”

 

Romeo whimpers, and then nods. He’s NEVER seen lizard legs this upset before! Robot steps near to them. "Release him at once!"

 

Catboy jumps out of the Owl Glider. “Gekko! Stop!”

 

Gekko grins at Romeo's nod, and his scales return to their usual pleasant green shade. “Good.” Gekko sits the boy back on his feet gently and brushes off Romeo’s shirt where he had grabbed him. “Be there at 10:30pm.” Gekko turns around and walks back over to the Owl Glider, and hops back inside. After a dumbfounded look from Catboy, he hops back in too, and the Owl Glider takes off shortly after.

 

Romeo looks at Robot, dumbfounded at what just happened. “Guess I’m gonna go play some games tomorrow night…

 


	8. Jogging Cat, Sleeping Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are calming down, now.

 

The next morning, around 6:30 AM, there is a dense fog settled over the neighborhood where Connor, Greg, and Amaya live. A car backs out of the driveway at the blue-roofed house where Connor lives, and a few moments later, a still-tired Connor steps outside with a backpack on his shoulders, saying, “I’m going for my morning jog, mom. Got my walkie-talkie in my backpack if you need me,” as he shuts the door. He watches as the car, which is driven by his father, quickly disappears in the fog. He yawns and then stretches in the cool morning air, knowing that it will be hot and humid later today. He’s wearing a pair of short navy blue running shorts (which leave a good deal of his thighs exposed), a brown sleeveless shirt, and a pair of running shoes that have lightning bolts on them. His hair shows signs of having been slept on; his usual spikey hair is not quite so spikey today. Instead, his hair is smoothed back and messy.

 

After a few moments, Connor finishes his stretches, and looks up. He takes a breath, and sighs, then takes off through his yard, which is still wet with dew. Once he reaches the sidewalk, he jogs along it, heading in the general direction of the PJ Masks HQ.

 

Connor has always loved to run. To that effect, he has recently started having his dad wake him up before he goes to work so that Connor can get a good jog in before the summer heat settles in. Since he’s on summer break from school, Connor enjoys these morning jogs more; mainly because he doesn’t have to rush to shower and get ready for school when he’s done!

 

As he jogs, Connor’s body falls into a steady rhythm and his mind begins to wander. He thinks back to last night, and suddenly remembers that he broke his arm last night on the mission. He glances down at his arm, which seems to be fully functional and intact from where Romeo’s Robot used some sort of healing laser to fix it. It does seem to be a bit weaker than before… After a moment of dwelling on that, Connor’s mind moves on to a more pressing matter. His best friend, Greg, acted unusually violent at the end of their mission last night. Connor and Amaya both tried to get Greg to explain why he had been so rough with the villain, but they didn’t manage to get anything worthwhile out of him. It was an awkward ride back to the HQ…

 

 _I’m going to have to have a talk with him,_ Connor decides mentally. The three heroes invited the villain Romeo to come play games at their HQ tonight; Connor, the group’s leader, doesn’t want Greg starting trouble. Moreover, he is somewhat concerned for his friend. Connor continues jogging…

 

* * *

 

About 45 minutes later, the fog has begun to dissipate; the summer heat has begun to warm the suburb up. Connor, still in his jogging outfit, walks up the driveway to Greg’s house. He’s a bit sweaty, but running always relaxes Connor, so he isn’t nearly as apprehensive about this chat as he was at first. However, he is still slightly anxious. In fact, he’s so anxious that he decided that he didn’t want to wait and shower before talking to Greg. Thus, he just came on over. He reaches the door and proceeds to knock.

 

A few moments later, Greg’s mom, Linda, answers the door. “Oh, Connor, good morning, sweetie. How are you?”

 

Connor smiles; Greg’s mom is one of the friendliest women he’s ever met. “I’m good Miss Linda. I just finished my morning jog, so I’m feeling awesome! How about you?”

 

Linda, who is wearing a semi-dressy outfit, taps her chin. “I’m pretty good. And I can tell you’ve been jogging!” She points to Connor’s short shorts and sleeveless shirt. He grins big at that. “Now, you’re probably here to see Greg.” Connor nods. “Well, I think I heard him wake up. It’s about 10 minutes until I leave for work, and his dad just left for work. Greg’s usually up by now, because we always make sure he’s up before we leave. I was just about to go drag him out of bed.”

 

Connor’s smile turns mischievous. “I could help with that.”

 

Linda laughs. “Go for it kid. I trust you. If he’s up tell him to come give me a hug before I have to leave!”

 

Connor nods. As he trots inside, he assures, “You’ll get your hug Miss Linda.” He takes off his shoes at the door and sits down his backpack.

 

Connor pads up the nearby stairs, and then goes down the hallway to Greg’s room. He sees the other boy sitting up on the bed. Connor eyes him, and their eyes meet. Greg’s hair is a terrible mess and he generally looks like someone that hates waking up at 7:30 on summer break. “Greg,” Connor says flatly.

 

Greg rubs his eyes tiredly, and replies, “Uh… Hi, Connor.”

 

Connor gestures down the hall. “Your mom wants a hug.”

 

Greg nods, and swings himself out of bed lethargically. Still in his lizard-print PJ’s, he pads past Connor and they walk downstairs. “I got him out of bed, Miss Linda,” Connor announces once they step off at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“So you did,” she proclaims as she hastily walks into the living room with a blue lab coat in her hand. She bends down and scoops Greg up, hugging the boy up to her and giving him several kisses on the cheeks and a few gentle jabs in the ribs to tickle him. “There’s my sleepy pea!” Greg giggles and by the time she sits him down, he’s much more awake. “Alright, you two have fun today and behave! I’ve gotta go! Tell Amaya I said hello!” She steps towards the door and eyes Connor. “Connor, I’d hug you too, but you appear to be a bit sweaty, dear. Maybe later?”

 

Connor laughs. “I’ll shower before you get home. Then you can give me a hug!”

 

Linda nods; she’s a big hugger. “Good idea! Make it happen, kid.” She looks at Greg as she opens the door. “Love you, Greg.”

 

Greg smiles, replying, “Love you, mom!”

 

With that, Linda walks out the door. The boys are quiet until they hear the car engine start. Connor speaks first, looking his green-eyed friend in the eyes. “So, we need to talk.”

 

Greg nods, yawning. “I kinda figured that’s why you’re here so early...” Greg points at the arm that was broken last night. “How is it?”

 

Connor shrugs. “I mean… Kinda normal. It feels weaker, I think. It is kinda sore after that jog, actually, which isn’t normal. However, it isn’t broken, so… That’s a plus.”

 

Greg nods. “Good.” He pads towards the kitchen. “You had breakfast yet?”

 

Connor follows, replying, “Nope. Why?”

 

Greg opens up the pantry. “Wanna eat something here while we talk? Because I’m hungry.”

 

Connor laughs. This is the kind of friendly, gentle behavior he expects out of Greg. “Sure. Got anything with protein?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah. We can warm up the ham and French toast leftovers from when Mom made it for dinner the other day.”

 

Connor eyes Greg as the boy begins to get the aforementioned food out of the refrigerator. “Ham and French toast for the same meal?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, Mom always mixes weird things when we eat breakfast foods for dinner. But she’s a good cook, so Dad and I don’t mind.”

 

Connor nods; he’s eaten Miss Linda’s cooking before. She’s a great cook. “Well, uh. I wanted to ask you about that thing where you slammed Romeo on the wall of his mobile lab last night…”

 

Greg nods as he puts the food in the microwave oven on the counter. “Yeah, that wasn’t like me was it?”

 

Connor shakes his head.

 

Greg sighs. “Well. I… uh… His stupid machine broke your arm and that kinda messed with my head. Even though his robot fixed it, I still wanted to hurt Romeo back. I really just surprised him, didn’t even break any bones or anything…”

 

Connor nods. “So… You were… being protective of me then?”

 

Greg scratches his head awkwardly. “I guess so, yeah.”

 

Connor hugs his friend. “Thanks.”

 

Greg hugs back. “You and Amaya are always really protective of me. Thought it was my turn for a change.” Greg breaks the hug. “I bet you and Amaya thought I went off the deep end or something.”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah. That’s why I’m here so early. I was kinda worried.” Pause. “Did you have us turn around and invite Romeo to HQ just for that?”

 

Greg shakes his head as he retrieves the warmed food from the microwave. “No! I meant that part. I think Romeo needs some friends. Kinda like how Luna Girl is friendly with us sometimes, you know? She’s a lot cooler whenever we’re friendly to her. Maybe Romeo just needs some friends.”

 

Connor nods as Greg hands him a plate with some food placed on it and a fork. “Good. If you’d said yes to that I would’ve been concerned. But now I know that you just had an angry moment.”

 

Greg takes a bite of his food. “Yeah, well, try explaining that to Amaya.”

 

Connor sighs. “Heh, yeah. It will probably take both of us to get her to not read too far into it.”

 

As Connor begins eating the food on his plate, Greg nods, adding, “Oh and I promise not to beat Romeo up tonight.” Pause and he smiles. “…As long as he doesn’t cause trouble.”

 

The boys laugh. Connor says, “Actually, I have an idea of how we can use your violent outburst to our advantage. Once Romeo starts to leave tonight, I want you to apologize to him and make sure you didn’t injure him last night.” Pause as he takes a bite. “That way, he’ll feel a bit more comfortable around us. But, you’re gonna do it when he leaves so that while he’s there he still fears you a bit.”

 

Greg nods and eyes Connor. “That sounds like something Amaya would’ve come up with.”

 

Connor smiles deviously. “I’m good with stuff like this when I want to be.”

 

Greg shakes his head and laughs. The boys continue eating, beginning to plan how they’re going to soothe Amaya’s worries about Greg, and further planning how to handle Romeo’s visit to HQ tonight.  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml707586326']=[]


	9. Lockdowns, Games, and Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

 

 **Later that afternoon, around 1,**  it is hot outside; the fog from this morning is long gone. At PJ Masks HQ, the gang is gathered in the treehouse in Catboy’s HQ room. Everyone is seated on the floor, and it appears there has been quite the conversation going on. Amaya sighs. “I want you to know that I think you’re both crazy.”

 

Greg and Connor shrug. Connor replies, “Hey, look, at least we’re sure Greg isn’t _violently_ crazy now, right Amaya?”

 

She sighs. “I guess so.”

 

Greg smiles. “Besides, our plan with Romeo tonight is actually kinda clever, you gotta admit.”

 

Amaya nods. “Yes, but I should probably start locking down the computer now.”

 

Connor nods along, standing up. “Good idea. You’re the tech expert. Greg and I will begin working on securing the vehicles.”

 

Amaya stands up, followed by Greg. “I’m going to program the picture player’s computer to only allow recognized handprints to use it. You two will have to program your handprints at some point today.” Connor and Greg nod as they descend from the treehouse. Amaya follows, remarking, “I really like the part where Greg doesn’t apologize to Romeo until the end. Good thinking.”

 

As they reach the floor, Greg eyes Connor. “Told you it sounded like something Amaya would think of.”

 

Connor giggles, and Amaya smirks slightly at the remark. Connor says, “You were right.” Pause. “Okay, I’ll handle the Owl Glider. You go lock down the Gekko-mobile, Greg. Meet back here when you’re done and we’ll both lock down the Cat Car.”

 

The three of them scurry off to accomplish their various tasks.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Connor and Greg have both finished their tasks. They’ve also secured the cat car, and Amaya has finished securing the picture player computer.

 

The group has gathered on the couch where the TV with the game console is. “So, we’ve planned out almost everything. But we forgot one thing.”

 

Amaya eyes Greg. “What’d we forget?”

 

Greg makes a face. “Well, which video game are we going to play?”

 

Connor’s eyes light up. “Good point.” Pause. “You know, I’ve got a few board games at my house that we can play, too. Amaya, you’ve got a chess set at home, right?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yep. I bet Romeo is a big chess player.”

 

Greg grins. “I’ve got a deck of cards, too.”

 

Connor taps his chin. “Alright, just in case Romeo doesn’t like any of our video games, we can bring our other stuff here. Sound good?”

 

There are nods from Amaya and Greg. Greg adds, “We should bring snacks!”

 

* * *

 

That night, around 10:00PM, it’s still warm outside. A small sliver of the crescent moon is visible, and the city is quiet. Suddenly, three lights streak across the sky: one blue, one green, and the third reddish-pink. They dash through the sky and spin around a bridge before entering the top of a large totem pole in the park: PJ Masks HQ.

 

Inside, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko materialize. “Alright,” Catboy says, walking up to the picture player. “We’re as prepared as we’ll ever get. Owlette, you go upstairs and keep watch from the computer interface in your HQ Room.”

 

Owlette nods as Catboy hits a few buttons on the picture player. “Gotcha.” She walks over to the pink elevator, heading upstairs to her HQ room, which has a specially designed interface for using the surveillance equipment around the city.

 

Catboy activates the PJ Communicators, and there is a click in everyone’s ears. Catboy touches his ear. “Owlette, can you hear me, over?”

 

In Gekko and Catboy’s ears, they hear Owlette reply, “Yep, loud and clear.”

 

Next, Catboy looks at Gekko. “Alright, Gekko. I’ve activated our X-ray scanner as well. When Romeo gets here, take his picture with it once. Make sure he has nothing dangerous on him.”

 

Gekko nods. “Gotcha, Catboy.”

 

Catboy walks over to the door and lets himself out via the stairway. He stands outside at the door into the HQ, relishing the cool nighttime air. He touches his head. “Owlette, let me know when you see him.”

 

“Understood.”

 

A few minutes pass in quiet anticipation… Finally, Owlette’s voice transmits over the PJ Communicator. “Catboy, I see him. He’s walking by the fountain on the other side of the bridge. Looks like he’s alone. Cameras show me he parked his mobile lab… About 200 yards away from his current position.”

 

Catboy takes a deep breath and then “Gotcha Owlette. Gekko, do what I asked you to when he’s over the bridge, please.”

 

“Gotcha, Catboy,” replies Gekko.

 

Catboy strolls near the bridge just as Romeo crosses it. After a moment, Gekko’s voice rings out again. “X-ray scanner shows he’s clean, Catboy. Nothing metallic on him except for the zippers on his jacket and pants.”

 

“Thanks, Gekko,” Catboy replies quickly as he takes a good look at Romeo: the boy is wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a green T-shirt with an Erlenmeyer flask imprinted on it. He’s wearing a stylized white jacket with odd stitching patterns all over it. Altogether, this look is confusing for Catboy; he’s never seen Romeo in anything but a lab coat and semi-dress attire.

 

“Good evening,” Catboy says politely.

 

Romeo raises his hands above his head to show that he isn’t a threat. He says, “You know, they say that fortune favors the bold.”

 

Catboy eyes him. “Oh?”

 

Romeo sighs tiredly. “Well, based on what your lizard-legged friend said last night, I believe that old saying might be… incorrect. Thus, in a show of the _opposite_ of boldness, I have turned up here completely unarmed.” Pause. “Search me if you wish.”

 

Catboy smiles at this situation; never before has he been in such a position of power over Romeo. “No need. We took an x-ray picture of you on your approach. We’re aware of your sincerity.” He beckons to the door. “Follow me.”

 

Romeo eyes Catboy, obviously impressed. “You lot are smarter than you look…”

 

Catboy places his palm on the door. He replies flatly, “Yeah. If you doubt it, a demonstration can be arranged.” The door opens and he gestures for Romeo to proceed.

 

                                                                                   

Romeo places his hands in the front pockets of his jacket as he walks through the door. “There shall be no need… Tonight.” Pause, and he chuckles. “No, tonight, I am at your mercy.”


	10. A Visiting Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to write with Romeo. :)  
>  **This chapter starts shortly before the events that take place in the previous chapter.  Some of the events in this story overlap with that one.**

 

A few minutes before that, Romeo sighs as he parks his mobile lab on a side street near PJ Masks HQ. Romeo has slowly been becoming more and more anxious about this as the day has worn on.

 

A glance at the clock on the lab’s control panel shows that it’s 10:15, so even with the walk from his current spot, he will still be a bit earlier than Gekko told him to be last night. He ponders the fact that he isn’t wearing goggles, as he normally would in this situation. That leads him to consider the outfit he’s wearing, which is also strange; a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a green T-shirt with an Erlenmeyer flask imprinted on it. He scratches his head. Something feels off about being in the mobile lab and not being in his lab coat and dress pants…

 

Suddenly, he has a thought, mumbling, “Ah, I know…” Romeo spins around in his chair, and walks to the back of the cockpit, where he goes opens the door, swoops in, and grabs a white jacket hanging next to the door. He closes the door, and puts on the jacket, which is white with stylized, sporadic stitching patterns on it. Leaving the jacket unzipped, he opens the door that leads out of the cockpit, and steps outside into the crisp night air.

 

Romeo turns to look at his mobile lab, and considers once more whether he’s doing the right thing. He could easily take a few weapons in with him and attempt to rid himself of those PJ Pests again…

 

He sighs, remembering what happened last night; guilt, shame, embarrassment, and confusion all flood back to him. “No… I’ve done enough to them recently… Let’s just go play some games. What’s the worst that could happen? They _are_ the good guys, after all…”

 

He shuts the door to the lab’s cockpit, taps a button on a panel next to it, and the lab clicks as it locks itself.

 

He walks around a corner, and begins pacing towards the PJ Masks HQ, which is a short walk away. He places his hands in his jacket’s pockets as he walks, becoming slightly nervous about this… Finally, as he crosses the final street before the bridge, he takes a breath and does his best to look like he isn’t nervous. As he crosses by the fountain, he sees Catboy standing next to the HQ. Romeo hears some mumbling as Catboy places his hand on the side of his head. Catboy looks up at him and, in a semi-friendly voice, says, “Good evening.”

 

Romeo takes a breath, removes his hands from his jacket pockets, and raises his hands. With all the calmness he can muster, Romeo says, “You know, they say that fortune favors the bold.”

 

Catboy eyes him cautiously. “Oh?”

 

Romeo sighs, “Well, based on what your lizard-legged friend said last night, I believe that old saying might be… incorrect. Thus, in a show of the opposite of boldness, I have turned up here completely unarmed.” He pauses shortly, and then quickly says, “Search me, if you wish.”

 

Romeo watches as Catboy smiles; he understands why the hero would smile. Romeo knows that he would be smiling, if he were in Catboy’s place. The hero speaks. “No need. We took an x-ray picture of you on your approach. We’re aware of your sincerity.” He beckons to the door. “Follow me.”

 

Romeo is genuinely impressed; he eyes Catboy with a surprised look. Choosing his words carefully, he says, “You lot are smarter than you look…” He lowers his hands slowly.

 

As Catboy opens the door, he replies flatly, “Yeah. If you doubt it, a demonstration can be arranged.” The door beeps, then slides open. Catboy gestures for Romeo to enter.

 

Romeo places his hands back inside of his jacket pockets, as he walks to the door, “There shall be no need… Tonight.” Pause, and Romeo chuckles a bit. “No, tonight, I am at your mercy.”

 

Catboy follows him inside. “You can hang your jacket up when we get to the top of the stairs, if you’d like. There’s a hook for it on the wall to the right of the entry.”

 

Romeo nods as they climb the stairs. “Very well.”

 

Once they reach the entrance to Catboy’s HQ room, Romeo steps inside and marvels at the almost cavernous room. “This is amazing,” Romeo mumbles as he gazes around at the various things in the room. He sees Gekko sitting on the couch munching on a bag of chips.

 

The lizard legged hero turns around when he hears Romeo speak. “About time you two got up here.” Gekko says. Romeo eyes the boy with a modicum of fear.

 

Catboy steps next to Romeo. “Well, you know… We had to trade some insults, first.”

 

Gekko makes an angry face at Romeo. Romeo feels slightly threatened, and quickly replies, “W-we did not! I called you guys smart, I promise!”

 

Catboy nods. “Yeah, he’s right. I’m kidding.” Catboy taps Romeo on the shoulder. “I’ll take your jacket.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Romeo says, removing his jacket and handing it to Catboy.

 

“You should go look at the X-ray I took a minute ago, Catboy.” Gekko says, just as Owlette steps out of an elevator tube. He continues, “You were in the picture. You can see clearly where your arm was broken last night.”

 

Owlette says, “Sounds neat.”

 

Catboy nods. “Let’s go see it.” He gestures for Romeo to follow him.

 

Owlette flies over to the picture player, followed by Catboy and Romeo. They get there and Owlette sees what Gekko means: there is a small, faint line on the upper part of one of Catboy’s arms. She whistles, and points at the line. “Wow.” Catboy eyes the x-ray photo. “Ouch…”

 

Romeo points at his own leg bone in the picture. “See, that’s where Robot fixed me up when I broke my leg.” Romeo has a similar faint line around his thighbone on one leg.

 

Catboy nods. “I bet that hurt worse than my arm did,” he observes.

 

Romeo shrugs. “I hope we never find out. Heh.”

 

Owlette looks at Romeo, noticing his seemingly odd clothing for the first time. She quickly says, “Cool shirt. Is that an Erlenmeyer flask?”

 

Romeo nods. “Yeah! It’s, like, my favorite shirt.”

 

“I want one!” Owlette proclaims. Then she looks around at Catboy and Gekko, and grins back at Romeo. “Hey, c’mon. You came to play games with us, so let’s do it.”

 

Romeo smiles, replying, “Uh, okay!”

 

She leads him over to a table they have setup near the TV. Owlette explains, “Alright, we’ve got lots of cool stuff. We have video games, Catboy brought some board games, Gekko brought cards, and I brought my chess set.” She points to the games, and then to a small arrangement of chips, dip, plates, and a few bottles of fruit juice. “We also have some snacks.”

 

Catboy has padded over to Gekko and is eating from the bag of chips Gekko is holding. Catboy says, “So, what do you wanna do, Romeo?”

 

Romeo taps his chin and feels a bit pressured; everyone is watching him. “Uhm, well…” He goes with the thing he knows best: he points at the chess set. “Anyone want to play a game of chess with me?”

 

Owlette grins. “I do!” She grabs the chess set and gestures for Romeo to follow her. She’s always wondered if Romeo is a good chess player.

 

As they setup the chess set, Catboy sits on the couch next to Gekko. They eye each other silently for a moment, and then Gekko whispers, “I seem to recall that Owlette thought inviting him over was a bad idea…”

 

Catboy laughs aloud as Owlette and Romeo begin their game. “So, Romeo, who do you normally play chess with?”

 

Romeo taps his chin as he moves a pawn. “Usually I play a game or two with my mom every day…. When she’s home, anyway.” Pause. “I play against the computer a lot, too.”

 

Owlette nods as she moves a knight. “I learned how to play from my dad. He’s a computer engineer.” She smiles as she waits for Romeo to make his move.

 

Romeo makes a move with a bishop, and then looks up at Owlette. “Really? My mom has a doctorate in biochemistry and a master’s degree in computer science.” He seems proud of that.

 

“Really? That’s cool! She must be super smart!” Owlette looks up at Romeo and their eyes meet. She looks at Romeo’s eyes, closer than she usually would. “You have pretty eyes… Like Catboy’s.”

 

Romeo immediately blushes a bit; relatives often tell him that his baby blue eyes are one of his defining features. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she replies, as she moves another piece on the board. “Check.”

 

“Huh?!” Romeo looks down at the board, surprised that Owlette has managed to outwit him at chess by endangering his king. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

 

Owlette winks. “It’s a girl thing.” Romeo looks at her, flabbergasted.

 

* * *

 

As Owlette and Romeo play chess, Catboy and Gekko play the video game.

 

This continues for about 40 minutes, and, after three exciting games of chess with Owlette, Romeo has moved on to playing the video game with Catboy and Gekko. The three boys are about halfway through their second match on a racing game.

“You’re not half bad at this, Romeo,” says Catboy as he steers his racecar on the screen.

 

Romeo, who is sitting on the left side of the couch next to Catboy, nods and after a quick turn, says, “Thanks!” He sticks his tongue out in concentration.

 

Owlette laughs from her place by the snack table, where she has procured some chips and dip for herself. From her spot, she can see that Romeo and Gekko both have concentrated looks and have their tongues hanging slightly out of the side of their mouths. “You and Gekko even have the same game face,” she observes.

 

Catboy looks left at Romeo, then right at Gekko, and giggles a bit himself before turning back to the screen. Owlette is right, and neither one of them noticed that she said it.

 

A few seconds later, Romeo’s vehicle, which is in the lead, but just barely, drives through a cardboard box and gets a random power-up. “Come on, come on speed up…” A blue tire appears above the car, and he cringes. “No!” It disappears after a moment.

 

Catboy, who is (ironically) in third place, winces a bit too, remarking, “The blue tire always comes back for first place.” Just as Catboy finishes his sentence, a blue tire hurtles at Romeo’s car and runs into it, causing him to spin in circles and come to a stop.

 

Gekko, now in first, cheers at this development. The finish line is coming up soon!

 

Romeo gets going again just as Catboy’s car passes him.

 

About 30 seconds later, the race is over, with Gekko in first place, Catboy in second, and Romeo in third. Gekko grins widely, and looks over at Romeo. “Good game!” Romeo sighs. “Yeah, I guess.” Pause. “I should know better than to go for those random power-ups when I’m in first place.”

 

Gekko shrugs. He says, “It happens.” As he says it, he notices Owlette yawn in the distance. He stands up and continues, “Well, hey. It’s getting a little late. How about we call it a night?”

 

Catboy nods and looks at Romeo. Romeo looks around at the three people that he usually spends nights fighting with, and then nods. “Yeah, okay.” He stands up.

 

Gekko slyly winks at Catboy, and then says, “C’mon, I’ll walk with you.”

 

Romeo says, “Okay” Then, Gekko and Romeo walk over to the door they entered through, and Romeo grabs his jacket.

 

Catboy and Owlette walk over as Romeo finishes putting on his jacket. “You know, Romeo,” Owlette says, “At first, I was against the idea of you coming over to play with us.” Pause. “…Buuuut, now, I’m glad you did. I finally found someone that can play chess with me.” She looks at Catboy.

 

Catboy says, “Hey, that’s no fair. Your dad is one of the best chess players in town.” Owlette laughs. “Anyways,” he continues, “Romeo, we all had fun with you… I, uh, think you should come back over some time.”

 

Owlette nods. “Yeah! We could make this a regular thing.”

 

Romeo smiles a bit; he’s had fun, too. “Well, uh… I’ve had fun, too. Thanks for… Demanding me over?” Pause… “How about you Lizard Le–I mean, uh, Gekko?”

 

Gekko laughs. “Yeah, it was fun. We can decide on a date on the walk back to your lab.”

 

Romeo looks a bit reluctant to walk alone with Gekko again. “Y-you’re not gonna hit me again, are you?”

 

Gekko shakes his head. “Nope. Just wanna talk to you.”

 

Romeo taps his chin. “Well, okay.”

 

Gekko smiles. “Alright. Catboy, Owlette, I’ll be back in a bit.” Gekko steps through the door, and Romeo follows apprehensively.

 

Owlette waves, “Bye, Romeo!”

Catboy adds, “Bye!”

 

Romeo shouts back, “Bye!”

 

Once Catboy hears the door at the bottom of the stairs close, he looks at Owlette. “You go keep an eye on them using the monitor in your HQ room, just in case Romeo _or_ Gekko try anything funny. I’ll clean everything up down here.”

 

Owlette nods, trotting over to an elevator tube quickly.

 

* * *

 

Romeo and Gekko walk by the fountain, thus far in silence. Gekko hears a click in his ear: his PJ Communicator. “Gekko, this is Owlette. I’m in my HQ room; I have my surveillance equipment watching you two. If you need help, just turn your scales red or use your communicator. If you understood all that, put your right hand behind your back for a second.”

 

Gekko puts his right hand behind his back as asked, and then puts it back to his side. Owlette’s voice pops up in his ear again. “Alright, good. Owlette standing by.”

 

After a few seconds, Gekko takes a breath, and then says, “So, about last night… I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Romeo shakes his head. “Not really.” Pause and he sighs. “Surprised me a lot, but I wasn’t hurt.”

 

Gekko nods. “Good.” Pause. “Well, I’d like to apologize for roughing you up like that.”

 

Romeo shrugs, and looks at Gekko. “It’s okay. I deserved it.” Pause. “Someone could’ve been killed…”

 

Gekko eyes Romeo. “See. Now I _know_ you’re not a bad guy, hearing you say that. So why are you always trying to take over the world?”

 

Romeo stops walking. “Do you really wanna know?” Gekko nods curiously. Romeo takes a breath. “I don’t tell many people about this. Not sure why I’m about to tell you… You can tell this to your pals, Catboy and Owlette, too, I guess…” Pause. “4 years ago, when I was 5 years old, my cousin and I were best friends. One day, his family went on a vacation to some place far away, in a different country. I remember I wanted to go with them, but mom and dad were busy with their research and wanted me to stay home with them.”

 

Romeo takes a deep breath. “The night before my cousin and his parents were supposed to come home, some… jerk lit a trash can on fire in a street near their hotel. Somehow, the fire spread to their hotel.” He takes another breath and looks at the stars for a moment. With pain in his voice, Romeo continues, “Ralphie and my aunt and uncle were in one of the first rooms that went up in the fire. The fire alarms didn’t work at that hotel because of some regulation the hotel wasn’t following. They were all asleep.” Romeo turns away from Gekko, feeling overwhelmed just by telling the story.

 

Gekko gently places a hand on Romeo’s shoulder. Gekko asks, “They died?”

 

Romeo nods, and sniffles. Gekko removes his hand, and then Romeo turns around, wiping his eyes. “Yeah. All because that hotel wasn’t following some dumb regulation. So many chaotic, horrible things happen in the world like that…”

Romeo’s face grows serious. “I was devastated. For six months, I was sad all the time. Then, one day, it hit me… I’m a genius.” He looks Gekko in the eyes with a fiery passion. “I already knew that, but that day, I realized that _I_ can do something to keep those things from happening. So, I built Robot, and we started working during the nights to take over the world…” He sighs, and looks away. “And you know the rest of the story.”

 

Gekko nods solemnly. Softly, he asks, “So, after 4 years, do you still think that you’d be able to do it? Really control the whole world? Pardon me for being blunt, but you've always seemed kind of rude and arrogant, to us. You're a genius, sure, but I'd say that you're not great world ruler material.”

 

Romeo looks back up at the stars, a contemplative look on his face. He's silent for almost a minute, then he says,  “I’m… I’m not sure, and you're right.“ He laughs a bit, and then he sighs. “Yeah. I'm arrogant, spoiled, and rude. Kinda greedy, too. I'm not sure how well I could've managed it if I actually did take over the world.“ He turns back and looks at Gekko. “Especially after tonight and last night. When the machine hurt Catboy, I caused exactly the kind of chaos I was trying to prevent… With a machine that could be used to kill…” After a pause, he says, “Obviously, we learned last night that I'm a bit reckless, too... No, I'm not sure if I will ever really do it in the way I originally imagined...”

 

Gekko understands. He says, “Well, if it means anything to you, you're very analytical. You summed yourself up pretty well. I suspect you're not as bad as you seem to think, though. You just act that way around us at night.” They resume walking. After a moment, Gekko continues: “Would you ever consider stopping your attempts to take over the world? Why not create things to help people?”

 

Romeo sighs confusedly. “I’m not really sure what I want to do. Maybe I take myself too seriously.” He pauses and sniffles again. With a quiet voice, he adds, “It's  _all_  been for Ralphie. I think I've lost sight of that.”

Gekko follows Romeo around a corner; the mobile lab is now nearby. “Well, I have one idea.” Pause. “How about we get together next Thursday night? Same time, same place.”

 

Romeo wipes his eyes of some tears wanting to form, and then looks at Gekko as they stop next to the mobile lab. “Well… I... It sounds fun, but what if I still want to take over the world? We’re still enemies.”

 

Gekko shrugs. “Do what you have to do and we’ll do what we have to do to stop you. Just don’t build things that can hurt people like that thing from yesterday.” Pause. “On nights where we meet up to play at our HQ, we’ll forget about it all and we can just have fun. Deal?”

 

Romeo smiles slightly. “Okay… Thanks, Liza–I mean, uh, Gekko.”

 

Gekko extends a hand for Romeo to shake. “You can call me Lizard Legs, if you want. I actually like the nickname… Or even Greg, if you like.”

 

With an apprehensive look on his face, Romeo takes the hand. “Uhm… Okay… Greg.”

 

Gekko pulls the boy into a half-body hug. When they move away from each other, they both smile. Gekko speaks first: “Good luck taking over the world, Romeo.”

 

Romeo steps onto the mobile lab’s side platform, and says, “Good luck saving it, Greg.”

 

Romeo steps into the lab, starts it, and drives away. Gekko watches as he drives off. Once he’s gone, Gekko turns to walk back to HQ.

 

* * *

 

Gekko walks back into HQ shortly after, just as Owlette exits her elevator tube. “Well,” she asks, “How’d it go?”

 

Gekko taps his chin. “Well, uh… We had a good talk.”

 

Catboy, who is at the snack table finishing the cleaning, looks up. “Did you learn anything about him?

 

Gekko nods. “Yeah, a lot.” He stretches tiredly. “I said some things; he said a lot of things…” He yawns. “For now, let’s finish up our cleaning and then go home to bed… We can all meet up at my house tomorrow morning and talk about it.”

 

Owlette yawns. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Catboy nods at his two tired friends. “Alright.”

 

Gekko smiles. “Maybe I can cook an omelet for everyone.”

 

Catboy and Owlette look at each other excitedly. Much like his mom, Gekko is a good cook. They both say, “Deal!”


	11. AmbassadorJJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fanfiction.
> 
> I'm back! I've finished up my finals and I am now officially a holder of a Bachelor of Science in Applied Chemistry. 
> 
> This chapter with the PJ Masks is action packed, too. I feel like I could have separated this into two chapters, but the first half is too short to standalone. Putting them together didn't feel bad to me, so I went ahead and did it. Do you think I should've separated the first part from the rest?
> 
> How was Greg and Amaya's talk in the beginning? Did I go too far or was it about right?
> 
>  
> 
> **Which part(s) is(are) your favorite(s)?**
> 
> Anything you think I could've done better with? Let me know! I've always got my super cat ears on! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> **Update:** I edited the story’s title from "A Busy Day" to "The Owl and the Scientist" because the second name is cooler. Also, it makes more sense.

The PJ Masks, Greg, Connor, Amaya, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, PJ Robot, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Romeo, etc are all © to their respective owners, presumably Romuald and Disney Junior. The only part of this work that I claim ownership of is the story itself. Again, none of these characters are mine.

**Spoiler Warning: AGAIN, this chapter contains scenes with the newest PJ Mask: PJ Robot!**  If you haven't seen him in season 2 yet, you may want to catch up on the TV show before you read this story. I've included some spoilers about the character, but really, they're fairly obvious spoilers anyways, so I don't think it's a big deal. Consider yourself warned, though.   
********************************************************  
_Beware! This story is 3500 words long! Get comfy before reading it!_  
_Previous chapter:[ Change of Heart](http://fav.me/dc9rt3m)  
_

**The next day, it’s Friday.** Connor steps off the bus after school at the bench where the bus picks up and drops off the kids that live nearby. Amaya isn’t far behind. “Connor! Wait up! You’re just gonna leave Greg and me?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “No. Greg asked me to let you two walk alone today. Said he wanted to talk to you.”

 

Amaya seems confused. “Oh.” She sits on the bench as she waits on Greg to exit the bus. After about four or five kids make their way off the bus, Greg steps off. The door closes behind him, and the bus drives away.

 

Greg eyes Amaya. He looks over in the direction that Connor is walking in, and shouts, “Thanks, Connor! We’ll stop by your house in a while!” Connor waves from afar. Greg sits down next to Amaya. “Hi.” All the other kids are gone, now; they’re alone.

 

Amaya scratches her head. “Uhm… Hi?” She ponders the situation… On second thought, it does seem that Greg hasn’t been very talkative with her today.

 

Greg holds Amaya’s hand. “Amaya. Do you trust me?”

 

Amaya eyes Greg strangely. “You… You’re not about to kiss me, are you?”

 

Greg smiles amusedly. “No. Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to make it seem like that.” He takes his hand away. “Just answer the question. Do you trust me?”

 

Amaya scratches her head. “…Yes?” She resists the urge to ask why.

 

Greg nods. “Okay, good. For the record, I trust you, too.” Greg pauses and lets the silence of the late summer afternoon settle in. “So, Connor told me you’re keeping secrets from me.” Greg clasps his hands together behind his head and lays back on the bench.

 

Amaya looks on awkwardly… “He did? I thought he kept it a secret.”

 

Greg shakes his head, looking up at the clouds. “Nope. Connor treats me like a big kid, unlike some people.” He lets that sink in for a moment. “Some people treat me like I’m still the cute little preschooler that still had to wear pullups when he was four.” He looks over at Amaya. “You know who I’m talking about, right?”

 

Amaya nods. “Me.”

 

Greg nods back. “Yeah.” He blinks a few times, and then continues, “I love you Amaya, but I am only like a few months younger than you. Matter of a fact, if this growth spurt keeps going like it has been, I will be taller than you by next week…” He pauses, and says, “It’s time you stopped babying me, okay? We’ve been back and forth on this a few times. Sometimes, I’ll get a bit too independent and won’t let you and Connor help me out... On the other hand, you and Connor can both treat me like I’m a little baby, sometimes. I’m not. I’m just as mature as you two are, and some days it seems like I’m the most mature person in the group.”

 

Amaya nods. “I’m sorry. Thanks for telling me…” She sighs, and continues, “I was just trying to keep you from being upset...”

 

Greg looks at the clouds for a few seconds, then sighs. “I know. Thanks for thinking of me… BUT, I’d rather you included me on things like PJ Robot getting fixed. Just ask Connor, I can handle it. Was it easy to talk about it? No… It did upset me a bit, but I’m a big kid just like you. I know how to handle my emotions, okay?” Greg smiles at her. “And if I need help dealing with it, I know how to ask.”

 

Amaya shifts uncomfortably. “Whatever happened to that cute little blonde boy I met in preschool, anyways?” She leans over on Greg’s shoulder delicately. “You know… the one that wore those adorable green suspenders to keep his pants up? Because he absolutely refused to wear a belt because then people could see those pullups… And he wore his hair in that handsome parted style that I still like…” She smiles at the memory.

 

Greg laughs. “I’m still here… Just steadily growing up, like that pretty girl with the pigtails and big glasses that used to make me push her baby dolls around in that stroller.” Greg wraps an arm around Amaya. “I was cute in that ridiculous getup though, wasn’t I?” He blushes slightly.

 

Amaya laughs, and leans up. “Yeah, when you were four. Good thing you grew out of needing the pullups.” She eyes his outfit; Greg is wearing an orange and green striped polo shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans today. “You might still look cute in those suspenders, though, if you ever get the urge to try that out again. Leave the pullups behind this time, though, okay?”

 

Greg smiles back. “I’ll try to remember that. Now, I think it’s your turn to grow out of a habit.” Pause. “Stop babying me, okay? I’m a big kid, too.”

 

Amaya nods. “I will. Tell me to stop if you catch me doing it, okay?”

 

Greg nods, and stands up. “Can do.” He offers Amaya a hand up and says, “By the way, Connor never found out that I had to wear pullups when I was four. Can we keep it that way? You were never supposed to find out anyways… I mean, I’m sure he’ll see a photo one day, but for now, he treats me like I’m a big kid and I _know_ he’d tease me about it if he knew. I don’t need that right now, y’know?” He grins haphazardly.

 

Amaya takes the hand and nods as she stands up. “I can do that.” They start walking towards their houses. “So, you really planned all this out, huh? The big talk, having Connor leave us alone...” Greg nods. “Yeah, that's why I haven't talked to you much today. I had the whole speech planned out in my head and I knew if I started talking with you it'd all come out all at once. So, I waited until the right moment.” Amaya nods as they walk. “I understand that. You did a good job talking, if I say so. You're really thoughtful, you know.”

Greg smiles at the praise. “Oh, shoot... Thanks.” They walk a few more feet in silence, and then Greg says, “Oh, hey, to prove I’m just as much of a big kid as you, check this out.” Greg makes a big toothy grin, grabs the tooth that has been loose recently, and plucks it out as if he was picking a blueberry from a bush. He shows the tooth off. “See! I am a big kid! Babies don’t lose teeth.” He puts it near Amaya's face so she can get a good look at it.

 

Amaya hops into the grass next to the sidewalk. “Ew! Get that thing away from me, Greg!” 

 

Greg laughs. “Oh come on! Connor would’ve laughed!”

 

Amaya pushes Greg playfully. “I’m not Connor!”

 

Greg laughs heartily as they continue their walk. “Think I can get it to stick back in the spot it was in well enough to fool Connor?”

 

Amaya sighs and shakes her head as Greg begins trying to replace the tooth into the hole from whence it came. Amaya remarks, “We’ve gotta talk about PJ Robot and Romeo, too.”

 

* * *

**THE NEXT THURSDAY,** Romeo follows Catboy inside of the PJ Masks HQ with a box in hand. “Man, you guys really fried this robot, you know.”

 

Catboy sighs. “Well, you know, you guessed right last week… He did get electrocuted between a set of powerlines.”

 

Romeo laughs. “Ha! No kidding?” Pause. “I mean, that stinks, but I’m kinda surprised I guessed right.”

 

They step off into Catboy’s HQ room and Owlette and Gekko are there. Gekko says, “There he is, our new friend. And he brought along an old one, too!”

 

Romeo grins. “No need to thank me,” he says as he sits the box down. He looks at Owlette. “Well, Owlette, I noticed you removed his memory chip so I couldn’t mess with his programming.”

 

Owlette nods. “You would have done the same thing in my place.”

 

Romeo nods back. “I’m not accusing you of doing wrong. Indeed, I salute your show of forethought.” Pause. “I charged him myself; all he needs is the memory chip reinserted.”

 

Owlette smiles and holds up the chip. “We’ll see.” She walks over to the box and looks inside. “Wow, you even cleaned him up and repainted him, huh?”

 

Romeo nods. “Yep. Removed the dents, too. Wasn’t too hard. Once I fixed his circuits, I had my Robot polish all the burn spots out and remove the dents, and then I repainted him. Even replaced the missing wing.”

 

Gekko jogs over to Romeo and looks at the sparkly, new-looking looking white robot inside the box. “He looks so shiny!” Gekko turns to Romeo and raises a hand. “High five, dude!” Catboy watches the scene amusedly.

 

Romeo cautiously gives Gekko a high five. “Uh, thanks.” He spots something odd about Gekko’s mouth. “Hey wait. Did you lose a tooth, Gekko?

 

Gekko nods and smiles to show off the new empty space where one of his lateral incisors was. “Yep!”

 

Romeo says, “Huh, cool.” Gekko says, "Owlette lost the same one, too."

 

Owlette grins and shows off her missing tooth for Romeo, then she inserts the memory chip into the proper place on PJ Robot’s head before the boy has a chance to ask any more questions. “Alight, Gekko. Take him over to the picture player first. Just to be safe…”

Romeo smiles mischievously. “What, you don’t trust me?”

 

As Gekko picks up the robot, Catboy says, “Quite frankly, no. Trust is earned, Romeo.” 

Romeo shrugs. “Fair enough.” He sits down on the couch and watches the scene in front of him. Catboy hovers nearby.

 

Once Gekko sits the robot down close to the picture player, Owlette says, “Computer, request security access.”

 

The female computer voice replies, “State authorization code.”

 

Owlette says, “Owlette alpha three victor bravo.”

 

The computer beeps approvingly. “Identity confirmed; awaiting command.”

 

Owlette says, “Computer, establish a connection to PJ Robot and execute diagnostic program Owlette eight. Program authorization PJ two five.”

 

The computer beeps its recognition. “Connection established. Security code accepted. Executing diagnostic program Owlette eight. Please standby.”

 

Romeo eyes Owlette. “Fancy.”

 

Owlette smiles. “I programmed the computer with some new security protocols before we let you in here the first time. This is just the first time you’ve seen me use them. By the way, don’t try memorizing that code.” She winks. “It takes a proper voiceprint. Among other biometrics…”

 

Romeo grins. “You continue to impress me.”

 

The computer beeps. “Diagnostic complete. All circuits are within specified parameters. No changes detected. Security access terminated.”

 

Romeo practically oozes happiness from his spot on the couch. “I told you I wouldn’t mess anything up. I’m serious.”

 

Owlette grins and looks at Catboy, and then at Gekko. “Alright, well… Computer, initiate PJ Robot’s startup sequence.”

 

“Acknowledged. Startup initiated.” A blue line of text reading STARTUP SEQUENCE scrolls across PJ Robot’s faceplate. Gekko hops excitedly. “He’s starting up! You did it!”

 

Romeo smiles. “Satisfied that I’m not evil, yet?”

 

Catboy taps his chin thoughtfully and says, “We’ll see about that. How long will it take for PJ Robot to finish startup, Owlette?”

 

Owlette taps her chin. “Well, he’s been offline for quite some time. That means his volatile memory caches are definitely wiped, which means his heuristic functions and upper level memory cognitive subroutines will have to be completely reloaded onto the volatile memory from the solid state chip I placed into him a minute ago. The system will also repopulate his memories of us onto the appropriate RAM areas.” She types a command into the computer.

 

Catboy raises an eyebrow at Owlette. He sighs, and says, “In English, please?”

 

Romeo speaks up, “Probably about 20 or 30 minutes. The system has to rebuild the robot’s brains because its brains deteriorate after they’ve been without power for more than a few hours. It’s kinda slow.” Catboy glances at Owlette for her confirmation.

 

Owlette nods. “Sounds about right. Romeo and I have time for a chess game and you and Gekko can play a round on the video game.”

 

Romeo lifts a finger. “Actually, I was hoping we could talk about being friends.”

 

Gekko jogs over and sits down next to Romeo. “Hey, if you fixed PJ Robot and don’t plan on taking over the world anymore, I’m happy to listen.”

 

Romeo smiles awkwardly, “Well, alright… I… uh…was wondering if we might meet up some day and play a game? Or… what’s it called… Just hang out?”

 

Catboy sits down on the floor nearby with his legs crossed. “I have an idea. Do you like to swim, Romeo?”

 

Romeo nods excitedly. “Yeah! My dad and I go swimming in the pool lots when he’s home!”

 

* * *

 

**At the same time,** a white-haired child rides a crescent-shaped board through the air in the woods, leaving a purple glow in her wake. It’s Luna Girl. She approaches a trap door that goes into the ground in a particularly well hidden place in the forest. She lifts a crescent-shaped remote control and clicks a trigger, firing a purple beam and hitting a control panel next to the door.

 

The control panel explodes and Luna Girl giggles evilly. She snaps her fingers and says, “Moths! Open the doors. As long as Romeo is busy with those PJ Pests, we’ll explore his lab. I bet he has some fun toys we could... Borrow.”  She grins maniacally, as swarms of luna moths approach and swarm the doors, which open shortly later. Luna Girl flies the board inside the doors with a mischievous grin on her face, followed closely by her moths.

 

* * *

 

**20 minutes later, at PJ Masks HQ,** Gekko jumps out of his chair happily. “Okay, so it’s settled. We’ll all meet up at my house on Tuesday afternoon around four.” Catboy and Owlette nod their approval.

 

Romeo nods. “Sounds okay to me… I’ll be there.” He scratches his head. “Oh, and one other thing.”

 

Gekko eyes him. “What’s up?”

 

Romeo scratches his head again. “Well, I was wondering what kind of swimsuit to wear. I’ve got several kinds.” Pause. “Before you ask, I’ve swam in lots of foreign places. We try to match our swimwear to whatever country we’re in on a given trip.”

 

Catboy says, “Really? That sounds neat. Why would you have lots of different swimsuits, though?”

 

Romeo wags a finger and smiles, “Good question! Uh, did you know that in France, boys almost never wear swim trunks? They wear swim briefs. That’s just one example.”

 

Gekko snaps his finger. “I knew that!”

 

Romeo eyes the boy. “Have you been to France, too?”

 

Gekko shakes his head. “No, but my dad went to a medical conference there the other year. He told me about it.”

 

Romeo nods. “Cool.”

 

Owlette interjects, “Uh, guys. Focus. Romeo was asking what kind of swimsuits you wear.”

 

Catboy smiles goofily. “Right, right. Uhhh… I wear a pair of jammers Gekko got me for my birthday. I’ve got a pair of swimming trunks, but they feel odd now that I’m used to the others.”

 

Gekko nods. “And I wear a pair of square-cut swim briefs. I don’t like trunks.”

 

Romeo nods. “Alright, I’ll wear something like that. I never liked trunks much either.” Just as Romeo finishes talking, a beep goes off over at the picture player.

 

Gekko rushes over toward PJ Robot, just in time to see the little robot’s startup sequence finish. A single eye appears on the screen, and a pair of arms emerge from the robot. He begins to float and then beeps happily at Gekko. Gekko cheers as the remainder of the kids run over. “PJ Robot!” Gekko hugs the little robot and then it looks around. He whirs happily when he sees Catboy and Owlette. Then, he looks over, sees Romeo, emits a distressed chirp, and flies out of Gekko’s arms. His wings extend as he flies.

 

Hovering high above the ground, the little robot shines a laser from his eye at Romeo and makes a red face with a cavalcade of beeps to alert his friends. Romeo laughs offhandedly. “Hey, that’s not a nice way to act towards the guy that fixed you.” He does his best to make a nonthreatening smile.

 

PJ Robot’s face returns to blue, and then he makes a curious face at the PJ Masks and chirps inquisitively. Owlette nods. “Yep, he’s a friend now, PJ Robot. I added surveillance records of all our activities since you had the accident to your memory. Access your second nested memory file and then execute instruction 4157 to add the data to your active memory.”

 

PJ Robot makes an acknowledging beep and flies down towards Owlette. He hovers near her. After about 10 seconds, he makes a series of excited chirps and Romeo grins. “See? I’m not so bad, huh?” PJ Robot makes a smiley face, then floats over to Romeo, and examines him for a second before hugging the boy. “Hey, hey, hey. Easy.” PJ Robot lets go and does loops around the room, beeping and whirring excitedly as he does.

 

The four children watch interestedly as PJ Robot does his flying. Catboy says, “Wow, he’s pretty excited to be back, huh?”

 

Gekko jumps happily. “I know I am!” He oozes happiness.

 

Romeo says, “Oh, by the way, I forgot that I had considered developing a speech module for him. If you’re interested, I can send you schematics, Owlette.”

 

Owlette nods. “That’d be neat, forward that to me when you can.”

 

PJ Robot continues his flight around the room, and Romeo nods. “Alright, well, I’ll bring you a copy of the files on Tuesday, I guess.”

 

Owlette nods. “Sounds awesome.”

 

Romeo grins, “Alright, I’ll let you guys play. I’m gonna head home for the night.” Everyone waves and says their goodbye as Romeo leaves.

 

Just as Romeo steps outside the HQ, Gekko stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, stop.”

 

Romeo stops and turns back to Gekko. “What’s up?”

 

Gekko says, “I know I never met him, but I think Ralphie would be proud.”

 

Romeo smiles, and does his best to hold in his deeper feelings about the statement. He replies, “I think you’re right. Thanks, Greg.”

 

Gekko hugs the boy. “I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday.” Romeo does more than he did last time Gekko hugged him; he hugs back. After a few seconds, they let each other go. Gekko adds, “Bring a cool swimsuit, alright? Something different!”

 

Romeo laughs and wipes his eyes. “Alright!” He starts walking towards his mobile lab. “Seeya!”

 

Gekko waves and walks back to HQ. “Seeya, Romeo!”

 

* * *

 

**Shortly later,** Romeo drives his mobile lab down a bumpy trail that leads to his lair, where his main lab is housed. He stops the mobile lab on a patch of grass that is uncharacteristically neat looking. He exits the vehicle and walks over to a spot where a trap door is. He looks at the trap doors, and then the control panel and taps his chin. “That’s weird.” The control panel is singed and has been exploded apart. “Someone has broken into my lab!”

 

Romeo dashes over to his mobile lab and hits a button near the entry door. A glance at it reveals that it is labeled EMERGENCY USE ONLY. A few moments later, Romeo’s Robot exits through the trap door. He says, “Yes, Master?”

 

Romeo looks around nervously and quietly, but seriously, says, “Intruder alert in the main lab! Initiate defense protocols!”

 

Robot replies, “Understood.” Robot reenters the main lab through the trap doors and Romeo punches in the code to unlock the mobile lab.

 

Romeo mutters, “This is what I get for leaving Robot in sleep mode…” He opens the door, clambers into the mobile lab, and opens the door into the lab area inside the mobile lab. He looks around frantically and then he grabs his goggles from a table and places them on his head. Next, he grabs a gun-like tool from a shelf. “Alright, goggles, freeze ray… Let’s go get them.”

 

Romeo rushes out of the mobile lab and towards the trap doors, ready to fend off intruders. Robot meets him at the door. “Master, no intruders are present in the lab.”

 

Romeo lowers the freeze ray. “Did you find any clues?”

 

Robot holds out a piece of paper. “This appeared to be relevant.”

 

Romeo grabs the paper and reads it. _Romeo,_ _Seeing as you’re so busy being friendly with the PJ Masks, the moths and I decided to borrow some of your toys. Hope you don’t mind! We’ll make sure to have fun with them!_ _–Luna Girl_ _P.S. we fried your computers so you can’t follow us._

 

Romeo growls angrily. “That little wretch! She’s been spying on me!” He crumples the note up and throws it against the wall. “Robot, close the trap door.” Romeo hits a button on the wall and a mechanical sound starts. Behind him, the mobile lab begins to sink down into the ground just as Robot closes the doors. “We’ll tackle this tomorrow night… For now, let’s go see what she’s stolen…” Romeo walks further down the hallway…

 

* * *

 

**Back at PJ Masks HQ,** Gekko hugs PJ Robot. “Alright, we gotta go buddy. We can catch up tomorrow. I missed you.”

 

Catboy and Owlette wave to the little robot. “See you tomorrow PJ Robot!”

 

Gekko steps up to the picture player and watches as PJ Robot floats over to spot next to the elevators and lands. His eyes dim, and his display reads “STANDBY MODE” then goes blank. Gekko nods at Owlette. Owlette nods and presses the button. They all convert into beams of light and fly out of the top of the roof.

~ _Next chapter:[ The Waiting Game](http://fav.me/dcc4qai)_

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml744230753']=[] 


	12. A Midnight Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs to blow off some steam.

**Later that day,**  Connor, dressed in his cat print pajamas, peaks into a box as he sits down at his desk in his room. He mumbles, “Still asleep, good…” His hair appears wet, as if he’s fresh out of the shower. He grabs a sheet of paper and a pen, and starts writing…

 

_Dear Mrs. Jameson,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I hope you had an easy trip! Mom, Dad, and I already miss you! We can’t wait to hear about your new house!_

_Mom told me about the secret present you left for me. We went to the animal shelter with Amaya and Greg the day you left._

_We found a little kitten that was orphaned at 6 weeks old. Her brothers and sisters were already adopted. At first, I walked past her, but she looked so lonely, so I came back and looked at her more closely. She meowed at me and I scratched her chin through the cage. After a second, she played with my finger. I knew she’s going to grow up to be a great cat. She was already named when she was orphaned, too._

_Her name is Juliet and she is a German Rex. She is darkly colored; her coat is mostly black on her upper body, with splashes of light brown and her legs and tail are mostly a darkish brown color. Her face has a cool mixture of all those colors. I’ll try to see if we can take a picture of her and print it to send to you in this letter._

_I’ve been trying to convince mom and dad to get me a cat of my own for years! I can’t believe you managed to convince them! Thank you so much! If you ever come back to town, let my parents know. I want to introduce you to Juliet._

_Sincerely..._

 

Suddenly, Connor is interrupted by Greg walking in as he signs his name. “Connor, did you get a new shower head in your bathroom?” The blonde haired boy is dressed in his lizard-print pajama bottoms, and wearing a towel around his shoulders on his upper half. “Because the pressure in there seems better.”

 

Connor nods and laughs. “Yep! Leave it to my amphibious friend to notice. Maybe you should be a Salamander instead of Gekko.”

 

Greg smiles and shrugs as he rubs the towel on his hair a bit more. “Writing a letter to Mrs. Jameson?”

 

Connor nods as he finishes the letter by signing his name. “Yep. I’m telling her about Juliet.”

 

Greg squats next to the box, examining the little kitten. “She fell asleep, huh?”

 

Connor nods as he stands up. “Yeah. The lady at the shelter said she’s good to sleep through the night, usually.” Connor examines Juliet cautiously.

 

Greg nods as he grabs his pajama top from nearby in an overnight bag. As he puts it on, he says, “Well, wanna play the video game for a while before we go to sleep?”

 

When Greg stands back up, Connor is staring at the glowing blue bracelet on his wrist. Without looking up, he asks, “You feel really tired, Greg?”

 

Greg eyes his friend cautiously… “Uhhh. No. Why?”

 

Connor looks at Greg’s wrist, where his green bracelet is glowing similarly. “Remember that week where we did all the public speaking in class earlier this year?”

 

Greg nods. “Oh, I get it. I remember now, yeah.”

 

Connor looks up at Greg’s eyes, and then grins mischievously. “While the kitten sleeps, we’re going for a run around the city tonight.” Pause. “Ready?”

 

Greg smiles. “Yeah.”

 

Connor raises his hand over his bracelet. “We’ve never transformed in the same room before; I wonder what it’ll look like.”

 

Greg laughs. “Let’s find out.”

 

Connor’s grin grows more mischievous. “Alright; on the count of three... 1... 2… 3!” They both bring their hands down at the same time.

 

Immediately, Connor feels his PJ’s being replaced with his Catboy suit. He watches, as Greg’s PJ’s glow bright green in the middle and the green expands up and down from the center, leaving behind his Gekko suit. Before he has time to be amazed at the sight, Connor feels the exhilarating  _ZAP_  feeling that he loves and he turns into a beam of pure blue light. While he is in this “form,” Connor feels as if he’s just been electrocuted, but not in a painful way. It’s a strange, overwhelmingly exhilarating feeling for him.

 

Seconds later, there’s another ZAP, then  _whoosh!_ Connor and Greg, now Catboy and Gekko, land on their feet in PJ Masks HQ. Catboy jumps. “Gosh, I LOVE that feeling! And the transformation looked really cool!”

 

Gekko stretches, “I’m glad you like it; that electric feeling always sets me on edge a bit. And yeah, the transformation was cool. You turned blue in the middle and your Catboy suit appeared as it moved out. It was pretty wild.”

 

Catboy smiles. “Yeah, Amaya feels that way too, if I remember right.” The picture player pops up around them, and Catboy taps a button that lights up the area around the Cat Car. The vehicle’s cockpit glass opens, and he says, “C’mon!”

 

“Okay!” Gekko follows him over and they hop into the Cat Car. The glass closes over them as they buckle in, and Greg says, “But, I thought we were gonna jog?”

 

Catboy grins as he revs the engine. “Oh, we are, but first,” he drags a finger along a touch screen, lighting up a series of bars, and they catapult out of HQ through the cat logo. Connor revs the engine and they speed down a straightaway. “We’re gonna have some fun!”

 

They make a tight turn, and Gekko shouts, “Woo!”

 

Catboy shifts down a gear as they finish the turn, saying, “How do you think I got so good at driving this thing?” They come out of the city’s main downtown area, onto a road leading into the forest where they encountered Romeo’s earthquake generator. “I come out here and go joyriding with the Cat Car!”

 

Gekko laughs. “I had wondered that; seems like the Cat Car is harder to drive than the Gekko Mobile or the Owl Glider.” Catboy speeds up as they go over a hill and the Cat Car catches air. They land with a bounce, and Gekko cheers, “C’mon, show me what you got!”

 

Catboy smiles like a kid in a toy store. “Can do!” He shifts gears and revs harder as they speed down a lonely highway. Above them, clouds ominous begin to gather

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the boys aren’t in the Cat Car anymore; they’re jogging around the outskirts of the city. Gekko is looking a bit winded as they jog. He turns colors to a greenish blue as they run past a store. “Hey… Uh… Catboy?”

 

Catboy, who is jogging along happily, looks at Gekko, who is breathing fairly hard. He smiles at the color change. “Am I going too fast for you?”

 

Gekko stops and places his hands on his knees, nodding “Just a bit.”

 

Catboy grins, and turns back toward Gekko. “Well, no biggie. I can finish my jogging up and you can go back to the Cat Car.”

 

Gekko nods. “That’d be great.”

 

“Alright, seeya in a bit. I should only be like 5 minutes.” Catboy turns around. “Super cat speed!” The lightning bolts on his body glow neon blue and he zooms off.

 

Gekko stands back up and coughs. “Yeesh. The kid is trying to kill me.” He turns back toward the direction they were coming from and starts trotting. He mumbles, “30 minutes of running me around the city… I thought we were going to ride around in the Cat Car longer than we did.”

 

“He’ll have to come get me in the cat car, yeesh.”

 

* * *  
  


30 minutes later, two lights, a green one and a blue one, wind their way back into Connor’s house. When they rematerialize, Connor and Greg are in their pajamas. Greg gives a grimace of pain when he lands. “Ow, my legs…”

 

Connor smiles. “You’re gonna have to start jogging with me in the mornings. I ran around the whole city five times and I still feel great.” Connor pats Greg on the shoulder.

 

“Maybe you can just put me on the treadmill in your HQ room.” Greg suggests tiredly. As he takes a step towards the bed, Greg’s knees buckle and he tumbles down onto the carpet. “Oof!”

 

Connor grimaces. “Okay, uh, maybe you’re right. We can start you on the treadmill.” He offers Greg a hand. “Glad you had a drink of some water before we left HQ…”

 

Greg takes the hand and yawns as he stands up. “Yeah, me too.” He flops onto the bed. “For now, I’m like, dead tired. Let’s go to bed, dude.” He wiggles his way onto a pillow on his side of the bed and then under the covers. He sighs contentedly as he feels the cool bed on his legs. He closes his eyes tiredly.

 

“Alright, alright.” Connor giggles. A glance at the clock reveals it’s almost 12:30 AM. He goes over to check on the kitten. Satisfied that Juliet is sleeping peacefully in her cozy little box, Connor clicks off the lights, then goes over and joins Greg in the bed. Connor stretches and makes himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

 

Just as he closes his eyes, Connor feels Greg moving around and then feels an arm go over him. “Huh?” Connor turns over partially to look at Greg and is amazed to see his friend is already asleep. After a second of thought, he decides that, rather than move Greg’s arm, he will leave it alone. He shifts back so he's comfortable, closes his eyes, and mumbles, “I made you run around the city…” He yawns. “So I guess you can snuggle me if you wanna.” He adjusts his head a bit and drifts off to sleep quickly.


	13. Cuddly Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all, this time.

**A few hours later,** Greg is awakened to a deafening crash of thunder. His eyes pop open, and he stares at the ceiling from his spot laying on his back. Those ominous dark clouds from last night did end up being more than just a bit of rain...

 

Greg’s eyes dart across the room nervously as the thunder finishes rumbling. He hears rain pummeling the roof and wind is making the house shift and creak. Greg feels uneasy… Thunderstorms— especially the thunder part— scare him. In fact, it's safe to say that loud noises in general scare Greg. He has never been able to figure out why loud noises unsettle him so much, but nothing has changed since last time a thunderstorm came through town. He’s still scared.

 

Feeling anxious, Greg starts to move, then realizes there’s another person on him. As lightning flashes again outside the window, Greg sees that his friend Connor is laying on him. The blankets have been moved on the bed and  Connor is lying on his side right next to Greg with his head resting on Greg’s chest. The boy’s top arm is over Greg’s chest hugging him, and the lower one is curled up between them.

 

Greg’s heart starts to pound just as the thunder claps again.  _Is it from fear?_  Greg goes to move a leg and discovers that Connor even has one of his legs laying on top of Greg’s own. With a scared feeling, he thinks for several tense seconds. Finally, he decides to live with his fear of the thunder and stay still so he doesn’t wake Connor.   
  
Usually, Greg would wake Connor; anytime it storms when Greg is over, Greg wakes Connor up and they talk until it calms enough for Greg to sleep again. However, Greg actually enjoys this cuddly embrace they’re in; it makes his tummy feel wriggly and his head feel funny and light. Well, it could be the thunderstorm doing that, too. It's hard to be sure; maybe it’s a little of both? Usually butterflies from storms make him feel sick, but this time Greg feels... Well, strange, but it's definitely not a sick feeling. It's a sort of warm, tumbling feeling in his belly that makes him feel just slightly dizzy.

 

As Greg tries to sort through those feelings, the rain, lightning, and thunder continue. After a few more claps of thunder, Greg abandons his efforts to understand his feelings; he mostly does his best to focus on the feeling of Connor breathing next to him. A long, bright flash of lightning crawls through the sky and thunder booms intensely immediately. Greg clamps his eyes shut, puts his own arm around Connor, and hugs the sleeping boy closely. He whimpers a bit at the thunder, but tries to focus on going back to sleep.

 

This continues for roughly half an hour until the storm dies down enough for Greg to finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

  
In the morning, Connor, now laying on his side, awakens to the sound of his new kitten, Juliet, meowing softly. The sun is shining on his face and he has to blink a few times to adjust. He starts to stretch and then quickly realizes that he and Greg are right next to each other… He feels a warm body pressed directly against his back and bottom, and realizes there’s an arm over the top of him, around his chest. After a second, he feels warm breath on the back of his neck. Connor giggles, and then mumbles, “I knew he’d end up snuggling me.”

 

Connor enjoys the feeling for several moments before he hears Juliet meow again. Connor sighs, and starts to remove Greg’s arm from around his chest carefully. Despite Connor's efforts to be gentle, Greg snaps awake. Greg seems to be surprised to be in this position, staring at Connor's back. "Uh, Connor?"

 

Connor freezes and releases Greg's arm. Quietly, he replies, "Yeah, buddy?"

 

Greg enjoys the warmth coming from Connor, so he wraps his arm back around his friend. “You're getting up?” He slightly wiggles his body against Connor's back as he stretches his legs.

 

The feeling of Greg's movement behind him sends intense chills down Connor's back. He fidgets a bit, trying to get up after Greg finishes his wiggling. “I, uh, y-yeah. Juliet is hungry.” Pause. “Will you let me go, please?”

 

Greg sighs. “Well, okay.” He releases his arm and Connor shoots up quickly. Greg’s face is glowing with a grin; he liked where he was at!

 

With an indignant tone, Connor says, “Well, you were feeling comfy, huh?”  
 

Greg giggles as Connor gets out of bed and walks over to Juliet’s box. “Hey, you should’ve seen yourself during the night. You had your head on my chest and an arm over me. Had a leg over me, too.”  
  
Connor quickly says, “I was probably just practicing a wrestling move in my sleep. You were actually cuddling me.” He takes a deep breath as he picks up Juliet. His blush is mostly faded when he turns around. “Besides, how would you know I was doing that? Been watching me in my sleep, you big weirdo?”  
  
Greg laughs. “No, I was not! Remember those rain clouds we saw starting to appear last night?” Connor nods. “Well, they were thunderstorm clouds, actually. Thunder and lightning woke me up and I was scared.” Greg sticks out his tongue.

  
Connor sits on the bed next to Greg as he strokes Juliet’s fur. He looks at Greg with some concern. “Why didn’t you wake me up? Usually if we’re together in a thunderstorm you make me wake up and we talk.” Connor usually enjoys thunderstorm conversations; he feels a bit cheated by Greg's newfound bravery.

  
Now, it’s Greg’s turn to blush. “Well, uhm, I guess I thought you looked really comfy. So I just toughed it out.” His cheeks feel like they’re glowing red. Juliet leaps from Connor’s hands and explores the bed.

 

Connor eyes Greg, noticing his cheeks have turned red. He smiles. “Well… Can I tell you a secret?” Greg sits up, revealing his hair is messy from the way he slept on it; he nods. Connor smiles and puts his mouth next to Greg’s ear. He whispers, “I felt comfy when I woke up.” The boys move their heads back to where they’re looking each other in the eyes. Connor has a mysterious grin.

 

The boys look at each other for a few moments, then, just as Greg starts to reply, Juliet pounces on his hand and he yelps. He looks at the kitten, and then eyes Connor with an eyebrow raised. “Connor,” Greg says, “I  _think_ Juliet’s hungry.” A quick glance reveals the kitten is indeed playfully gnawing on Greg’s pinky. "Just a wild guess."

 

Connor looks at the cat intently, and nods. “Well… Yeah, probably.” He picks her up gently. “C’mon Juliet, let’s go get some food. You too, Greg.”

 

* * *

  
Twenty minutes later, Connor and Greg trot into the kitchen in Connor’s house. Greg proclaims, “Yeesh, Juliet is a wild cat!”

 

Connor giggles. “But she’s so cute!”

 

As Connor opens the refrigerator, a man’s deep, relaxing voice can be heard from outside the kitchen. “She really is a cutie, isn’t she?”

 

Connor looks at Greg excitedly. Connor exclaims, “Dad?!”

 

The male voice in the hall answers, “Uh, yeah?”

 

“Daddy!” Connor dashes out to the hallway, where he finds a tall, athletic man wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an old off-white t-shirt watching as Juliet eats from her food bowl nearby on the floor. The man looks rather similar to Connor; the man has a goatee with a mix of brown and grey hair and he has slightly paler skin than does Connor, but other than that, they’re unmistakably father and son. Connor runs to the man and jumps on him. “Daddy!” The man catches him and hugs him tight.

 

The man grins as Connor puts his head on his shoulder. “Hey, buddy. I’m happy to see you, too.” Pause “You're heavy, you know that?”

 

Connor laughs, and after a few seconds, looks at him. “I thought you had to work today?”

 

The man laughs. “So that’s why you’re so happy to see me.” He hugs Connor close again. “No, buddy, I didn’t have to work today.”

 

Greg pokes his head out of the doorway, carrying along a cup of orange juice. He waves, saying, “Hi mister Tim.”

 

Tim smiles at Greg. “Hey, Greg. Sleep well?” He sits Connor on the ground.

 

Greg scratches his head with his free hand and replies, “Well, it stormed last night, so I did wake up…”

 

Tim nods. “I figured, yeah. Did you sleep well otherwise?”

 

Greg grins and eyes Connor slyly. He nods. “Yeah, I slept great. I think Connor did, too.”

 

Connor smiles. “Yep! I slept the whole night.”

 

Tim smiles. “Well… Good! You boys want some breakfast? It’s just 9am, we can still get in a good breakfast.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Sure!”

 

Tim smiles. “Alright, come on.” They all scurry into the kitchen. "Maybe Hazel will be kind enough to come make us some of those biscuits she's so good at fixing up."


	14. The Lizard Is Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is in trouble, and it's up to Connor to rescue him!

**The next day,** Amaya sits in Connor’s living room, playing with Juliet, Connor's new kitten. “She’s so cute, Connor.” Amaya flicks a length of string around the couch as Juliet attempts to catch it. Even though it’s mid-afternoon, it’s dark outside and there’s a dull thud of rain against the windows.

 

Nearby on the couch, Connor has a video game controller in his hands. “Yeah, even my dad thinks so,” he replies as he fights a bad guy on the television screen.

 

Amaya laughs. “Really?”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah, he told me so yesterday.” A phone can be heard ringing in the kitchen. “Wait, listen.” Connor pauses the video game. He has an uneasy look on his face.

 

They hear Connor’s mom answer after a few rings. “Hello, this is Hazel.” Pause. “Wait, hang on Linda. Take a deep breath and calm down. What’s happened?”

 

Connor stands up; if he was Catboy at the moment, his ears would be standing up and his tail would be twitching. He looks at Amaya “Did she say Linda?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah. That’s Greg’s mom.”

 

Amaya looks on tentatively as Connor takes off to the kitchen, where his mom’s voice speaks again. “Linda, you told him? Then he ran off? Wow. That’s not like Greg. Especially in this awful drizzly rain.” Amaya sits the string down and Juliet makes a show out of pouncing on it and gnawing on it playfully.

 

Connor’s heart thuds in his chest as he steps into the kitchen, where his mom is seated at the table, speaking on the cordless house phone. He gives her a curious, concerned look. Hazel gestures for him to wait, and then replies on the phone, “Yeah, I’m sorry; maybe I didn’t word that very well.” Pause. “Well, dear, kids are unpredictable. He’ll be fine.” Pause, then she sighs. “Linda, he’s smarter than that.”

 

The doorbell rings, and Connor looks at his mom as Amaya enters the room. Hazel covers the phone with her hand and says, “Go get that, Connor.”

 

Connor nods; anxiously, he walks down the hall towards the door. Dread fills his chest;  _did something bad happen to Greg?_ The doorbell rings again, and Connor says, “I’m coming, hold your horses! Geez.” He opens the door and a wave of relief floods over him at the sight in front of him.

 

A soaked Greg stands under the roof of Connor’s porch, wearing his typical lounging attire: a green sleeveless shirt and a pair of navy blue basketball shorts. His hair is dripping wet and his clothes are similarly drenched. Rain pounds down in the background and a cold wind blows Greg’s wet hair. “Uh… Hi, Connor.” He starts to shiver.

 

Connor smiles. “Hi, buddy.” He turns around and shouts, “Mom! Tell Miss Linda I found Greg.”

 

A few seconds later, Hazel rounds the corner of the hallway, and sighs, relieved. “Linda, he’s here. I told you he was probably coming over here.” Pause. “Yes, yes, I’ll take care of him. You go sit down and relax a bit, Linda. You’re the last person that needs to be stressed out.” Pause. “Yes, I’ll tell him. Now, go put your feet up and relax.” She hangs up the phone and walks to the door, followed by a confused Amaya.

 

Hazel eyes the boy. “My goodness, Greg Edmonds! You ought to be ashamed! Your mother told me to tell you that you almost gave her a heart attack.” Greg shamefully averts his eyes from Hazel. Hazel sighs. “Connor, go get Greg a towel before he catches a cold.” Connor does as directed, and Hazel ushers Greg into the house and closes the door. She takes a knee next to Greg, and looks at him, concerned. “Why’d you run off, kiddo?”

 

Greg looks up at Hazel, confusedly. “Do you know about my mom?” Hazel nods. “Well, I just heard about it and it kinda freaked me out... So I went for a walk.”

 

Hazel sighs and looks him over. “You went for a walk in pouring rain and 25 mile an hour winds? While barefoot and wearing a tank top and shorts?” Greg simply grins stupidly as Connor arrives with a towel, which he promptly hands to Greg.

 

As Greg peels off his soaked shirt and begins toweling off his hair, Connor softly says, “Is everything okay, Greg?” Amaya moves closer to the scene.

 

Greg looks up. “Oh, uh, right.” Pause. “I’ve got news.” He towels off his back and chest.

 

Impatiently, Amaya says, “Well, what is it?”

 

Greg wraps the towel over his shorts, and then looks at Amaya. “Well…” He manages a smile. “I’m gonna be a big brother.” Connor’s jaw drops and Amaya seems surprised.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Greg is sat on the couch in the living room, talking on the phone, and wrapped up snugly in Connor’s blue robe. “Yeah mom, I know. I should’ve told you I was gonna go.” Pause. “Yeah, I should’ve put on a raincoat.” Connor walks into the room with two pairs of underwear and some black shorts in hand.

 

“Okay, okay, Mom, hang on. Connor brought me some clothes.” Pause, and he replies annoyedly, “ _Yes, Momma,_   _I am butt naked_   _except for this robe_. Amaya and Miss Hazel are going to walk back in here any second. Can you stop yelling at me and let me get dressed, please?” Another pause and he sighs. Meekly, he replies, “Okay. I’m sorry… I love you too; bye.” He sits the phone down on the couch and stands up.

 

Connor smiles. “You’ve made quite a mess out of this, huh?”

 

Greg scowls. “Yes.” He sighs. “You probably would, too, if you were gonna have a little brother.” He looks at the two pairs of underwear in Connor’s hand. “What’ve you got for me?”

 

Connor holds up both pairs in his hands. “Both of these pairs are a bit too small for me, so they should fit you... I have these old Master Fang print briefs OR these plain tighty whities. Take your pick.”

 

Greg sighs and scratches his head. “Which ones will make my Mom less likely to spank me when I go home?”

 

Connor laughs, and then tosses him the Master Fang underwear. “Who could spank a kid wearing Master Fang on his butt?” He tosses the shorts too.

 

“My mom, probably,” Greg replies as he turns away from Connor and unties the robe. He leaves the robe hanging on his shoulders and grunts a bit as he pulls the underwear on. “Yeesh, these are even kinda tight on me, Connor.” He pulls on the shorts, next, and then turns to find Connor snickering. With an annoyed tone, he says, “What’s so funny?”

 

Connor says, “Amaya told me to give you those, if you didn’t choose for yourself.” He gives a silly grin as he sits down on the couch.

 

Greg, with the robe standing open and revealing his chest, looks flabbergasted. He loudly proclaims, “You let Amaya help pick out underwear for me?!”

 

Amaya and Hazel enter the room. “I think that was our que,” Amaya says, chortling along with Connor. Greg’s cheeks begin to turn red.

 

Hazel shakes her head at the antics as she carries a mug of hot chocolate to Greg. “Here, Greg. Have some hot chocolate before you catch a cold, you goofball.”

 

Greg takes the mug and smiles. “Thank you, Miss Hazel. At least I can always count on you.” He sits on the couch delicately.

 

Hazel grabs the house phone from the couch. “No problem. Now, I’m going to go call your mom and see if I can keep you out of trouble… Pregnant women are wildly emotional creatures…” She walks out of the room.

 

As Greg sips the hot chocolate, Amaya sits between Greg and Connor on the couch and says, “So, you’re gonna be a big brother?” She seems interested to learn more.

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, mom’s pregnant. Told me that the doctor says it’s gonna be a boy.”

 

Connor nods and Amaya says, “That’s awesome! When is the baby due?”

 

Greg scratches his head. “Uhhhhh, Mom said he’s gonna be here in about five  months.”

 

Amaya laughs, and surprisedly replies, “Wow, she’s already been pregnant like four months? She didn’t look pregnant when I saw her the other day.” Pause. "Well, come to think of it, she does seem to have gained some weight recently over the last few months..."

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, and she just now decided to tell me about it. Now that I think about it… I think Dad has almost told me once or twice.”

 

Connor shrugs. “Don’t sweat it dude. Parents are weird.” Amaya nods.  
  


Greg sighs. “Yeah, well, I made the mistake of asking where babies come from.”

 

Connor and Amaya wince. Connor says, “Well, I see why you’re so freaked out now.”

 

Amaya laughs nervously. “Yeah, I remember when mom and dad told me about how that works. Yuck.”

 

Greg looks surprised. “Wait, you two know where babies come from?” They both nod. “…And why did neither of you share this info with your buddy Greg?”

 

Amaya shrugs. “Because…. Ew? Icky.”

 

Connor nods and gives a sickly look. “I’ll second that. Yucky. I didn’t look my parents in the eyes for a week after they told me that.”

 

Hazel shouts from the kitchen, “He’s not kidding! Almost a whole week!”

Connor grins wide and Amaya laughs quietly. Greg sighs and takes a drink of his hot chocolate. With a contemplative look, he looks over at Amaya, then to Connor, and watches as Juliet hops onto the couch and sits on Connor’s lap. Greg smiles and laughs. With an excited voice and a hushed tone, Greg says, “I’m gonna have a little brother, guys.”

 

Amaya smiles, and pats Greg on the shoulder. “Congrats, buddy.”

 

Connor scratches Juliet behind her ear. “Hey, you’re gonna share him with Amaya and me, right?”

 

Greg and Amaya laugh, but Greg nods. “Yes, Connor. I guess we can all three share my baby brother.”

 

Connor grins. “That’s all I ask.”

 

Hazel reenters the room and sits on the arm of the couch next to Greg. She sighs. “Alright, kid. I’ve managed to get you out of trouble, for the most part. Your dad had just walked in the door when I called her back, so you might thank him for his help in settling her down.”

 

Greg takes a drink from his hot chocolate. “Thanks, Miss Hazel. I appreciate it.”

 

Hazel eyes Greg. “Now, Greg, can I give you some advice?” Greg nods. “I’ve known your mom for a long time. She’s usually a pretty calm, fun person, right?” Greg nods again. “Right. Has she seemed kinda moody recently?”

 

Greg scratches his head. “Uhm… Yeah. She’s been really huggy but then kinda irritable at the same time for a few months…  _Especially_ today.”

 

Hazel shakes her head. “Sweetie, I don’t think today counts… Y’know, if Connor had pulled the stunt you just did to your mom on me… Heh, he would at least be grounded for a few days when he came home. I’m almost positive he’d get a spanking, too.” She looks up at Connor, and gives him a serious look. “Right, Connor?”

 

Amaya and Greg look at Connor, who nods solemnly. “Yes, ma’am.” He continues petting Juliet behind the ears; it’s obvious he’s imagining the aforementioned punishment. He shakes his head quickly and snaps out of it after a second.

 

Hazel returns her attention to Greg, whose face is turning a bit red. “Now, that’s not the advice I wanted to give, but just keep that in mind; you kinda caused the mood swings today, kiddo.” Pause. “Now, what I wanted to tell you is… Your mom, Linda? That woman is on hiatus until the baby is born. I mean, she is still here, but she has so many hormones going through her and making her crazy, that it would be in your best interest not to give her any reasons to get angry… Or sad.” She pauses and delicately runs a finger through Greg’s hair. “When I was pregnant with Connor, his dad had no idea how to behave around me. One moment I’d be ready to bite his head off, and the next moment I’d be crying because I thought I hurt his feelings when I said something sarcastic two years before.” Connor appears slightly disturbed by this revelation.

 

Greg looks a bit concerned. “So, uh, what you’re telling me is… My mom is gonna be a raging crazy lady for a few months?”

 

Hazel nods and makes a sympathetic face. “Yeah, pretty much. Talk to your dad about it… He might have a few tips about how to deal with your mom. Oh, by the way, he’s probably going to be here in a minute to take you home. He’s bringing you a coat and some boots.”

 

Greg stands up and sighs. “Well, alright.” He takes off the robe, and Hazel takes it from him. Standing in only the shorts Connor gave him, Greg’s toned belly shows. Greg poses slightly; those weekly workouts that he, Connor, and Amaya do must be working.

 

Hazel makes an amused face at the sight. “Well, look at you, mister muscles.” She pokes his belly and he giggles. “C’mon, let’s go see if your dad is here yet.”

 

Greg grins at the nickname as he follows Hazel; he likes it. He follows her, and, as they enter the hallway, the doorbell rings. Hazel opens the door moments later, revealing Connor’s dad, Tim, and Greg’s dad standing nearby behind him.

 

Tim, clothed in a polo shirt and a pair of grease-stained pants, says, “Greg, I think I’ve found someone here that’s been looking for you.

 

Greg’s dad is an inch or so shorter than Connor’s dad, and looks a lot like Greg does: he’s a bit pale and has blonde hair that’s cut in a short/parted style. He’s dressed more formally though: he’s wearing a trench coat and it appears he’s wearing a button up shirt with a tie and slacks underneath it. With a distinctly sophisticated voice, he says, “Greg.” His brown eyes show some degree of distress. A glance at his hands shows he’s holding a pair of green rain boots in one of his hands.

 

Greg uneasily meets his father’s gaze. “Hi, daddy.” Connor and Amaya watch from the corner of the wall next to the living room.

 

Connor steps into the hallway. “Hi, doctor Alan.” He waves.

 

Greg’s dad, Alan, smiles. “Connor, how many times do I have to tell you? When I’m not at work, I’m  _Mister_  Alan, if you have to give me a title… I’m only  _Doctor_  Edmonds when I’m at the hospital.”

 

Connor grins and Amaya steps out too. She says, “Congratulations, Mister Alan.”

 

Connor nods, “Yeah, congrats on the baby!” Tim and Hazel step next to each other and smile as this exchange happens.

 

Greg smiles awkwardly and looks at his dad. Alan chuckles and replies, “Thanks, you two. Make sure you come over to the house and tell Linda sometime, all right? She’d be excited to hear it.” They both nod, and then Alan looks at Greg. “C’mon buddy; you’re not in trouble. I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Greg replies, stepping onto the porch.

 

Alan hands the boy the boots, then looks at Hazel and Tim. “Hazel, thanks for talking to Linda… You helped out a lot.” Greg pulls the boots onto his feet as his Dad talks.

 

Hazel smiles. “Oh, you did most of it.” She steps onto the porch and hugs the man. “Congratulations, Alan.”

 

In his deep voice, Tim speaks up, saying, “Yeah, congratulations, Alan.”

 

Alan hugs back, and when they finish, he smiles excitedly. “Thank you. We’re so excited about this.” Pause, and he looks away, into the rain. “We’ve been trying to have another for a few years, but… Well, what matters is it’s happening now.”

 

Greg grimaces; after earlier today, he now has an idea of what that statement entails. “Ew, Dad. Did you have to say that in front of them?” He gestures to Connor and Amaya, who seem amused by the situation.

 

The adults laugh at Greg’s reply, and Alan pats the boy on the shoulder. “Heh, sorry. Here.” He pulls a green raincoat out from inside his trench coat and hands it to Greg, who begins putting it on. Once Greg has the coat on properly, Alan says, “Ready to go?”

 

Greg turns and looks at Tim, Hazel, Amaya, and Connor. “Thanks for helping me out Miss Hazel.”

 

Hazel smiles. “No problem kiddo.”

 

Greg looks at Connor. “Thanks for the clothes.”

 

Connor grins and gives a thumbs-up. “No problem,  _big brother_. Keep them.” Greg looks a bit amused at the nickname, though he blushes visibly.

 

Alan looks at Hazel. “Oh, about Greg’s wet clothes.”

 

Hazel holds up a hand. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll wash them with Connor’s stuff. Connor can take them back next time he goes swimming.”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah, no problem.”

 

Alan smiles. “Thank you.” Alan reaches his hand toward Greg’s hand. “Alright, come on, squirt. Let’s go see mommy.”

 

“Okay.” Greg takes his dad’s hand, and they walk into the rain. “Bye guys!”

 

The group all wave and say bye as Greg and Alan walk away into the rain.

 

Once they’re to the sidewalk and the door at Connor’s house shuts, Alan says, “So, I hear you learned where babies come from, today. How was that?”

 

Greg nods. “It was gross and kinda freaked me out.”

 

Alan seems amused at the remark. “Ah, darn. I was going to show you a childbirth video they showed my class when I was in college before medical school.”

 

Greg is mortified; he knows his dad will actually do that. “Uh, no! No! Uhm, I-I’m good.” Greg shivers at the thought, embarrassment surging through him. Next, he abruptly says, “Is mom angry at me?”

 

Rain drips from Alan’s hair, and he seems pleased that he can embarrass his child so readily. He answers, “Eager to change the subject, huh?” He laughs, “No buddy, she’s not angry. She was just scared. Wouldn’t you be a bit upset if your 8-year old disappeared into the rain?”

 

Greg nods as they walk. “Miss Hazel said you might have some advice on how to deal with mom? Because she’s pregnant and stuff?”

 

Alan stops as they near the driveway to Amaya’s house. The rain pours down on their heads as Alan looks at his son. “Remind me to thank Hazel for telling you that.” He scratches his chin, and then picks the boy up. He looks at the child’s vibrant green eyes. “See, when mom was pregnant with you, she was a bit… temperamental.” He laughs nervously and Greg doesn’t seem encouraged. He continues, “See, at this point, I’m going to be giving her lots of foot massages and making sure she doesn’t overexert herself.” Greg nods as water drips off his hair. “Now, would you like to know what  _you_  can do when I’m not home?”

 

Greg nods curiously. “Yeah.”

 

Alan laughs and resumes walking, still holding the child. “Well, for starters, I’d suggest you don’t run off like this anymore. Deal?” Greg nods. “Alright, so, for reals, help me make sure she’s not bending over a lot. That means you need to pick up your messes AND help keep the house clean. Think you can start doing the laundry and the dishes more often?” They pass by their mailbox.

 

Greg nods eagerly, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Excellent!” As Alan walks up their driveway, they’re both steadily being soaked by the rain, but neither one seems to mind. “Next… Hmm… Let me think… If mommy wants to snuggle with you, I recommend you drop whatever you’re doing and do it. Right now, she’s… Well, the word for it is called ‘hormonal,’ and basically that means if she wants to snuggle, she probably needs it. BUT, I work a lot, so I can’t always be the one cuddling, right? Besides, you’re cuddlier than I am. Think you can handle that, squirt?”

 

Greg nods and rests his head on his dad’s shoulder tiredly as they step onto the porch. “I like snuggles.”

 

Alan rubs the boy’s back and sits Greg down on his feet. “I know, buddy.” He pauses as he takes off his trench coat and lays it on one of two porch chairs. He looks back to Greg. “If mommy asks for your help with something silly, just do it. She needs our help right now. Soon your little brother is going to be getting bigger in her tummy, and it’ll be hard for her to do everything like she usually does. This is going to be your first real taste of what it’s like to be the man of the house.” He pauses and sits.

 

Greg looks on curiously as Alan sits on the unoccupied rocking chair. Alan makes a gesture for Greg to sit with him, so Greg takes the boots off and then climbs into his dad’s lap, sitting at an angle so that they can see each other’s eyes. Alan ignores the feeling of his slacks and dress shirt getting wet, and places his arms around the boy protectively. They sit together quietly for a moment.

After a moment, Alan asks, “Think you can handle that, son?” He pauses, and continues in a tone quiet enough that he’s just barely heard over the rain. “I will add that it’s alright if you say no… But I really need your help on this one, and I know you can do it. Mommy and baby brother need your help, too.”

 

Greg looks nervous for a few seconds, but then he nods. “I can do it, Dad. I wanna help.”

 

Alan smiles pridefully. “Good.” He looks the boy over, and, as he does, a distinct mixture of pride and happiness run through the man. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he hugs his son close to him and strokes the boy’s hair rhythmically. His voice trembles a bit as he says, “You’re going to make a great big brother, Greg.”

 

“Thanks.” Greg replies as he hugs his dad back. With some concern in his voice, he replies, “Dad? Why are you crying?”

 

Alan laughs and releases the boy from the hug. “They’re happy tears, son.” He wipes his eyes and laughs some more. “You’ll probably understand better when you’re older.” Greg looks at his dad, somewhat confused. Alan sighs, “Alright, first task for you, little man. Get inside, dry off your hair, and then go see your mom. She’s in the living room, waiting on you to come back. I suggest you apologize for running off. I’m gonna go change out of my work clothes and we can all sit together and talk, okay?”

 

Greg nods, then grabs his boots and opens the door. As he enters the house, Alan warns him, “Hey, fair warning… She’ll probably cry when you get in there… Just snuggle with her and let her get it out of her system. It’s been a stressful afternoon for her, too”

 

Greg nods and scurries toward his bathroom as Alan picks up his trench coat from the chair.


	15. Soccer and Silliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reflects on recent events.

**Six weeks later,**  Connor, Greg, and Amaya walk down a street tiredly. It’s late in the evening and they’ve just played a friendly soccer game with a group of their classmates. Every Friday since summer break started, the trio and many of their classmates have gathered to play a few games of soccer at the local park. It’s always a fun time and it’s a great way to keep up with classmates that they otherwise might not see at the park.  **Indeed, Amaya celebrated her ninth birthday at the park after the game last week.**

 

Greg stretches tiredly as they walk, revealing splashes of mud on his arms. He sighs. “Summer break is almost over, guys. Next Friday, we’ll be in school.”

 

Connor sighs dejectedly. “Why do you have to bring that up?” Greg grins nonchalantly.

 

Amaya clicks her tongue at Connor’s denial. “No sense in not talking about it, Connor.  _We have to go back._ ” Pause and Amaya taps her chin. “We  _always_  have this conversation the week after my birthday.”

 

Connor grumbles, “Yeah, I know. I just didn’t wanna talk about it.”          

 

Greg laughs, “Hey, speaking of things that someone might not want to talk about,” He looks at Amaya, “Did you have fun talking with Romeo when you walked him out to his mobile lab last night, lovebird?” Connor grins.

 

Amaya immediately tenses up slightly; they must’ve planned that out. She scowls. “Okay, which one of you figured it out?”

 

Connor raises his arms. “Guilty as charged. Did you forget that I have super cat ears, Amaya?” He winks. “You and Greg seem to forget that sometimes.”

 

Ever since Romeo’s first time visiting PJ Masks HQ, Amaya, as Owlette, has steadily been getting friendlier with the supervillain. She was very much against his first visit, so it has been a major shift for her to find herself actually looking forward to Romeo’s weekly visits to play games at their HQ. The mad scientist’s first visit was roughly a month ago, and Amaya took a liking to him immediately after they played a few games of chess. Greg and Connor have been surprised by how quickly she’s warmed up to him.

 

Amaya sighs. “Okay, fine. What’d you hear?”

 

Connor takes a breath and looks at Greg. “Allow my friend to demonstrate. Pretend I’m Romeo and that Greg is you.”

 

Greg grins and then walks alongside Connor. He looks to make sure nobody they know is around them. After he’s sure nobody is watching, in a silly, girlish tone, Greg says, “Oh, Romeo, you’re so much  _fun_  to play with.” He then gives Connor a quick, exaggeratedly loud smooch on the cheek. Both of the boys giggle madly at the display and make funny faces back at Amaya.

 

Amaya taps her chin. “Aw, come on, I didn’t sound like that,” Amaya argues as they stop to prepare to cross the road. “And I did not kiss him!”

 

As they cross the road, Connor admits, “Well, we added in the kiss part for added effect.” Greg giggles.

 

Amaya eyes Connor contemptuously, and then looks at Greg. Teasingly, she says, “You just kissed a boy for that joke, Greg. I didn’t even laugh. Was it really worth it?”

 

Greg and Connor exchange an awkward glance, and Greg scratches his head as he looks back at Amaya and replies, “Eh, it’s okay. It only counts if it’s on the lips, anyways.” He wags a finger impetuously; Greg doesn’t squick easily.

 

Through a moderate blush, Connor laughs. “Besides, Greg cuddles me when we have sleepovers. It’s okay that I get the occasional peck on the cheek, right?” He grins mischievously at Greg.

 

Greg lightly punches Connor on the arm. “Oh, shut up. That only happens every now and then. And, in my defense, after that one time last month, I’m pretty sure you usually cuddle me first in the middle of the night, weirdo.”

 

Connor is appalled at the accusation. “I told you I was practicing a wrestling move in my sleep!”

 

Greg laughs and pokes the taller boy on the nose. Teasingly, he says, “Oh, just admit it, Connor. I’m cute and warm, and you just can’t resist cuddling me.” Greg sticks his tongue out at Connor playfully.

 

Connor quickly swats Greg’s hand away and protests, “Th–that is preposterous!”

 

The boys’ debate is interrupted by Amaya laughing. The boys look at her and she says, “You two have got to be the weirdest people I know.”

 

Greg and Connor both grin. Greg says, “Yeah, but you love us, right?” He wraps an arm around Amaya’s shoulder and gives her an adoring look.

 

Amaya hugs the boy as they walk, and replies, “I do, yeah.” She leans over and hugs Connor, too.

 

Connor grins at the hug, and subtly looks relieved to change the subject. He replies, “Hey, to be fair, you’re pretty weird too, Amaya.”

 

Amaya shrugs. “You’re not wrong.”

 

The group walks silently for a block, all of them grinning at the fun they’re having, and Connor quietly asks, “So, Amaya… Do you like him?”

 

Amaya eyes Connor. “Who?” She knows the answer to the question, but wants to delay answering it for a few more seconds.

 

Greg chirps, “Romeo.” Connor nods.

 

Amaya stops and looks at the two boys. She taps her chin contemplatively. “Kinda… Maybe if he wasn’t our arch-nemesis, I think I would really  _like_  him…” She looks off into space, lost in thought.

 

Connor and Greg eye each other; they didn’t expect that response. After a few moments of silence, Greg finally says, “Uh… what do you mean by kinda?”

 

Amaya snaps back to reality. “Oh, uh. Well, he’s a villain, pretty selfish, and really rude sometimes; I don’t like that… But, he’s smart and can be nice… And… Promise you won’t tell anyone this next bit?” Greg and Connor both nod, curious to hear the rest. Amaya looks around to make sure nobody is listening in on them, and then quietly says, “Uhm… I think he’s really cute.”

 

Connor scratches his head and Greg seems unsurprised. Connor blurts out, “Really?”

 

Amaya’s cheeks begin to turn red. “Yes.” Pause. “Especially when he’s thinking about a move in chess. He has a good game face.” Her cheeks continue to turn slightly red.

 

Greg raises an eyebrow. “Wait, wait, hang on… Didn’t you say Romeo and I have the same game face?”

 

Amaya replies quickly, “Uh, yep.” She starts walking again, trying to avoid showing the blush more than she already has. Luckily, the sun is close to setting and it’s getting harder to see anyway.

 

Connor and Greg eye each other for a moment; Greg seems unsettled. Suddenly, Greg starts walking to catch up with Amaya, “Wait! Do you think I’m cute?”

 

Connor snickers at the question as he catches up, too. Amaya says, “Yes, but not the same way that I think Romeo is cute.”

 

Greg looks relieved for about 2 seconds, then offended. He says, “Wait, you think Romeo is cute but I’m not as cute as he is?”

 

Amaya sighs, “No, it’s just that… I don’t know. We’ve been best friends since we were still in pull-ups. I’ve just never thought of you OR Connor like that. I do think you and Connor are both really handsome, though.”

 

As they pass by in front of Connor’s house, Greg rolls his eyes. “Well, if it means anything, I think you’re pretty, Amaya.”

 

Connor nods. “I’ll second that. You’re the prettiest member of the gang, Amaya.”

 

Amaya beams proudly as they stop in front of her mailbox. “Well, thanks guys.” Amaya gives Greg and Connor each a quick hug. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna head home to see mom and dad before bedtime. Gotta play my nightly chess game with dad, too.”

 

Connor and Greg both grin when they’re hugged. Connor says, “Okay; bye Amaya.”

 

Greg hugs the girl back. “Yeah, see you later, Amaya.”

 

“Bye guys,” Amaya calls as she walks up the driveway.

 

Once Amaya is to her front porch, she waves. The boys wave back to her. Connor looks at Greg. “Amaya said we’re handsome.”

 

Greg rolls his eyes sarcastically. “Of course she did; we’re both stunning.”

 

Connor shakes his head and smiles. “Wanna go swim at your place?”

 

Greg shakes his head tiredly. “Not really... I gotta shower and get all this mud off me.”

 

Connor is amused. “Soccer game tired you out, huh?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, and playing goalie means I caught a lot of mud in odd places.” He demonstrates by lifting his arms and showing the area between his armpits and hips are coated in dried mud. “I’d have to shower before I went swimming and then again after I’m out of the pool. Too much work.”

 

Connor eyes Greg. “Your mom is gonna flip when she sees that shirt in the laundry.”

 

Greg laughs. “I’m not too worried about it. Now that she’s 6 months pregnant, she’s starting to have trouble bending over to grab the laundry, so I’ve been doing all the laundry anyways. ” He smiles proudly.

 

Connor is impressed. “I knew you were taking over lots of chores, but I didn’t think it’d happen so quickly.”

 

Greg shrugs. “Well, y’know…” He looks around, and continues quietly, “Mom has started to  _look_  pregnant really fast since she told me she was pregnant. It's kinda weird.”

 

Connor starts to reply just as a passing white sedan honks its horn at them as it passes. Greg says, “Oh shoot, that’s my Dad. I was supposed to be home by the time he got back from work!”

 

Connor hugs Greg quickly. “Seeya, Greg. Tell your mom I say hi.”

 

Greg grins. “She’ll like that.” He starts to jog towards his driveway, then stops and says, “We could go swimming at HQ tomorrow, if you want.”

 

Connor replies, “That sounds fine. Come meet me at my house when you wake up.”

 

“Okay!” Greg jogs off toward his house.


	16. Third Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to school for the PJ Masks!

 

A few days later, it is time: it’s Tuesday, the first day back to school for the PJ Masks Trio. Amaya, Connor, and Greg walk down their street in nicer clothes than they would usually wear to school. Greg is in a green and white striped polo shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans, Connor is in a blue and white striped polo shirt and a similar pair of nice blue jeans, and Amaya is wearing a fancy pink, short-sleeved button up shirt with a pair of khaki capris. They each have backpacks on that roughly match the color of their shirts.

 

They stop at a point on the sidewalk that has a bench and a sign labeled ‘School Bus Stop.’ The walk has been quiet thus far, and Amaya can’t take it anymore. She has to know. “Greg, Connor, did you two _plan_ to match outfits today?”

 

Greg and Connor both look assaulted by the question. Greg sighs with an annoyed look on his face, so Connor speaks up first, “We didn’t plan on it. Our moms sure did, though.”

 

Greg grumpily says, “They drug us around the mall buying new school clothes yesterday afternoon.” Connor nods.

 

Amaya laughs. “I wondered where you two went yesterday.”

 

Greg sighs and sits down with his backpack on the bench. “Yeah, at the end of it they insisted that we let them find us matching outfits to wear for school.”

 

Connor adds, “Then they took, like, a billion pictures of us when they found the ones we have on now.”

 

Amaya laughs heartily. “Just let your moms have fun! Besides, you two actually look adorable in those outfits.” She glances down at their feet and sees that the boys are even wearing matching sneakers; Connor’s have blue trim and Greg’s have green trim. “Your shoes even match, aw!”

 

Connor rolls his eyes, “Thanks." He sighs, and smiles. "Well, I guess there are worse ways to start third grade.”

 

Greg says, “They could’ve made us wear those overalls they got us instead of the blue jeans...” Greg grunts angrily and crosses his left leg over his right. He rubs the middle area of his left leg around his knee.

 

Connor eyes the boy. “You okay, Greg?”

 

Greg sighs and leans back on the bench. “Yeah. Just growing pains in my legs. Dad says I’m probably having a growth spurt.”

 

Amaya grimaces. “That doesn’t sound nice. Did he give you some medicine?”

 

Greg nods, “Yeah, but it hasn’t kicked in yet.”

 

“Look,” Connor says, pointing down the street at an approaching yellow school bus.

 

Amaya says, “This should be fun.”

 

“UGhhh.” Greg stands up just as the bus comes to a stop.

 

The trio boards the bus, with Amaya in the lead. A few steps onto the bus, Amaya excitedly yells, “Lily!”

 

Amaya rushes to sit with a red-haired girl in a seat near the middle of the bus. The girl shouts back happily, “Amaya!” The girls hug once Amaya is seated.

 

Greg and Connor eye each other amusedly; Amaya and Lily are good friends. The bus starts moving again, so the boys keep moving. Greg quickly finds a familiar face and waves: it's Cameron! The brown-haired boy can be a bit brutish at times, but he is usually a fun person to play with. Greg and Connor move toward where Cameron is sitting and Greg plops into the boy’s seat with him. Connor takes a seat across the aisle contentedly. Greg says, “What’s up, Cameron?”

 

The brown-haired boy rubs his eyes and yawns. “Nothing much, Greg. Still trying to wake up. How about you and Connor?”

 

Greg replies, “Eh, I’m alright. My legs kinda hurt, though. Growing pains.”

 

Connor adds, “I’m doing great, Cameron. Did you have a good summer break?”

 

Cameron nods tiredly. “Yeah. Aside from what I told you I got up to when I saw you guys on Fridays for the soccer games, my folks took my sister and I a few hundred miles away to vacation at the beach. It was pretty fun.”

 

Greg his snaps fingers. “Hey, that reminds me. I’m going to be a big brother. Mom is due in just under 3 months. Any tips?”

 

Cameron laughs. “Heh, find something sturdy and hold on for the ride is all I can say.”

 

Greg seems a bit spooked by that. He looks at Connor, who can only shrug.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the group has survived their first day of school. They step off the bus, along with several other students that get off at that particular stop. Greg looks at Amaya and Connor. “I’d go hang out with the two of you, but mom told me to come straight home after school.”

 

Amaya says, “Well, we could come hang out at your house instead of mine.” Connor nods his agreement.

 

Greg smiles. “Okay, c’mon.” The bunch all files down the street toward Greg’s house. “Don’t forget, mom is kinda crazy right now. Try not to aggravate her.”

 

Connor laughs. “Greg, you’ve told us this every time we’ve visited your house since you learned she was pregnant.”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, we aren’t that forgetful, y’know.”

 

As they walk up Greg’s driveway, he replies, “Hey, look, just because she’s not as crazy in front of you two doesn’t mean she stays that way when you leave.” Connor and Amaya shake their heads amusedly at the thought of Linda acting crazy.

 

Greg opens the front door for them and enters the house. Once inside, Greg shouts, “Mom! I’m home!”

 

Linda’s voice shouts back, “I’m in the bedroom! Did you have a good day at school?”

 

Greg shouts back, “Yeah, it was okay. Mister Hartman seems cool.” He sits his backpack on the couch. “Connor and Amaya are with me!”

 

Connor and Amaya both shout, “Hi!”

 

Linda appears in the living room with them shortly later, wearing clothes that seem to indicate that she’s going somewhere. Linda’s normally fit figure has been malformed with a noticeable baby bump; she’s gained a bit of weight everywhere, but her belly seems rather disproportionate. She smiles, “Connor and Amaya!” She stands in front of the two kids. “Have you two been avoiding me?”

 

Connor gives the woman a big hug and says, “Why would I avoid you, Miss Linda?”

 

Amaya nods and joins the hug, “Yeah, we aren’t avoiding you. We just figured with you being pregnant, you might want some peace and quiet around the house.”

 

Linda hugs the two children back gingerly. “Aw, you two are so sweet.”

 

Once the hug is over with, Greg waves, “Hi mom. I’m here too.” Amaya and Connor step out of the way.

 

Linda smiles at the boy. “Well, give me a kiss, then, kid. Nobody stopping you, right?”

 

Greg walks up to his mom and hugs her happily, then gives her a peck on the cheek. He looks at her and says, “Anything you need me to do around the house?”

 

Linda pinches Greg’s cheek. “Well, aren’t you responsible?” She lets him go and continues, “No, I don’t think there’s anything that needs to be done. As a matter of fact, I’m feeling pretty energetic today. Your little brother has decided I can have a productive day for once.” She laughs. “I thought we could go to town and shop for some baby stuff that I didn’t get at the baby shower. Sound like fun?”

 

Greg shrugs. “I don’t know if baby shopping sounds like fun, but I wouldn’t mind going to the store with you. That’s usually a lot of fun.”

 

Linda laughs at that. “Greg, you have no idea how much fun you’re going to have as a big brother. You're freaking yourself out too much over it.”

 

Greg shifts nervously and shakes his head haphazardly. “You're probably right... I guess.”

 

Connor remembers what Cameron said on the school bus this morning and half-smiles at the thought of how that must’ve freaked Greg out. Connor says, “Hey now, Greg doesn’t get all the big brother rights to the baby. Amaya and I want in, too!”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, we want in!”

 

Linda laughs. “The more the merrier, kids. It takes a village to raise a child.” Linda grabs her shoes from nearby the door. “I tell you two what, if you want to come to the store with us, you’re welcome to go. I know your parents won’t mind.”

 

Amaya and Connor look at each other and think. Amaya says, “Well, we do want to be like big siblings to the baby…”

 

Greg grins, and quickly chirps, “I was going to say, if I’m gonna be big brother and I have to go to the store for baby stuff, it’s only fair you two should, too, if you wanna be big brother and sister, too.”

 

Connor shrugs. “Can't argue with that logic.” He walks towards the kitchen, smiling. “Miss Linda, I’m gonna call my dad and make sure he’s alright with me going.”

 

Amaya smiles. “Yeah, I’m gonna call my mom, too.” She follows Connor.

 

Greg sits on the couch by his mom as she puts on her shoes. “You don’t mind them coming?”

 

Linda shakes her head. “No, sweetie, Connor and Amaya are always welcome to come with us anywhere. I know I’ve been a bit short with you lately, but I’m still regular old mom.”

 

Greg raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, but dad said you’re all hormonal and that makes you angry sometimes.”

 

Linda laughs as she finishes putting on her shoes. “Your dad isn’t wrong, but I’ve got it all under control today, kiddo. No worries.”

 

 

* * *

 

45 minutes later, Connor is laying with his head in Amaya’s lap on a bench near the baby section in the local department store. Connor’s face is practically green. Amaya is softly playing with the boy’s hair and looking around at all the neat baby items. There’s a bottle of water sitting on the bench nearby.

 

With a shaky voice, Connor says, “A-Amaya?”

 

Softly, Amaya replies, “Yeah, Connor?” She continues stroking Connor’s hair.

 

He closes his eyes and asks, “W-why is everything still spinning?” He gulps hard, trying to make the spinning stop. "I've never been dizzy for this long."

 

Amaya pouts and replies, “I’m not sure Connor… Maybe you’ve got vertigo?”

 

Connor takes a deep breath. He still feels nauseous, so he leaves his eyes closed. With an unusually warbling voice, he says, “I’ve been car sick before, but this is crazy.”

 

Amaya continues stroking Connor's hair. She replies, “Well, Miss Linda was driving kinda… Aggressively…”

 

Connor nods sightly. “I’ve never seen her drive like that.” Pause and he takes another deep breath. “And the way she yelled at that one person going too slow in the fast lane was scary.”

 

Amaya laughs as Greg approaches. Greg eyes Connor cautiously as he approaches with his hands behind his back. “Uh, Connor, it’s Greg. Are you awake?”

 

Connor opens his eyes and finds Greg in front of him. “Yes, unfortunately.”

 

Greg scratches his head. “Mom found a chewable motion sickness pill in her purse. She said it’s the right dose for you…” Connor holds out his hand and Greg places the orange pill into the older boy’s hand. “I’m sorry mom's driving made you sick.”

 

Connor pops the pill into his mouth and chews it up. “It’s okay, buddy,” he says after he swallows the pill. Connor closes his eyes again. “I know she’s… _a bit_ crazy right now.”

 

Greg chuckles nervously. “Heh, yeah.” He looks up at Amaya. “Amaya? Mom wanted you to come shop with her. She said I’m no good at it.” Greg scratches his head, somewhat embarrassed at the entire situation.

 

Amaya nods, and lifts Connor’s head up. “Will you sit with Connor?” Greg nods, and Amaya slides out from under the boy. She stands up and whispers to Greg, “Keep playing with his hair like I was doing. It’s a trick I learned from his mom back when we were in Kindergarten.”

 

Greg eyes her and whispers back, “Wh–what? Why?”

 

Amaya hastily whispers back, “Because, it’s like the easiest way to get him to go to sleep. His mom told me it has worked on him since he was like two years old. Maybe a quick nap will reset his brain or something.”

 

Connor speaks from the bench, “I can hear _everything_ you two are saying.”

 

Greg grimaces. With a slightly snappy tone, he replies, “Alright, _Catboy_." With a slightly less snappy tone, he continues, "Do you mind if I mess with your hair to help you sleep?”

 

Connor is quiet for a minute. “N-no. I just want everything to stop spinning.”

 

Greg pulls a set of keys out of his pocket. “Wanna go back to the car? Probably more comfortable there. Besides, mom said the pill would make you sleepy anyway.”

 

Connor nods from the bench. Greg sighs, “Alright, c’mon then.” Greg grabs Connor’s hand and helps him up. Connor starts to wobble, but Greg steadies him. “No falling! Woah! Put your arm around me, and we’ll walk out to the car together.”

 

Connor puts an arm around Greg and they start walking. Amaya says, “You got him?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, I got him. Right, Connor?”

 

Connor says, “If I don’t throw up before we get to the car, I think we’ll be okay.”

 

Amaya shakes her head. With a hesitant voice, she says, “Alright, I’m off to shop with Miss Linda. I’ll tell her where you two are going.” She walks back in the direction Greg came from.

 

Greg sighs as they walk. With their matching outfits, they look kinda silly trudging through the store. “Oh, Connor, my mom was gonna buy you something while she’s back there.”

 

Jokingly, Connor says, “Is it a barf bag for the trip home?”

 

Greg laughs, and replies, “No, goofball.” In a quieter voice, he continues, “Uh, she actually said she was gonna get you a pacifier because you’re being a big baby.”

 

Connor laughs; he knows Linda was joking. Well, at least he thinks she was joking. There's no way to be sure these days.  “Well, if I’m being a big baby that makes you my big brother, huh?”

 

Greg laughs at that point. “I guess so! It’s not so bad.” Pause as they step outside into the sunlight and the warm outside air. “I’m pretty sure she was serious about the pacifier, though.” He looks around to see if there are any cars coming. “But, I can’t be sure… She’s kinda hard to read these days.”

 

Connor looks at Greg. “Think it’ll help with my motion sickness?”

 

Greg eyes Connor. "What, the pacifier?" Connor nods, and Greg contemplates it for a few seconds as they walk into the parking lot. “I’m not sure, actually.”

 

Connor sighs as they reach the car. “I don’t even care. If it helps, I’ll take it. Heck, if it’d help me stop feeling nauseous, I’d probably let her put me in a diaper and a onesie, too.”

 

Greg laughs as he unlocks the car door. “I don’t think that’ll help any, but I’ll remember to tell her about it.”

 

Connor sighs as he plops down into the car. “Please don’t…I was kidding. I might die of embarrassment just from being in the onesie in public. No diaper needed.”

 

Greg replies, “Connor, you and I are both superheroes that pretty much wear onesies for our costumes. I don’t think it’d kill you.”

 

Connor shrugs from his seated position. “Maybe not, but I’d be pretty embarrassed to do it without a mask on AND during the day.”

 

“Hm. Fair point, we do have masks.” Greg grins as he shuts the door. He stops at the trunk and then gets into the car on the opposite side. He sits in the back seat with Connor, holding a few pillows. “Alright, I got you a pillow and then one for me, too.”

 

Connor eyes Greg. “Your mom keeps pillows in the trunk?”

 

Greg puts one of the pillow on his lap and nods. “Yeah?” Matter-of-factly, he says, “You never know when you’ll need a pillow.” Greg places one of the pillows behind his head.

 

Connor pauses with a funny face, and decides not to argue with that because he knows it makes perfect sense to Greg. Instead, Connor simply plops down onto the pillow in Greg’s lap once the other boy has made himself comfortable. “Greg.”

 

Greg nods. “Yes?”

 

Connor yawns and closes his eyes. “I’m not dizzy anymore.” He laughs at this simple news.

 

Greg replies, “That’s good.”

 

Connor shakes his head, “Yeah, but I’m still really nauseous.” The boy closes his eyes.

 

Greg puts his hand on Connor’s head. “Well, hush and sleep, then. That pill will kick in by the time you wake up. It’ll keep you from getting dizzy on the ride back.” Connor nods as Greg begins to stroke the boy’s hair as Amaya was doing in the store. “Connor?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Greg says, “Has Amaya ever put you to sleep like this?”

 

Connor nods slowly, and quietly replies, “Yes… A few times.”

 

Greg looks a bit confused. After a few seconds, he says, “Why?”

 

After a few moments, Greg stops stroking Connor’s hair and looks more closely at the boy’s face. Quietly, he says, “Connor?”

 

Connor continues breathing in a regular pattern but doesn’t answer. After a moment, Greg decides that his friend is already asleep. “That pill must make you sleepy,” he remarks quietly as he does his best to make himself comfortable on his own pillow.

 

After the tiring first day of school and all the events that have happened since school let out, Greg quickly finds himself taking a nap along with his friend.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Connor is awakened to something being tossed at his torso. Amaya's voice rings out, “Connor, Greg! Time to wake up and put on your seat belts for the ride home.” Connor opens his eyes to see Linda, Greg’s mom and Amaya staring at him and Greg from outside the car. Greg stretches, and Connor sits up.

 

Connor scratches his head and stretches. After a second, he realizes everything is holding still now... His stomach doesn't have any churning feelings in it anymore. “I’m not nauseous anymore!” He wiggles excitedly.

 

Greg pats the boy on the shoulder. “Awesome!”

 

Linda and Amaya laugh and Amaya gets into the back seat with the boys. As they buckle in, Linda sits down in the front seat. Amaya pats Connor on the back and says, “Glad you feel better, Connor.”

 

From the front seat, Linda says, “Yeah, me too. Sorry my driving made you sick. I’m still not sure what came over me.”

 

Connor grunts, but Greg glares at him before he has a chance to say anything stupid.  Connor sighs, and says, “It’s alright.”

 

Amaya stoops over and grabs a shopping bag from the floor. “Connor, we got you something.” Amaya giggles.

 

Greg laughs as Connor takes the bag. “Did you really get him a pacifier, Mom?”

 

Linda turns back and grins at the boys. “I wasn’t actually going to, but Amaya thought it would be funny.”

 

Connor unwraps the package and finds a pacifier in a plastic package. He laughs and says, “I’m not gonna use it though.”

 

Linda laughs as she backs the car out of the parking spot. Amaya says, “Darn! I kinda thought that would be a funny sight”

 

Greg laughs at the thought of that, but Connor makes an unamused face at Amaya. Amaya says, “Oh, but Connor… Please? We even got you a blue one!”

 

Connor looks at the pacifier and sighs; it is indeed his favorite shade of blue. “Huh, you did get a blue one…” Pause. “I’m still too old for a pacifier.”

 

Linda giggles, “Ah, well, that’s okay. If you don’t want to use it, maybe you can keep it at your house for when the baby comes over to visit with Greg someday. How does that sound?”

 

Connor’s immediately makes a big toothy grin. “I like that idea!” That means Linda is eventually going to let the baby come play at Connor’s house! How exciting!

 

Just as Connor finishes that thought, they’re ready to turn back onto the main road, and Linda says, “Alright kids, hang on. Traffic has gotten heavier since we got here.” Connor’s face goes a bit pale. He’s sitting in the middle, so he quickly grabs onto Greg and Amaya’s legs.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later, Connor walks into his house with his backpack on and the pacifier package in one hand. He looks a bit disheveled; his hair is messy and his face is just slightly green. He shouts, “Momma!”

 

Hazel pokes her head into the hall from the living room. She smiles, despite Connor's tired appearance. “There’s my big third grader! Did you have fun shopping with Greg and Linda? You look like you had a big time.”

 

Connor walks toward his mom clumsily. “Uh, kinda.” He hands her the pacifier package and rubs his eyes tiredly. “Not gonna lie, I probably had an easier time at school… When are we having dinner?”

 

As Hazel looks over the pacifier package in her hand, she mumbles, “Uh, in about 2 hours…”

 

Connor nods and walks toward the stairs, “Alright, I’m going to take a nap until then… I'll tackle my chores after dinner.”

 

Hazel stares at the package. Just before Connor disappears up the stairs, Hazel stammers out, “Wait, what?… I... Who is this pacifier for, Connor?”

 

Connor sighs and replies flatly, “Me.”

 

Hazel is even more confused. “Huh?”

 

Connor meekly replies, “It's a long story, uh, but I’m still kinda nauseous from the ride home.” As he disappears from eyesight, he says, “I’ll tell you more at dinner, promise. I took this motion sickness pill and it made me really tired.”

 

Hazel scratches her head at all this. By the time she's finished mulling all of that in her head, she hears Connor shut the door to his room. She mumbles, “I… Am just gonna let him sleep.” She sits the pacifier's package down on a nearby end table and says to herself, “That story is definitely going to be worth the wait…”

 


	17. Little Lizard and Little Robot

**Next week, on a Wednesday,** the PJ Masks trio get off the bus, laughing. “Cameron is funnier this year,” Greg says.

 

Connor nods as they start to walk towards their houses. “He is! He must’ve picked something up when he went on vacation to the beach.”

 

Amaya shrugs. “I don’t know… I think he’s just finally figured out how to tell a good joke. It was bound to happen eventually.”

 

Greg points a finger, and says, “That could be it, too.”

 

Connor shrugs. “Maybe.” Pause. “Hey, Greg, what’re your plans today?”

 

Greg seems distracted, and then perks up. “Huh?”

 

Amaya raises an eyebrow. “Is that tooth still acting odd?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah. It’s wiggling like wild now.” He opens his mouth and uses his hand to wiggle one of his top front teeth; it’s one of the lateral incisors. “It’s kinda distracting.”

 

Connor whistles. “Wow, and that just started this morning right?”

 

Greg nods and Amaya sighs. She says, “You know what that means…”

 

Greg grins. “I bet you’ll lose one of these teeth at the same time.”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, probably. You and I always lose teeth around the same time.”

 

Connor chimes in, “Hey, I lost that same tooth like 5 months ago and the other one like a year ago.” He smiles big and reveals that, indeed, an adult-sized tooth is there. He quickly says, “But, what I asked a minute ago was what are your plans today, Greg?”

 

Greg sighs, “Well, I’ve gotta get home to mom. She’s home from work early today because she’s on restricted duty at the lab.”

 

Amaya nods. “Alright, well, we were going to go back to HQ to study for that vocabulary quiz.”

 

Greg nods as they walk past Connor’s mailbox. “Well, I was lazy around the house yesterday, so I’ve got lots of washing and cleaning to do.”

 

Connor nods. “Alright, well, if you need anything, call us up on the communicator.”

 

Greg nods. “Okay!”

 

Connor and Amaya stop at Amaya’s mailbox. Amaya says, “Alright, seeya Greg.”

 

Connor waves, “Bye Greg!”

 

“Uh, okay… Bye guys!” Greg keeps walking towards his house as Amaya grabs something from her mailbox. Connor and Amaya quickly make their way back towards HQ. Greg doesn’t notice them grab a package from the mailbox, but, to himself, Greg thinks, _Connor and Amaya are acting odd today… Usually, they would offer to come study at the house with me…_

 

A minute later, the thought has disappeared from his mind as Greg walks into the house and shouts, “Mom! I’m home!” He kicks his shoes off.

 

A few seconds later, Linda, Greg’s mom, shouts, “Greg! I’m in the bedroom! Quick, come here! Hurry!”

 

Greg drops his backpack unceremoniously and sprints frantically back to his parents’ bedroom, scared that he'll find his mom hurt. Luckily, he finds Linda still in work clothes, sitting up on the edge of the bed, grasping her belly with a strange look on her face. “Momma! Are you okay?” He runs over, still ready to help.

 

Linda nods, “Yes, yes! Here, feel this.” She grabs one of Greg’s hands and places it on her round belly.

 

Greg is a bit confused, but then he feels something move and push its way around in his mom’s belly. His eyes widen and he looks back at Linda as the movements continue. Excitedly, he says, “Is that the baby?!”

 

Linda nods, smiling happily. “That’s your little brother.”

 

A look of wonder appears on Greg’s face for a second, but then a particularly strong kick takes Greg by surprise. He recoils, pulling his hand away. “Leaping lizards! He’s a strong kicker!”

 

Linda nods, and says, “Sorry if I scared you yelling like that. You haven’t gotten to feel him kick yet and he’s just been kicking up a storm for a minute or so.”

 

Greg, seemingly unfazed by the apology, replaces his hand on her belly. “It’s like he’s doing somersaults in there!”

 

Linda smiles even bigger. “I know! He’s a very active baby today.”

 

Greg smiles as the baby begins to slow its kicking. “Thanks for showing me!” He looks back up at Linda's eyes and grins.

 

Linda replies, “No problem, peanut. Did you have a good day at school?”

 

Greg nods excitedly. “Yeah! I have a tooth that’s starting to come loose, too! Look!” He opens his mouth and wiggles the tooth with his hand to show it off.

 

Linda whistles, impressed. “Wow, look at that. My big boy is losing _another_ tooth! Your grown-up tooth just finished growing in on the opposite side, too.” Pause. “Alright, as long as you’re being a big kid, help me up, please.”

 

“Okay!” Greg grins and extends a hand to help his mom stand. After some effort from both of them, she groans and manages to stand up. She holds her back; obviously, that took some strain! Greg says, “You okay, momma?”

 

Linda nods. “Yeah, it’s just getting harder to get up as the little fella grows… C’mon, let’s head in the living room. You can bring me some clothes and I’ll help fold.”

 

Greg follows the woman, saying, “Alright. Hey, I have some English homework, too. Mind helping me out with it when we’re done?”

 

Linda nods tiredly. “Sure thing, kid. When we’re done, we can read some more of your library book together.”

 

“Awesome!” Greg hops excitedly. He got one of the _Spooksville_ books from the library at school earlier this week. He’s been excitedly reading it daily; his mom even read some of the book with him yesterday! Who says Connor and Amaya have to be around for Greg to have fun?

 

As they enter the living room, Linda says, “Heh, if you like _Spooksville_ , I’ve gotta get you to read the _Animorphs_ series when you’re done with those...”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, at the PJ Masks HQ, Amaya has a well-stocked toolbox and a workbench out in her HQ room. The Owl Glider sits in its spot nearby, presiding over the room like a winged monarch. Amaya opens up a package and pulls out a computer component as Connor exits the blue elevator tube nearby. She sits the piece down on a sheet of paper carefully.

 

Connor, who is carrying a large box, approaches Amaya. “Alright, Amaya, I’ve got him out.”

 

Amaya picks up a pair of goggles from the toolbox and puts them on. “Alright, sit the box here on the ground.”

 

Connor does as directed. “Alright, there you go. You’re sure that Greg won’t barge in on us, right? You remember how upset he was the first time you tried to fix this...” Connor twiddles his fingers nervously.

 

Amaya nods. “I’ve got the computer set to monitor his location using his power bracelet. If he gets too close to HQ, it’ll alert us.” She points at the computer interface on the wall next to the Owl Glider. There is a flashing green dot on a map of the city.

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

Amaya winks at him as she opens the box. “Me either, until last week. I programmed it myself.”

 

Connor nods. “Cool.” He grimaces as Amaya pulls a large, egg-shaped object out of the box and places it onto the table. It is painted white, with a dark screen for a head, but the body has dark black scorch marks on it in several places. A symbol on the robot’s chest survived with no scorch marks: red-pink owl wings around a blue cat paw and green chevrons below the paw. There are spots for arms, but they are currently detached; there are dents in several places on the body, too. “I hate seeing him like this.”

 

Amaya sits the lifeless husk down gently on the table. “Me too… I miss having PJ Robot frantically floating his way around HQ.” She steps back. “I’m glad I finally found the part we need to get him running again, though.”

 

Connor nods. “Yeah. We can get his paint job fixed when he’s running again.”

 

Amaya sighs and grabs a screwdriver. “I’m gonna get started on this.”

 

Connor nods. “Can I help?”

 

Amaya shakes her head. “Not really... Two people at the bench would be too crowded. Can you just sit up here with me? Taking PJ Robot apart like this gives me the creeps…”

 

Connor nods, and walks back to the elevator tube. “Alright. I’ll grab my English homework, my sketchbook, and a chair and then I’ll come back up here.” He steps onto the elevator and touches a button.

 

Seconds later, Connor is in his HQ room. As he walks to get the things he needs, Connor’s mind wanders, back to the night of the incident…

 

* * *

 

_It was raining that night; that fact always stands out the most to Connor. It was almost a year ago, now… Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos had laid a trap for the PJ Masks. A tree was supposed to fall over and block their path in the park…_

_The tree didn’t fall in the right direction, though. When the PJ Masks triggered the trap, there was a gust of wind blowing with the rainstorm, and PJ Robot saw what was happening before they did. It was going to hit a nearby set of powerlines. The PJ Masks were too close. From what the PJ Masks were able to determine after the accident, PJ Robot knew what he had to do._

_As the tree snapped the powerlines, PJ Robot zoomed toward them and caught them at a high rate of speed. Thanks to his high momentum, PJ Robot moved the powerlines away from the PJ Masks, but at a high price. The little robot was electrocuted with all of the energy flowing in the lines at that time… It released so much energy that Gekko thought that lightning had struck the tree; there was a bright blue flash and a massive crack of thunder. They all ducked._

_The power in the whole city went out around them, leaving them illuminated only by the headlights of the cat car behind them. The PJ Masks quickly realized their friend had been severely damaged when PJ Robot floated back towards them shakily with a partially melted wing and a disoriented facial expression. The little robot barely managed to make it far enough to collapse at their feet. His metal body was still so hot that the grass where he landed was steaming. The robot beeped a few times and then his face went blank._

_Gekko was mortified; he yelled and ran over to the robot frantically. Gekko was always the team member that was fondest of PJ Robot..._

 

* * *

 

Connor shakes his head a bit to dispel any further thoughts about the topic from his head as he sits down in Amaya’s HQ room. Amaya is focused on fixing PJ Robot, so she won’t be very talkative.

 

Connor sits down in the folding chair with his English folder and sketchbook and pulls a pencil from his pocket as he watches Amaya start to disassemble PJ Robot. He starts working on his homework as Amaya continues her work. He yawns and continues writing…

 

Shortly later, Connor finishes the English homework; it’s nothing too hard, he just had to write a few sentences with this week’s vocabulary words. Now he grabs his sketchbook, looks around the room for something inspiring to draw, and clicks his tongue interestedly when he finds something. He starts sketching tiredly, yawning occasionally. As he draws, his mind drifts back to the night of PJ Robot’s accident.

 

* * *

 

 _Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos all laughed in the trees; despite the rain, they can still be heard clearly. Night Ninja can be heard shouting, “Ha! PJ Pests! Your robot went pop!_ ” _The Ninjalinos all giggle like a pack of hyenas._

_Owlette and Catboy are unsure of what to do; how should they respond to this? After a few seconds, Gekko emits a big sob, and says, “PJ Robot?” The little robot doesn’t even twitch; his body is burned and dented from the experience._

_Night Ninja hops out of the tree, landing near the PJ Masks. He walks over to the PJ Masks with an amused strut. He says, “Aw, are you gonna cry, Lizard Breath?” He continues getting closer to Gekko. He taunts, “If you want, the Ninjalinos and I will toss him in the dumpster for you.”_

_Night Ninja confidently reaches a hand down to grab the robot. Instantly, Gekko grabs it and his hand glows neon green. Gekko growls out, “Don’t even think about it.” Gekko stands up and glares at the villain. He grits his teeth, revealing that one of his front two upper teeth is missing; it gives him a decidedly meaner look._

_Night Ninja tries to pull his hand away, but to no avail. “Let go of me you oversized lizard!” The Ninjalinos all suddenly surround the scene. Night Ninja pulls back harder, but Gekko squeezes the villain’s arm harder, giving him a hateful look. Night Ninja cries out, “Ow! Stop! That hurts!” The Ninjalinos all chatter frantically; several of them ready themselves to throw sticky splats. Catboy uses his super speed and moves next to Gekko, ready to defend him._

_Owlette quickly follows Catboy and takes a defensive posture behind Gekko. The dark part of Gekko’s elbow glows bright neon green as he pulls Night Ninja over to him, away from PJ Robot. The green hero angrily says, “Leave!” Gekko turns crimson red. With fury, he shouts, “NOW!”_

_Gekko swirls the boy around a few times and releases him, causing the villain to fly through the air. When he lands, Night Ninja is coated in mud. After a few seconds, the villain stands up and shouts, “C-come on, Ninjalinos! L-let’s go!” They all hop and jump away._

_After a few adrenaline fueled-heavy breaths, Gekko’s mean look fades and he collapses on his knees next to the little robot. His scales return to their usual green shade._

_The robot is cold enough to touch safely now, so Gekko picks him up and holds him to his chest._

_After a few confused glances with Catboy, Owlette grabs Gekko’s shoulder. “Gekko. We have to go, quick. Someone is probably gonna show up to fix those powerlines soon.”_

_Catboy, whose ears have been soaked and are now drooping in the rain, says, “Gekko, come on.” He pulls the boy up onto his feet and ushers him back toward the cat car. “It’s gonna be alright buddy. We’re going to help him.”_

_* * *_

Connor snaps awake to Amaya standing over him. “What are you talking about?” Pause and Connor looks at her tiredly. She adds, “Who is trying to help Gekko, Connor?” She has a confused look on her face.

 

Connor scratches his head, “Huh?”

 

Amaya sighs. “You were sleep talking. You must’ve fell asleep while you were drawing.”

 

Connor stretches a bit and looks in his lap to find his sketchbook. “Oh… Uh… Yeah.” Pause and he sits up. “I was having a dream.”

 

Amaya eyes the boy. “Obviously… What about?”

 

Connor scratches his head. “Oh, I was dreaming about the night PJ Robot had the accident.”

 

Amaya pouts. “Oh.”

 

Connor rubs his eyes. “Have you finished fixing him yet?”

 

Amaya shakes her head. “No…” She examines her tired friend more closely; Connor is obviously tired. “Hey, Connor… Maybe you should head on home. It’s like 6:30 and you’re obviously pretty tired. Why not go home to your bed?”

 

Connor blinks a few times, considering the idea. After a few moments, he nods. “Good idea. We did play pretty hard on the playground today… Uhm.” He rips the topmost page out of his sketchbook. “Here, I was gonna give this to you when I was done with it.” Amaya takes the page. It’s a detailed sketch of the Owl Glider; well, most of it, anyway. “I can finish it for you if you want.”

 

Amaya shakes her head. “No, that’s alright. I love it. Maybe I’ll color it sometime!” She smiles. “Now, go home, Connor. I’ll be fine here.” Amaya hugs Connor.

 

Connor hugs her back. “Bye, Amaya. Good luck with PJ Robot.”

 

Amaya lets go of him and says, “Thanks. Now, go get some rest.” Connor nods and starts his way over to the elevator with his homework and sketchbook in hand. Amaya places the drawing next to her backpack and returns to the bench, where PJ Robot still sits, disassembled. She picks up a screwdriver and gets back to work as Connor exits the room.

 

Amaya says, “Computer!” Two beeps respond. “Play something from the radio for me.”

 

The computer voice responds, “Playing 88.7, _Classic Hits FM._ ” The room is filled with the sounds of some old Led Zeppelin tune.

 

Amaya raises an eyebrow. “…I guess that’ll do.”

 

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Amaya has decided that she likes classic rock. Oh, and PJ Robot is mostly reassembled. A part of his shell is missing, but Amaya glances at her watch and sighs. She needs to be home before long. She decides that all of the important reassembly has been completed, so she reaches for an adapter plugged into the wall. “Alright, let’s see if the new part is going to work… Computer!” The computer responds with two beeps that are barely audible over the guitars in Pat Benatar’s _Heartbreaker_. “Turn off the radio!”

 

The room goes silent. “Acknowledged.”

 

Amaya takes a deep breath and plugs the adapter into a slot on PJ Robot’s back and immediately there is an electrical sizzle and the lights in Amaya’s HQ room all flicker to darkness. A dim blue emergency light shines from the elevator tubes. “Oh no!” She quickly unplugs the adapter from the wall, and the room is relit as the power returns to normal.

 

The smell of a burned electrical component tells Amaya that something has gone dreadfully wrong. Angered, she throws a screwdriver across the room. “Crap! Why is this so hard?!”

 

The girl tosses off her goggles, sits down with her back against the wall next to the workbench, and hugs her knees despondently. “That was supposed to fix him,” she whispers to herself. She holds her face in her hands for a minute and then stands back up. She sighs, “I’ll have to look into it some more tomorrow…”

 

Amaya starts replacing the parts of PJ Robot back in the box. She puts her tools away under the desk and then grabs her backpack and the box quickly. She gets on the elevator and exits in Catboy’s HQ room. She sits the box in a small spot behind a tree and covers it gently with a blanket sitting nearby.

 

She stands up and stares at the box for a second before sighing… She turns and walks out of the exit and then down the stairs. As she leaves the building, Amaya crosses her arms sourly as he begins the walk home in the late afternoon twilight.

 

Once she crosses the bridge, she turns and sees the moon rising on the horizon. She has an epiphany. “Romeo,” she mutters. She snaps her fingers. “If he built PJ Robot, he can fix him!”

 

Amaya starts walking more happily and then stops. “Well… He might not be willing to help us fix PJ Robot…” Despite the villain’s recent friendliness with the PJ Masks, he has tried to take over the world a few more times… Amaya proceeds home, beginning to formulate a plan to get him to help her tomorrow night at their weekly game night. 


	18. Change of Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a secret. Read to find out! ;)

**The next day, around 2:00PM,** Greg pants tiredly as he and Amaya walk back into the school from recess. A crowd of children walks in front of them, aside from Connor, who is walking well behind them, talking with a teacher idly. Greg says, “Yeesh, Amaya. You’re playing hard today.”

 

Amaya looks slightly winded herself, but shrugs. “Was I? I was just glad to be done with English class today, I guess.”

 

Sweat drips down Greg’s forehead as they approach their lockers as the rest of the class walks ahead of them. “You should play tag like that more often.” Greg opens his locker and retrieves his backpack. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and splash my face before we go back to class.” He walks towards the bathroom, using a hand to wiggle his tooth slightly as he goes.

 

Amaya nods. “Alright, see you in class.” Amaya slowly opens her locker, and sees the teacher speaking to Connor turn down a separate hall. Connor walks over toward his locker, which is only a few away from Amaya’s locker.

 

Once the rest of their classmates are gone, Amaya looks over at Connor. “I need your help.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”

 

Amaya says, “I want you to help me tire Greg out.”

 

Connor quickly says, “What… Why?!”

 

Amaya doesn’t look Connor in the eyes as she moves things in her locker. She evasively says, “Don’t worry about it; I’ll tell you later. Just take him swimming after school and really tire him out, okay?” She closes her locker and starts walking back toward their classroom.

 

Connor grabs her hand quickly and pulls her over to him. “Amaya! No.” He looks at her in the eyes, but she tries to get away and refuses to meet his gaze. Connor quietly says, “Look at me, Amaya. I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am. God, you can be so impatient sometimes. I love you, but you’re up to something weird and my best friend is the target.” Pause, and he grumbles out, “Now, _look at me_ and tell me what’s happening.”

 

The serious tone in Connor’s voice works; Amaya looks at him contemptuously. She takes a breath. “Fine. Let go of me first.” Connor lets her go, but his gaze remains locked on her eyes. She says, “I don’t want him to come to game night with Romeo tonight.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

Amaya sighs and looks around to make sure nobody can hear them. “I’m gonna ask Romeo to help me fix PJ Robot.”

 

“Oh.” Connor breaks his gaze, finally, and scratches his head. “You didn’t manage to fix him, huh?” Amaya shakes her head and looks at the ground shamefully. Connor says, “Now I see why you haven’t said anything about it today…”

 

Amaya looks back at Connor. “Yeah.” Pause. “Are you okay with that plan? I don’t want Greg to see PJ Robot like that.”

 

Connor’s face takes on a ponderous look. After a few seconds, he says, “Do you trust Romeo not to somehow make PJ Robot turn against us?”

 

Amaya nods. “I know enough about PJ Robot that if Romeo makes any changes, I will know.” Pause, and she laughs. “Besides, he likes me a lot, and he enjoys playing with you and Greg, too. He’s too selfish to mess up this current arrangement of getting to play with us every week.”

 

Connor nods. “Alright, then I will help you. I’ll make Greg tired enough to go to sleep early today. Meet me at my house at 7:00 tonight.” A warning bell chimes from the intercoms; they have one minute to get back to class.

 

Amaya nods and digs in her backpack. She hands him a rectangular blue device with a screen on the upper half. “Here, your PJ Communicator. I have mine, too. Just contact me on there. I’ll be at home reading some circuit diagrams I made of PJ Robot’s systems.”

 

Connor nods as he stows the communicator. “Okay. We should really start keeping these on us anyways.”

 

Amaya nods as another bell chimes. “Come on, we’re late for class.” She scurries in the direction of their classroom. She says, “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re stupid, by the way.”

 

Connor follows Amaya quickly. “Thanks. Sorry I was rough with you.” Pause. “Hey, wait.” He stops.

 

Amaya stops. “Connor, we’re late. Mister Hartman is gonna get onto us!”

 

Connor nods and hugs Amaya. “I know, but I don’t like it when any of us fight like that.”

 

Amaya hugs back. “Me either... Sorry I was short with you.” They break the hug, and Amaya says, “Now, let’s go, hurry!” They both scurry off to class.

 

* * *

 

About two hours later, school has been out long enough for Connor and Greg to go home and then leisurely make their way back to HQ. They step inside Connor’s HQ room in the PJ Masks HQ. Greg says, “So, why are we here, again?” The boys are both dressed in basketball shorts and simple t-shirts instead of the clothes they were wearing at school.

 

Connor says, “I never told you, goofy. I just said follow me, and then we came here.”

 

Greg smiles as Connor leads him toward the elevators. “Fair enough. It’s a good thing my dad had the day off to spend with mom, today.”

 

Connor grins as they step onto the elevators. “That’s why we’re here. I wanted to hang out while we can.” Pause. “We’re going down to your HQ room.”

 

They both press the appropriate button and appear in Greg’s HQ room seconds later. They step out into the room and Greg takes a big breath of the tepid, moist air. “Oh, you must want to swim, huh?”

 

Connor says, “Yep,” as he walks over and presses the hidden panel on the wall. A hidden door springs open, and Connor and Greg both step into a brightly lit, small, square-shaped room with a tall ceiling and a dark grey-colored tile floor. On the wall opposite the doorway the boys just stepped inside is a door that is about 6 feet tall that is marked “BATHROOM.” There is some empty space between the door and the ceiling to assist with ventilation. On the walls on either side of that door are large lockers; there are two lockers on each side. On one side, both of the lockers are marked “EMERGENCY RATIONS.” On the other side, the two lockers are marked “CONNOR” and “GREG.” The lockers form a sort of hallway between the bathroom door and the door out to Greg’s HQ room.

 

They walk over to the lockers with their names on them. Connor opens his and says, “Yeah, I had wanted to swim for a few days. It has been really hot outside, lately.”

 

Greg nods as he opens his locker. “Well, that’s normal for August, y’know.”

 

Connor digs around in his locker a bit. With a confused look, he says, “Hey, where’s my swimsuit?”

 

Greg stops digging around for his own swimsuit and snaps his fingers. “Oh yeah. We took our swimsuits home last week to wash them, remember?”

 

Connor picks up a towel in his locker. “Yeah, but we left our towels here; what were we thinking?” He peaks his head around his locker. “Wanna go home and get our swimsuits and then come back?”

 

Greg shakes his head and starts to remove his t-shirt. “Nah. You don’t _need_ a swimsuit to swim.”

 

“Of course you d--- oh.” Connor eyes the boy. “You mean swim nude?”

 

Greg shrugs as he tosses his shirt into the locker. “Not necessarily; ever swim in your underwear?” He pauses as he removes his shoes.

 

Connor scratches his head. “Uh… No?” After an awkward pause, Connor says, “Uhm… The only times I’ve swam since you started teaching me have been with you, Greg. Remember?”

 

Greg makes an embarrassed face. “Oh, uh, right. Guess I forgot about that…” Greg tosses off his socks. “Well, wanna try it out today?”

 

Connor shrugs. “I mean, it’s probably just like swimming in the jammers you got me for my birthday.” Connor cautiously removes his shirt.

 

Greg nods as he pulls off his shorts, revealing he’s wearing a pair of bright green briefs. “Yeah, pretty much. There’s a distinct difference to it, though.” Greg grabs a pair of red and blue striped spare underwear from his locker. “I’m not swimming in the lake in my green underwear though. They’re like my favorite pair.”

 

Connor laughs nervously as he coyly removes his shoes and socks. “That’s cool.” As Greg changes underwear, Connor grimly says, “Hey, Greg… Can I tell you something?”

 

Greg pulls on the new underwear, and then looks at his friend. He doesn’t know if he likes the change in Connor’s voice. Shakily, he says, “Uhm… Sure.”

 

Connor takes a breath and says, “Well, Amaya tried to fix PJ Robot yesterday.”

 

“Oh.” Greg’s cheery grin disappears. He leans on the door back outside to his HQ room. “So that’s why you two left me behind.”

 

Connor nods from his spot next to his locker. “Yeah.”

 

After about ten seconds of silence, Greg says quietly, “Did it work?” There's a hint of hope in his voice.

 

Connor shakes his head. “No.” Pause. “But, she thinks that Romeo will be able to help her fix him.”

 

Greg immediately adds it all up in his head; he eyes Connor. “She’s gonna ask him to help tonight?”

 

Connor nods back as he removes his shorts, leaving himself in only a pair of superhero-print underwear. “Yes. She doesn’t want you to be there tonight because she’s afraid it will upset you. She actually wanted to keep it secret for the same reason.”

 

Greg sighs. “Well, she isn’t wrong… That doesn’t mean she needs to keep it a secret, though. I’m a big kid, too, y’know. I can handle it.” He pouts; Greg absolutely hates it when his friends treat him as if he’s a baby.

 

Connor approaches the boy and places a hand on his shoulder from behind. “I know, Greg. You’re definitely big enough to handle it. Amaya was just trying to save you some grief. But I knew you’d rather hear about it, so I’m telling you now.” Connor sighs, then continues, “So, do you want to go or not? For a few different reasons, Amaya and I trust that Romeo won’t do anything nefarious with PJ Robot.”

 

Greg quietly replies, “I don’t want to go. Just make sure PJ Robot gets fixed. Thanks for telling me what’s going on.”

 

Connor pats Greg’s shoulder. “I’ll do it, buddy.” Pause. “Now, you gotta show me how to swim without a swimsuit.” Connor playfully smacks Greg on the bottom and runs off toward the lake in the main room.

 

Greg takes a breath, and after a second or two, he runs after Connor. “Get back here, you big goof!”

 

* * *

 

 **Later that evening,** around 11PM, Romeo is sat at a table in Catboy’s HQ room with Owlette. He moves a rook on the chessboard and says, “Checkmate.”

 

Owlette looks around the board. “Huh? Where?”

 

Romeo points at a well-placed bishop and then to a knight. “Nowhere for your king to go to escape the rook.”

 

Owlette is impressed. “That’s a new trick. Where’d you learn that?”

 

Romeo grins. “I learned it from my mom.”

 

Catboy stands up from the couch nearby. “Alright, Owlette… It’s getting late.”

 

Owlette nods. “Right.” She stands up. “Romeo, I have a proposition for you.”

 

Romeo eyes the hero. “I’m listening.”

 

Owlette nods to Catboy. He uses his super speed and the box with PJ Robot in it appears next to the boy’s chair. Owlette says, “Remember PJ Robot?”

 

Romeo rolls his eyes. “Yeah. He was a major pain for me.”

 

Owlette grins. “He’s in that box.”

 

Romeo raises an eyebrow. “Oh? I haven’t seen him in a while. He must be broken.”

 

Owlette nods. “Yep. He is. We want you to fix him for us.”

 

Romeo laughs. “And why would I do that? It’d just be another one of you PJ Pests trying to foil my plans.”

 

Catboy coughs. “Yeah, as if we need any help to foil them. Ever since you _broke my arm_ , your schemes have been pretty bad.” His voice practically drips contempt.

 

Romeo scowls. “Shut up! I have my reasons!” He takes a breath. More calmly, he says, “I’ve had creative blocks, alright?”

 

Owlette speaks up, “Okay, both of you calm down!” Catboy and Romeo both huff at Owlette’s rebuke, but their expressions soften a bit. Owlette continues, “Romeo. We’re willing to offer you a trade for fixing PJ Robot. Does that sound fair?”

 

Romeo sighs, and then opens the box and examines the burnt hull of the robot. “Wow, he really got fried, huh? It’s like you stuck him between a set of live power lines.” Romeo looks up at Owlette. “Do you know how long it took me to build this robot?”

 

Owlette sighs. “Focus, Romeo. We’re willing to offer you a trade to fix him.”

 

Romeo taps his chin. “What kind of trade?”

 

Catboy says, “Make us an offer.”

 

Romeo seems surprised. “Hm… Make you an offer, you say?” He taps his chin thoughtfully and moves over to the couch. He scratches his chin, then smiles. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

Owlette and Catboy follow him; Owlette sits on the couch. She says, “What is it?”

 

Romeo takes a breath. “I want to be your friend.”

 

Catboy raises an eyebrow. “What does that entail?”

 

Romeo says, “Well, we play nicely enough on nights when we get together… But we all know it’s just a friendly act, and then we go back to being enemies afterwards.”

 

Catboy nods. “I’ll agree with that.”

 

Romeo says, “Good. See, I want to be your friend during the daytime. Now, before you get scared about me discovering your secret identities, don’t bother. You’re too late.” He points at Owlette. “Your name is Amaya Shelton; your mother is a university professor and your father is a computer engineer.” He points at Catboy. “Your name is Connor McKenzie; your mom is a nurse and your dad is one of the lead mechanics at a local auto shop.” He puts his hands behind his head and lays back comfortably. “Oh, and your lizard legged friend’s name is Greg Edmonds. His dad is a doctor at the metro hospital and his mom is a laboratory technician at a local chemical company. Oh, and I hear Greg’s going to be a big brother, soon, too.”  

 

Catboy and Owlette shift uncomfortably; they were aware that Romeo knows where they live, but they didn’t know exactly how much he knows until now. Catboy asks, “How do you know all that?”

 

Romeo smiles. “Don’t worry about it. Just know that I want to be friends with you.”

 

Owlette says, “What does that entail?”

 

Romeo replies, “Being a genius supervillain is tough… I didn’t realize how tough until I started to come here to play with you do-gooders every week.” Pause. “I don’t have many friends our age. Never knew it was so much fun to have friends. Like a normal person…” He trails off, lost in thought.

 

Catboy eyes Owlette; they exchange confused glances. Owlette says, “Honestly, we expected you to ask for some of the technology in our HQ, Romeo.”

 

Romeo smiles and shrugs. “I thought about that, but I decided against it. I’m ready to have friends.” Pause. “Besides, you don’t have anything too special here, believe it or not.”

 

Catboy rolls his eyes, and then says, “Well, what about taking over the world? The only way I’m going to seriously be your friend is if you’ve decided to give up that pursuit.”

 

Romeo snaps his fingers, “Aw darn, I can’t even try taking over the world every now and then, even just for old times’ sake?” Romeo grins goofily, and then takes on a more serious tone. “But seriously, I thought about that, too. Been thinking about it ever since the day I first came here to play with you all and had that chat with Greg on the way back to my lab…” Pause. “And you know what? I don’t think it’s possible to take over the world. Even if I succeeded, I couldn’t keep bad things like the ones that happened to Ralphie from happening.”

 

Owlette says, “What made you come to that conclusion?”

 

Romeo shrugs. “A week or two ago, I was talking with my mom. She told me a quote she once heard… ‘You can cut all the flowers, but you cannot keep spring from coming.’ It made me think about things differently. I could never stop bad things from happening entirely.” Pause. “So instead, I’m going to work on helping to stop _some_ bad things from happening. That is doable and doesn’t require taking over the world.”

 

Owlette likes this answer. “Alright. Fine.” She looks at Catboy, who gives her an approving look. “Deal. We can be friends.”

 

Romeo stands up, walks over to Owlette, and extends a hand to shake. She takes it. “Deal,” he says.

 

Owlette says, “I know every circuit in PJ Robot, Romeo. If you mess with anything in his circuitry that will make him turn against us, the deal is off. If you mess up PJ Robot, I guarantee Gekko will be…”

 

Catboy says, “Absolutely livid”

 

Owlette nods. “That’s a good phrase for it, yeah.”

 

Romeo nods. “I understand. I won’t mess up anything.” He turns and extends a hand to Catboy, who shakes it.

 

Catboy eyes him. “So, when do you want to play with us?” They break the handshake.

 

Romeo walks over and grabs the box with PJ Robot in it. “We can discuss that next week. I’ll have your PJ Robot back to you next Thursday. We can meet at the normal time. Be sure you bring Gekko.”

 

Owlette nods. “Alright. Thank you, Romeo.”

 

Romeo smiles. “No, thank you.” He walks toward the door. “I’ll see myself out.”

 

Catboy eyes Owlette once Romeo exits the room. “That was weird.”

 

Owlette nods. “Yeah… I hope he doesn’t mind that I removed PJ Robot’s memory chip so that he couldn’t steal PJ Robot’s info about HQ.”

 

Catboy shrugs. “I don’t know, Owlette. I think he’s sincere.”

 

Owlette walks towards the Picture Player. “Me too… Still doesn’t hurt that I took the memory chip, though.” Catboy nods his agreement, and Owlette says, “Ready to go home for the night?”

 

Catboy yawns. “Yeah. We can discuss this with Greg tomorrow. See what he thinks...”

 

As the picture player pops up, Owlette clicks a few buttons, and the female computer voice says, “HQ locked.”

 

Owlette makes a funny face, and Catboy says, “Something wrong?”

 

Owlette rolls her eyes. “Dangit. Remember Greg’s wiggly tooth? I just wiggled the _exact_ same one with my tongue.”

 

Catboy laughs. “That’s so weird that you and Greg always lose the same teeth at about the same time.”

 

Owlette giggles a bit. “Yeah, it really is.” Then she says, “Alright. Goodnight, Catboy.” She clicks one last button and they both transform into beams of light and shoot out of the ceiling.


	19. The Owl and the Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo gets comfortable and tries out this whole friends thing. Little did he know, it will come back to bite him.

**The next day, it’s Friday.** Connor steps off the bus after school at the bench where the bus picks up and drops off the kids that live nearby. Amaya isn’t far behind. “Connor! Wait up! You’re just gonna leave Greg and me?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “No. Greg asked me to let you two walk alone today. Said he wanted to talk to you.”

 

Amaya seems confused. “Oh.” She sits on the bench as she waits on Greg to exit the bus. After about four or five kids make their way off the bus, Greg steps off. The door closes behind him, and the bus drives away.

 

Greg eyes Amaya. He looks over in the direction that Connor is walking in, and shouts, “Thanks, Connor! We’ll stop by your house in a while!” Connor waves from afar. Greg sits down next to Amaya. “Hi.” All the other kids are gone, now; they’re alone.

 

Amaya scratches her head. “Uhm… Hi?” She ponders the situation… On second thought, it does seem that Greg hasn’t been very talkative with her today.

 

Greg holds Amaya’s hand. “Amaya. Do you trust me?”

 

Amaya eyes Greg strangely. “You… You’re not about to kiss me, are you?”

 

Greg smiles amusedly. “No. Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to make it seem like that.” He takes his hand away. “Just answer the question. Do you trust me?”

 

Amaya scratches her head. “…Yes?” She resists the urge to ask why.

 

Greg nods. “Okay, good. For the record, I trust you, too.” Greg pauses and lets the silence of the late summer afternoon settle in. “So, Connor told me you’re keeping secrets from me.” Greg clasps his hands together behind his head and lays back on the bench.

 

Amaya looks on awkwardly… “He did? I thought he kept it a secret.”

 

Greg shakes his head, looking up at the clouds. “Nope. Connor treats me like a big kid, unlike some people.” He lets that sink in for a moment. “Some people treat me like I’m still the cute little preschooler that still had to wear pullups when he was four.” He looks over at Amaya. “You know who I’m talking about, right?”

 

Amaya nods. “Me.”

 

Greg nods back. “Yeah.” He blinks a few times, and then continues, “I love you Amaya, but I am only like a few months younger than you. Matter of a fact, if this growth spurt keeps going like it has been, I will be taller than you by next week…” He pauses, and says, “It’s time you stopped babying me, okay? We’ve been back and forth on this a few times. Sometimes, I’ll get a bit too independent and won’t let you and Connor help me out... On the other hand, you and Connor can both treat me like I’m a little baby, sometimes. I’m not. I’m just as mature as you two are, and some days it seems like I’m the most mature person in the group.”

 

Amaya nods. “I’m sorry. Thanks for telling me…” She sighs, and continues, “I was just trying to keep you from being upset...”

 

Greg looks at the clouds for a few seconds, then sighs. “I know. Thanks for thinking of me… BUT, I’d rather you included me on things like PJ Robot getting fixed. Just ask Connor, I can handle it. Was it easy to talk about it? No… It did upset me a bit, but I’m a big kid just like you. I know how to handle my emotions, okay?” Greg smiles at her. “And if I need help dealing with it, I know how to ask.”

 

Amaya shifts uncomfortably. “Whatever happened to that cute little blonde boy I met in preschool, anyways?” She leans over on Greg’s shoulder delicately. “You know… the one that wore those adorable green suspenders to keep his pants up? Because he absolutely refused to wear a belt because then people could see those pullups… And he wore his hair in that handsome parted style that I still like…” She smiles at the memory.

 

Greg laughs. “I’m still here… Just steadily growing up, like that pretty girl with the pigtails and big glasses that used to make me push her baby dolls around in that stroller.” Greg wraps an arm around Amaya. “I was cute in that ridiculous getup though, wasn’t I?” He blushes slightly.

 

Amaya laughs, and leans up. “Yeah, when you were four. Good thing you grew out of needing the pullups.” She eyes his outfit; Greg is wearing an orange and green striped polo shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans today. “You might still look cute in those suspenders, though, if you ever get the urge to try that out again. Leave the pullups behind this time, though, okay?”

 

Greg smiles back. “I’ll try to remember that. Now, I think it’s your turn to grow out of a habit.” Pause. “Stop babying me, okay? I’m a big kid, too.”

 

Amaya nods. “I will. Tell me to stop if you catch me doing it, okay?”

 

Greg nods, and stands up. “Can do.” He offers Amaya a hand up and says, “By the way, Connor never found out that I had to wear pullups when I was four. Can we keep it that way? You were never supposed to find out anyways… I mean, I’m sure he’ll see a photo one day, but for now, he treats me like I’m a big kid and I  _know_  he’d tease me about it if he knew. I don’t need that right now, y’know?” He grins haphazardly.

 

Amaya takes the hand and nods as she stands up. “I can do that.” They start walking towards their houses. “So, you really planned all this out, huh? The big talk, having Connor leave us alone...”  
  
  
Greg nods. “Yeah, that's why I haven't talked to you much today. I had the whole speech planned out in my head and I knew if I started talking with you it'd all come out all at once. So, I waited until the right moment.”  
  
  
Amaya nods as they walk. “I understand that. You did a good job talking, if I say so. You're really thoughtful, you know.”

 

Greg smiles at the praise. “Oh, shoot... Thanks.” They walk a few more feet in silence, and then Greg says, “Oh, hey, to prove I’m just as much of a big kid as you, check this out.” Greg makes a big toothy grin, grabs the tooth that has been loose recently, and plucks it out as if he was picking a blueberry from a bush. He shows the tooth off. “See! I am a big kid! Babies don’t lose teeth.” He puts it near Amaya's face so she can get a good look at it.

 

Amaya hops into the grass next to the sidewalk. “Ew! Get that thing away from me, Greg!”

 

Greg laughs. “Oh come on! Connor would’ve laughed!”

 

Amaya pushes Greg playfully. “I’m not Connor!”

 

Greg laughs heartily as they continue their walk. “Think I can get it to stick back in the spot it was in well enough to fool Connor?”

 

Amaya sighs and shakes her head as Greg begins trying to replace the tooth into the hole from whence it came. Amaya remarks, “We’ve gotta talk about PJ Robot and Romeo, too.”

 

* * *

**THE NEXT THURSDAY,** Romeo follows Catboy inside of the PJ Masks HQ with a box in hand. “Man, you guys really fried this robot, you know.”

 

Catboy sighs. “Well, you know, you guessed right last week… He did get electrocuted between a set of powerlines.”

 

Romeo laughs. “Ha! No kidding?” Pause. “I mean, that stinks, but I’m kinda surprised I guessed right.”

 

They step off into Catboy’s HQ room and Owlette and Gekko are there. Gekko says, “There he is, our new friend. And he brought along an old one, too!”

 

Romeo grins. “No need to thank me,” he says as he sits the box down. He looks at Owlette. “Well, Owlette, I noticed you removed his memory chip so I couldn’t mess with his programming.”

 

Owlette nods. “You would have done the same thing in my place.”

 

Romeo nods back. “I’m not accusing you of doing wrong. Indeed, I salute your show of forethought.” Pause. “I charged him myself; all he needs is the memory chip reinserted.”

 

Owlette smiles and holds up the chip. “We’ll see.” She walks over to the box and looks inside. “Wow, you even cleaned him up and repainted him, huh?”

 

Romeo nods. “Yep. Removed the dents, too. Wasn’t too hard. Once I fixed his circuits, I had my Robot polish all the burn spots out and remove the dents, and then I repainted him. Even replaced the missing wing.”

 

Gekko jogs over to Romeo and looks at the sparkly, new-looking looking white robot inside the box. “He looks so shiny!” Gekko turns to Romeo and raises a hand. “High five, dude!” Catboy watches the scene amusedly.

 

Romeo cautiously gives Gekko a high five. “Uh, thanks.” He spots something odd about Gekko’s mouth. “Hey wait. Did you lose a tooth, Gekko?

 

Gekko nods and smiles to show off the new empty space where one of his lateral incisors was. “Yep!”

 

Romeo says, “Huh, cool.”  
  
  
Gekko says, "Owlette lost the same one, too."

 

Owlette grins and shows off her missing tooth for Romeo, then she inserts the memory chip into the proper place on PJ Robot’s head before the boy has a chance to ask any more questions. “Alight, Gekko. Take him over to the picture player first. Just to be safe…”

 

Romeo smiles mischievously. “What, you don’t trust me?”

 

As Gekko picks up the robot, Catboy says, “Quite frankly, no. Trust is earned, Romeo.”  
  


Romeo shrugs. “Fair enough.” He sits down on the couch and watches the scene in front of him. Catboy hovers nearby.

 

Once Gekko sits the robot down close to the picture player, Owlette says, “Computer, request security access.”

 

The female computer voice replies, “State authorization code.”

 

Owlette says, “Owlette alpha three victor bravo.”

 

The computer beeps approvingly. “Identity confirmed; awaiting command.”

 

Owlette says, “Computer, establish a connection to PJ Robot and execute diagnostic program Owlette eight. Program authorization PJ two five.”

 

The computer beeps its recognition. “Connection established. Security code accepted. Executing diagnostic program Owlette eight. Please standby.”

 

Romeo eyes Owlette. “Fancy.”

 

Owlette smiles. “I programmed the computer with some new security protocols before we let you in here the first time. This is just the first time you’ve seen me use them. By the way, don’t try memorizing that code.” She winks. “It takes a proper voiceprint. Among other biometrics…”

 

Romeo grins. “You continue to impress me.”

 

The computer beeps. “Diagnostic complete. All circuits are within specified parameters. No changes detected. Security access terminated.”

 

Romeo practically oozes happiness from his spot on the couch. “I told you I wouldn’t mess anything up. I’m serious.”

 

Owlette grins and looks at Catboy, and then at Gekko. “Alright, well… Computer, initiate PJ Robot’s startup sequence.”

 

“Acknowledged. Startup initiated.” A blue line of text reading STARTUP SEQUENCE scrolls across PJ Robot’s faceplate. Gekko hops excitedly. “He’s starting up! You did it!”

 

Romeo smiles. “Satisfied that I’m not evil, yet?”

 

Catboy taps his chin thoughtfully and says, “We’ll see about that. How long will it take for PJ Robot to finish startup, Owlette?”

 

Owlette taps her chin. “Well, he’s been offline for quite some time. That means his volatile memory caches are definitely wiped, which means his heuristic functions and upper-level memory cognitive subroutines will have to be completely reloaded onto the volatile memory from the solid state chip I placed into him a minute ago. The system will also repopulate his memories of us onto the appropriate RAM areas.” She types a command into the computer.

 

Catboy raises an eyebrow at Owlette. He sighs, and says, “In English, please?”

 

Romeo speaks up, “Probably about 20 or 30 minutes. The system has to rebuild the robot’s brains because its brains deteriorate after they’ve been without power for more than a few hours. It’s kinda slow.” Catboy glances at Owlette for her confirmation.

 

Owlette nods. “Sounds about right. Romeo and I have time for a chess game and you and Gekko can play a round on the video game.”

 

Romeo lifts a finger. “Actually, I was hoping we could talk about being friends.”

 

Gekko jogs over and sits down next to Romeo. “Hey, if you fixed PJ Robot and don’t plan on taking over the world anymore, I’m happy to listen.”

 

Romeo smiles awkwardly, “Well, alright… I… uh…was wondering if we might meet up some day and play a game? Or… what’s it called… Just hang out?”

 

Catboy sits down on the floor nearby with his legs crossed. “I have an idea. Do you like to swim, Romeo?”

 

Romeo nods excitedly. “Yeah! My dad and I go swimming in the pool lots when he’s home!”

 

* * *

 

 **At the same time,** a white-haired child rides a crescent-shaped board through the air in the woods, leaving a purple glow in her wake. It’s Luna Girl. She approaches a trap door that goes into the ground in a particularly well hidden place in the forest. She lifts a crescent-shaped remote control and clicks a trigger, firing a purple beam and hitting a control panel next to the door.

 

The control panel explodes and Luna Girl giggles evilly. She snaps her fingers and says, “Moths! Open the doors. As long as Romeo is busy with those PJ Pests, we’ll explore his lab. I bet he has some fun toys we could... Borrow.”  She grins maniacally, as swarms of luna moths approach and swarm the doors, which open shortly later. Luna Girl flies the board inside the doors with a mischievous grin on her face, followed closely by her moths.

 

* * *

 

 **20 minutes later, at PJ Masks HQ,**  Gekko jumps out of his chair happily. “Okay, so it’s settled. We’ll all meet up at my house on Tuesday afternoon around four.” Catboy and Owlette nod their approval.

 

Romeo nods. “Sounds okay to me… I’ll be there.” He scratches his head. “Oh, and one other thing.”

 

Gekko eyes him. “What’s up?”

 

Romeo scratches his head again. “Well, I was wondering what kind of swimsuit to wear. I’ve got several kinds.” Pause. “Before you ask, I’ve swam in lots of foreign places. We try to match our swimwear to whatever country we’re in on a given trip.”

 

Catboy says, “Really? That sounds neat. Why would you have lots of different swimsuits, though?”

 

Romeo wags a finger and smiles, “Good question! Uh, did you know that in France, boys almost never wear swim trunks? They wear swim briefs. That’s just one example.”

 

Gekko snaps his finger. “I knew that!”

 

Romeo eyes the boy. “Have you been to France, too?”

 

Gekko shakes his head. “No, but my dad went to a medical conference there the other year. He told me about it.”

 

Romeo nods. “Cool.”

 

Owlette interjects, “Uh, guys. Focus. Romeo was asking what kind of swimsuits you wear.”

 

Catboy smiles goofily. “Right, right. Uhhh… I wear a pair of jammers Gekko got me for my birthday. I’ve got a pair of swimming trunks, but they feel odd now that I’m used to the others.”

 

Gekko nods. “And I wear a pair of square-cut swim briefs. I don’t like trunks.”

 

Romeo nods. “Alright, I’ll wear something like that. I never liked trunks much either.” Just as Romeo finishes talking, a beep goes off over at the picture player.

 

Gekko rushes over toward PJ Robot, just in time to see the little robot’s startup sequence finish. A single eye appears on the screen, and a pair of arms emerge from the robot. He begins to float and then beeps happily at Gekko. Gekko cheers as the remainder of the kids run over. “PJ Robot!” Gekko hugs the little robot and then it looks around. He whirs happily when he sees Catboy and Owlette. Then, he looks over, sees Romeo, emits a distressed chirp, and flies out of Gekko’s arms. His wings extend as he flies.

 

Hovering high above the ground, the little robot shines a laser from his eye at Romeo and makes a red face with a cavalcade of beeps to alert his friends. Romeo laughs offhandedly. “Hey, that’s not a nice way to act towards the guy that fixed you.” He does his best to make a nonthreatening smile.

 

PJ Robot’s face returns to blue, and then he makes a curious face at the PJ Masks and chirps inquisitively. Owlette nods. “Yep, he’s a friend now, PJ Robot. I added surveillance records of all our activities since you had the accident to your memory. Access your second nested memory file and then execute instruction 4157 to add the data to your active memory.”

 

PJ Robot makes an acknowledging beep and flies down towards Owlette. He hovers near her. After about 10 seconds, he makes a series of excited chirps and Romeo grins. “See? I’m not so bad, huh?” PJ Robot makes a smiley face, then floats over to Romeo, and examines him for a second before hugging the boy. “Hey, hey, hey. Easy.” PJ Robot lets go and does loops around the room, beeping and whirring excitedly as he does.

 

The four children watch interestedly as PJ Robot does his flying. Catboy says, “Wow, he’s pretty excited to be back, huh?”

 

Gekko jumps happily. “I know I am!” He oozes happiness.

 

Romeo says, “Oh, by the way, I forgot that I had considered developing a speech module for him. If you’re interested, I can send you schematics, Owlette.”

 

Owlette nods. “That’d be neat, forward that to me when you can.”

 

PJ Robot continues his flight around the room, and Romeo nods. “Alright, well, I’ll bring you a copy of the files on Tuesday, I guess.”

 

Owlette nods. “Sounds awesome.”

 

Romeo grins, “Alright, I’ll let you guys play. I’m gonna head home for the night.” Everyone waves and says their goodbye as Romeo leaves.

 

Just as Romeo steps outside the HQ, Gekko stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, stop.”

 

Romeo stops and turns back to Gekko. “What’s up?”

 

Gekko says, “I know I never met him, but I think Ralphie would be proud.”

 

Romeo smiles, and does his best to hold in his deeper feelings about the statement. He replies, “I think you’re right. Thanks, Greg.”

 

Gekko hugs the boy. “I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday.” Romeo does more than he did last time Gekko hugged him; he hugs back. After a few seconds, they let each other go. Gekko adds, “Bring a cool swimsuit, alright? Something different!”

 

Romeo laughs and wipes his eyes. “Alright!” He starts walking towards his mobile lab. “Seeya!”

 

Gekko waves and walks back to HQ. “Seeya, Romeo!”

 

* * *

 

 **Shortly later,** Romeo drives his mobile lab down a bumpy trail that leads to his lair, where his main lab is housed. He stops the mobile lab on a patch of grass that is uncharacteristically neat looking. He exits the vehicle and walks over to a spot where a trap door is. He looks at the trap doors, and then the control panel and taps his chin. “That’s weird.” The control panel is singed and has been exploded apart. “Someone has broken into my lab!”

 

Romeo dashes over to his mobile lab and hits a button near the entry door. A glance at it reveals that it is labeled EMERGENCY USE ONLY. A few moments later, Romeo’s Robot exits through the trap door. He says, “Yes, Master?”

 

Romeo looks around nervously and quietly, but seriously, says, “Intruder alert in the main lab! Initiate defense protocols!”

 

Robot replies, “Understood.” Robot reenters the main lab through the trap doors and Romeo punches in the code to unlock the mobile lab.

 

Romeo mutters, “This is what I get for leaving Robot in sleep mode…” He opens the door, clambers into the mobile lab, and opens the door into the lab area inside the mobile lab. He looks around frantically and then he grabs his goggles from a table and places them on his head. Next, he grabs a gun-like tool from a shelf. “Alright, goggles, freeze ray… Let’s go get them.”

 

Romeo rushes out of the mobile lab and towards the trap doors, ready to fend off intruders. Robot meets him at the door. “Master, no intruders are present in the lab.”

 

Romeo lowers the freeze ray. “Did you find any clues?”

 

Robot holds out a piece of paper. “This appeared to be relevant.”

 

Romeo grabs the paper and reads it.  
  
 _Romeo,  
_ _Seeing as you’re so busy being friendly with the PJ Masks, the moths and I decided to borrow some of your toys. Hope you don’t mind! We’ll make sure to have fun with them!  
_ _–Luna Girl  
_ _P.S. we fried your computers so you can’t follow us._

 

Romeo growls angrily. “That little wretch! She’s been spying on me!” He crumples the note up and throws it against the wall. “Robot, close the trap door.” Romeo hits a button on the wall and a mechanical sound starts. Behind him, the mobile lab begins to sink down into the ground just as Robot closes the doors. “We’ll tackle this tomorrow night… For now, let’s go see what she’s stolen…” Romeo walks further down the hallway…

 

* * *

 

 **Back at PJ Masks HQ,**  Gekko hugs PJ Robot. “Alright, we gotta go buddy. We can catch up tomorrow. I missed you.”

 

Catboy and Owlette wave to the little robot. “See you tomorrow PJ Robot!”

 

Gekko steps up to the picture player and watches as PJ Robot floats over to spot next to the elevators and lands. His eyes dim, and his display reads “STANDBY MODE” then goes blank. Gekko nods at Owlette. Owlette nods and presses the button. They all convert into beams of light and fly out of the top of the roof.


	20. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is **forced** to wait.

**The next morning, it’s Friday,** and Doctor Alan Edmonds smiles as he reads a chart in one of his patient’s rooms at the hospital. “Miss Reed, it looks like you’re going to be fine. Your surgeon was able to remove your appendix before it burst. There were no complications. It’s a good thing you came to the hospital when you did, or things could’ve been much worse.” The young woman, who appears rather groggy, nods, and Alan continues, “Now, there will be a nurse in here shortly to help you get more comfortable, and your surgeon is going to come give you post operation instructions. Any questions for me before I go?”

 

She weakly says, “How long until I’m out of the hospital?”

 

A nurse and a man dressed in normal clothes walk into the room as Alan responds, “Well, I’m not sure. That will ultimately be up to your surgeon, but I think you will probably be discharged tomorrow or the next day if we see no signs of post-operative problems. We will continue you on antibiotics for at least the rest of the day to ensure no post-operative infection sets in, and once you’re home you’ll be on mandatory bed rest at home for a few days, and then you can gradually start to be more active as your incision heals. Now, here is nurse Roberts with your husband, so I’ll leave you three to talk about what the rest of your day is going to be like and let you get comfortable.” Alan hands the nurse the chart. He smiles at her and the husband.

“Thank you, doctor,” says the husband as he goes to sit in a chair next to his wife.

 

Alan replies, “No problem, If you need anything, don't hesitate to have a nurse page me!” He exits into the hallway and glances at his watch. 12:25PM. Time for him to head out for lunch. He starts to walk towards the staff lounge to retrieve his lunch from the refrigerator, and allows his thoughts to wander. He finds himself wondering what his son, Greg, is up to at school today.

 

About a minute into his walk, a woman’s voice comes over the hospital's intercom, “Paging Doctor Alan Edmonds. Doctor Edmonds, you have an emergency telephone call on line two.” Alan snaps out of his daydreams. “Again, Doctor Edmonds, you have an emergency call on line two. Please go to the nearest telephone and answer on line two immediately. Thank you.” The intercom clicks off.

 

Alan is surprised at the announcement; he doesn’t recall discharging any patients recently that would be calling him with an emergency today. He jogs down to the nearest nurses’ station. He smiles at the nurse sitting at the computer, and then grabs the desk phone. He answers the appropriate line without sitting down. “This is Dr. Edmonds, how may I assist you please?”

 

A woman’s voice comes over the line. “Alan, it’s Linda.”

 

Alan tenses up a bit, “Uh, hey babe. The intercom said it’s an emergency. What’s wrong?” 

 

Linda answers, “I’ve been having contractions all morning.” She seems remarkably calm.

 

Alan sighs and replies, “That’s not unusual. You know as well as I do that Braxton-Hicks contractions are normal at this stage of pregnancy. We had the same scare more than once when you were pregnant with Greg. Drink some water and do your breathing exercises. Everything will be fine.”

 

Linda sighs on the other end of the line. “I know, I know, but Alan, the contractions aren’t false.” There’s a pause. “Uh, my water just broke.”

 

“Oh.” Alan freezes for a few moments. Shakily, he mutters, “B-but you’re only 31 weeks.” There’s an awkward pause.

 

Linda calmly replies, “I know, Alan. We can’t exactly stop it now.”

 

Alan’s legs feel weak; he sits down in an empty chair and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds, he calmly says, “Honey, you’re at work, right?”

 

“Yes. I’m in the bathroom right now.”

 

Alan continues, “Okay. Is anyone at your lab a good enough driver to get you here quickly?” His heartrate is steadily increasing.

 

She’s quiet for a few seconds. “Uhm, uh, yes, my boss, Veronica. She used to be a police officer; she’s a good driver.”

 

With a confident tone, Alan replies, “Okay; tell Veronica what’s happened and ask if she’ll drive you to the ER at Metro. Tell her I’ll pay to have her car cleaned up if need be. I’ll be waiting for you two at the ER entrance with a whole team.” Alan clenches and unclenches his unoccupied hand into a fist; it’s clear he’s thinking very quickly.

 

“Okay. I’m just worried, he’s so early…”

 

Alan’s waits a second and says, “It’s going to be alright, sweetie. I love you.” With a very slightly forceful tone, he adds, “Now go do what I said. Everything will be fine, but you have to get here fast.”

 

There’s a big sniffle and Linda says, “Okay… I love you too.” _Click._

 

Alan’s hands shake as he replaces the phone on its mount; suddenly his chest feels tight. The nurse looks at him. “Is everything okay?”

 

Alan stands up and shakily says, “I… I don’t know.” Suddenly, it’s as if a light clicks on in his head; he quickly runs off toward the stairs. The only sound in his ears is the sound of his heart beating as he dashes in an adrenaline-fueled craze. After a few flights of stairs and some more running down a corridor, Alan ends up at the front desk of the hospital, where a woman is sitting at a computer with a barely-organized mountain of papers and communications equipment around her. “Janet! Janet!”

 

The woman looks up at him. “Doctor Edmonds, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

 

Alan shakes his head frantically. “Not sure. My wife is in labor. B-but it’s too early. She’s coming here in a car.”

 

“Oh my goodness,” Janet says urgently. She understands what’s about to happen, so she grabs a pen and a notepad. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

 

Alan grabs at his hair, stressed. “Uh, w-we need to delay labor. The baby’s lungs aren’t done developing yet. I… I need…” He pauses for a second, unable to think correctly. “I, uh, I need an obstetrician! I’d prefer Doctor Holly Tate, if she’s here! Tell her Alan’s wife is going into preterm labor. She’s 31 weeks pregnant. Uhm, tell her… tell… Dangit! What do I need?” He pauses, struggling to think straight. After a moment, he hits the desk excitedly, and continues, “Tell her I need her to bring doses of an antenatal corticosteroid, a beta-two agonist, nifedipine, and an antibiotic for prophylaxis of group B strep! Tell her to meet me at the ER entrance in 15 minutes with an emergency team.”

 

Janet finishes jotting all of that down in shorthand a few seconds after Alan is done saying it. She shows him the note, “You want me to tell Doctor Tate and the ER triage station all of this?”

 

Alan reads it frantically, and then claps. “Yes! Tell the ER to expect us and have a gurney ready, too!”

 

Janet nods, “Okay, I’ll get it done.” Pause. “Everything is going to be fine, Alan.” 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go to the NICU and tell them to be ready for us just in case.” Alan starts to jog off towards the stairs again. 

As Alan ascends the stairs, the intercom clicks on again, and Janet's voice says, “Paging Doctor Holly Tate. Doctor Holly Tate, you have an emergency consult. Please contact the front desk at once...” The words all begin to run together as Alan continues his mad dash up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 **Two hours later,** a tall woman with dark brown hair walks into the office of Greg, Amaya, and Connor’s school. The secretary looks up. “Hello ma’am, can I help you?”

 

The woman, who is dressed very officially, replies, “Yes ma’am, I am Christy Shelton. I’m here to check out Greg Edmonds. His father should have called and explained the situation to you a little while ago.”

 

The secretary nods. “Ah, he did. Can I see your ID please?” The woman takes a driver’s license from her purse and hands it over. After glancing back and forth a few times, the secretary returns it to her. “Alright, excellent. I’ll have him sent up.” The secretary picks up a phone and presses a few buttons. It makes an intercom sound and after a few seconds, she says, “Mister Hartman?” Pause. “I need Greg Edmonds to report to the office. He is checking out.” Pause. “Thank you.”

 

The secretary hangs the phone up, and points to a logbook on the desk. “Please fill out one of those slips and sign it.”

 

Christy does as asked, and by the time she finishes, Greg walks into the office with his backpack. “Miss Christy? What are you doing here?” He scratches his chin. “Are _you_ picking me up?”

 

Christy turns around. “Well, I wasn’t busy at the university today, so your dad asked me to pick you up before school ends.” Greg’s confusion is understandable; Christy is Amaya’s mom, after all.

 

The secretary checks the logbook and says, “Alright, you two are good to go.” Greg seems further confused by Christy’s answer.

 

Before Greg has a chance to confuse himself further, Christy reaches for Greg’s hand. With a friendly tone, she says, “Come on, handsome. I’ll tell you why I’m here once we’re in the car.” The blonde boy takes the woman’s hand and they exit the building and walk toward the car. Nervously, Greg asks, “Did something bad happen?”

 

She laughs, “No, Greg. Your dad just didn’t want you to get home and be scared when nobody was home.” The wind rustles the leaves in the nearby trees.

 

Greg eyes Christy as they stop next to the car. “Why would I be scared? Won’t my mom be home?” 

 

Christy takes a knee next to the boy. “Well, she’s at the hospital.”

 

Greg quickly says, “Is she okay?”

 

Christy nods. “Yes. Your little brother decided it was time to be born sooner than everyone thought.”

 

Greg frowns and rapidly says, “She had the baby already?! But she’s not supposed to have him for like another two months or something! Is the baby okay?”

 

Christy shakes her head. “Hang on Greg, hang on. Slow down, kid. Take a breath.” Greg does as asked, and Christy continues, “Good. Now, your mom has not had the baby yet, but she did go into pre-term labor earlier today. As a result, she is in the hospital. They gave her some medicine to stop her labor and something else to help your little brother. Other than that, all I know is that everyone is okay at the moment.”

 

Greg gives a concerned look much like the one his father made earlier today. “Can I go see mom and dad?”

 

Christy nods. “That’s where we’re going. You can ask your dad all the questions you want to when we get there, okay?”

 

Greg nods and immediately steps to the back of the car. He takes off his backpack and proclaims, “Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

 **Twenty-five minutes later,** Greg Edmonds nervously follows a nurse down the hallway of the hospital where his father works. She walks with him to a waiting room where Greg’s dad is seated, reading a magazine. Greg sees him first. “Dad!” He runs over to the man.

 

Alan, who has removed his lab coat sometime over the last few hours, looks up and manages to drop the magazine just in time to catch the boy. “Hey buddy.” He hugs the boy closely. “Did Christy have to go?” Alan nods at the nurse that walked with Greg. She nods back and walks away.

 

Greg nods from his spot in the hug. “Yeah, she told me that she had a class to teach. She said for you to call her later.” After a few moments, Greg pulls away and looks his Dad in the eyes. “Is mom alright?”

 

Alan nods. “Yeah, mom is okay.”

 

Greg says, “Is the baby okay?”

 

Alan nods more. “Yes, everything is fine. Mom went into labor earlier today, but she got here in time for Doctor Tate to delay it for a while.”

 

Greg says, “Can I go see her?”

 

Alan nods. “In a little while, buddy. First, let’s talk about the next few weeks. So, your little brother is _definitely_ going to be born in the next few days…” Greg nods, so Alan continues. “He's almost a month and a half early, so what that means is that life is going to be hard for the next month or so, alright?” Greg nods again, and Alan sighs. “So, I’ll give you a look at what the next week is going to be like… Your mom and I are both going on parental leave… We both need to be here at the hospital with the baby, once he's here. Mom will probably be pretty roughed up after he’s born, so she’ll probably be in the hospital for a few days, too… Therefore, I’ve talked with Hazel and Tim. They said that they’re okay with you staying with them and Connor until mom and I can come home, alright?”

 

Greg nods. “Okay.” He thinks for a second. “What about the baby?”

 

Alan scratches his head. “Well, no matter when he’s born in the next few days, he is going to go to the NICU. Do you remember what that stands for?”

 

Greg nods. “Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. It’s for new babies that are born too early.”

 

Alan smiles and laughs slightly. “That’s my smart boy.” He ruffles the boy’s hair proudly. “So, what that means is that he’s going to need some special attention for a while when he’s born. The important thing is that we need him to wait at least another 36 hours. Longer is better.”

 

Greg nods, and lays his head on Alan’s shoulder. After a few seconds, Greg quietly asks, “He will be…okay, right?”

 

Alan holds the boy closely. “I think Finn will be okay, yes. He might have it rough for a few days, but he will probably be fine.”

 

Greg wrestles out of the hug. He blinks a few times, and then asks, “Did you say _Finn_?”

 

Alan nods with a smile. “Yes. His name is Finn. Mom and I decided earlier today after Doctor Tate got done stabilizing her.”

 

Greg smiles. “Finn Edmonds… I like it.”

 

Alan laughs. “Good. Maybe you and Connor can come up with a good middle name, because we’re having trouble.”

 

Greg nods. “Maybe. Can we go see mom now?”

 

Alan says, “Yeah, come on. We’re going to go home for a little while after this so you can pack some stuff to take over to Connor’s house and we can play with Lionel for a little while. I’m gonna grab stuff for your mom and I, too.” Greg stands up and Alan follows. Alan takes his hand and they walk towards another room.

 

* * *

 

 **Three hours later,** Greg walks into Connor’s house with a backpack and a suitcase. Alan walks in behind him, and Hazel shouts from somewhere in the house, “I’ll be right out!”

 

Greg eyes Alan as they wait; the man shrugs. Hazel runs out of the back room, and says, “Alan! Isn’t this exciting?”

 

Alan laughs, “I guess so. It’d be nice if the boy had waited another week.”

 

Hazel shrugs with a smile. She looks at Greg, who has a sad look on his face. “Why are you so pouty, Greg? You’re going to be a big brother soon! Isn’t that cool?”

 

Greg shrugs. “I guess, but I wish mom and dad didn’t have to stay at the hospital for so long.” He sighs.

 

Alan eyes Hazel. “Hey, that’s the most he’s said since we left the hospital. He's been a bit down about it. I think he's jealous that his mom and I are going to get some alone time out of this.” Alan pokes the boy in the side, but Greg just rolls his eyes.

 

Hazel scratches her head. “Well, all I know to say is that it is all gonna be fine, kiddo. Wanna give dad a hug and then come see what Connor’s up to with me?”

 

Greg nods. “Okay.” He sits his things down and looks back at Alan. “Bye, Dad.” He hugs him.

 

Alan picks the boy up and hugs him close. “It’s all gonna be fine, buddy. This is just for a day or two. If everything is calm tomorrow, you can come visit at the hospital, alright?Bring a book and we can all read together if mom feels up to it... If not, I'll read with you.”

 

Greg nods in the hug. “Okay.” Alan sits him down, and Greg picks his things up. “Bye, daddy.”

 

Alan waves and slips out through the front door. Hazel grabs one of Greg’s bags and then takes his hand. “Come on, kid. Let’s go see what Connor’s doing upstairs. I think he was playing one of those fighter games you two like.”

 

Greg grins halfheartedly. “Alright...”

 

* * *

 

** The next day, in the afternoon, **  Romeo, clothed in a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt, exits a sort of mansion in a lavish neighborhood. He quickly disappears into a forest near the home. He follows a roughly-defined trail and stops at the same set of trapdoors from the other day, and enters a code into a newly replaced control panel next to it. The door pops open, and he enters. He shouts, “Robot, have you found anything today?”

Romeo walks into a cavernous room filled with workbenches, toolboxes, and various other equipment. Robot is stationed at a computer console. Robot replies, “No master, I have not located Luna Girl’s power signature. However, I did locate an effect reminiscent of the stolen go-slow ray last night after you went home.”

Romeo raises an eyebrow. He grabs a lab coat from a hook on the wall, puts it on, and sits down next to Robot. “Elaborate.”

“Observe.” Robot hits several buttons and a nighttime surveillance video on the screen shows a stray cat walking unnaturally slow in the middle of a brightly moonlit park. As the video continues, Robot says, “Theory: She used the Go-Slow Ray on this cat. Idea: we could track her based on the power signatures of the equipment she stole.”

Romeo taps his chin as the video ends. “I concur... Heh, Good thing for the cat that the go-slow ray will wear off after about 10 hours…” He sighs and scratches his head. “It will take time to reconfigure the sensors to detect those power signatures, though. It will only detect them if she uses the equipment... We will have to use the reconfigured sensors to scan day and night for Luna Girl. If we locate a power signature at night, then we can get her.” Pause. “Analyze methods of open combat against her moths.”

Robot is silent for a moment, and then replies, “Analysis through the standard algorithm indicates the most effective method available will be the Clumsy Ray. The Teleporter is also an option.”

Romeo nods. “I concur. Retrieve both inventions from storage. Then, begin disassembling the dorsal and lateral sensor arrays. I will return tonight. For now, I must return home; I have homework to do, and the nanny will be looking for me.”

Robot moves away from the computer console. “Yes, Master.”

Romeo stands and removes his lab coat, then heads back for the trapdoors he entered earlier. “Robot, ensure the doors lock properly, please.”

“Understood.”

As Romeo follows the path back to the house, he sighs as the trap doors lock behind him. “This is a mess…”

* * *

** Two days later, it’s Monday morning. **  A sudden, scary image in a dream causes Greg to bolt upright. He looks at the clock; it’s only 5:50AM. Greg usually doesn’t get up for another forty minutes; he looks over to see Connor sleeping next to him peacefully. Greg lies down to try to go back to sleep, but he suddenly develops an intense ominous feeling. Something important has happened and he can just feel it. Something feels different. Greg decides he’s imagining things, and then rubs his eyes a bit, fighting the urge to get up.

After a few moments, the anxiety overwhelms his doubts, and compels Greg to swing out of the bed and walk out of the room. He descends the stairs, and turns into the kitchen where Connor’s parents, Tim and Hazel, are having a light breakfast. He stands in the doorway, disheveled, and meekly says, “Uhm…. Hi.”

The two adults snap their gaze over to the boy. Hazel says, “Good morning, Greg.” She smiles at the boy.

Without looking away from his cereal, Tim sluggishly echoes, “Good morning, Greg.”

Hazel waits for Greg to reply, but when he doesn’t after a few seconds, she asks, “You okay, buddy? You’re awake earlier than Connor, and that’s kinda odd.” Tim sits his spoon down and looks up from his bowl of cereal.

Greg snaps out of the blank stare he was in, and walks over to the table, shaking his head. “No… Something feels wrong… Like I missed something.” He stands nervously next to the table, unsure why he feels this way. “Did my Dad tell you guys anything since last night?

Tim eyes Hazel, who quickly grabs her phone. Tim remarks, “That is absolutely amazing, isn’t it Hazel?”

“Yeah, it is, wow.” Hazel looks at the phone. “Your dad  _just_  texted us a few minutes ago. It’s odd that you knew to come look. Are you psychic?”

Hazel offers Greg the phone and he takes it in one fluid motion. There’s a picture of a tiny baby in his mother’s arms; she’s in a hospital gown and his dad is standing next to her. The baby looks small; almost unnaturally small… Greg opens his mouth and has trouble making words. After several seconds, he exclaims, “Finn!” He grins exuberantly and hops happily. “Finn! Finn! He’s here!”

Hazel and Tim smile at the boy’s reaction. Hazel smiles and says, “Congratulations, Greg.”

Tim adds, “Congrats, kiddo.”

Greg stares at it again until the phone buzzes again. He clicks back and sees that his dad, Alan, has sent a message: 

_ FINN HOLLIS EDMONDS. Born 12:36AM. _

Greg smiles excitedly and shows Hazel the text. “Look!”

Hazel takes the phone and says, “Hollis? Isn’t that one of the middle names you and Connor came up with before you went to visit your parents yesterday?” Greg nods enthusiastically, causing Tim and Hazel to laugh. “Want me to tell Alan that you’re awake and saw it?” Greg nods quickly.

After Hazel sends the reply, Tim looks at the phone and says, “Look at him! He’s so little, wow! And I like that name, Finn. Has character.”

After a few seconds, the phone rings, and Hazel says, “Ah! Greg! Here, answer it, it’s your dad!”

Greg takes and subsequently answers the phone. He excitedly shouts, “Dad!”

Alan’s voice comes over the phone. “Greg!” He laughs. “Good morning, kiddo. You’re up kinda early, huh?”

Ignoring Alan’s greeting, Greg says, “Is everything okay?! Are Mom and Finn okay?”

Alan laughs over the line. “Yeah, everything is fine, squirt. Your mom had to go in for surgery after Finn was born because of a small complication. She’s fine though, but they had to give her a unit of blood and she will need to stay admitted for a few days. Finn is going to be in the NICU for a while. He’s too small to bring home just yet.”

Energetically, Greg says, “Can I come to the hospital and see you guys?”

Alan sighs on the other end of the line. “No buddy, it’d be best if you waited a day or two for mom and Finn to get stronger, okay? I can come pick you up from school this afternoon and we can hang out for a bit, but your mom and I agree that you should wait until _at least_ tomorrow to visit her at the hospital… She’s on several medications and feeling quite odd.”

Greg sighs disappointedly. “Oh… Uhm… Okay.”

Alan grunts. “Greg, I know it stinks, buddy. But, hey, everyone is safe and healthy, so be happy. I promise you can come see mom tomorrow, but I cannot promise anything with Finn... I can barely get back there to see him right now, and  _I am a physician_ , kid. They’ve got him hooked up to several machines to monitor him and keep him functioning properly, y’know. He looks like an extra in one of those bionic man films.”

Greg blinks a few times, and then says, “Uhh… Okay… Tell mom I love her?” His voice shakes a little bit as he speaks.

Alan replies, “I will buddy.”

After a short pause, Greg asks, “Is Finn breathing alright?”

Alan takes a big breath on the other side of the line, and then says, “Yes, buddy. His lungs had enough time on the special medicine. Our next big task is teaching him to eat properly. He’s a bit too premature to have developed the instinct to suckle yet.”

Greg sniffles. “Okay. Awesome!” Pause. “You’re gonna get me from school today though, right?” He laughs. “Lionel and I miss you.”

Alan laughs heartily. “I promise buddy. We can go do whatever you want to for a few hours, alright?”

Greg nods and says, “Okay.”

Alan quickly says, “Alright, now, I’ve gotta go Greg. It’s shift-change time here and I’m going to go see your Mom and keep her company and see who her new charge nurse is. I love you.”

Greg nods. “I love you, too.”

“Have a good day at school, squirt. Bye.”

Greg responds, “I will. Bye, dad.”  _Click!_

Greg hands the phone to Hazel, and then another boy’s voice says, “Is everything okay, Greg?”

Greg spins around to find Connor dressed in his jogging clothes in the doorway. Greg smiles. “I have a little brother!” Greg scratches his head and says, “His name is Finn Hollis Edmonds. He was born around one this morning. Show him the picture, Miss Hazel!” Hazel hands the phone back to Greg, and then he runs it over to Connor.

Connor examines the photo. “Wow. Awesome, dude! He’s so small.”

Greg grins happily. “He’s cute though, huh?”

Connor nods. “Yeah, look at all that hair on his head.”

Tim says, “What’d your dad say, Greg?

Greg takes a deep breath, and begins to recount the conversation.


	21. Swimming Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all!

**Later on the same day, Monday, late at night,** Romeo kicks a stick in a park, sending it sailing through the air.. He is dressed up in his full supervillain outfit: gray boots, gray pants, teal gloves, goggles with a small antenna, and his special Howie-type lab coat. He shouts, “Dang it! We missed her again, Robot! Agh!”

 

Romeo’s Robot is standing next to the mobile lab, which is several feet from Romeo. It dispassionately walks over to the boy. “Our auxiliary computer is not adequately fast to provide us with data from the sensors in a timely manner, Master.”

 

Romeo huffs angrily and says, “I know! I’m still working on getting the primary computer back up and going.” He rubs his temples for a moment and, in a less angry tone, says, “Alright, I want you to comb the area. Luna Girl may still be nearby. Search protocol gamma.”

 

Robot replies, “Yes, Master.” His legs extend until he’s a dozen feet tall, and Robot begins to walk around and survey the area. Romeo walks back over to the mobile lab and sits down on the steps. He considers ways to fix this situation as he waits for Robot to return. After a few minutes, Robot returns, and reports: “No trace of Luna Girl or her moths were located within 250 meters, Master. However, I observed a frog vocalizing cricket chirps.”

 

Romeo sighs. “That would be consistent with the power signal we detected. It was definitely the Voice Box.” He sighs. “Any ideas on how to proceed with catching her, Robot? She has the Go-Slow ray, the Voice Box, the Radical Romeo Remote, and the Animal-Metamorpho Ray. It will be at least a three more days of work before I can fully rebuild our main computer, so our sensors are practically useless for helping us catch her until then.”

 

Robot says, “Analyzing.” After thirty seconds, Robot says, “Ask the PJ Masks for help. They have demonstrated an ability to track power signatures, similar to our own. With minor modifications, their systems could work to detect Luna Girl.”

 

Romeo sighs. “I’m friends with them, but I don’t think I’m close enough to ask for favors yet… Good idea, though.” Pause. “Alternatives?”

 

Robot replies, “Alternative: their PJ Robot is better equipped to repair the main computer than am I or Robette. You could request that they lend us the PJ Robot’s services?”

 

Romeo shakes his head. “No, no! Confine suggestions to ideas which do not involve the PJ Masks.”

 

Robot says, “Understood, Master. Computing…” There is a long pause. “The only solution found by my standard algorithm within your stated parameters is to complete repairs of the main computer at the main lab.”

 

Romeo quietly mutters an oath, and then says, “So, I guess we’re stuck where we are for a few days.”

 

As Romeo stands up to go back into the mobile lab, Robot says, “Query, Master.”

 

Romeo turns to look at Robot. Impatiently, he says, “Proceed, Robot.”

 

Robot asks, “Why do you not wish to seek help from the PJ Masks? Are they not your friends? Friends are allies and allies help each other.”

 

Romeo is both impressed and amused by Robot’s logic, and lets a small smile reach his lips. “Your logic is sound, Robot… Well, it would be, if I were better friends with the PJ Masks. Your understanding of friendship is limited… Much like my own knowledge of that topic...” He laughs. “They don’t trust me yet. Nor do I trust them. Trust will build between us slowly, though.” He sighs, and adds, “Besides, for now, the situation is not particularly out of control; Luna Girl hasn’t wreaked any havoc with the stolen equipment, and if she does, it will probably only be as a nuisance. She rarely does anything that actually seriously endangers the city. At least, like we do…. Err... Like we _did_.” It’s been hard adjusting to not being a villain anymore.

 

Robot says, “I understand, Master.”

 

After moment of silence, Romeo says, “Come on, let’s go back to the lab. We can work on restoring the main computer.” Romeo turns and keys a code in to enter the mobile lab and Robot steps to the back and climbs aboard.

 

***

**The next afternoon, Tuesday,** Greg and Amaya are seated together on the bus. It’s one of the last hot days of the summer, and they’re both dressed in shorts and short-sleeved shirts. Amaya says, “So, your Dad isn’t going to get you today?”

 

Greg, who has the window seat, sighs. “Yeah, he said Mom is still feeling a bit weird from the medicines she’s on and nobody thinks it’s a good idea for her to see me today. Plus, Dad gets to see Finn today, so he’s busy with that.” Greg pouts downheartedly.

 

Amaya pats his shoulder, and says, “Well, that stinks, buddy. I know you miss your mom.” She waits to see if Greg has anything to say… After several seconds of silence, she says, “I guess that works out. We won’t have to explain to your parents who Romeo is before we go swimming with him.”

 

Greg leans his head over on the window and groans. “Oh man, I forgot that was today.”

 

Amaya says, “It’s all gonna be okay, Greg.” He grunts in reply, and Amaya sees their stop coming up. She looks to the back of the bus and sees Connor there. He’s talking to a group of older students holding instrument cases. They’re likely fifth and sixth graders. Amaya smiles; she knows Connor is excited to be old enough to join their school’s wind band in a couple years.

 

Connor looks toward the front of the bus and catches Amaya’s eye; she pointedly looks outside and Connor nods, understanding her meaning. The bus begins to slow, and Amaya, Greg, and Connor stand, along with a few other kids of various ages. After a few seconds, the bus stops and they all file off. Once they’re off the bus, Connor says, “Dude, the band sounds like so much fun!”

 

Connor’s cheer spreads: Greg smiles slightly, and says, “Hey, today is the day Romeo is coming over to swim! Remember?”

 

Connor nods. “Yep!” He checks to make sure nobody is close to them. When he’s sure nobody is nearby, Connor pulls his communicator from his pocket. “Ready to contact PJ Robot?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, it’s like 3:15, and Romeo should be here at 4. It’ll be great to have PJ Robot at Greg’s house just in case Romeo does something nefarious.”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, for sure.”

 

 Connor presses a few buttons, and after a second, PJ Robot appears on screen. The robot chirps happily. Connor says, “Hey, PJ Robot! You ready to make your way over to Greg’s house?”

 

PJ Robot makes an excited face and then gives them a thumbs-up, chirping the affirmative. Connor replies, “Awesome. We’ll see you there.”

 

Greg waves. “Hey PJ Robot!”

 

Amaya says, “Heya!”

 

The little robot waves back excitedly, and then taps a button. The communicator goes blank, and Connor stows it in his pocket just as they stop at his driveway. “Alright. Now, Amaya, you go put on your swimsuit and meet us at Greg’s house. We’re going to go inside and tell my mom where we’ll be. Gotta grab my swimsuit, too.”

 

Amaya says, “Alright, see you in a little while.” She trots off excitedly.

 

Connor motions for Greg to follow him, and they quickly move towards Connor’s house.

 

* * *

**Half an hour later,** there is a green flash and Romeo suddenly materializes in front of Greg’s house, on the lawn. He’s wearing what appears to be a school uniform: black shorts, a collared white button-up shirt with a black tie, a black and red long-sleeved sweater on top of the shirt and tie, and, finally, short black dress shorts with white crew socks to round out the whole ridiculous outfit. He also has a nice backpack on his back.

 

Romeo looks at the device in his hand and then shakes himself around a bit. “That transporter makes me feel weird,” he mumbles to himself. Romeo glances at his watch and sees the time is 3:55. He smiles and mumbles, “It’s nice to be early…” He walks up to the porch and rings the doorbell. He puts a friendly smile on his face.

 

A few moments later, the door opens and it’s Connor, wearing only a pair of blue shorts. “Oh, hey Romeo. You’re early.” Connor looks around outside and asks, “How’d you get here?”

 

Romeo holds up the device in his hand. “Remember this?”

 

Connor nods. “The Transporter.” Romeo grins and Connor gestures for him to come inside. “Take your shoes off at the door. Greg’s parents have new carpet.”

 

Romeo does as asked, and sits down the Teleporter next to his shoes once he steps inside... He says, “Alright, where can I change at? Uh, obviously, I didn’t put my swimsuit on before I came over here.”

 

Amaya, already dressed in her shorty wetsuit, walks into the room from the direction of the backdoor, and whistles. “Wow, you’re dressed for success today, aren’t you?”

 

Romeo’s face flushes slightly at the compliment. “Uh, not really.” He scratches his head awkwardly. “This is just my school uniform.”

 

Connor says, “Alright, well, let’s get you upstairs so you can change, Romeo. Follow me.” The boys walk up the stairs.

 

Amaya shouts, “Alright, seeya out there!” She trots back from the direction she came as the boys reach the top of the stairs.

 

Just as they turn towards the side of the hall with Greg’s room and bathroom, they hear a yelp and see a pale-skinned blur with blonde hair as a person disappears into Greg’s room. “Ack!” The door shuts suddenly behind him.

 

After a few moments of processing what he saw, Romeo says, “Was he… naked?”

 

Connor nods, and places a hand across his face, stifling laughter. He yells, “Greg, by the way, Romeo is here…”

 

From his room, Greg indignantly replies, “I figured that out! Thanks for the warning!”

 

It’s silent for a few moments and Romeo says, “Uhm… Hi Greg…” Connor’s face is turning red from having to suppress his laughter.

 

“…Hi, Romeo.”

 

Connor coughs and says, “Uh, Greg, Romeo is going to change in your bathroom.”

 

“…Okay.”

 

Connor leads Romeo down the hall to the bathroom and gestures inside. “There you go.”

 

Romeo steps into the bathroom and says, “Thanks!” The door shuts behind him.

 

Connor practically jumps over to Greg’s bedroom. He knocks. “Greg!”

 

The door opens, and Greg is clothed this time; well, barely. He has his green square-cut swim briefs on, now. “What? Jeez, a kid can’t even be naked for like a minute in his own house.” He is visibly blushing.

 

Connor quietly, but intently, asks, “Since when do you run around your house naked when Amaya’s here?”

 

Greg’s blush intensifies. “She always… Well, _usually_ she yells before she comes upstairs! Besides, I had to go to the bathroom… So, I took off my clothes in there to change… Forgot to bring my swim briefs with me, but I figured I’d be safe to jog back to my room real quick because I didn’t expect Romeo for a few more minutes… I wasn’t expecting you to bring Romeo up here all of a sudden!” His face achieves new heights of embarrassment as it reaches a cherry-red color.

 

Connor laughs at the whole situation. “You’re crazy. The first time you two see each other in person during daylight hours, and you were naked. Doubt either of you will forget that.”

 

Greg’s blush holds, although he is amused at that description of the situation. “Well, if it means anything, Romeo is probably less traumatized than me.” He cracks a smile. “I look good.” He flexes his muscled arms and giggles profusely.

 

Connor laughs harder. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile and make a joke since yesterday morning.” He places a hand on Greg’s shoulder. “Let’s try to have fun, huh? Stop worrying about everything. Your dad has your mom and Finn handled. Everything is gonna be fine.”

 

Greg nods, and says, “I’ll try.”

 

A robotic beep behind Greg reveals PJ Robot is in the boy’s room. Connor makes a shush gesture. “Hey, PJ Robot. Welcome to the party.” PJ Robot waves in return and beeps excitedly, but Connor shushes him again. “Gotta stay quiet! Romeo can’t know you’re here.” PJ Robot gives a thumbs-up gesture and a smile, and then floats over towards Lionel’s terrarium.

 

Connor raises an eyebrow at the sight, but Greg quickly says, “He’s been playing with Lionel.”

 

Connor nods contentedly. A few moments later, they hear the bathroom door open. Romeo hops out, exclaiming, “Tada!”

 

Greg steps out of his room and Connor turns around to find Romeo wearing a pair of swim briefs and a short-sleeve rash guard shirt. The rash guard has a pattern of letters and numbers on it that Greg recognizes, but can’t quite place it. The swim briefs show slightly more leg than Greg’s square cut suit; they’re sea-blue with a pattern in dark blue that looks like some sort of crude hieroglyphics with a series of three vertical gold stripes on each hip. Romeo says, “Well, is this cool enough, Greg?”

 

Greg snaps his fingers when he recognizes the pattern on the rash guard. He excitedly says, “The swim briefs are cool! But is that the periodic table on your shirt?!”

 

Romeo grins. His navy blue rash guard shirt is covered with the periodic table drawn in shiny strips of white boxes and lettering. “Yep. Dad and I found the rash guard in Russia earlier this year. We got it near the town where Mendeleev was born. He’s the guy that created the periodic table.” Romeo smiles proudly.

 

Greg nods, and then Connor says, “I like the swim briefs. Cool pattern.” Connor pulls down his shorts partially and reveals he is wearing his own lightning-printed blue jammers beneath, which have similar blue patterns on the hips before the lightning-bolt pattern starts. Romeo smiles.

 

Greg laughs a bit, and replies, “I think we’re gonna have a fun time, Romeo.” They all start down the stairs and Greg asks, “One thing though: why are you wearing a rash guard, Romeo?”

 

Romeo says, “Oh, I get nervous without a shirt on around new people…” Pause. “Uh, especially girls.”

 

Greg laughs. “Why are you nervous? Have a bit of baby fat you don’t want to show off?”

 

Romeo laughs and shrugs. “Not that. I don’t know why I get nervous like that, actually.”

 

Connor laughs, “Yeah, I bet… As if Amaya won’t like that shirt…”

 

Romeo smiles nonchalantly. Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, Romeo sits down his backpack next to his shoes and he looks around. “Is your mom or dad here Greg? I figured I would get to meet one of them, too.”

 

Greg and Connor eye each other and then Greg scratches his head. “Gee, I guess you’ve been slipping on your surveillance, huh?” He looks away from Romeo. “Uh, my little brother was born yesterday. Mom is in the ICU for a few days, and Dad is trying to keep her and Finn both taken care of… I think Dad has been getting to have skin-to-skin time with Finn in the NICU today.”

 

Romeo is dumbfounded; he hasn’t been maintaining his surveillance lately, and it feels odd for him not to know about this. “Oh. I haven’t been really watching you guys any more… Haven’t in a few weeks, actually… I didn’t know.” Pause. “Uh, congrats, though...” Greg nods his acknowledgement and his eyes show a hint of distress at the topic. Romeo starts to ask a question, but Romeo notices Connor making a face at him that seems to suggest that’s unwise. Instead, Romeo says, “So, uh, let’s go see the pool. I bet at least one of you is a good swimmer.”

 

Greg’s demeanor shifts back towards happy, and he leads the way down the hall next to the stairs. “Okay! We have a heater for the pool, so it’s awesome and warm. Oh, hey? Did you put on sunscreen before you came over?”

 

The idle chatter between the boys continued until they got outside and climbed onto the pool deck. Romeo sees Amaya in her special spring wetsuit, already floating in the pool. Amaya laughs, “Ha! That’s a cool periodic table shirt!”

 

Romeo grins. “I thought you’d like it.” Connor giggles at that statement.

 

Greg says, “Yeah, plus, look Amaya! He wears swim briefs, too! Like me!”

 

Amaya laughs, and says, “Yeah, he’s the only person I know that’s bold enough to do it other than you, Greg. But with all that blue on them, that swimsuit looks like something Connor would wear.” Romeo grins at the comment.

 

Connor laughs. “I guess he’s got good taste.” Connor pulls his shorts off and tosses them onto one of the deck railings, leaving him standing proudly in his jammer. “Alright, gentlemen. It’s time.” He smirks.

 

Confused, Amaya starts to ask, “For wha–“

 

Greg shouts, “CANNONBALL!” The three boys all shout war cries and charge toward the pool.

 

* * *

**Two hours later,** Romeo stands near the door, once again dressed in his school uniform. Greg and Amaya are nearby. Amaya is also back in her normal clothes, and her glasses are on, too. Greg is the oddball; he’s still in his swimsuit, with a towel on his shoulders. Romeo laughs at a joke that was just make, and looks at his watch. “Alright, well thanks again for inviting me, it was fun. I have to get home before my parents do, so I’m going to go ahead and teleport home.”

 

Greg pats the boy on the shoulder, and says, “Hey, no problem. It was a blast having you over. We still on to meet Thursday night like normal?”

 

Romeo smiles at the contact and nods. “Yeah.” He turns to Amaya. “Cool swimsuit, by the way, Amaya.”

 

Amaya smiles. “Thanks! It’s fun to wear; everyone always asks why I have a wetsuit.”

 

Greg says, “Yeah, because they can never get a straight answer.” Romeo laughs and Greg joins in as Amaya shrugs; she seems happy to leave the exact reasons a mystery.

 

Romeo sighs. “I wish I could say bye to Connor, too.” He glances up the nearby stairway.

 

Amaya says, “We’ll tell him for you. If you need to leave right now, he’ll understand.”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah, he always takes long showers after he swims, though. I really don’t know where he picked that habit up from.” He scratches his chin thoughtfully and then shrugs. “He’s always took long showers, I guess.”

 

Romeo laughs, and picks up his backpack and the Teleporter. “Alright, well, in that case, tell him I said sorry I missed him and that it was fun swimming with him.” He types a few commands into the teleporter, and smiles. “Seeya!” He presses a button and sticks out his tongue playfully as he fades away. Amaya and Greg wave.

 

Once Romeo is gone, Amaya says, “See? You had a great time, right?”

 

Greg scratches his head. “Yeah, I guess I did.” He grins. “Wanna go play with Lionel and PJ Robot while we wait on Connor?”

 

Amaya grins. “Yeah! Let’s do it!” Greg grins back and runs towards the stairway with Amaya following closely as he goes.

 

* * *

 

 **Later that night,** Romeo is in his main lab, working on the computer. He tosses a burnt circuit board out from a structure resembling a server mainframe. “Alright, Robot, I think that should do it. The remainder of the fried RAM is out.” He yawns and continues, “It’s a good thing Luna Girl only managed to fry the computer’s RAM. Putting in new storage would be a major hassle.”

 

Robot hands Romeo a new circuit board that resembles the one he just threw away. His other arm is stretched out and holding onto a metal post embedded in the ground several feet away. “Yes, Master. However, you have still not verified that the CPU unit is functioning. It could have also been rendered inoperative.”

 

Romeo cautiously takes the component from Robot and says, “Well, that’s a fair point. But, I’m going to stop at only working on the RAM tonight.” He glances at a clock on a nearby wall; it reads 11:45PM. “Usually I’d stay up later, but all that swimming has me tired.”

 

Robot replies, “I cannot perform checks on the CPU unit. My hands are too large to fit inside that space properly.”

 

Romeo laughs, and says, “Yeah, plus you generate enough static electricity when you move that I’m afraid you could accidentally harm the CPU chip; the RAM shouldn’t be too bad off, considering you’re currently grounded.” Thunder booms and the lab shakes slightly as Romeo inserts the new RAM chip into its slot. “Huh, I see you aren’t the only one generating electric fields tonight…”

 

Robot says, “Thunderstorms are forecasted tonight. The weather service has issued Severe Thunderstorm Watch number sixty-two, in effect until 2AM.”

 

Romeo makes a few adjustments to the chip and then locks it into place. “Thank you, mister weatherman…” He looks to Robot. After a quick yawn, he says, “Hand me the next replacement RAM module…”

 

* * *

 

 **About fifteen minutes later,** the thunderstorm has been making noise for the PJ Masks trio, too. At Connor’s house, in particular, Connor is awoken with a start as his kitten, Juliet, sprints across the bed after a particularly loud bang of thunder. “Huh?” Lightning flashes and Connor rubs his eyes; after a few seconds, a loud crash of thunder shakes the house. Connor becomes aware of the sound of rain pelting the nearby window hard, and he can tell strong spurts of wind make the house creak and groan.

 

After a few seconds, Connor feels something in the bed wiggle slightly and he hears a quiet sob. He is confused and turns over to find Greg laying in the bed next to him, illuminated only by the hallway light coming in under Connor’s door. He forgot that Greg was in the bed with him, too. The boy is crying; not very excitedly, as if he’s scared, but just a low, sad cry. Connor rubs his eyes and says, “Greg?”

 

Greg didn’t notice Connor moving and when he hears the older boy speak, he says, “Oh, man.” He pauses to sob and lightning illuminates the room. “I-I was hoping you w-w-wouldn’t see me like this.” Thunder booms around them.

 

Connor scratches his head tiredly, and lays back down on his pillow, facing Greg. “Why are you crying? Is it the storm?” He puts an arm over the other boy protectively.

 

Greg wipes his eyes, and rolls onto his side facing Connor. He enjoys the feeling of the other boy’s arm on his side for several moments. After a few seconds, his tears have subsided slightly, and he says, “I miss my mom.” He sniffles.

 

“Oh.” Connor pats the boy’s shoulder a few times as his crying ebbs. “I didn’t know you missed her that bad.” More thunder rumbles the house.

 

Greg takes a few breaths and coughs into his pillow. Meekly, he says, “Yeah… The storm isn’t helping.”

 

Connor sits up. They look at each other in the low light. Connor says, “I know you’ve been worried about your mom and Finn.” Pause. “You’ve been under a lot of stress, huh?”

 

After a few moments, Greg sits up and looks at the window behind Connor. “…Yeah.”

 

After several moments where the only noise is the rumbling of thunder and the rain on the window, Connor says, “Wanna play the video game for a little while? Maybe that’ll calm your nerves and we can go back to sleep.”

 

Greg laughs and nods, wiping a few final tears from his eyes. “Okay.” As they stand up, Greg says, “I want to see mom and I want to meet Finn.” Pause. “And I want to go home and sleep in my bed.”

 

Connor pats him on the shoulder as thunder rumbles faintly. “I know.” As Connor grabs two controllers, he says, “Maybe we can convince my mom to let us go sleepover at your house tomorrow?”

 

Greg nods his head slowly. “Yeah, maybe we can make that happen.” He sniffles and accepts the controller as Connor hands it to him.

 

Connor turns the console on and says, “Greg?” Thunder rumbles.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Connor scratches his head. Shyly, he says, “Uhm…When we go back to bed, I guess, you can, that is, uh, if you want to… I guess you can snuggle me… and I won’t make fun of you… As long as you don’t make fun of me…” He rubs his eyes tiredly, trying not to reveal his embarrassment at the offer.

 

Greg laughs. “Uhhhh… Thanks.”

 

Connor yawns as he turns on his television and says, “No problem. Now, pick a game so we can go back to bed…”


	22. Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting... Watching...

**The next day, in the afternoon,** Connor arrives at the PJ Masks HQ. He steps out of the stairway and into his cavernous HQ room. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the indoor light level. He sees Amaya and PJ Robot at the picture player. “Hey! What’s up?”

 

Amaya turns and says, “Hey, Connor! Where’s Greg? I thought he was at the park, too?”

 

Connor scratches his head. “Oh, well, Greg’s dad stopped by and picked him up before we left my house.” Connor smiles. “Greg gets to see his mom today.” PJ Robot beeps excitedly at this news, his faceplate making a wide grin.

 

Amaya grins, too. “Oh awesome! I knew he’s been feeling down; I mean, Greg smiled and played around a lot yesterday, but the smile never really reached his eyes, you know?” Connor nods, and for the first time since he walked in, Amaya examines Connor's entire body. The tan, brown-haired boy has beads of sweat on his forehead; he’s wearing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt soaked in sweat. Amaya finally asks, “What in the world have you been up to?” PJ Robot beeps along inquisitively.

 

Connor takes a deep breath and wipes a layer of sweat from his brow. He tosses his backpack down onto the floor and grabs a bottle of water from the side of it. “Oh, well, you called me on the communicator just after Cameron, Joseph, Rider, and I finished up a game of 2-on-2 basketball.” He walks over to Amaya and PJ Robot. “It kinda worked out that Greg wasn’t there, honestly.”

 

PJ Robot beeps a few times and points a finger upwards in a helpful gesture. He floats off toward the couch. Without missing a beat, Amaya asks, “Oh? Who did you play with?”

 

Connor says, “Oh, uh, Rider and I played against Joseph and Cameron. It was pretty fun, but we were all really hot afterwards. It’s really muggy outside today.” On cue, PJ Robot flies back over with the folding chair for Connor. PJ Robot beeps excitedly and makes a big grin as he unfolds the chair. Connor notices this and says, “For me, PJ Robot?” The little robot makes a nodding motion, and Connor says, “Thanks buddy!” He offers the robot a high five, which he slaps.

 

As Connor sits down, Amaya says, “Alright, so, PJ Robot and I were having a look over our surveillance records from the last few days and have a look at what we found.” She gestures for PJ Robot to proceed and the little robot quickly types in a series of commands. 

 

Connor takes a big drink from his water bottle and watches as the screen brings up a video of Romeo’s mobile lab in the park, partially obscured by trees. Connor immediately sits up. “When was this video recorded?”

 

Amaya says, “Earlier this week, on Monday night. It seems Romeo was out looking for something.”

 

Connor makes a concerned face. “That was the day before he came to Greg’s house and swam with us, right?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, and you’ll never believe what he says to Robot. The funny thing is that I don’t think Romeo is the problem. Here, listen.” Amaya hits the play button and Connor listens intently as a scene with Robot and Romeo searching for Luna Girl and stolen inventions plays.

 

Once the scene finishes, Connor intertwines his fingers and lays his head back in the chair. Connor says, “So, Luna Girl has apparently stolen some of Romeo’s inventions. And he can’t track her because she destroyed his computer.” Pause and he sighs. “And she is probably using her Luna powers to mess with the stolen inventions to make them even more evil.” 

 

Amaya nods. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

 

Connor looks at PJ Robot. “PJ Robot, have you seen any activity from Luna Girl recently?”

 

PJ Robot shakes his head and beeps to indicate the negative.

 

Connor taps his chin thoughtfully and looks at Amaya. “What do you think we should do?”

 

Amaya scratches her head. “I think we shouldn’t interfere with this. Although, we should probably monitor the situation.”

 

Connor stands up and paces back toward the stairway, thinking. After a few moments, he says, “I agree. I will have to tell Greg about this tonight, too.” He turns back toward Amaya. “Should we ask Romeo about this? From what he said to Robot in the surveillance video, I don’t think he trusts us. I feel like if we ask him about it, we might make him nervous or upset.”

 

Amaya wags a finger at Connor and steps towards him slowly. “I don’t trust him. Do you?”

 

Connor sighs. “No. I don’t trust Romeo. ”

 

Amaya looks Conner straight in the eyes. “Then, it doesn’t really matter what he says to us in person, does it?”

 

Connor replies, “Good point.” Pause. “What do you think Luna Girl is up to?”

 

Now, Amaya taps her chin. “I don’t know, Connor.” Amaya looks at PJ Robot. “Do you have any ideas, PJ Robot?”

 

PJ Robot shrugs and beeps the negative again.

 

Connor walks toward the robot. “I want you to watch Romeo and Luna Girl carefully for the next few nights. Amaya, start thinking about a way to track those inventions like Romeo said on the surveillance video. We’ll work on making it happen when we can.”

 

PJ Robot salutes and beeps excitedly. Amaya nods.

 

Connor looks at Amaya. “Well. Do you want to come back to my house and play the video game?”

 

Amaya smiles and nods. “Sure, let’s do it!” She grabs her backpack from nearby. “Seeing as Greg is busy, I suppose we won’t have our hero practice tonight?”

 

Connor nods, as he grabs his own backpack and replaces the water bottle. “Yeah, it would probably be best to wait and do it together as a full team.”

 

Amaya nods as they near the door. “Alright, bye PJ Robot!” She waves.

 

Connor waves as well, saying, “Bye, PJ Robot!” They enter the stairway and hear the robot beep in reply as they shut the door behind them. Connor says, “I hope you don’t mind if I take a shower when I get home. I feel gross with this sweat all over me.”

 

Amaya laughs, “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll just play the game without you for a while. Then we can do the homework mister Hartman assigned us when you’re out.” Connor groans at the mention of their homework. Amaya pats Connor on the shoulder gingerly as they step outside, taking care to pat him on a dry spot.

 

* * *

 

 **Later that night,** Greg walks into Connor’s room. He finds Connor seated on his bed with a small practice pad and a pair of drumsticks in hand. Connor looks up at Greg. “Well, about time you got back!” Connor looks at his alarm clock. “It’s almost 9 o’clock!”

 

Greg grins nonchalantly. “Mom and Dad and I had a lot to talk about. Dad and Mom got to have Finn in their room and stuff, too. I didn’t get to see him in person because he’s still too little, but I _did_ get to see Finn through the window in the NICU. Dad got to go in there with him while I was there, so Mom held back and hung out with me.” Greg points at Connor. “Oh, and I didn’t know the time until you said it, but seeing you wearing your PJs already kind of gave it away.” Greg yawns and begins taking off his t-shirt. “Speaking of PJs, I think I’m going to change into mine, too…”

 

Connor smiles. “Is Finn doing okay?” 

 

Greg nods as he tosses his shirt into a small pile of clothes near his suitcase. “Yeah! I was able to go see him through the window of the NICU. Apparently, he’s already figuring out how to eat, so they might get to take out his feeding tube in the next few days.” Greg removes his belt and shoes. He resumes talking quickly, eager to share the news. “He’s definitely gotten bigger since he was born. Dad said I might get to meet him this weekend. I’ll definitely get to see him early next week.” Greg unbuttons his pants, but then reaches for his pajama top in the suitcase. He starts to put it on.

 

Connor clicks his drumsticks together and then sits them to the side. “That’s awesome!” Greg grins wide. Connor asks, “Was your mom doing okay?”

 

Greg nods. “Yeah! She told me to tell you and Amaya thanks for asking about her.” He slides his pants off, leaving him in the green pajama top and a pair of pinkish-white briefs. There is a pattern on them, but it has been left indistinguishable. “She had to have this gnarly incision on her stomach that has lots of stitches. They had to cut her open and–“

     

Greg is abruptly cut off by Connor saying, “Ew, gross; please stop. I don’t want to know. I’m just glad she’s okay.” Greg laughs and shrugs as he bends down to look for his pajama bottoms. Connor eyes Greg’s bottom, noticing the odd coloration of the underwear. “Uh... What happened to your underwear, Greg?”

 

Greg sighs as he stands up straight with his pajama bottoms in hand. “Uhhh… I learned to separate whites and colors the hard way.” Connor gives Greg a look that suggests he needs more information than that, so Greg continues, “Mom was feeling bad one day after I first learned she was pregnant, so I decided to do the laundry for her. This pair of underwear, a few pairs of socks, and a shirt are all pink now because I washed them in the same load as a red shirt.” He pulls on his pajama bottoms and he is now covered with green lizard print. “Mom made me keep the underwear so I would remember why colors and whites have to be separated.” He smiles at the memory.

 

Connor laughs at the story. “You must’ve messed up one of Linda’s shirts, right?”

 

Greg nods and laughs. “Yeah, it was one of the shirts Mom liked to wear to work. After that, she just wore it at home, until she had to swap into her maternity stuff.” He yawns again, and then stretches. “Anyways, I’m definitely ready for bed. You?”

 

Connor grimaces. “Oh. I guess you forgot about your homework, didn’t you? You left your backpack here.”

 

Greg groans. “Crap.” He walks over to where his backpack is sitting next to Connor’s backpack. He yawns again, and looks back at Connor. “Do I have to do it?” Pause. “Do you think I can get away with doing it on the bus in the morning?”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Nah, it took Amaya and I like 30 minutes to work on it, and we were working together. The bus ride is only like 15 minutes.”

 

Greg sighs, and plops onto the bed next to Connor. “But I’m so tired.”

 

Connor says, “Wanna copy my answers?”

 

Greg sighs, and considers the idea. “No… I need the practice. I was having trouble with it in class, anyways.”

 

Connor taps his chin. “Well. You know who never gets sleepy?” Greg shakes his head. Connor grins. “Catboy and Gekko.”

 

Greg lifts his head out from its place on the soft bed. “Huh. Good point.”

 

Connor grabs his practice pad, drumsticks, and the sheet music he was looking at and stands up. He looks out the window at the moon and grins. Connor walks over to his closet and sits his things down on a shelf. When he turns around, Greg has stood up as well. Connor says, “Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

 **An hour later,** Catboy’s tail twitches when Gekko breaks his concentration on the video game in PJ Masks HQ. Gekko says, “Hey, I’m finished with my homework.” He’s holding a binder in his hands.

 

Catboy doesn’t look away from the game. “Cool.”

 

Gekko nods. “Yeah, thanks for running to your house to get it for me.”

 

Catboy’s tail twitches again. “No problem.” A well-timed shot by another player kills Catboy’s character. “Dang it!” After a few seconds to calm down, he sits the controller down and turns to look at his lizard-legged friend. 

 

Gekko grins. “So, ready to take this back to your house? I’ll come with you this time.”

 

Connor sighs. “Yeah, I guess.” He stands up and dashes around HQ a few times. “We could play a bit tonight! It’s Wednesday, you know. Usually we have our practice nights on Wednesdays.”

 

Gekko laughs and walks towards the exit. “Yeah, did you guys cancel it because I was gone?”

 

Catboy nods. “Yep!” He stops next to the door as Gekko approaches. He looks around confusedly. “Where did PJ Robot go?”

 

Gekko opens the door and starts down the stairs. He replies, “Oh, when he got done helping me with my homework, he went upstairs. He must be using Owlette’s surveillance equipment.”

 

Catboy snaps as they reach the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, shoot. That reminds me. We should talk about that.”

 

Gekko raises an eyebrow as they exit HQ. “Oh?”

 

Catboy nods. “Yeah. Luna Girl is up to something, but we’re not sure what. PJ Robot showed us some interesting surveillance footage earlier today. Apparently, Luna Girl broke into Romeo’s lab while he was here last week or something. She stole some of his old inventions.”

 

Gekko raises an eyebrow. “That can’t be good.”

 

Catboy sighs as they walk toward Main Street. “Yeah. Amaya and I think it’s a bad idea to interfere until Luna Girl actually does something to the city.”

 

“Are we gonna ask Romeo about it tomorrow night at game night?”

 

Catboy shakes his head. “No, we’re going to wait and see if he says anything to us. If he doesn’t, we’re just going to keep an eye on the situation.”

 

Gekko nods. He ominously says, “Slithering serpents, all of them...” Everything is silent for a few moments before Gekko hold the binder close to his chest and breaks out into a jog. “Let’s play a game. Catch me if you can!”

 

Catboy grins and looks at a streetlight above Gekko. “Super Cat Stripes!” He casts a stripe above Gekko and swings from the streetlight, landing in front of Gekko. “You’re talking to the fastest kid in town, lizard boy.” He sticks his tongue out.

 

“Ack!” Gekko slides to a stop. He stares at Catboy with a wily look in his green eyes. “Oh yeah? Bet you can’t find me, kitty boy!” He dives past Catboy and says, “Super Gekko Camouflage!” He disappears.

 

Catboy looks around playfully. He can hear Gekko’s footsteps but the sound is echoing off the buildings nearby; he can’t quite pinpoint where the sound is coming from. He runs in the general direction of his house; he knows Gekko will end up there eventually. The game is on!


	23. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is special.   I hope you enjoy it!I also included a very small easter egg for the fans of my original characters in my nonfandom stories ;)

**Three days later, on Friday night,** Romeo walks up to the trap door entrance of his main lab in the middle of night. A cool autumn breeze blows as he walks up to the area; a dim light automatically illuminates the area as he steps up to it in the darkness. He’s wearing pants and a sweater, tonight, and has a determined look on his face. 

 

Romeo finished fixing his lab’s main computer late last night. It would have been sooner, but his regular Thursday game night with the PJ Masks prevented him from doing anything that night. If they knew anything was awry, they didn’t indicate it to him, and he definitely wasn’t going to tell them that he let Luna Girl break into his lab. He intends to use the newly fixed computer to track down Luna Girl tonight and retrieve the inventions she stole from him last week. Romeo purposefully steps toward the trap door, but unexpectedly trips over a firm object, landing on a knee and then on his stomach a few inches from the trapdoor. “Oof!”

 

Romeo coughs a few times and mumbles, “What the heck?” He sits up and rubs his left knee for a few moments, and then notices what caused him to trip: several metallic objects concealed by the short grass. He hadn’t noticed them in the dim yellow light. 

 

Romeo crawls closer to the devices, and then he recognizes inventions: the Voice Box and then Go-Slow ray. Next to them are the Radical Romeo Remote and the Animal-Metamorpho Ray. “The stolen inventions!”

 

He looks around cautiously, and notices an abnormally large Luna Moth move towards him with a note. He takes it and the moth squawks at him in an unsettling tone and flies away. Romeo looks around to ensure there are no further moths. After he’s satisfied that he’s alone, he reads the note.

 

_Romeo,_

_We’re done using your toys; we actually used them for a project we’re working on! Sorry about breaking your computer to get them, but I didn’t want you to fight with us. Our problem isn’t with you._

_–Luna Girl_

 

 

Romeo scratches his head and smooths back his hair nervously. “That… Can’t be good.” He stands up and taps a code into an access panel next to the trapdoor. “What could she be planning?” The door opens and he begins picking the inventions up, obviously deep in thought. “Robot! You’ll never believe what just happened!”

 

* * *

 

 **Two days later, late on Monday afternoon,** Alan escorts Greg into the same waiting room in the hospital where they sat on the day that Linda was first hospitalized, over a week ago. “Alright, have a seat, champ. I’m going to go talk to a few people and make sure I can make this happen. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”

 

Greg nods and Alan walks away hastily. Greg is carrying a book; after glancing around the area for a moment, he opens the book to a page near the middle and removes his bookmark. He struggles to focus on the words in front of him as he waits. He continues to consider the events of the past week; Finn was born, Romeo came and swam at the house, the team discovered that Romeo and Luna Girl are apparently in some sort of spat, and now his mom had finally been discharged from the hospital after a week of recovery. It has been an eventful week for him, to say the least. Just as Greg’s mind begins to settle and he finally starts to read his book attentively, a woman in a set of magenta scrubs with small giraffes and yellow ducks printed onto them walks up to him.

 

The tall brunette woman asks, “Are you Greg Edmonds?”

 

Greg looks up from his book. After a moment, he shyly replies, “Uhm… Yes.” He looks over the woman; her scrubs would seem to indicate that she’s a nurse. The badge on her chest has a barcode on it, along with a picture of her face and some official terms Greg can’t identify readily. He suspiciously asks, “Why do you want to know?”

 

She reaches a hand out to Greg. “I am one of your little brother’s nurses.” She points to a line on her hospital badge. “My name is Suzanne Corrigan. Come with me, your dad asked me to come grab you.”

 

Greg stands and takes her hand. He closes his book with the other hand. “H-hi, Nurse Corrigan.” Despite her friendly smile and cute face, Greg is inexplicably intimidated by the nurse; she seems to be a formidable woman.

 

The nurse laughs as they walk. She turns down a hallway and suddenly the wallpaper is covered with childish cartoon animals and shapes. A sign above them reads **SPECIAL CARE NURSERY** as they continue down the hallway. As they turn, she says, “Just call me Suzy, sweetie. We’re going to go down to a special room near the nursery to clean you up. Your dad is already down there.”

 

Greg just nods nervously. After a few moments, they pass by a large open window that has a group of plastic boxes on tables. Greg steps on his tippy-toes and can see that each of the plastic boxes has an infant inside; some of the children have tubes running in and out of their boxes that connect to IV lines and breathing lines. Other boxes were more unremarkable. Many of the infants seemed smaller than normal, but not as small as the infants Greg saw in the NICU the previous two times he viewed Finn through the nursery window. Greg finally says, “So, this isn’t the NICU… Uhm, right?”

 

Suzy says, “Good question! You’re right; this isn’t the NICU. This nursery is the next step down from the NICU. That’s a good thing though; it means that they were able to take all of those silly tubes out of Finn’s arms and legs. All he needs now is an oxygen line, some extra heat, and lots of close attention. That’s why we let them rest in those boxes, you know. They’re called incubators.” She stops at the end of the window as Greg looks inside. “Well, shoot, I forgot! I guess he needs love, too, right?” Greg nods absentmindedly. Suzy continues, “Well, that’s why you’re here sweetie.” Greg smiles silently in reply, so Suzy asks, “Do you know which one of them is Finn?”

  

Greg nods and excitedly points at one of the incubators, standing on his tippy-toes like an excited preschooler. “Yep, I saw him first thing! He seems bigger than he was last time I saw him in the NICU.” He waves elatedly at the infant with the blonde hair and an elephant sticker on his incubator.

 

Suzy nods. “Yep! He’s definitely grown quite a bit, if they’ve let him move down here. He’s clever, too! He already figured out how to suckle properly, so he can eat without needing a feeding tube. Now, come on, let’s go see your dad.” She leads Greg toward a room that isn’t far from the nursery.

 

Greg smiles nervously as Suzy lead him into the room. A bed with a variety of medical equipment situated around it is in the center of a heated room. Alan is sat in a chair nearby, an annoyed look on his face. Greg waves nervously and Alan returns the wave. Suzy says, “Alright, are you ready to wash up, Greg?”

 

Greg looks confused and says, “What?”

 

Suzy shuts the door to the room they just entered and says, “Well, our policy for sibling visits says that you’ve gotta take a shower and be super special clean so you can help us keep Finn and other babies in the nursery from getting sick.” She gestures toward a small room with an open door attached to the room. There’s a shower/bathtub combination inside of it, along with a sink, toilet, and something resembling a small cabinet.

 

Greg quietly says, “Oh.” He sighs. “Let me guess… You’ve gotta help me wash, too, right?”

 

Suzy taps her chin, making a convincingly interrogative face. “Are you ten years old or older?”

 

Greg quickly replies, “I’ll be nine next month!” Inwardly, Greg is proud that she let him answer the question rather than just assuming his age. Alan holds his head in his hands.

 

Suzy makes a contemplative face, and then taps her chin. “Welllll, in that case, I do have to stay in the room to make sure you wash well enough, yeah.” She pauses, and adds, “If you want, your dad can go inside with you instead. He’s a physician, and he knows what to do.”

 

Greg sits his book down in the chair next to Allen. After a few nervous moments, he takes off his sweater. With a shy tone, he quickly says, “Uhm, can I have Dad in there?”

 

Suzy smiles. “That’s fine! If I were you, I’d want my Dad in here, too. I promise this will be as quick and painless as possible. It’s all to keep Finn and the other babies safe.”

 

Alan sighs as he stands up tiredly. “Alright, come on then, Greg.”

 

* * *

**At the same time,** Connor stands in PJ Masks HQ with Amaya and PJ Robot. “So, you’ve adapted the Force Field Thrower we took from Romeo last year to be a part of HQ?” He refers to a device that Romeo used against them on several occasions before they finally took it away from him quite some time ago.

 

Amaya nods. “Yep. PJ Robot and I were messing around, and we figured out how he produced the force fields. We were able to scale the effect up, and we can now produce a force field that will cover our entire HQ.”

 

Connor taps his chin. “So, have you tested it yet?”

 

Amaya nods. “Yes. We tested it last night, but just for a minute. It works, but it’s so big... If anything ever attacks us, the force field might not hold as sturdily as a smaller one would.”

 

Connor nods and then smiles slyly. “So Greg and I aren’t the only ones that sneak to HQ after dark sometimes, eh?”

 

Amaya winks at him. “Nope.”

 

Connor laughs and says, “Good work.” Next, he paces toward PJ Robot. “Any signs of activity from Romeo or Luna Girl?” PJ Robot shakes his head, and whirrs negatively. Connor nods. “Well, in that case, I say we keep an eye out for them... Something strange has to be going on for Romeo to just abandon his search.”

 

Amaya scratches her head and says, “Yeah, but it could mean they’ve settled their issues in a way that was somehow outside of our surveillance capabilities.”

 

Connor turns and walks toward the couch. “That’s why I’m worried, Amaya. I have an unusual feeling about the whole thing. Something isn’t right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 **Back at the hospital,** Greg sits down on the bed in the warm room. The bed is in a position that leaves him laying back at an angle. His hair is slightly damp, and he is wearing a pair of plain white cotton shorts and a hospital gown turned backwards so that it opens on his front side. He lays back on the pillow at a comfortable angle and opens the gown so that he is bare-chested. He takes a big breath and tries to release some tension as he breathes out. He notices for the first time that there is a television in the room, directly in front of him. He can see his reflection in the unpowered screen, and stares at himself for a few moments, amused at the view.

 

A few more deep breaths seem to help Greg relax, but, just as he’s mostly calmed down, the tension comes flooding right back to him as Alan and Nurse Suzy enter the room with one of the plastic incubators that he saw earlier. Greg looks inside as they wheel closer and sees a tiny baby; the infant almost looks like a toy baby doll. They stop next to the bed and Greg takes a breath. Alan quietly says, “Alright, do you remember how we’re going to do this, Greg?”

 

Greg nods. “Y-yes. She’s going to pick him up and put him down on me with his head on my chest. Uhm, then hook up his oxygen tubes and his heart monitor stuff and then put the covers on him and we get to sit here.” He smiles apprehensively.

 

Alan and Suzy smile, and then Suzy says, “That’s about it. He’s just had a diaper change and he just got back from visiting your mother for a feeding about an hour ago, just before she was discharged. So, he is tired and should be ready to snuggle for a while. We will need to feed him again in about two hours, so you might get to try that out if your mother isn’t here to let him breastfeed.” She looks at Alan, and asks, “Alan, I think you said that Linda has gone home for the afternoon, right?”

 

Alan nods. “Yes. She will probably be joining us sometime tonight. Linda is working on freezing some more breastmilk for Finn. While she is at home, feeding him formula isn’t a bad idea, given the fact that he’s so premature.” He looks at Greg. “So, if Greg _wants_ to feed him and you and I feel okay with that, we can try it. Greg? Do you want to try that?” Greg shrugs his shoulders anxiously. Alan nods. “Okay, we can talk more about it later.”

 

Suzy nods, and examines the incubator briefly. Finally, she looks at Greg and says, “Ready?” Greg nods and bites his tongue in anticipation.

 

Suzy begins removing tubes and wire leads from plug in spots on the incubator. Then she opens a door on the incubator. She whispers, “Okay… Hi there, Finn! I have a visitor for you... He claims to be your big brother… I don’t know if I believe him, but he seems pretty tame…” Greg smiles at the joke as Suzy unwraps the infant, leaving him in only his diaper and some small socks. She slowly and deliberately places the child on Greg’s chest, with his head laying on its side facing toward Greg’s face. The warmth emanating from the baby’s body surprises Greg slightly, but he holds completely still, aside from moving his own head around to watch.

 

Suzy says, “Alright, there you go…” She skillfully manipulates the tube that loops around the baby’s head to supply oxygen into the newborn’s nostrils passively and she plugs the long line into a small port next to the bedframe. She turns a valve next to it with practiced dexterity, and then she takes hold of the heart monitor cable attached to little pads stuck onto Finn’s abdomen and manipulates it into a plug-in nearby. Greg is still holding steady as all this is happening.

 

Next, Alan quickly hands Suzy something from his hands. A monitor behind the bed beeps a few times and then goes silent as it begins displaying Finn’s heart and respiratory rhythms. Greg laughs nervously as the warm infant moves his arms and coos quietly. Alan finishes the ritual by pulling the covers up until they cover most of Greg’s torso and leaves Finn’s head showing. Everything is still for a moment as everyone adjusts to this new situation, waiting to see if anything is going to go wrong. 

 

After a few seconds, the tension in the air subsides, and Alan lifts Greg’s arms and gently places them over the spot where Finn is covered up. He quietly says, “Greg, this is Finn.” Alan runs his hand along the side of the baby’s head tenderly and adds, “Finn, this is your big brother.” Greg finally releases his tongue, which he had been firmly chewing on, up until then.

 

As Greg examines the child lying on his chest, emotions flood through his head rapidly: confusion, love, an intense nervousness, and, above all else, an overwhelmingly strong urge to protect the nearly six-pound infant laying on his chest. After a few moments, Greg whispers, “Uh... Hi, Finn. I’m Greg.” Almost on cue, Finn makes a quiet cooing noise, almost as if he’s acknowledging Greg’s greeting. Greg smiles wide and looks at Alan excitedly. He quickly looks back at Finn and he continues staring at the little one, really beginning to notice details about his little brother, now. Finn has a sparse layer of dark blonde hair on his head. The boy’s tiny arms move around slowly and erratically as he adjusts to the new surface he is touching. 

 

Suzy says, “Well, was it worth all that scrubbing?

 

Greg looks at Suzy and says, “Yes.”

 

Alan looks at Suzy and says, “Please tell me you kept the video going for all of that?”

 

Suzy hands Alan his smartphone and smiles. “Yep.” Greg never even noticed that the two of them had the phone out.

 

As Suzy and Alan talk more, Greg puts one of his arms under the covers and places it on Finn’s back gently; he’s amazed that he is finally touching the infant, skin-to-skin, with no barriers or restrictions between them. Finn opens his eyes and looks right at Greg. The little one waves an arm and Greg quietly offers him a finger to catch. Finn clamps onto Greg’s finger and squeezes. Greg’s heart flutters and the protective urge the boy began feeling earlier increases exponentially. Quietly, Greg says, “Wow… You have a strong grip.” The little one blinks his blue eyes a few times and Greg says, “Hi, Finn.” The baby moves his jaw a bit, and yawns. “I love you.” Finn blinks once more, and then closes his eyes again.

 

Alan looks over just in time to see Finn’s eyes close. “Oh, did he wake up?”

 

Greg nods. Quietly, he says, “Yeah, but just long enough to grab onto my finger.” Greg gently extricates his hand from the infant’s grasp and returns it to its original position. Greg laughs softly, saying, “He’s so little!”

 

Before Alan can say anything Suzy says, “Alright, guys, I’m going to give you boys some privacy. If you need anything, you know how to call for me. Greg, if something happens and you need to move Finn but you can’t wait on your dad or me to help, make sure you remember to support his little head and that he has a breathing tube around his head. Alright?” Greg nods, and Suzy opens the door. “Alright boys, have fun getting to know each other. I’ll be stopping by every now and then to check on you!”

 

Greg continues to stare at the infant, and Alan quietly moves a chair over next to the bed, so he can sit next to his boys.

 

* * *

 

 **Later that night,** it’s bedtime for Connor. He exits the bathroom with the cinnamon taste of his toothpaste still burning his mouth. Connor rubs his eyes as he walks toward his room. He stops at the threshold, and finishes rubbing his eyes. He opens them and finds Hazel is there sitting at the foot of his bed. She says, “Ready for bed, kiddo?”

 

Connor sits down near the pillows at the head of the bed. He tiredly answers, “Yeah.” Pause. “Is Greg coming back tonight?”

 

Hazel replies, “Nope. I just spoke with Linda. Greg is getting to stay at the hospital longer than they planned.”

 

Connor is quiet for a few moments. Finally, he tiredly replies, “He is?” 

 

Hazel nods and gently pushes Connor to lie down on the bed. She pulls the covers over him as she replies, “Yep. Apparently, Finn is fond of him. Linda called and told me that Finn took a bottle from Greg with nearly no fussing; that’s something they’ve had trouble with, apparently. She also said that Finn’s vitals have been unusually strong while he’s been around Greg.”

 

Connor smiles. “That’s good.” He laughs. “Greg was so nervous about it, too.”

 

Hazel laughs along with him. “I know. Linda said that by the time she was got back home when I drove her back from the hospital, Greg absolutely refused to let anyone take Finn. Greg wouldn’t even let the nurse change Finn’s diaper; he insisted on having Alan teach him how to do it.” 

 

Connor shakes his head amusedly. “That’s awesome!” After a second, Connor sighs. “So he’s staying there, huh?”

 

Hazel nods slowly, stroking Connor’s hair. “Yeah. Linda said that he fell asleep with Finn earlier. They took the baby from him, and Greg and Alan are asleep together in the hospital’s on-call room. I think she said some of the on-call doctors were fairly annoyed with that arrangement.”

 

Connor closes his eyes as his Mom strokes his hair. “It will be lonely in here without Greg sleeping next to me.”

 

Hazel continues her stroking of the boy’s hair. “It will, but I have anticipated this problem.” She pulls a blue stuffed cat toy out from under a pillow. “I brought a friend you haven’t seen in a while.”

 

Catboy opens his eyes and sees the toy. “Mister Meow!” He grabs the cat and hugs it happily.

 

Hazel smiles, and stands up. She walks to the door, saying, “Now, I’ll leave you alone. Greg will be back tomorrow.” She pauses and gazes at her son. “Goodnight, Connor.”

 

“Goodnight, Mom.”

 

Hazel clicks the light off. “I love you, little one.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Hazel shuts the door most of the way, and then she is gone and Connor is alone. He had purposefully overreacted when she handed him the stuffed cat; in reality, it didn’t make him feel much better. He hadn’t anticipated that he would miss Greg’s presence so much when he left. Connor brooded in his loneliness for a few minutes, but the familiar sound of his door creaking slightly snapped him out of it. He felt something leap onto the bed. “Juliet?”

 

A quiet meow emanated from the kitten as she walked up to Connor. Connor quickly places the stuffed cat, Mister Meow, onto the set of pillows where Greg had slept for the past week and a half. Juliet pads up to him and sits down against his chest. He strokes her fur and feels some relief from his loneliness when the cat began to purr. “Good timing, kitty…”

 

* * *

 

 **Later that night, at PJ Masks HQ,** Owlette stands with PJ Robot in her HQ Room. There’s a mess of tools and parts laying around her, and she’s adjusting an electrical system embedded in the wall diligently. She sits down the small screwdriver she’s using and gives a thumbs up. “Alright, PJ Robot, that should fix the issue. Try it now.”

 

PJ Robot whirrs excitedly and taps a button on the touchscreen interface at the three-seated control panel that the PJ Masks use when they convert HQ into a spaceship. A computer voice says, “Shields online.”

 

Owlette smiles at PJ Robot. “Computer, perform shield diagnostic.”

 

The computer replies, “The shield system is functioning within stated parameters. Shield generator is utilizing energy at a rate of 1.47 kilowatt per hour. Ratio of output power to reflected power is 1.03.”

 

PJ Robot cheers and flies over to Owlette to high-five her. They high five and Owlette says, “I think we’ve got the system working just right. Output to reflected power output ratio of 1.03 is as close to 1.0 as we’ll ever get it.” She stands up and stretches tiredly. “I think it will work, PJ Robot. Now all we have to do is program the voice command to activate the system into the computer and clean up this mess.”

 

PJ Robot beeps excitedly. He begins picking things up and a putting them into a nearby toolbox.

 

Owlette nods. “Good idea. I’ll program the voice commands and do the security protocols.”


	24. Luna Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Girl's plans finally come into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the chapter where I changed my writing style. Everything from here forward is in the past tense.**
> 
> **WARNING:  reader discretion is advised!** This chapter contains scenes with mild violence. There is nothing particularly graphic, but consider yourself warned.

**The next afternoon,** Greg tiredly rubbed his neck as he stepped into Connor’s house. “Man, I wish you could meet Finn, Connor. He’s so perfect.” He pulled back the hood on his jacket and took off his green rain boots. It has been a wet day, apparently.

 

Connor stepped inside behind him, similarly letting down an umbrella and shaking water from his coat like a wet cat. “That’s only the fifth time you’ve told me that today, dude. I still can’t believe you didn’t get your dad to send Amaya and me a video or something.”

 

Greg shrugged. “Sorry. Like I said on the bus, I was really focused on Finn.” He unzipped his jacket and yawned again.

 

Connor shrugged as he unzipped his own jacket and sat his backpack inside a closet near the pathway leading to the kitchen. “It’s alright; I just missed you, is all.” After a moment, he smiled and walked back over. He hugged Greg. “I’m glad you got to meet Finn.” He enjoyed the hug; Connor had wanted to give Greg a hug ever since he showed up at school this morning. He had waited for some more privacy, though, and now seemed the proper time.

 

Greg hugged back quickly. “Me too!” He released the hug and stepped back, jumping excitedly. He shouted, “He’s just so cute!”

 

Connor laughed and began unbuttoning his blue jeans as he walked toward the living room. “I know; I’ve seen the pictures your dad has sent for the last week!”

 

Greg wagged a finger and said, “Yeah, but he’s even cuter in person; he’s so tiny! The bottles he drinks out of are almost the same size as the ones that Amaya used to have for her baby dolls. Remember those? Oh! And his pacifiers are so small!”

 

Connor nodded as he stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in his coat, t-shirt, and a pair of orange and white striped underwear. He laughed. “Mom said you were ready to fight the nurses when they wanted to change his diaper.”

 

Greg laughed, nodding as he said, “Yeah, I got the whole big brother experience. I fed him a bottle, too!” Greg sighed and raised an eyebrow at Connor. “Do you do that every time you get home from school?”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

 

Greg laughed. “Take off your pants right after you walk in the door. You’ve done it every day after school, even with me here.”

 

Connor shrugged as he picked up his pants. “Yeah. I hate wearing pants in the house. You know that.”

 

Greg chortled a few more times. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

 

Connor started up the stairs, “I’m gonna put on a pair of shorts anyways.” He paused at the top of the stairs. “Does that make you uncomfortable? Can’t a guy go without pants in his own house?” He stuck his tongue out teasingly.

 

Greg snorted. “Not really and can I just say that was a stupid question, even if it was a joke? We’ve seen each other naked enough times that you should know it doesn’t bother me.” He laughed. “Besides, dude, are you even the same Connor who just got onto me for doing basically this same thing at my house when I was changing into my swimsuit last week?” He stuck his tongue out in retaliation, feeling as if he’d made his point very clearly.

 

Connor scowled; he hadn’t expected Greg to make such an articulate comeback. “Okay, fair point, but Amaya was in the house when you did that and you were _totally_ naked. At least it’s just you and me and I’m still in my underwear.” He pulled off his jacket and held it up poignantly. “Besides, I’ve at least got a jacket to cover up with.”

 

Almost on cue, Amaya burst through the front door. “Guys!” She was holding her communicator in her hands. “Look at the photo that PJ Robot sent me!”

 

Connor yelped and scrambled to cover himself up with his jacket, and Greg burst out laughing. Greg said, “Amaya, you have great timing!”

 

Amaya glanced around and mostly deduced what was just happening. “Uh. Connor? If you’re going to run around in your underwear… Maybe you should lock the door? I just live like 100 feet that way, you know.” Greg’s laughing intensified.

 

Connor’s cheeks began to glow red as he finished wrapping the jacket around his waist, effectively covering himself up. He said, “Is it important?”

 

Amaya nodded and handed the communicator to Greg. After he finished his last few laughs, Greg said, “Did Luna Girl do this?”

 

Amaya nodded. “Yep.”

 

Connor’s embarrassment quickly faded at the mention of Luna Girl, and he jogged down the stairs urgently, his jacket dropping off his waist and landing on the stairs behind him. He took the communicator and looked at the image on it. The PJ Masks HQ had several works of graffiti on it; the Catboy emblem had a mustache drawn on it, the Owlette emblem had an eclipsed moon painted over it, and the Gekko emblem had a variety of scribbles written on it. “Oh wow.” A thoughtful look came across Connor’s face, and after a few moments of thought, he said, “This has to be bait. We don’t have to go investigate this tonight.”

 

Amaya nodded, “Yeah, but I guarantee she will start terrorizing the city if we don’t show up tonight.”

 

Connor sighed. “You’re right. We’ve got to confront her tonight.”

 

Greg said, “I agree. I’m tired of waiting to find out why she stole those inventions.”

 

The gang all stood quietly for a moment, engaging with the fact that they’re going on a mission tonight.

 

After a few moments, Amaya looked at Greg. She said, “I have a dress with orange and white checkers on it that will never be quite the same.” She gestured towards Connor and giggled. Greg giggles slightly, although not as much as he did when she first entered the house and Connor scrambled to cover himself.

 

Connor frowned for a moment. Then, he huffed and trotted upstairs, obviously annoyed by the joke. “I’ll be back.” As he walked, he grumbled, “Jeez, you’d think neither of them had ever seen me in my underwear.”

 

After a few moments, Greg shouted after him, “Hey, Connor, we love you! Don’t be mad!” Greg yawned again.

 

Amaya raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Feeling tired?”

 

Greg blinked a few times and then nodded. “Yeah, I slept funny at the hospital last night. One of the on-call doctors snored really loud and woke me up. I didn’t really sleep very well anyway. I just went and hung out with Mom. She had just got done feeding the baby, so we went home so I could get ready for school.”

 

Amaya patted his shoulder. “Well, maybe you should get a nap. I know we don’t get tired as heroes, but it would be a good idea for you to be well rested.”

 

“Good idea.” Greg scratched his neck and trotted upstairs. “Maybe I can calm Connor down, too. He doesn’t like it when we gang up on him.” He yawned again. “Wake me up in a few hours so we can go feed and water Lionel, okay?”

 

Amaya shouted back, “Alright!”

 

As Greg entered Connor’s room, he found Connor just finishing putting on a pair of shorts. Connor looked up. “I’m putting on shorts, okay? Jeez.”

 

Greg held his hands up peacefully as he stepped toward the bed. “I’m not here to tease anymore. I just wanted to remind you that Amaya and I were playing with you, okay? We weren’t actually trying to be mean.” Pause. “And I’m also here to take a nap.”

 

 Connor smiled lightly. “I knew you guys were playing. I still had to play the part of the wounded animal.”

 

Greg laughed as he pulled off his shirt. “I think you actually enjoyed it.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow as he stepped toward the door. “Enjoyed what?”

 

Greg sat down on the bed and eyed Connor. “I think you enjoyed getting teased, even if it’s just a little bit. You almost never stay angry long.”

 

Connor stopped at the door and eyed Greg, letting the words hang in the air as he considered how to respond. He said, “Is it a bad thing that I can control my temper and move on quickly?” Greg gave a slight smile whose meaning Connor could deduce without words. After a few more seconds, Connor smiled slyly and said, “Maybe you’re right, though.” He winked, clicked off the lights, and stepped out of the room. As he closed the bedroom door, he said, “Have a good nap, Greg.”

 

* * *

 

 **The rest of the day passed without incident. To start the mission, the PJ Masks decided to patrol the city.** Owlette was at the controls in the Owl Glider, flying the vehicle roughly two thousand feet above the city, looking for Luna Girl. Catboy was in the back, along with Gekko. Catboy touched the side of his head. “PJ Robot, any sign of her yet?” He looked around the city anxiously.

 

PJ Robot made a _fzzt_ sound over the communicator, followed by a series of excited beeps. The compass on the dashboard began to glow on one side. Owlette said, “Alright, got it PJ Robot, we’ll head that way.” She turned the Owl Glider until their heading matched the direction indicated. Owlette’s eyes glowed a pinkish-red color and she proclaimed, “Found something! I see the moths, but not Luna Girl.” She saw a large mass of moths in the middle of the street roughly half a mile in front of them, near where the city ends and the park begins. She slowly brought the glider directly over that street, still over two thousand feet above the ground.

 

Catboy said, “Why would she leave the moths there for us to find?”

 

Gekko scratched his head. “Something feels wrong.”

 

Catboy gasped and said, “Owlette! It’s a trap! Quick, get us out of here!”

 

Owlette nodded. “Agreed, let’s get out of here.”

 

Just as Owlette started turning the Owl Glider, something massive collided with it. The cockpit glass crunched on one side and the Owl Glider lurched downward sickeningly. Red lights flashed on the touchscreen panels and their descent continued rapidly. Owlette pulled on the control wheel and urgently looked at the control panel. She flipped a few switches quickly. One or both of the boys screamed in fear as the Owl Glider fell; Owlette was too concerned with keeping them in the air to care who was screaming. A computer voice said, “Sink rate! Sink rate! Sink rate!” Owlette pulled on the control wheel and touched the throttle, desperately trying to get the wings to flap so she could control the glider again. The computer started repeating, “Pull up! Pull up!” They began to tilt heavily to one side.

 

Owlette shouted over the computer, “One of the wings is damaged; I can’t get them to flap correctly! Switching to fixed-wing mode!” She flipped a series of switches and said, “This is gonna be bumpy!” Something in the glider clicked suddenly and the aircraft lurched forward as their sickening drop eased into a more level descent. It quickly deteriorated, however, and they began to sink faster and faster.

 

The computer said, “Caution, terrain! Don’t sink!”

 

Gekko stopped his screaming for just long enough to put a hand to his ear and frantically say, “PJ Robot! I think we’re gonna need your help!” A second later, a chirping sound replied, signaling that PJ Robot was on his way.

 

The computer voice spoke again: “Too low! Terrain! Pull up!”

 

Owlette shouted, “I’m trying, you stupid computer!” She bit her lip in concentration as she attempted to pull them out of the steadily worsening dive.

 

Things seemed to get better, though: the glider began to level out. For a few seconds, they gained some altitude, but Owlette still seemed to be struggling to control the glider. The computer voice stopped shouting at them. The control wheel began to shake in Owlette’s hand and she said, “We’re going to stall!” They resumed falling as they were before, straight down. In desperation, she moved the pedals of the glider frantically, trying to recover from the stall. Apparently, the results weren’t encouraging: “Hold your heads! We’re going down!”

 

The computer voice said, “Danger! Sink rate!” and began emitting a continuous chorus of, “Pull up! Pull up!” Catboy and Gekko held their heads in their hands and screamed in terror as Owlette bravely continued trying to regain control of the damaged glider.

 

Then, they crashed and the world went dark.

 

* * *

 

Gekko and Catboy awakened first, both coated in shattered glass from the cockpit. Catboy unbuckled himself and crawled from the wreckage of the Owl Glider. As soon as he was on solid ground, he vomited unceremoniously. Gekko jumped from the ruined vehicle moments later. He rubbed his shoulder and said, “Catboy, we’ve got company.” He pointed at Luna Girl approaching them from roughly a soccer field’s distance away, flying on her Luna Board over the same street they were gliding over when they were struck down.

 

Gekko glanced over the Owl Glider; it looked like the left wing was struck with a large rock. Half of the wing was bent into a shape that was slightly concave. The bottom of the glider was badly dented, too, as if it had been hit with a large rock.

 

Catboy wretched one last time, and then coughed a few times before he stood up straight. “By my cat’s whiskers, I’m glad we decided not to eat tacos for dinner… That was rough.” He spat on the ground, trying to remove the taste of bile from his mouth. “You okay?”

 

Gekko nodded. “Yeah, you?”

 

Catboy wiped the side of his mouth and said, “I’m still a bit dizzy, but I’ll live.”

 

 Gekko shouted, “You like throwing rocks at gliders, now, Luna Girl?”

 

The boys heard a maniacal laughing as the white-haired Luna Girl shouted back, “Yep! It was fun to watch you pests fall out of the sky.” Pause. “Get them, moths!”

 

In a flash, a swarm of Luna Moths surrounded them and covered their bodies. The moths locked together and held the boys tightly. Owlette, meanwhile, subtly unbuckled herself in the Owl Glider. Gekko saw and they made eye contact. Owlette winked at him and he nodded discretely. She closed her eyes and pretended to be still blacked out.

 

As Luna Girl approached from the rear of the Owl Glider, she said, “Oh, Lizard Breath, I‘m surprised you’re letting the moths hold onto you. That’s okay, though, it will make it easier for me to erase your memories with this new addition to my Luna Magnet.” She pointed to a white extension on her Luna Magnet’s frame.

 

Catboy said, “So _that’s_ what you used the stolen inventions for!”

 

Luna Girl smiled as she slowed down and stopped while hovering near the Owl Glider. “Yep! You’ll never foil my plans again if you can’t remember who you are!” Owlette saw the shadow of Luna Girl come into view in front of her, and sprang up, flying toward her with a mighty yell as she tried to grab the Luna Magnet. Luna Girl knew what was coming though; she used her Luna Magnet to throw Owlette into the brick wall of a nearby shop. The girl struck the side of the building and fell limply onto the concrete below. “Hah! You’re not stopping me that easily today, bird brains!”

 

Gekko cried, “Owlette!” He roared ferociously and stomped on the ground with all of his might, causing a small crater to form in the pavement. Simultaneously, the stomp scared away the moths and caused a plume of steam to erupt from a ruptured pipe.

 

Catboy said, “Don’t let her hit you with the Luna Magnet, Gekko!” Catboy glowed blue and spun so fast the moths were all thrown off him. Gekko did a cartwheel away from the crater he had created and Catboy dashed around madly.

 

Luna Girl laughed and shot her Luna Magnet wildly as she tried to catch the boys.

 

* * *

 

 **A few minutes later,** Owlette breathed in suddenly, finally able to breathe properly again. The impact of being slammed into the wall had left the wind knocked out of her; she was still dazed. She became aware of people screaming nearby and tasted a trace of blood. After a few moments, she had come to her senses enough to remember what was happening. Owlette snapped her eyes open.

 

The scene in front of her was like a splash of cold water. A grey-purple beam of light emanating from the Luna Magnet held Gekko and Catboy in its grasp, causing them to scream and wriggle in pain as they grabbed at their heads. Luna Girl laughed maniacally as the spectacle continued.

 

Owlette knew she was useless in her current daze, but the boys needed her help! She searched through the fog in her head. “What’s the… plan…?” She clumsily raised her hand to her ear and activated her communicator. She choked out, “Computer!” She heard a beep in her ear, barely audible over the screaming emanating from her comrades. “Execute… emergency plan… zed echo tango.”

 

The cold, female computer voice replied into her ear, “Recovery protocol Z E T engaged. Standby for recovery.” Owlette slumped back against the wall and waited for the computer to do its job.

 

At almost the same moment, PJ Robot approached Luna Girl from behind and shot a laser from the palm of his hand, slicing her Luna Board completely in half. Luna Girl screamed as she fell ten feet to the ground, and the beam holding Catboy and Gekko was released as she dropped her Luna Magnet. The boys slumped against each other and fell to the ground lifelessly.

 

Luna Girl landed on her feet and rolled to disperse the impact. After a second to regain her bearings, she scrambled around for her Luna Magnet. “You little worm! Stay out of this!”

 

PJ Robot quickly grabbed the Luna Girl and spun her around, making an angry sequence of beeps. He placed a hand solidly on her shoulder and pinned her down with a determined look on his face. Just as Luna Girl cowered in fear, a bright white light enveloped the robot. There was a rush of air and he was gone. __

Luna Girl stood up and howled angrily as Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko all disappeared in similar flashes of color, followed by a large red flash that took away the wreckage of the Owl Glider. “No!” She looked in the direction of the PJ Masks HQ and saw the four beams of light enter the top. A translucent, bluish energy field enveloped the building moments later. “No!”

 

She kicked one of the broken halves of her Luna Board and screamed, “Cowards!”

 

* * *

 

Catboy opened his eyes and they were in his HQ Room; the room was illuminated with a purple light, making everything appear more focused. PJ Robot flew over to him and beeped frantically. The female computer voice said, “Shields online. Recovery complete. Automatic defense procedures initiated. Computer lockout activated.”

 

Catboy looked where PJ Robot was pointing: Owlette. There was a trail of blood trickling from her mouth as she moved around on the floor. “Can you help her?” PJ Robot beeped urgently and quickly flew to one of the elevator tubes.

 

The computer said, “Proximity alert.”

 

The picture player popped up as Gekko woke up; Catboy walked over and saw a video feed of Luna Girl using her Luna Magnet to smash a rock against the bluish shield surrounding the outside of HQ. She shouted, “Cowards! Come out here and fight me!” The HQ’s Owl Beam quickly illuminated Luna Girl, and traced her movements, using the bright light to throw her off.

 

Gekko looked around. “Is Owlette okay?”

 

Owlette said, “I’m fine.” She coughed. “I just bit my tongue and had the air knocked out of me.”

 

Catboy said. “Do you remember everything, Gekko?”

 

Gekko rubbed his head. “Yeah, but my head is killing me.”

 

Catboy nodded. “Same here.” Catboy pressed an intercom button on the Picture player. “Hey, Luna Girl, those shields are impenetrable. You might as well give up.” Catboy didn’t know if what he was saying was true, but he didn’t let his doubts show in his voice.

 

Luna Girl growled on the video feed and said, “Is that you, Kitty Litter Boy?”

 

Catboy pressed the button again. “Yep. Seems your new addition to the Luna Magnet doesn’t really work. Gekko and I still remember everything.”

 

Luna Girl screamed and threw the rock at the shield one more time, causing the rock to shatter. “Darn you, PJ Pests!” She stepped onto her Luna Board and flew up toward the moon. “This isn’t over! I’ll get you next time!”

 

PJ Robot reappeared with a first aid kit in hand, and Gekko came over. “I can help.” Gekko took some gauze from the first aid kit, tore it open, and held it out to Owlette. She took it and used it to clean her face.

 

Catboy watched as Luna Girl continued flying toward the moon. He gritted his teeth for a moment, but then said, “Computer!” The computer beeped in reply. “Terminate lockdown mode.”

 

The computer voice said, “Enter authorization code.”

 

“Catboy omega four seven.”

 

The lights flickered and came back up to their normal white color and the computer said, “Authorization accepted. Computer lockout removed. Do you wish to terminate automatic defense procedures?”

 

Catboy replied, “Yes, terminate.”

 

“Automatic defense procedures terminated.”

 

Catboy looked over to where Gekko and PJ Robot were sitting with Owlette. Gekko said, “Man, if these villains don’t stop playing so rough, one of us is going to get seriously hurt one of these days.”

 

Owlette sat up and rubbed her head. “I’ll say.” She sighed and rubbed her head more. “Where did Luna Girl go?”

 

Catboy said, “You just missed it.” He quickly explained how Luna Girl had departed.

 

Owlette said, “I see. Her memory wiper thing didn’t work so she had a tantrum and ran back to the moon, huh?”

 

Catboy nodded as Gekko handed Owlette an instant cold pack from the first aid kit. “Here, put this on your head. It’ll help you not have a bump.” Owlette accepted the cold pack with a nod and winced as she applied it the side of her head.

 

Catboy sighed. “That was the weirdest experience I’ve had with the Luna Magnet.” Pause and he rubs his temples. “It never felt good, but it never outright hurt like that.”

 

Gekko said, “Yeah, that was different. It was excruciating, but the pain was all inside of my head… I didn’t feel it anywhere else.”

 

Catboy nodded quickly. “Yeah, it was… Weird.”

 

Owlette stood up and said, “We can look into that later; neither of you seems to be permanently hurt.” She looked at Catboy. “We’ve got to take that new part on her Luna Magnet before she does get it to work right… Should we activate rocket mode and go get her?”

 

Catboy said, “No. Let her run, for now. We will go after her sometime in the next day or two, but for now, we’ve had enough excitement for one night. Besides, you need to rest. You took a fairly solid hit to the head.” He paused to take a breath.

 

Owlette raised her hand before he could continue, and said, “I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

 

Catboy eyed her. He deliberately, but gently, said, “If you would wait and let me finish, I was going to add that, I think that if we corner Luna Girl now, she will be even more dangerous. Let’s go home and rest for the night.”

 

Gekko nodded lightly. “I’m okay with that.”

 

Owlette scratched her head in the spot where she was holding the cold pack and then replaced it. “Agreed.” She stood up and sighed. “Ugh. The Owl Glider is in bad shape, isn’t it?”

 

Gekko placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Yeah, but this isn’t the first time one of the vehicles has been smashed up. Remember the time that Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos smashed up the Gekko-Mobile at that construction site?”

 

Owlette laughed, “Yeah. It was a good thing we had PJ Robot around to help.”

 

Catboy nodded. “Agreed.” He looked at PJ Robot. “PJ Robot, will you start the work on the Owl Glider? And clean up a bit?”

 

PJ Robot whirred happily and gave a thumbs-up.

 

Gekko said, “I’m so glad we’ve got PJ Robot back.”

 

Owlette said, “Yeah, me too.” She patted the robot on the back fondly.

 

Catboy grinned. “Me too. Now, let’s go home.” He turned toward the picture player and started tapping at the holographic interface.


	25. Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“It’s a brilliant surface in that sunlight. The horizon seems quite close to you because the curvature is so much more pronounced than here on earth. It’s an interesting place to be. I recommend it.”**   
> — _Neil Armstrong, describing the Moon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 20 July, 1969, exactly 49 years to the day before this chapter was originally published, Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin landed on the moon. This chapter is my attempt at an homage to that feat of mankind's brilliance. 
> 
> This is a good one, lots of details and fun. My inner sci-fi geek really shines through, here, I think. PLEASE leave a comment on this chapter in particular. :)

**The next afternoon, Wednesday,** Greg was finishing the process of feeding his little brother, Finn, a bottle in the hospital room where he met him a few days ago. The baby wiggled as he finished the bottle and Greg smiled. Thunder echoed outside, but it was mostly muffled by the sound of the room’s television in the background.

 

His mother, Linda, was nearby. She said, “Alright, let me have him; it is time to burp him. I still don’t quite trust you on that.”

 

Greg frowned as he took the bottle from Finn’s mouth. With a slightly disrespectful tone, he said, “But I wanted to try it out this time!”

 

Linda glared with a loving ferocity that only a mother could produce. With a calm, forceful tone, she said, “Greg Edmonds, he is too small for you to be burping him. When he is bigger, I will let you try it. _Until then,_ these visits to see Finn are a privilege for you. IF you want to keep coming to see him while he’s in the hospital, I would suggest you not speak to me with that tone again.” Greg's face revealed that he realized his mistake. “Do you understand me?”

 

Greg’s voice wavered and he felt tears well up. “Y-yes, ma’am.” He sniffled; every time his mom used her fierce voice like that, it would almost bring him to tears.

 

Linda’s tone became less menacing. “Good, now let me have the baby.”

 

Greg gently held his little brother out and Linda took him with a practiced ease. Greg moved from his spot on the bed and stood up, wiping his eyes as he went. Linda put the baby on her shoulder gently and began to burp him.

 

He looked around and slid off the bed, walking over to the chairs where his mom’s things were sitting. He heard an announcer on the TV say, “Today, on Channel 4 News at six, we’ll have a look at the damage left behind by the thunderstorms that are still moving through, and, after that, we will have an update on what weather to expect for tomorrow’s blood moon. We will also tell you how _you_ can see it!”

 

The last part caught Greg’s attention. When he got to the chairs, he said, “Hey, mom? Can I use your phone?”

 

Linda looked over at him as she continued to pat the baby’s back, and said, “Sure, it’s in my purse. Be sure to answer it if your dad calls, he should be here to take us to get dinner before too long.”

 

Greg nodded as he looked inside the purse. “Okay, thanks. I’m gonna step outside and call Amaya.”

 

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile, at Amaya’s house,** Connor was sitting on the bed and Amaya was holding him as he sobbed onto her shoulder. “Connor, I don’t know why that upset you so much. I just told you that the nose on this person you’re sketching looked weird.”

 

Connor sobbed again, “Me e-e-either.” He sat up and wiped his eyes. He took a breath. “I mean, you’re right. The nose does look weird.”

 

Amaya said, “You seem like you’re calming down almost as quickly as you started to cry.”

 

Thunder rumbled outside the house and Connor laughed. “Yeah, I guess so.” He wiped his eyes again and appeared back to normal.

 

Amaya eyed him. “Are you feeling okay, today?” She placed a hand against the boy’s head. “You don’t have a fever.”

 

Connor shrugged. “I mean, yeah, I’ve felt fine all day.” He turned his head as if he was expecting something.

 

Amaya’s house phone began ringing in the background. She eyed Connor. “I’ll… be right back.” She walked out, and Connor resumed his sketching as he waited.

 

When Amaya walked back in, she had the phone, and Connor said, “Is that Greg?”

 

Amaya was surprised; she said, “Uh, yeah. It is Greg. How did you know?”

 

Connor said, “I had a hunch.”

 

Amaya looked at him confusedly for a second and then took the phone away from her face. She touched a button and said, “Alright, Greg, you’re on speaker, now.

 

Greg’s voice said, “Okay, good. Hi, Connor!”

 

Connor replied, “Hi, Greg.”

 

Greg said, “So, I think I know why Luna Girl was so violent.”

 

Amaya said, “Oh?”

 

Greg said, “Yeah, there is apparently a blood moon tomorrow night. Do you know what that means, Amaya?”

 

Amaya scratched her head. “Uh, yeah? There’s a penumbral lunar eclipse tomorrow night, so the moon will turn red for about an hour and a half. If it were an umbral eclipse, the moon would go completely dark, like it did a couple years ago.”

 

Greg said, “Yeah. Think about it, though. Remember, during the lunar eclipse we had a couple of years back, Luna Girl temporarily lost all of her powers.”

 

Connor snapped his fingers and said, “I know what you mean! Instead of losing her powers, this time, she gets stronger because it isn’t a full eclipse?”

 

Amaya said, “Or maybe she just gets meaner?”

 

Greg said, “I’m not sure which one, but, no matter whether it’s meaner or stronger, we need to get that memory wiper away from her before she actually gets it to work and we need to do it before the blood moon.”

 

Amaya said, “When will you be back?”

 

Greg said, “We’re going to go get something to eat sometime soon. Mom and I are going to stay at home tonight, and Dad is going to stay with Finn. So… I should be back to my house in an hour and a half at the latest. Meet me at my house in two hours?”

 

Connor said, “Alright, we’ll come over then and run through the stuff we’ll need to know for rocket ship mode. It’s been a while since we’ve been into space.”

 

Greg said, “Alright, cool. I gotta get back in here, mom is done burping Finn, and I wanna hold him for a few minutes before I leave.”

 

Amaya said, “Okay, bye Greg!”

 

Connor added, “Seeya!”

 

Greg quipped, “Bye guys!”

 

Amaya clicked the red button to hang up the phone. She looked at Connor. “I’m still worried about you. You’re not a person who cries because someone criticized a nose on one of your sketches.”

 

Connor shrugged. “There’s no telling.”

 

Amaya sighed. “I know. You think it has something to do with Luna Girl’s memory wiper hitting you?”

 

Connor tapped his chin and sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 **Later that night, t** he PJ Masks are all seated at the control panels in Owlette’s HQ room. Owlette is in the middle seat, with the flight controls at hand, Gekko is at the seat with navigation and sensors, and Catboy is in charge of weapons and auxiliary systems. The PJ Masks are all wearing their special space suits, tonight. None of them has their helmets on yet, but their helmets were all within arm’s reach. Catboy said,“Alright, let’s do the final pre-flight checks. Owlette, you’re the pilot, so that’s your job.”

 

Owlette said, “Okay. Gekko, weather report?”

 

Gekko said, “The thunderstorms from earlier today are clear… The weather is clear for launch and computer says we have no traffic in our trajectory.”

 

“Catboy, initiate plumbing disconnect.”

 

Catboy said, “Standby.” He tapped at his console and a clicking sound preceded a rumble of the HQ. “Plumbing systems disconnected and sealed.”

 

“Gekko, verify that?”

 

Gekko quipped, “Sensors confirm plumbing disconnect. We have a soft seal of HQ.”

 

“Okay, good. Catboy, confirm fuel and battery levels are nominal.”

 

Catboy gazed at his console readings and said, “Confirmed. The HQ has adequate fuel reserves to make the trip to the moon and back. Battery levels are nominal and the power generation unit is functioning within normal levels.”

 

Owlette nodded. “Okay, Gekko confirm that the navigational computer is ready and that our course for the moon is laid in properly. Please also verify that we have an escape vector if something goes wrong.”

 

Gekko tapped at his console dutifully and replied, “Course for the moon is set into the computer. The estimate is a ninety-minute trip from liftoff. Skies are clear of any obstacles, and I have programmed in _three_ separate escape vectors, in case we need them.”

 

Owlette nodded and said, “Nice. Okay. Now, Catboy, seal all air systems and set purge gas to the internal air supply. Lock off and verify life support function.”

 

Catboy clicked a few times on his console and said, “Sealing all air systems and setting purge gas to internal.” Pause, and there is a series of clicking noises as the HQ closes all openings to the outside; a loud mechanical hum can be heard. “Standby for Gekko’s HQ Room to seal...” After a few more moments, the noises all stopped, and Catboy said, “Locking off all air systems... The lock was successful. The computer verifies that we have a hard seal, and life support system diagnostics all read within specified parameters.”

 

Owlette grinned. “Alright, good. Gekko, initiate standby mode for the automatic flight reconfiguration. Catboy, initiate preliminary fuel tank pressurization, activate the artificial gravity, and prime inertial dampers.”

 

Gekko said, “Computer is in standby mode for flight configuration auto sequence.”

 

Catboy added, “Preliminary fuel tank pressurization initiated.” A low rumbling sound began to shake the HQ lightly, and Catboy continued, “Artificial gravity generators are online, and the inertial dampers are in ready mode.” Everything suddenly felt sharper.

 

Owlette took a big breath. “Okay. Everyone put your helmets on and initiate oxygen flow. PJ Robot, we need your confirmation that everything has been secured in the main HQ room and everything on your checklist is complete. Can you confirm with a thumbs-up?”

 

A video feed of PJ Robot floating at the picture player in Catboy’s HQ room popped up on one of the screens. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Owlette finished putting on her helmet and clicked a button on her spacesuit. “Okay, thanks PJ Robot.” She looked at Gekko and Catboy. “Ready?”

 

They both gave thumbs-up as well, and Catboy said, “Fuel tank pressurization complete. Once we’re clear of the ground, the EM drive will take over.”

 

Owlette said, “Alright, then, that completes your flight checks. Let’s see.” Owlette touched buttons and knobs at her console and said, “All of my flight controls appear operative. Which means our final pre-launch checks are complete.” She tapped a button on her console. “Launch sequence is armed.”

 

Gekko scratched his head nervously. Catboy apparently shared that feeling, asking, “A–are you sure we’re ready, Owlette?”

 

Owlette nervously turned and looked at the Owl Glider, behind them. PJ Robot had covered the wrecked vehicle with a tarp. She contemplated that shortly, and then said, “Yep. I’m starting the ten-second countdown… Now!” She hit a button and the HQ began rumbling. “Ten seconds… T-minus five… four, ignition.” The HQ rumbled harder. It felt as if it was going to rumble itself apart. “Three… two… one, engines firing… Liftoff!”

 

The heroes were pinned in their seats as the HQ began lifting off out of the ground, causing a roaring noise that shook the vehicle violently. After a few seconds, an electric humming sound started building up. Moments later, they were pinned even harder to their seats.

 

Catboy said, “EM drive is online! The computer has disengaged conventional thrusters!” He gritted his teeth anxiously.

 

After several seconds, Owlette said, “Brace for flight azimuth correction!” She read her display carefully. “The computer is executing flight azimuth correction… Now!”

 

The HQ jerked suddenly, and Catboy said, “Ugh, I hate that part.”

 

Owlette laughed. “You should be thankful that we have artificial gravity, or it would feel like we were spinning right now.” Catboy didn’t look comforted by that observation.

 

After another few moments, Gekko said, “Velocity is now passing the sound barrier!” The HQ boomed loudly when their speed exceeded the speed of sound.

 

The heroes held on for a few minutes more, and Owlette finally said, “Primary ascent stage nearly complete. Altitude 57 miles and speed is six thousand mph. The computer is initiating stage two… Now!” They jerked in a new direction as the computer thrust them further into orbit.

 

After a few seconds, Gekko said, “The computer has completed the automatic flight reconfiguration. We are fully in rocket ship mode!”

 

Catboy held on, as a wave of nausea washed over him. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes, breathing heavily until he felt the HQ’s acceleration slow, and he heard Owlette speak again, “Second stage complete. The radio altimeter reads 109 miles and speed is seventeen thousand mph. Gekko, I’m turning flight controls over to you at the navigational computer. Initiate the final stage when ready.”

 

Gekko said, “Understood. Computer confirms we are in a low parking orbit of the Earth.” He tapped a button and an image of the Earth appeared on all of their screens, and Catboy peaked open an eye. He appreciated the sight of the big blue ball below them, even if he was horribly nauseous. Gekko continued, “Navigational computer has adjusted calculations for the final stage and we are ready for a direct route to the moon. I’m having the autopilot take us on a fifteen-minute burn for the final stage on my mark. Brace in three… two… one… Mark!” Gekko hit the button and they lurched again, and this time they were thoroughly pinned to their seats.

 

Catboy closed his eyes and held on for what seemed like hours. He heard Gekko and Owlette speak a few times, but he knew that he wouldn’t need to hear what they were saying at this point, so he concentrated on happy thoughts that didn’t involve him being strapped into a massive totem pole flying to the moon at a ridiculous speed. Eventually, the force pinning them down dropped off, and Owlette said, “Final ascent stage complete. Okay, boys, we can remove our helmets for a little while.”

 

Gekko and Owlette took off their helmets, causing sharp hissing sounds, but Catboy left his helmet on and touched a button on his suit, increasing the oxygen mixture he was breathing. He did his best to breathe easily and not get sick as the oxygen helped to calm his motion sickness. Catboy said, “I’m, uh, going to leave my helmet on.”

 

Gekko seemed slightly off, too, but not as bad as Catboy. “Oh, man, I usually don’t get this dizzy.” He scratched his head.

 

Owlette said, “That’s weird, Gekko… What is our ETA?” She glanced at him curiously.

 

Gekko tapped a few times, “Computer estimates our ETA is… just over seventy minutes. We will initiate our descent slowdown burn in about fifty-five minutes.”

 

Owlette removed her seatbelt and stood up. “Alright, I’m going get up and stretch for a minute. You and Catboy get your dizziness under control and keep an eye on Luna Girl’s fortress.”

 

Gekko nodded and said, “PJ Robot, will you help me monitor Luna Girl’s fortress from down there?”

 

PJ Robot nodded from the screen with his video feed. He tapped buttons on the console and made a _fzzt_ sound.

 

After a minute or so, Catboy began to feel better. Owlette tapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go ahead and start planning what we’re going to do when we land.”

 

Catboy nodded, and finally began to remove his helmet. “Yeah, okay.”

 

* * *

 

 **Two hours later,** Catboy and Owlette rode along the lunar surface in their PJ Rovers as they approached the giant crystalline structure that made up Luna Girl’s moon base. Over their helmet communicators, Gekko said, “Alright, stop, I’m right here.”

 

They stop and look around the moon apprehensively, and then Gekko drops his camouflage and appears on his own PJ Rover, almost out of nowhere. Catboy said, “Alright, so what did you find out.”

 

Gekko took a breath and said, “Well, Luna Girl is so busy messing with her Luna Magnet that she didn’t even look up for the ten minutes I watched her. I don’t think she even knows we’re on the moon. I never really thought she was that focused, it was weird. She didn’t even hear me go through the airlock to get inside.”

 

Owlette said, “It must have something to do with the blood moon that’s coming up. It must already be affecting her like you said it would earlier today.”

 

Gekko said, “Yeah, but I have a plan. I think we can capture her easily. I’ll slip in, along with Catboy. Catboy will lag behind and then follow me inside when I yell. I’m going to drop down on her from above and pin her down with my super lizard grip. When Catboy runs into that room, he can use his Super Cat Stripes to tie her up, and then we’ve got her.”

 

Catboy said, “I like that idea. It will keep the violence down and let us catch her without any of us getting hurt.”

 

Owlette nodded. “What will I do?”

 

Gekko said, “I want you to go back to the ship and get it ready to fly over here. We’ll need to use the spare spacesuit to get her into the HQ for the flight home.”

 

Catboy said, “Alright, the plan sounds good, Gekko…” He sighed. “Are we really sure that we want to hold her prisoner at our HQ? I mean, we’ve never done anything like that before.”

 

Owlette said, “Yeah, I’m sure. We can’t have her running around and hurting people during the blood moon tomorrow night. It will give us a chance to take that new piece off the Luna Magnet, too.”

 

Gekko nodded. “She isn’t usually dangerous, but I’m with Owlette. If Luna Girl wasn’t even at full meanness last night, we need to get her under control before tomorrow. We can let her go again after the night of the eclipse. PJ Robot can handle her while we’re gone to school and asleep.”

 

Catboy tapped his chin and then nodded. “Agreed. Let’s do it.”

 

Owlette said, “Hey, wait!” The boys both looked at her. “I have an idea that might work better, and we won’t have to take her back with us.”

 

* * *

**Later,** Gekko snuck up on Luna Girl cautiously inside of her dimly lit crystal fortress. He was camouflaged, which sometimes resulted in disorientation. Owlette’s voice sounded inside of his helmet, saying, “Alright, Gekko, if you’re ready, look up at the ceiling.”

 

Gekko turned and look toward the ceiling quietly; Owlette was back at the ship, monitoring his helmet camera. Owlette said, “Alright, when you’re ready, pin her down and I’ll tell Catboy to go.” Gekko looked back at Luna Girl and watched her interestedly as she adjusted circuits inside of the Luna Magnet determinedly. After about a minute, she sat the Luna Magnet down and examined a schematic she had on the workbench.

 

Gekko seized the opportunity and dropped from the ceiling behind her. He wrapped his arms across her upper body and used his super lizard grip and super muscles to hold onto her. He heard Owlette say, “Now, Catboy!”

 

Luna Girl screamed in surprise, and just as she did, a blue blur entered the room and said, “Super Cat Stripes!”

 

Gekko blinked, and by the time he reopened his eyes, Luna Girl’s hands had been bound in front of her and Catboy stood smiling on the other side of her workbench. Luna Girl said, “Lizard legs- hey, what the heck?!”

 

Catboy smiled and said, “We thought we would pay you a surprise visit, after all of that excitement last night.”

 

Luna Girl growled and cursed at them. She continued by saying, “How dare you invade my fortress!!”

 

Catboy took the schematics and the Luna Magnet from their spots on the workbench and nodded at Gekko to let her go. Gekko released his grip and stepped to the side to keep away from any kicking she might do, but Luna Girl was faster than he thought. The girl quickly turned and kicked him squarely in the fork of the legs. The kick was hard enough that, in the lower gravity on the moon, he was actually propelled upwards a few feet upwards as he proclaimed “Oof!” When he landed, he fell on his side as the air flowed out of his lungs from the shock of the blow.

 

Catboy grimaced at the sight. He quickly used his super speed to run around the workbench and catch the girl’s leg as she went for a second kick at the boy’s head. Catboy stared at her. He forcefully said, “That was a low blow, Luna Girl.”

 

Catboy noticed that Luna Girl’s eyes were bloodshot red as she screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum, and said, “You can’t just invade my fortress, kitty litter boy!”

 

Catboy held her foot and looked at Gekko. “You gonna be okay, Gekko?”

 

Gekko was essentially in the fetal position, holding himself oddly. He nodded yes without speaking and coughed a few more times. He groaned and then squeaked out, “Just… give me a minute.” He continued coughing inside of his spacesuit helmet, obviously in pain.

 

Catboy turned his attention back to Luna Girl. “I will let you go, but if you kick again, I’ll catch it again _AND_ tie up your feet, too. Do you understand?” She huffed at him, so Catboy shook her leg and exclaimed, “If you don’t answer, I’m going to tie you up anyway!”

 

Luna Girl snarled, but she nodded her understanding. “You’re lucky I don’t have my moths up here.”

 

Catboy released her. With an annoyed tone, he said, “Calm down and hush.”

 

Owlette’s voice came through into their helmets, “Catboy, Gekko, I’m here now, coming through the airlock with PJ Robot. Is Gekko okay? I stopped watching the video feed, but it sounds like he’s hurt.”

 

Gekko squeaked out, “I’ll live.”

 

Luna Girl snickered. She didn’t hear Owlette, but she had a good idea of why Gekko said that. She said, “That’s what you get for sneaking up on me, pest.”

 

Catboy stood up and glared at the girl disdainfully. “Do you have a kitchen in this fortress?”

 

Luna Girl seemed to be taken off guard by that question. “Uhm. Yeah?”

 

Catboy nodded. “Owlette, she does have a kitchen.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

Catboy took off his helmet and breathed in the Luna Fortress’s air. He said, “You’re going to show Owlette where your kitchen is, and we’re going to confiscate your Luna Magnet and those schematics you have there.”

 

Luna Girl shouted, “That’s not fair!” Catboy didn’t seem too impressed. “IT’S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!”

 

Catboy shrugged. “Don’t worry; you’ll get it back after this blood moon thing passes and you’re not such a meanie.”

 

Gekko’s hand went to his own helmet and he clicked it off his head with a hiss. He said, “I’m so glad Owlette had a better idea than mine. If we’d taken her on the ship I might’ve ended up getting kicked again.” He stood up slowly and looked at Luna Girl. With pain in his voice, he said, “Gosh, you kick really hard… Big meanie… I didn’t even hurt you.” He backed away slightly, just to be safe.

 

Luna Girl winked and said, “I’m more than just a meanie, Lizard Legs: I’m a supervillain. Let me out of these stupid cat stripes and I’ll show you a few more tricks.”

 

Catboy protectively said, “If you touch him again, I’ll use that memory wiper on the Luna Magnet on you! Now hush!” She seemed shocked to see Catboy speak like that. He scowled and sarcastically said, “Some supervillain you are. Your fortress was ridiculously easy to invade. Your stupid Luna Base on Earth was more advanced than this one!” 

Before Luna Girl could react with a snide remark, Catboy continued, “We’re going to leave you with some books, a few movies, and snacks from our HQ. We are leaving you here until this blood moon thing is over and you’re back to just being mischievous.”

 

Luna Girl stomped. “What?! You’re just going to leave me here? On the moon?! Alone?!”

 

Catboy nodded quietly. “Yeah. You’re too dangerous to be around people right now, anyway. We’ll send your Luna Magnet back up to you in a few days, and then you can do whatever you want. Besides, don’t play stupid with me. We’ve seen you spend weeks at a time up here before, so I doubt you’ll get too bored with all the extra things we’re bringing you.” Pause, and she remained silent, so Catboy continued, “Will you show us the kitchen or should I just leave the things we’re giving you laying around?”

 

Luna Girl huffed and nodded angrily. “I will show you the kitchen.”

 

Catboy said, “Okay, good. Owlette and PJ Robot are waiting for you at the airlock. Let’s go meet them; they brought the things I told you about.” Luna Girl pouted as she walked with him, and Catboy said, “You know, believe it or not, we are trying to help you out.”

 

Gekko put his helmet back on, then grabbed the Luna Magnet and the schematics from where Catboy had left them, and trudged behind them, still holding his groin tenderly. They met Owlette and PJ Robot at the airlock, and Owlette said, “Gekko, you okay?” Owlette and PJ Robot were both carrying two bags each.

 

Gekko took his free hand away from his groin and gave an okay symbol with it. With a strained voice, he said, “I’ll live… I’m just gonna wait for you two in the airlock…” Gekko exited into the airlock with the Luna magnet and the schematics still in hand.

 

Catboy sighed and said, “Alright, Luna Girl, we’re going to put these things in your kitchen and then we’re going to leave. I’ll make the cat stripes disappear when we’re gone from the moon.”

 

Owlette said, “I picked up a book about bugs and a Flossy Flash comic. Oh, and I brought a chapter book about this boy that lives in the mountains! I got you a few movies, too.”

 

Luna Girl sighed as they walked into the kitchen. She said, “Yeah, I don’t care. Your voice is annoying.”

 

Owlette glared at Luna Girl, and PJ Robot beeped confusedly as he looked at Catboy. Catboy sighed as they began sitting the bags down on the counter.

 

* * * 

**Two hours later,** the PJ Masks HQ gently sat down in its usual resting place on the island in the park. A plume of smoke rose around them from the thrusters the HQ used to sit down.

 

Inside, Catboy stretched at his console in Owlette’s HQ Room and stood up as he walked over to the elevators. “I’m so glad to be done with that.”

 

Owlette laughed as she and Gekko followed him. Owlette said, “It’s a good thing PJ Robot found you a motion sickness pill in the med kit.”

 

They stepped into the elevators and all of them stepped out into Catboy’s HQ room. Gekko scratched his head. “I didn’t get dizzy this time, either,” he adds.

 

Catboy said, “Yeah, but you usually don’t get dizzy anyways.”

 

Owlette said, “Oh, by the way, are you feeling any better?” She points at Gekko’s mid-section. “You know, uh, down there…?”

 

Gekko nodded. “Yeah, kinda.”

 

Catboy glowed blue and suddenly appeared next to Gekko. He patted the boy on the shoulder and said, “All he needs is a good night’s sleep.”

 

Gekko grinned and nodded his approval of the suggestion. “Yeah. Hey, Owlette, are you going to mess with the Luna Magnet tonight?”

 

Owlette looked over in the direction of the vault where they kept the weapons and inventions that they have taken from the villains over the years. After a few moments, she shook her head. “No, there’s no point in it. I’ll wait until tomorrow night. It will be Thursday, so Romeo will be here for game night. Maybe I can get him to tell me just what that new part on the Luna Magnet did if it didn’t wipe memories. After all, she did make it by basing it on Romeo’s stuff, so he should be able to figure it out.”

 

Catboy said, “Yeah, well, let’s get out of these space suits and go home, then.” Catboy removed his helmet, and said, “Computer!” It beeped. “Deactivate rocket ship mode and return all systems back to normal operation.”

 

The female computer voice replied, “Understood.” The HQ clicked, clacked, and rumbled lightly as the computer opened valves, unsealed access doors, and reattached plumbing connections.

 

As they removed their space helmets, PJ Robot came out of an elevator tube and beeped happily with a grin on his face. Gekko said, “Hey, PJ Robot!” Gekko high fived the little robot. “Don’t forget, we left Luna Girl a communicator so she could call you if she got lonely or something.”

 

PJ Robot offered a thumbs-up, and Owlette said, “Yeah, I don’t envy you on that one, PJ Robot. She’s being pretty rude with this whole blood moon thing making her angry.”

 

Catboy said, “You say that like she isn’t rude, normally.”

 

Owlette replied, “Well, I guess she is rude normally, but she was just really mean to us earlier. Some of those things she said about me in the fortress almost hurt my feelings a bit.” Catboy shook his head and grinned.

 

As Gekko removed the spacesuit from his torso, he said, “Yeah, I’ll agree with that.” He paused and then added, “She kicks really hard, too…”

 

Catboy finished stepping out of his space suit and said, “Either way, Luna Girl will be back to normal in a few days. She might be rude, but I will say that the missions involving her are _usually_ the most fun.” He laid the spacesuit over the back of the couch and continued, “Before Romeo stopped being a threat, Luna Girl was always the most fun villain, if you ask me.”

 

The conversation continued for a few minutes, and then, the heroes went home for the night.


	26. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Luna Girl's Memory Wiper really do to Greg and Connor? Romeo and Amaya investigate.

**The next night,** Romeo stopped walking just outside of the PJ Masks HQ with Owlette. Behind them stands Romeo’s mobile lab. He was wearing an unbuttoned lab coat with a pair of blue jeans and a purple polo shirt underneath the lab coat. He shivered slightly as a cool autumn breeze drained the heat from his body. Owlette sighed at his pained expression. “You should’ve worn a real coat, huh?”

 

Romeo nodded, “Yeah… I didn’t expect it would be so cold tonight.” He buttoned the labcoat up and said, “Alright, so, you’ve got the pin, right?”

 

Owlette nodded back. “Yeah.” She slightly opened her hand to show a small safety pin. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Romeo rubbed his hands together coldly, and said, “No, but this is a good experimental way to find out if we’re right.”

 

Owlette sighed and said, “Agreed.”

 

Romeo said, “You don’t think they’re mad about me not telling you about Luna Girl, right?” Romeo struggled to keep his teeth from chattering.

 

Owlette shook her head. “They understand why you didn’t tell us. Besides, you had no way of knowing what she had planned. I can understand why you were going to wait and tell us tonight.” Owlette placed her palm on the door and it opened. “Come on.”

 

Romeo took a brief glance at the moon above them; it was already turning a deeper shade of red. The reddest part of the eclipse would soon be upon them. He stepped inside the door and followed Owlette up the stairs.

 

Once they were inside Catboy’s HQ Room, they walked over to where Catboy and Gekko were playing on the video game console. Without looking away from the TV, Catboy said, “What did you two find out about that new piece from the Luna Magnet?”

 

Romeo and Owlette split and walked to different sides of the couch as Romeo replied, “Well, Luna Girl definitely hadn’t made a memory wiper, we can say that for sure.” Romeo stopped next to Catboy and Owlette stopped next to Gekko. Owlette threw the Luna Magnet at PJ Robot and nodded at him. He caught it effortlessly, gave a thumbs-up, and carried it over to the vault next to the elevators.

 

Catboy said, “Did you learn anything else?”

 

Romeo shook his head. “We have some theories, but nothing concrete. Did Luna Girl call again while we were out?”

 

Gekko nodded, this time. “Yeah, and this time she was threatening the whole city, not just us.” He smiled lightly and added, “It was even funnier than last time. She’s kinda funny when she’s angry.”

 

Catboy laughed and said, “Yeah, plus I’m fairly sure Gekko and I learned a new cuss word from her, too. Remember what it was, Gekko?”

 

Gekko snickered and said, “Yeah, it was– OUCH, what the heck!” Just as he started to say the word, Owlette jabbed the safety pin into Gekko’s right arm. He jerked away from the sharp pain and his controller sailed through the air and landed on the ground with a clatter.

 

At the same time, Catboy grabbed his own right arm and exclaimed, “Ouch!”

 

Gekko looked at the sharp safety pin sticking from his arm and then back up at Owlette with a look of betrayal like the look a kicked puppy would give its owner. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes as he realized his friend had done this to him. “Wh-wh-why did you do that to me, Amaya?”

 

Catboy rubbed his own right arm tenderly. His eyes lit up and he said, “Wait!” He examined the scene. “Why did I feel that, too?” Gekko quickly snapped his look over at Catboy and made a confused grunt.

 

Owlette grimaced. “I’m sorry, Greg.” Tears started to flow from Greg’s eyes and Owlette looked up at Romeo. He simply shrugged; they knew Gekko might be upset... Owlette said, “It was for an experiment.”

 

Just as Owlette spoke, PJ Robot appeared suddenly and made a series of frantic beeps like a squirrel signaling danger. He grabbed the safety pin and pulled it out of Gekko’s upper-arm, causing both Gekko and Catboy to yelp in pain. PJ Robot looked at Owlette with a sad face and made an inquisitive beep as Gekko wriggled a bit from the shock of having the pin yanked from his arm.

 

Romeo sighed. “That was my idea, guys. Sorry.”

 

Catboy spoke up and slowly said, “Why. Did. I. Feel. That?”

 

Owlette said. “Because we just confirmed Romeo’s theory about what that new piece on the Luna Magnet did to you two.”

 

Catboy said, “What was the theory?! Answer the question!” He rubbed his arm as if it still hurt him. Gekko sat up and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears. He examined the spot where he was stabbed, looking for blood, emitting a light sob as he did.

 

Romeo said, “You two–Greg and Connor–have had your minds linked… somehow.” Owlette pouted; she seemed to be a bit upset that she hurt Gekko.

 

Gekko lightly punched Owlette on her arm. He said, “Experiment or not, that really hurt me!” He sobbed slightly.

 

Owlette accepted the punch and said, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. It was the only way for us to test it.” The video game made a loud sound and both the boys’ characters died in short order.

 

Romeo said, “We just had a hunch.” He pulled the small piece they had taken off Luna Girl’s Luna Magnet out of his lab coat pocket and held it up for Gekko and Catboy. He said, “You know, I have no idea what this circuitry in here is supposed to do. We finally talked about how you two have behaved since you were hit, and we figured that something like this might be going on. I guess that, by now, you two would have a good enough link that a stunt like Owlette just pulled would cause you both to feel pain. But we couldn’t tell either of you to warn you because it might have made you feel sympathy pain even though you weren’t linked…”

 

Catboy’s ears folded down and he said, “Well, your hunch was right.”

 

Owlette sighed. “I’m sorry, boys.”

 

Gekko rubbed his arm tenderly and said, “I’ll be okay.”

 

Catboy huffed. “Well, is there any way to remove the link between us?”

 

Romeo shrugged. “I don’t know. Luna Girl’s powers are outside of my realm of understanding… I’m not surprised that the blood moon is making her crazy, but the idea that her Luna Magnet could do this freaks me out.”

 

Owlette sighed. “It might wear off or it might get stronger. We can’t really be sure what will happen.”

 

Catboy stood up and sighed. “I like Greg, but I’m not sure if I want him to feel all the feelings and sensations that I do…”

 

Gekko looked at Catboy. “Wait, wait.”

 

Catboy said, “What?”

 

Gekko replied, “Remember when I laid down earlier today while you took a shower?” Catboy nodded. “I felt oddly warm the entire time you were in there…”

 

Owlette and Romeo look at each other. Romeo said, “That sounds… creepy.”

 

Gekko said, “Yeah, I just thought it was my imagination, too.”

 

Catboy said, “Wait, wait, holy cow. I cried yesterday afternoon for almost no reason. Did you get really upset over something before you called us at Amaya’s house?”

 

Gekko nodded. “Uh, yeah.” He scratched his head and, in a low tone, he continued, “My mom scolded me and stuff... And every time she uses that mean voice of hers, it makes me upset…”

 

Romeo said, “Wow… This is wild.”

 

Catboy looked at Owlette. “That explains why I cried so easily.” He tapped his chin and exclaimed, “AND why Gekko got dizzy on the moon yesterday!” PJ Robot beeped along interestedly.

 

Romeo said, “Did I mention how sorry I am that I never told you guys about Luna Girl stealing my stuff? I should have asked for help.” He sighed. “Now look at you. Connor and Greg tied together in their heads, possibly forever.”

 

Gekko sprung up and said, “Hey, it’s okay. If there’s anyone I wouldn’t mind being linked to, it’s Connor.”

 

Connor nodded. “Yeah, it’d be weirder if it had been all three of us or one of us and Amaya.”

 

Owlette said, “What? Why? Because I’m a girl?”

 

Gekko and Catboy nodded. Before Owlette could protest, Romeo’s watched beeped. They all looked at him and he said, “Hey that means it’s almost time for the eclipse.” He pointed to his watch.

 

Owlette said, “Oh, whatever. Romeo and I are going to figure this out, eventually. Let’s just go watch the eclipse and go home. Romeo and I can plan on meeting up again this weekend so we can do some more studying on the gizmo she zapped you with.”

 

Gekko and Catboy sighed and followed Romeo and Owlette outside.

 

* * *

 

 **An hour later,** Connor and Greg were deposited back into Connor’s room at home with a flash. Greg rubbed his arm and then sat on the edge of the bed. “I _still_ can’t believe that Amaya stabbed me with a safety pin.”

 

Connor sat down next to him and patted the boy’s shoulder lightly. “They had to, dude.” Connor crawled over onto the other side of the bed and plopped down on his pillows.

 

Greg sighed, “Yeah, but come on. She could’ve stepped on my foot or something.” He laid down on his side of the bed, too.

 

Connor replied, “Eh, whatever.” He yawned. “I’m excited for the next time you go see Finn, now. Maybe I’ll feel some of those big brother feelings that you don’t stop telling me about.”

 

Greg smiled. “Maybe you will.” He yawned, too. “I love that little boy a lot, and he can’t even talk or walk.” He laughed. “Heck, he can barely even eat on his own.”

 

Connor said, “Greg?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re doing it again.”

 

“What?” Greg scratched his head. “OH, rambling about Finn. Sorry.”

 

Connor snorted. “It’s okay. I like it, but I’m tired, is all.”

 

Greg nodded. “Okay. Good night, Connor.”

 

* * *

_Greg ran down a seemingly never-ending white hallway and looked behind him; a big ball that looked like the moon was following him, rolling down the corridor. It was crimson red and looked evil as it rolled behind him with a loud roar._

_Pure terror was the only thing Greg could comprehend as he ran. After what seemed like forever, he heard someone say, “Greg! I think we’re going to outrun it! Just keep going!” He snapped out of his animalistic focus and looked over to where the voice came from. He saw Connor running beside him._

_Greg didn’t say anything; he just nodded and kept running, terrified of being crushed by the giant moon rolling behind them. The fact that he was running with Connor made it seem less scary, though. After a while, Greg looked back and said, “Look, look, we’re outrunning it!”_

_The moon was slowly getting further and further behind them. Connor looked back and said, “Awesome!”_

_Just as Greg turned and looked forward again, he and Connor both slammed into a wall that had almost magically appeared in front of them. They both scrambled around trying to find an escape. Finally, when there were only a few seconds left and the roar of the approaching moon was deafeningly loud, Connor and Greg held onto each other and screamed. Just before it crushed them, Greg and Connor saw a flash of neon green and another of neon blue._

 

Suddenly, Greg’s eyes snapped open. He bolted upright from his spot laying down and he screamed, just as he had been in the dream. When he realized he was okay, the scream stopped, and he looked around the bedroom. He saw Connor was sitting up, too. Greg panted as if he had just run a marathon and trembled.

 

Connor was panting too. “D-did you have a nightmare, too?”

 

Greg nodded, and with a distressed warble, replied, “Yes!”

 

Connor hugged the boy over to him and said, “Oh man that was crazy.” He could feel his own heart thumping madly in his chest. “I dreamt the blood moon from the eclipse was rolling after us.”

 

Greg snapped away from the hug. He said, “…and then it crushed us.”

 

Connor gawked at Greg. “Y-you had that dream, too?”

 

Greg shook as he nodded. “Y-yeah. Right before it crushed us we grabbed each other and, uh uhm uh, and we screamed.” Greg’s heart still pounded in his chest at a high rate.

 

Connor looked at Greg with his jaw slack. After a second, he said, “Oh my Gosh. We were inside each other’s’ dream.”

 

Greg blinked as he processed that statement. Angrily, he said, “The stupid Luna Magnet thing!”

 

Just as he finished saying that, Connor’s dad, Tim, burst into the room. “Hey, who was screaming up here? That about scared us to death down there.”

 

Greg quickly said, “It was me. I had a nightmare.” He laughed nervously, and lied, “I woke up screaming, and it scared Connor.”

 

Tim, who looked like he had just woken up himself, said, “Well… Are you okay?” The man scratched his salt-and-pepper colored beard.

 

Greg said, “I think so.” He swung around to get out of bed and scratched his head. Connor’s stomach growled behind him and Greg said, “…Let’s just have breakfast.”


	27. Invasive Procedures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares continue for Greg and Connor. What will our heroes do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it's still important, I promise.

**A week later,** Greg and Connor blinked tiredly as they finished getting ready for bed; it was late at night. The boys continued to be plagued by nightmares every night since the first nightmare, although, for the most part, they have been less dramatic than the first one. It had gotten to the point that Connor sighed, and said, “Greg?” Connor looked at his friend and saw the dark spots that had begun to form under his emerald green eyes. The lack of restful sleep was beginning to get to them both.

 

The blonde boy was seated on the floor, changing into his pajama bottoms. “Huh?”

 

Connor said, “I don’t even want to sleep tonight.” A trace of fear could be heard in his voice.

 

Greg laughed, “Me either, but if I don’t get some sleep, I’m gonna die of exhaustion or something.” Greg scratched his head tiredly as he finished changing.

 

Connor, already in his PJ’s for the night, sighed. “I know, I know… I’m just so sick of waking up scared.”

 

Greg looked away from Connor, and with a tense voice, said, “Yeah, well you’re not the one that wet the bed because of them this morning.” He was obviously embarrassed to broach the subject, but he did his best to hide it.

 

Connor frowned. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Greg reached up toward Connor and said, “Here, help me up.”

 

“Okay.” Connor reached down and grabbed Greg’s hand. When their hands touched, a blinding flash of blue and green light emanated from the bracelets they used to transform at night. Before either of them had a chance to react, a blast of energy crackled between them when their hands touched. They were held together as their bracelets continued to glow brightly.

 

The energy surged into their hands and raced up their arms and throughout their entire bodies, burning in their veins like liquid fire. The energy flung them apart; Connor landed on the bed, and Greg hit the floor. Connor’s head went back in a soundless howl, and Greg gritted his teeth through the pain. Every part of their bodies seared with pain, but they couldn’t move and everything was eerily silent as the pain overwhelmed all of their thoughts and emotions. Their breaths came in short, ragged motions. Their hearts pounded frantically in their chests, but the boys remained paralyzed.

 

After what seemed like hours, their bracelets flashed again and warmth returned to their limbs. They both gasped for air, finally able to control their bodies again. Greg shivered uncontrollably on the floor, and Connor trembled from his place on the bed. After a minute, Connor regained enough of his senses that he said, “Wh-what just happened?” A drop of sweat dripped from his nose.

 

Greg had to work to unclench his jaw, as he had held it tightly clamped closed for the entire time they were incapacitated. He worked his jaw a bit, and then choked out, “I don’t know.” He coughed and his breathing began to return to normal.

 

Another minute passed and the room was silent except for their panting. Greg was the first person to stand up. The shivering stopped and he said, “Did you see our bracelets lit up? Do they look familiar?”

 

Connor nodded, still recovering his ability to move. “Yes. Just like the lights that we see before the nightmares end.” With some effort, he pushed himself upright. “Are you okay?”

 

Greg nodded. “Yeah. I feel tingly. You?” The strange feelings that had come over him during whatever just happened were gone. All that was left of the energy that had made its way through his body was a tingling feeling in his extremities.

 

Connor took a few breaths and replied, “Yeah, same here.”

 

Greg said, “You must feel as freaked out as I do because I can feel that from you.” Over the last week, the boys had learned to ignore most of the noise from each other’s minds; only stronger emotions were felt over their mental link, at this point.

 

Connor nodded. “Y-yeah.” Greg went to put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, but Connor quickly scrambled backward on the bed, desperately moving away from Greg. “No, no, stop!” He feared that if they touched again, that what had just happened would happen again.

 

Greg was confused, “Huh, what?” Then he realized why Connor moved away. “Oh. I didn’t even think about that.” He tapped his chin. “Maybe it was because we touched skin-to-skin.”

 

Tears flowed out of Connor’s eyes and he mumbled out, “I just want this weird stuff to go away, man.”

 

Greg bleakly said, “Me too.” He plopped on the bed and faced a direction where Connor couldn’t see his face. He had an overwhelming curiosity to find out what would happen if he touched Connor again. He looked from the corner of his eye and found Connor’s foot.

 

With a weepy tone, Connor said, “Greg? What are you thinking over there? I suddenly stopped getting that freaked out vibe from you.” Greg quickly reached over and grabbed Connor’s foot; Connor tried to dodge the grab, but he failed to move in time. Connor yelped.

 

They both winced in anticipation of everything happening again. Greg opened his eyes. Except, they weren’t his. Greg saw the world through Connor’s eyes and his own at the same time. “Connor?” It was strange watching himself talk; he heard it with both his ears and Connor’s ears, too.

 

Connor said, “Are you seeing and feeling all of this, too?” Connor was similarly confused to hear and see himself talking from another person’s perspective.

 

Greg said, “Uh, yeah.”

 

Greg’s consciousness seemed to expand, and it seemed like their minds combined. Greg could hear Connor’s thoughts about the pain he just went through, and Connor could hear Greg’s thoughts of curiosity and amazement at this strange happening.

 

Greg mentally thought, _Wait, can he hear me?_ The words echoed through their heads eerily.

Connor’s eyes widened. _Woah… Yes!_

 

Greg smiled. _This is so weird! I’m going to let go of you and see what happens._

Connor nodded, _Okay._

 

Greg let go of him and the link vanished. Their minds separated. Greg gasped and said, “Oh wow.”

 

Connor put his hand to his head, slightly dizzy at suddenly being able to see from only his own eyes. “Oh man.”

 

After he adjusted to the hollow feeling of having his and Connor’s minds separated, Greg said, “Should we tell Amaya about this?”

 

Connor said, “Yeah, but not tonight. She’s at HQ with Romeo. We’ll talk to her in the morning.” He yawned. “I’m still tired, especially after all of that. Maybe whatever it was will help get rid of our nightmares?”

 

Greg said, “Yeah, maybe.” He took off his pajama top and looked Connor in the eye. He nervously said, “Uhm… D-do you want to cuddle? It was kinda neat to share our thoughts like that.” A slight blush began to creep into his cheeks.

 

Connor could feel Greg’s embarrassment over their link. He averted his eyes from Greg’s and thought for a few seconds. His heart fluttered a bit and he shakily said, “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 **Several minutes earlier, at PJ Masks HQ, **Owlette ran around Catboy’s HQ Room frantically while Romeo looked on curiously. An urgent-sounding alarm consisting of two alternating tones played as the yellow light flashed, illuminating the room brightly, and fading away. Every ten seconds, the lamp illuminated and died down over the course of several seconds. Owlette tapped a button on the Picture player and said, “I don’t know why the power all of a sudden started draining like this.”

 

Romeo said, “I didn’t do anything, that’s for sure.”

 

Owlette nodded, “Yeah, yeah.” She tapped buttons at the console furiously, tracing power use on various parts of the system.

 

The flat female computer voice said, “Warning! Critical energy drain! Seventy-five percent power drain. Energy reserves critical!”

 

Romeo said, “Maybe the computer itself can tell us what is going on...” He didn’t seem as agitated as Owlette, but there was some fear in his eyes. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

 

Owlette nodded and said, “Computer! Determine the cause of the current power drain!”

 

“Analyzing…” After several tense seconds passed, the computer replied, “Source of power drain is unknown.”

 

Romeo raised an eyebrow. He said, “You don’t think it’s Luna Girl, do you? I told you it was stupid to give her back that Luna Magnet. Still can’t believe you talked me into letting you use my Transporter to go back up there.”

 

Owlette sighed and shrugged. “No, I don’t think it is Luna Girl causing this and we’ve already talked about that. We weren’t going to leave her stranded on the moon and the Luna Magnet is basically all she really has.” She stopped tapping at buttons on the computer and put her hands on her hips, thinking hard about the situation.

 

The computer said, “Warning! Power generation unit approaching critical temperature. Automatic shutdown in thirty seconds.”

 

Romeo said, “Has this ever happened before?”

 

Owlette shook her head, “No! This is weird.” PJ Robot came out of one of the elevator tubes, making frantic beeps. “PJ Robot! Did you find anything out of place down there?”

 

PJ Robot shook his head and beeped sadly just as a series of three bells sounded and the computer said, “Power generation unit overheating! Automatic shutdown initiated!”

 

The whole HQ went dark aside from PJ Robot’s face and there was utter silence. After a few moments, a blue emergency light clicked on and illuminated them with its eerie glow.

 

Romeo said, “Well, what do we do now?”

 

Owlette sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

Just as she finished speaking, the power clicked back on and the lights came back on. The computer said, “Restart sequence initiated.”

 

Owlette looked at Romeo. “That was weird…”

 

Romeo shrugged. “Let’s make sure nothing is damaged and then we can keep working on unlinking Connor and Greg.”

 

Owlette sighed and replied, “Yeah, alright.” She looked at PJ Robot. “I want you to get to work on a full diagnostic. I want a complete report; leave nothing unchecked.” PJ Robot saluted and flew over toward the picture player.


	28. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go out to get ice cream. Things are getting weirder as Greg and Connor further explore their new connection.

**The next morning,** Connor awoke, still snuggled up to Greg. Connor blinked tiredly a few times, and he enjoyed the heat emanating from Greg’s shirtless back. He remembered that they had decided to cuddle without shirts so they could share thoughts after their experience last night. Suddenly, a cloudy sensation of amusement and the sound of laughter came to him. He realized that he could see something that wasn’t really there; he closed his eyes, and suddenly he’s inside of a cool forest. He saw Greg’s pet gecko, Lionel, skitter past him, and heard Greg shout, “Get back here, goofy!” His view changed and followed Lionel as if Greg was chasing the gecko.

 

Connor realized that he was inside of Greg’s dreams. He was exhilarated and shook Greg. “Greg!” He sat up and removed himself from the physical contact, separating their thoughts. He blinked at the shock from the separation, but he was glad to be back inside of his own head.

 

Greg blinked several times and looked around. “Huh?” Over the weaker mental link that they apparently still shared when not in direct physical contact with each other, Greg could feel excitement emanating from Connor.

 

As Greg turned to look at him, Connor said, “Greg! We didn’t have any nightmares!”

 

Greg sat up excitedly. “You’re right!”

 

Connor smiled. “Plus, I just saw inside of your dream before I woke you up.”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He rubbed his eyes. “I don’t remember a dream. What was it about?”

 

Connor stretched and said, “Lionel.” He crawled over Greg and out of the bed. “Come on, I’ll tell you more if you come with me on my morning jog.”

 

Greg glanced over at the clock; 8 AM. He scratched his head and blinked a few times. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 **Later that afternoon,** Amaya sat down her backpack and then sat down at a table outside at an ice cream shop near the city park. She appeared deep in thought until Connor and Greg walked out of the store. Connor carried a chocolate dipped ice-cream cone and a hot fudge sundae; Greg had a banana split in his hands. Connor handed Amaya the hot fudge sundae and then he and Greg sat down.

 

As they began to eat their ice cream, Amaya said, “So, explain this to me again.” She used the spoon sticking out of her sundae and took a bite. Connor and Greg eyed her as they waited. After a moment, she asked, “So, you two are linked even closer after something crazy happened to you last night, but you didn’t have a nightmare after it happened. What do you mean by closer?”

 

Connor and Greg eyed each other, and Greg looked back at Amaya. Greg explained, “When we aren’t physically touching each other, we still have the link like we have since this whole mess started. We feel it when the other person is feeling something strongly.” Greg took a bite of his banana split.

 

Connor finished a good-sized bite of his ice cream. “Yeah. We figured out that after the weird energy got us last night, that when we touch skin-to-skin, our minds are more than linked. They join together, kinda.” Amaya raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him. Connor sighed, and added, “Like, for example, earlier today, we accidentally touched hands while we ate breakfast. Greg was eating a piece of bacon, and I tasted it. I could smell the slightly different smells that he smelled. I saw myself through his eyes. I could hear his thoughts about Finn coming home from the hospital tomorrow and I felt how excited he was about it. Then, when we moved our hands away from each other, I was no longer able to see myself or hear his thoughts or smell what he smelled. The only thing I could pick up was that he felt a bit excited.”

 

Amaya took another bite of her sundae, and let the tasty ice cream sit in her mouth for a few moments longer than usual before she swallowed it. She finally said, “So, this happened about the same time that the power drain happened at HQ…. The two events must be connected.” Connor nodded, but he didn’t speak, as he took a particularly large bite of his ice cream.

 

With a piece of banana still in his cheek, Greg asked, “Yeah, about that. You said PJ Robot investigated it and you stopped by earlier to see about it. What’d he find out?”

 

Amaya scratched her neck. “The computer had no explanation for it; all the diagnostics were totally clean. Something just sucked all of the power out of the system somehow. It took so much power so fast that it overheated the power unit. I mean, the HQ has a lot of energy in it, so whatever it was, it took a lot of power. It had enough power to use up more energy than the EM Drive that took us to the moon in less than two hours, which is incredibly fast. I mean, it took Apollo 11 like three days.”

 

Before Amaya could continue, Connor said, “Amaya, I’m glad you’re smart and stuff, I really am. The technical stuff doesn’t mean a lot to me, though, so I’d love it if you would tell us about what PJ Robot found and skip the in-depth technical stuff this time, okay?”

 

Amaya rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay. Sorry, was a bit off track. So, PJ Robot showed me a surveillance video of the outside of HQ, because that was the only thing he could find that was even remotely weird. Right when the drain started, the eyes on the Gekko and Catboy emblems glowed bright green and blue and then they kept going for a few minutes. When the system finally shut itself down, they went dark a couple seconds later.” She took another bite of her sundae and, when she finished it, said, “You two said your bracelets glowed, too?”

 

The boys both nodded, and Connor said, “I’ve been thinking about it, and I realized that when I went to help Greg up, that was the first time we had touched each other after the sun went down yesterday.”

 

Amaya rubbed her temples and then said, “This is getting weird.” Pause. She opened her backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. “Connor, I want you to write down a random number. Make it at least five digits long. Greg, don’t look.” Connor took the pen and notebook from Amaya.

 

Greg said, “Okay!” He set his spoon down and covered his eyes while Connor wrote.

 

Connor wrote down a number and smiled at the absurdity of the entire situation. He handed the pen and notebook back to Amaya, and said, “There. You can open your eyes, Greg.” Greg opened his eyes and took another bite of his banana split, entertained by this activity Amaya was having them do.

 

Amaya said, “Okay, so if you two are really linked in your heads, what’s the number that Connor just wrote, Greg?” She looked like a scientist ready to collect data on a wild animal she was studying.

 

Greg shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t hear his thoughts and stuff unless we’re touching.”

 

Amaya gestured quickly and said, “Do it, do it.”

 

Connor laughed at Amaya’s determination and placed a hand on the table. He nodded at Greg. Greg placed a finger on Connor’s hand and closed his eyes, focusing. After several seconds, a breeze rustled the tree limbs and Amaya’s determined face slowly turned into a frustrated look as she waited. Connor made a silent smile and Greg laughed as if Connor had told a joke.

 

Greg took his finger away from Connor’s hand and opened his eyes. He looked at Amaya and said, “Ten thousand four hundred thirty-six.” As Amaya looked at the number Connor had written down, Greg reiterated, “One zero four three six.”

 

Amaya looked back up at the two smiling boys and her face drained of color slightly. She said, “That’s crazy... Wow.”

 

Greg giggled, and Connor excitedly said, “I told you her face would go pale!” Greg nodded amusedly as he took another bite of his sundae. Connor said, “We aren’t really sure what use it is, other than being able to talk to each other without using words. Sharing our senses and feelings is neat, but not really useful.” Connor took a big bite out of the ice cream cone.

 

Amaya said, “I’m glad the nightmares stopped, I really am. You both look a lot better than you did yesterday. I could tell you were having troubles sleeping.” She scratched her head. “This is just so weird.”

 

Greg said, “Not really. I mean, we were already good at guessing what the other person meant without having to say anything. We’ve been doing it since we were like six. Now we can hear each other’s’ thoughts when we’re in _direct_ contact. Not really that useful.” After Greg was done speaking, Connor laughed and coughed, causing the ice cream to shoot out of his nose as he continued to laugh.

 

Greg looked over at him with an exasperated smile, and asked, “What?” Connor reached his hand over to Greg. Greg took it and after a few seconds, Greg laughed, too. Amaya gawked at them with a slightly amused look on her face. Connor released the other boys’ hand and grabbed a napkin to clean the ice cream from his face, still smiling and giggling.

 

The boys seemed content to keep Amaya in the dark about what had just happened. She finally said, “Well? What was so funny?”

 

Greg and Connor eyed each other for a few moments, and then Greg quipped, “It’s an inside joke.”

 

Connor quickly added, “Yeah, something we probably shouldn’t tell a girl.”

 

Amaya rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure it was something gross… Weirdos.” The boys giggled even more at her admonishments and she took another bite out of her sundae. “This is going to get on my nerves more than it is going to annoy you two.”

 

Greg said, “Oh, come on, you have lots of inside jokes with Lily. Every time you two point and laugh at us on the playground, we never hear about why.”

 

Amaya stuck out her tongue, and then said, “Yeah, but now you two don’t even have to go off somewhere and make the joke without me hearing it; now you can do it right in front of me.”

 

Connor and Greg grinned and high fived each other triumphantly.

 

* * *

 

 **Two days later, on Monday afternoon,** Connor followed Greg up Greg’s driveway. Greg said, “Okay, so, we’ve got rules for visiting now that Finn is home.”

 

Connor nodded, “Yeah, okay. What are they?”

 

Greg said, “Wait, Amaya is coming.” He pointed toward Amaya’s yard, where the girl was jogging across the yard excitedly. When she got to them, she slowed down, and Greg said, “Hey, Amaya!”

 

Amaya smiled and proclaimed, “I’m so excited!”

 

As they walked onto the porch, Greg turned around at the door and said, “Okay, so, Finn is super small and we’ve got special rules to keep him safe when people visit. He’s only about nine pounds, now, so he’s just over the size of a normal newborn.” Connor and Amaya nodded attentively. Greg liked this feeling of being in charge, so he put his hands on his hips. “So, before any of us see Finn, we have to wash our hands and arms, and our faces, too. We have to change out of school clothes and into something fresh, which you’ve both already done. Thanks.”

 

Greg paused, and the others nodded. “Alright, so, until he can sit up on his own, mom and dad say only adults and I can pick up Finn. Oh, and try not to breathe on him a lot. He’s still building his immune system, and it’s easy to make babies sick. If you ever feel even a bit sick, you can’t come over to the house. After he’s a bit older, that rule might change, but for now, it’s important. Any questions?”

 

Amaya raised her hand. “Does he open his eyes yet?”

 

Greg nodded. “Yeah! He likes to look around and he makes all kinds of neat noises! He swings his arms a lot, too.”

 

Amaya nodded. “Cool!”

 

Greg turned around and opened the door, and led his friends inside. “Mom! We’re here!”

 

After a few minutes, Linda poked her head into the hallway from inside of her room. Speaking quietly, she said, “Hey kids! Glad to have you two over! I’m changing the baby’s diaper now, but he’s wide-awake and curious, so you’re here at a great time. Did Greg tell you the rules?” Amaya and Connor nodded, so Linda said, “Okay, cool! Greg, you go let Connor and Amaya wash up and then change your clothes and wash up, too, okay? We’ll let Finn come to sit with you on the couch.” Greg nodded and trotted upstairs with Connor and Amaya quietly. “I’ll meet you in the living room!”

 

As Greg walked with them to the bathroom, Connor said, “So, does he cry a lot?”

 

Greg shook his head, “No, not yet. He only really cries when his diaper needs changed.”

 

Amaya said, “Come on, Connor, we can ask questions later! Let’s go wash and then we can go meet the baby!”

 

Greg sniggered as he walked back to his room; Amaya was always a bit impatient, in some way or another. He changed clothes, and then went back to the bathroom, where Connor and Amaya were finishing their washing. Greg quickly washed his face, arms, and hands, and they all started downstairs.

 

Connor boastingly said, “Amaya is jealous of me.”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He looked at Amaya inquisitively.

 

Amaya said, “Well, you’re gonna get to hold the baby, right?” Greg nodded. Amaya continued, “Well, because of the weird mind link thing that you and Connor can do, that means he’s just going to touch your cheek or something, and he’ll get to see what it’s like to hold Finn.” Connor grinned really wide and looked rather pleased with that statement.

 

Greg tapped his chin as they started down the stairs. “Hadn’t thought of that… I mean, if I had my mind linked to yours, I’d let you do it too, you know that, Amaya.”

 

Amaya sighed, “I know. I’m just a bit jealous of him. I’ll get over it.”

 

Greg patted her on the shoulder, “I tell you what. Whenever my folks decide that you two get to hold Finn, you can go before Connor.”

 

Amaya made an excited gesture and Connor snapped his fingers dejectedly. Connor said, “Oh well, I guess that’s fair.”

 

Greg nodded as they stepped into the living room, and found Linda holding Finn. Finn was making cooing sounds and wiggling as Linda made funny faces at him. He had on a cute blue beanie that had little elephants and giraffes printed on it and he was loosely swaddled in a cloth blanket. Greg walked over to her and said, “Okay, we’re all clean, Mom.”

 

Linda said, “Alright! Awesome. Go sit down, and I’ll let you have him, okay?” Linda stopped and eyed Greg. “Well, wait. Do you want to do skin-to-skin with him? He hasn’t gotten a whole lot of that since we got him home from the hospital yesterday.” Greg immediately took off his shirt and sat down on the couch. He touched a button on the side, the couch reclined, and he scooted toward the middle. He smiled and wordlessly held out his hands happily. Linda snickered, “Alright, there’s my answer.” She unwrapped Finn’s swaddling blanket and handed him to Greg gently. Once Finn was successfully in Greg’s arms, Linda used some sleight of hand to remove the blanket from underneath the infant. She laid it on Greg’s shoulder and said, “Hey, this is your first time holding him at home!”

 

Greg smiled and nodded as the little one looked at him. “Hiya Finny-fin.” Finn wiggled happily and grunted as Greg touched the tip of his little nose gently.

 

Amaya and Connor seemed amused, and Linda pulled out her phone. Linda said, “Alright kids, have a seat next to Greg. I told both of your parents I’d take a picture of the four of you.”

 

Amaya crawled over the armrest and sat next to Greg, and Connor quickly scurried over to the other side of him, taking special care not to touch Greg with his bare skin. Once they were in position, Linda got them all to smile and snapped a few photos. Once she was done, she practically wilted. “Greg?”

 

Greg said, “Yeah?”

 

Linda said, “I’m dead tired. I haven’t slept for more than four hours at a time in days. Your dad should be home in, like, thirty minutes. Your dad and I trust you a lot with the baby.” She blinked tiredly. “Do you think you can handle Finn by yourself? He’s been fed an hour ago and has just had a diaper change. You just have to hold him still and be cuddly with him, just like you did in the hospital. If he spits up, turn him on his side and clean him up. You know what to do.” Linda had apparently been faking her peppiness when they walked in; she suddenly looked like someone that could barely hold her eyes open.

 

Greg nodded quickly. “Yeah, I can handle him. Amaya and Connor can get up and grab things or wake you up if I need them to.”

 

Linda seemed visibly relieved to hear Greg say that. “Oh kid, you have no idea how much I needed you to say that. I owe you cuddles, Greg.”

 

Connor laughed, and then stood up. He stepped next to Linda and gave her a hug. “Miss Linda? It’s nice to have you back home.”

 

Amaya nodded. “Yeah!”

 

Linda patted Connor on the back and said, “Thanks. Now, I’m gonna go sleep.” She looked at Greg. “Tell your Dad I said to let me sleep. It’s his turn to watch Finn.” Greg nodded, and she walked out of the room, saying, “I just breastfed earlier. His next bottle needs to be formula!”

 

Then, Linda was gone. Greg said, “Man, I knew she was tired, but wow.”

 

Amaya scratched her ear and said, “She put on a good show, too. I would’ve never known she was tired until she let herself relax.”

 

Finn kicked and made an agitated noise. Connor smiled and said, “Someone is upset he’s not getting all the attention.”

 

Greg grinned and said, “Hey, Amaya, you wanna let him hold your finger? He’s got a really strong grip.”

 

Amaya nodded and put a finger into Finn’s hand, which he quickly gripped hard and pulled on. Amaya said, “Woah, he does have a strong grip.”

 

Connor cautiously sat down next to Greg and said, “Can I try?”

 

Greg nodded. “Yeah, but wait for a sec.” Greg looked down and said, “Finn, this girl is Amaya. She’s one of my best friends. She’s gonna be like your sister.”

 

Amaya said, “Aww, Greg.” She took her hand away from the baby and ran her fingers through Greg’s hair affectionately. Greg grinned and then nodded at Connor.

 

Connor placed his finger in the baby’s grasp, and Finn grunted excitedly and kicked a bit. Connor said, “He does have a strong grip, you’re right.” Connor grinned and said, “Just like his big brother.”

 

Greg chuckled and said, “Hey Finnyfin, this weirdo is Connor. He’s my other best friend, and he’s going to be like another brother to you.”

 

Finn grunted, and after several seconds, let go of Connor’s finger. In a babyish voice, Greg said, “Alright, Finn says enough with all of these fingers! Cover me up, Greg!” He grabbed the blanket from his shoulder and cautiously placed it over the little one. Greg placed his free arm over the boy and gently leaned the couch back a bit. “Let’s get comfy, Finnyfin… There we go!” Finn made an excited screech when they were finished moving.

 

Amaya and Connor looked at each other and smiled as they watched Greg move and talk to the baby. Amaya said, “It seems like you’re really good with him, Greg.”

 

Greg smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we can’t figure out why he responds to me so much.”

 

Connor scoffed and said, “Because you’re his big brother, genius.” Greg just smiled as he studied Finn’s eyes intently. Connor gently added, “C-can I?” He reached toward Greg’s shoulder. Even without touching Greg, Connor could vaguely feel the strong emotions Greg was feeling.

 

Greg looked up at him. “Huh?” After a second, Greg realized what Connor meant and nodded. “Oh, yeah, go ahead.”

 

Connor reached out and touched Greg, and found that he was completely unprepared to feel just how much Greg loved this little baby. “Oh wow.” Connor was also surprised at how warm Finn felt against Greg’s torso.

 

Greg felt Connor’s surprise and said, “I told you… Finn is pretty awesome.” Finn closed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

 

Connor nodded, and mentally replied, _He is for you, wow._ The reaction that Greg had to the yawn was one of supreme affection. Connor closed his own eyes and watched Greg’s view shift as he continued to smile at the little one. _He’s really cute, huh?_

Greg nodded, _Yeah, Finn is my favorite._ Connor felt Greg’s mood grow happy and Connor couldn’t help smiling.

 

Amaya interrupted the silence in the room, “Hey, Greg?”

 

Greg took a few seconds to register her words, and finally said, “Y-yeah?”

 

Amaya said, “How much does he sleep?”

 

Greg tapped his chin. “A lot.”

 

A moment later, Connor let go of Greg, and their minds separated. Connor lightly smacked Greg’s leg. “I heard that!” Greg giggled and Connor looked at Amaya. “Greg tried to make the joke in his head that I sleep a lot.”

 

Amaya eyed the two of them. “I mean, you sleep least out of all of us. You’re usually up pretty early, like 7 or 8 on weekends.”

 

Connor stuck his tongue out at Greg and Greg grinned. Greg said, “You’re so fun to mess with.”

 

Amaya laughed and said, “Well, what are you two doing for Fall Break next week? My Mom said she’s gonna let me come to hang out with her at the university, so I’m excited.”

 

Greg quickly said, “I’m just staying here with my parents and Finnyfin.” Greg touched the infant’s cheek lightly and the child smiled in his sleep. “Dad and I will shut down the pool sometime that week; we always do that on Fall Break.”

 

Connor tapped his chin. “Uh, I think Mom and Dad are going on a trip or something. They said I could stay with my Aunt Rose, but I’m trying to get them to let me stay here with Greg and his folks instead.”

 

Greg snapped his fingers and said, “Oh shoot! Don’t forget, we’ve got to ask my Dad about that when he’s home.”

 

Connor nodded and gently touched Finn’s beanie, interested to learn more about the little one.


	29. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains a "romantic" scene. The scene is safe for work, but it might surprise some of you readers

** A week later, it was the first day of Fall Break for the PJ Masks. ** Greg and Connor floated in the pool happily in the late afternoon, despite the cool autumn breeze that made them want to shiver. Greg said, “So, where did you say your parents went?”

Connor pulled himself out of the pool, up onto the deck next to it and water dribbled off him as he laid out on the sun-warmed deck. Connor said, “They went on their second honeymoon.” He wiped some water from his eyes and continued, “They told me I probably didn’t want to go.” Connor made a sickly face.

Greg knew what that meant and proclaimed, “Ewwww.” Connor nodded, and Greg said, “Well, my fingers are starting to prune and you look like you’ve had enough swimming.”

Connor said, “Yeah, I suppose. The water is too cold.” He shook his head, like a wet cat, and water was flung from his hair. “I miss the summer when the water was warm.”

Greg nodded and swam over to the ladder. “Agreed.” Once he reached the ladder, Greg stepped out of the pool and stretched tiredly. Connor watched the boy’s toned body closely, appreciating the view; he felt a slight tingling feeling in his lower abdomen. After a few seconds, Connor was snapped out of his stare by Greg shouting, “Hey, Connor, wake up!”

Connor quipped, “Huh?” The tingling feeling turned to butterflies wiggling in his stomach as he realized he had been staring at Greg. Ever since their minds joined, Connor had been feeling ever tenser around Greg when the blonde boy wasn’t fully clothed.

Greg laughed, seemingly not realizing he was being ogled. “I asked if you wanted to go grab a shower and take a nap at your house so you can see Juliet!”

Connor said, “Oh, uh, sure!” He stood up and grabbed a towel, suddenly eager to cover himself.

Greg laughed and said, “Dang, for a second there, you went all space cadet on me.” 

Connor laughed nervously. “I was daydreaming; sorry.”

Greg said, “Ah, no problem.”

The boys finished drying off, and a few minutes later, Connor and Greg stepped into Greg’s bathroom. Greg said, “Wanna shower together? You can tell me about your daydream.”

This wasn’t an unusual thing for them. Since Greg had taught Connor how to swim earlier this year, they had showered together several times, usually because they were both too tired to wait for the other to shower alone. Connor nodded and nervously said, “S-sure.”

Greg smiled and dropped off his towel, and then took off his square-cut swimsuit, leaving himself nude. Connor did the same thing, dropping off his own swimsuit. Greg reached into the shower, and turned it on, adjusting the water temperature. Connor stared at the other boy’s bottom and then at his toned legs, and he found himself becoming flushed. The tingling feeling was back, and this time it was strong. He bit his lip and managed to look back up when Greg turned around. “Alright, the water is all good, hop in.”

Greg pulled open the shower curtain, and Connor stepped in after him. They both enjoyed the warm shower after their cold swim in the pool. Greg stepped under the water stream and began to get his hair wet. He startled Connor by asking, “So, what was your daydream about?”

Connor was sincerely thankful the boy’s eyes were closed, and he lied, “Uh, it was about this game that Rider showed me the other week. It’s called, uhm, rugby. They play it a lot in Europe or something.”

Greg finished wetting his hair and said, “Really?” He moved so that Connor could step under the stream, and Connor did so, closing his eyes.

Connor was nervous as he heard Greg applying shampoo. “Y-yeah, it’s like football, except they don’t really wear any pads.”

Greg said, “Neat. Maybe we can look up some videos on my tablet in a minute.” Connor stepped out of the water stream just as Greg finished lathering his hair.

Greg stepped under the water stream and closed his eyes. Connor anxiously said, “Yeah, it’s pretty violent.” At one point, as Connor shampooed his own hair, Greg faced his front to Connor, and Connor just stared all up and down Greg’s body. The boy’ s  slightly developed abs and the area around his waist were an ultimate fascination for Connor. He couldn’t keep himself from staring.

Connor snapped out of it when Greg turned around and then stepped out of the stream. Greg started to use a rag and a bar of soap to clean himself, and said, “Oh cool.” Connor washed the shampoo from his hair silently and then traded places again so that Greg could rinse the soap from his front.

Connor stared at Greg’s bottom again and felt himself begin to flush. He soaped his own torso and Greg said, “Connor? Are you okay?”

Connor’s eyes went wide and he stuttered out, “I, uhm uh, yeah; I’m great! Why?” He tore his gaze away from Greg’s body and his heart felt like it was in his throat.

Greg turned and looked at Connor. “Really?” When Connor looked back, Greg’s face was slightly flushed, and Connor’s eyes fixated on Greg’s lips. Connor suddenly became aware of an urge to kiss the other boy. Greg said, “I’m getting a lot of feelings from you that don’t make sense… They’re all… jumbled.”

Connor was mortified at his urge and quickly averted his eyes from Greg’s inquisitive gaze. He said, “I’m okay. I promise.”

Greg said, “Connor, look at me.” Connor didn’t turn around, so Greg reached over and touched his shoulder. Their minds merged, and Greg heard Connor’s thoughts.

Connor said, _Oh no, he’s listening in. Quick think of something else!_ A sense of panic overwhelmed him.

Greg mentally said, _Too late._ He could feel Connor’s urge to kiss him, and the strange, jumbled feelings. The feelings were overwhelming and spread into his own head like a plague.

Desperately, Connor said, _Please let go of me._

Greg replied, _No, you’re a big mess!_ He paused and made what seemed like a mental sigh as he sorted through Connor’s thoughts. _Y-you want to kiss me?_ Blood rushed to Greg’s face and his cheeks turned red.

Tears welled up in Connor’s eyes when he felt Greg’s confusion and disorientation, and he pulled Greg’s hand away, breaking their mental link. He sobbed, and replied, “Y-yes.”

Greg said, “Oh.” He moved aside and let Connor step under the showerhead. His face grew even redder as they stood quietly in the shower as Connor sobbed confusedly. After nearly half a minute, Connor stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He started drying off and Greg’s face formed a determined look. He stepped out of the shower quietly and turned it off. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried his hair and torso. He stepped closer to Connor. “Connor.” The older boy refused to look at him. After a moment, Greg said, “Look at me.” Connor shook his head no, so Greg repeated, “Connor, look at me! You’ve been gawking at me all afternoon and joining minds just confirmed it.”

Finally, Connor wrapped his towel around his waist and looked at Greg, directly into his emerald green eyes. Tears dripped from Connor’s eyes as the hot, humid air created by the shower made his head swirl. Or was that  woozy. After a few seconds, Connor said, “I don’t understand any of this, Greg.”

Greg stood quietly for a moment, and then he dropped his towel and quietly said, “J-just shut up.” Much to Connor’s surprise, Greg leaned in and carefully kissed him on the lips. Connor was overwhelmed with feelings when their minds merged. He tried to pull away, but Greg wrapped his arms around Connor and held onto him tightly. Connor relaxed into the stronger boy’s grip after a fraction of a second, and he closed his eyes. The boys both enjoyed the kiss. Greg could feel that Connor felt light-headed, and Connor felt a thrill in Greg caused by initiating the kiss.

The number of feelings and sensations the two boys were going through was magnified hugely by their mental link. After a few moments, Connor put his arms around Greg’s back passionately. Connor clamped his eyes shut and hoped the kiss would never end. It felt wrong, but, at the same time, it felt so right.

After several seconds, Greg broke the kiss and stepped back from Connor. Greg’s face was the color of an overripe tomato as the two of them looked at each other. It was as if they knew what they had just done wasn’t supposed to happen; it just felt wrong. Greg stared at Connor for a few moments, and then choked out, “I... I’m so sorry.” He grabbed his towel from the floor and quickly exited the room. Over their mental link, Connor could feel the regret and anguish surging from Greg.

Connor just stood there, awestruck at everything that had just happened; it all happened so fast. He felt a strange pressure in his head and it was hard to think; his heart was racing faster than a bullet train. Their kiss just kept on replaying in his mind.

After a few minutes, Connor finally snapped back to his senses. He ran over to Greg’s room and walked inside, where he found the blonde boy standing by the bed, water still dripping from him. “Greg! Greg! I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me.”

Greg didn’t turn around and make eye contact with him. “Just… get dressed and leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Connor said, “But, Greg.”

Greg slid to the floor and eked out, “Just go… Leave!” Pause. “Please.”

Tears welled up in Connor’s eyes as he walked over to his suitcase. His voice trembled as he replied, “Okay.” Connor dressed quietly.

Connor walked toward the doorway and stopped at the threshold, trying to think of something to say. After a few seconds, Connor said, “I’ll be at my house.” Greg grunted in acknowledgment. Connor wanted to say something else, _anything_ to make it all better. After several seconds, he still couldn’t think of anything, so Connor left. Once he heard the door shut, Greg curled up in a ball and cried. Everything was just so confusing. It all happened so suddenly. Everything was ruined.

* * *

** A few minutes later, ** Connor unlocked his house using his key. His kitten, Juliet, who had recently taken a liking to the outdoors, followed him inside. He barely managed to take off his shoes and walk into his living room before he started to cry. None of these feelings made sense to him. Just, boom, he had suddenly wanted Greg in a way that he had barely even thought about before.

Connor flopped down on the couch and cried. Juliet came to him and curled up next to his chest. “ _Meow_.”

* * *

** A few hours later, outside of the PJ Masks HQ, ** everything was quiet and still, aside from a chilly autumn breeze. It was just after nightfall, and it seemed like there was a tense feeling in the air.

Suddenly, an electric hum disturbed the nighttime calm. A few seconds later, the eyes of the Owlette, Catboy, and Gekko emblems began to glow slightly. Over the course of a few minutes, the electric hum turned from a quiet distraction into a piercing electronic wail, and the glowing eyes of the totems turned into blindingly bright lights that bathed the surroundings in an eerie pink, blue, and green twilight. Overhead, clouds ominously billowed and turned dark and mean. The chilly breeze turned into an unnatural wind that brought an unnatural feeling with it.

The entire HQ began to glow white at its edges, and it slowly began to float. Once it was a few feet in the air, it stopped and electricity arced from random points on the HQ. The electricity struck the surrounding ground, causing an ominous crackling sound, and scorching the grass in several places.

After several seconds, the eyes stopped glowing brighter, and the HQ dropped to the ground slowly. As soon as it touched the ground, there was a deafening electronic roar and the totem emblems’ eyes all flashed so brightly that they drowned out everything. A moment later, the light all focused upwards into the sky and shot an intense beam of orange light into the air, causing a massive boom. The light quickly faded away, leaving a hole in the cloud directly above it.

After a few seconds, everything was seemingly back to normal; the autumn breeze quietly rustled the grass on the ground around the HQ and it was just another average autumn night.

In the distance, thunder boomed ominously.

* * *

** Twenty minutes later, ** Connor quietly slipped back into Greg’s house. He had taken a nap for a few hours, but the sound of an approaching thunderstorm had awoken him. The nap hadn’t helped him feel any better; he was calmer, but the sharp pain of rejection still hung with him and hurt his heart. He walked upstairs, toward Greg’s room. Just as Connor reached the top of the stairs, Alan walked out of the kitchen and saw him. A look of relief came across his face. He whistled and Connor turned and looked at him. Alan said, “You okay? Greg told me you two had a big fight.” The look of hurt that Alan saw on Connor’s face unsettled him, but Alan didn’t let his face betray his worry.

Connor shook his head with a blank look. “N-No.”

Alan crossed his arms and let his face turn to a concerned one; he loved Connor like his own son, just as Connor’s parents felt about Greg. “Can I help?”

Connor shook his head quietly.

Alan sighed. “Okay. I’ll let you two talk it out, then.” He knew that if he interfered, it might make things worse. The boys had fought before; it was best to let them settle it.

Connor opened Greg’s door just as a loud crack of thunder shook the house. He heard Finn start crying downstairs as he opened the door. “Uh, Greg?”

Greg looked up from the bed. “Oh… Hi.” He turned away from Connor. “Mom was just about to send Dad to go get you.”

Connor smiled halfheartedly. “That’s nice of her… I just ran into your Dad… What did you tell them?”

Greg sighed. “That we had a fight. And nothing else.” Another boom of thunder shook the house, even louder this time.

Connor sighed and a flash of lightning illuminated the entire room brightly. “That storm is getting heavy out there.” Heavy rain crashed down on the roof and a violent blast of thunder rocked the house.

In a strange way, Greg was unaffected by the storm. “I’m confused, Connor.”

Connor sighed sadly. “Me too.”

Connor saw something flash blue out of his eyes. He looked down at his wrist. He, Amaya, and Greg used the bracelets to transform into their hero forms. Then he noticed Greg’s bracelet flash green. “Greg, look, something weird is happening!”

Greg sat up and looked at Connor, unaware that their bracelets had flashed. He emotionally said, “Of course something weird is happening, Connor!”

Connor pointed at Greg’s wrist. “No, look at your bracelet!” Greg looked down and Connor started to say something else, but their wrists glowed white and they both suddenly transformed into Catboy and Gekko; the pause that usually happened as they transformed didn’t happen. 

 

From downstairs, Alan shouted, “Greg, Connor! Get down here, this storm could do some damage!”

 

Greg made a concerned look, but thunder clapped once more as he did. They transformed into beams of light and flew out the roof.

 

* * *

~  


	30. (To Forgive) Wrongs Darker than Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deus ex machina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Credit goes to Dapple-ishh for some of the things that happen in this chapter.** I got the idea for what happens in this chapter by reading Dapple's PJ Masks fanfics and seeing his artworks. (I did ask for permission before using the idea!). Give Dapple's work a look sometime, if you're so inclined.
> 
> I included a picture in this one because it seemed appropriate. I took the photo and it is my property. You may not copy, edit, repost, print, sell, steal, or otherwise infringe on my copyright of that photo without the explicit permission of AmbassadorJJ (me).
> 
> Finally, please have a read at the end for some more author notes. Enjoy the story. 

**[](https://sta.sh/01zfzc2s0oh9) Moments later,** Catboy and Gekko were deposited outside of the HQ totem, on the bridge in front of it. This unusual fact was not lost on the boys as rain pummeled them harshly and made them squint to see. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled almost constantly as the wind blew around them, making it difficult to breathe. Gekko and Catboy looked around wildly. Gekko shouted, “What just happened?” A look of pure horror was in his eyes, but he didn’t panic.

 

Catboy replied, “I don’t know!” Water steadily drenched both of them.

 

They heard a distinct flapping sound and thunder boomed near them deafeningly. Gekko pointed, “Look!” A huge bird circled the HQ totem. Its wingspan was nearly 40 feet, and its body was massive. It appeared like an eagle, but the rear feathers of its wings and tail glowed blue. The bird’s feathers cackled with electricity. Gekko grabbed onto Catboy, and, over the sounds of the storm, shouted, “Connor, I’m scared!”

 

Catboy held onto Gekko and shouted back, “Me too!”

 

The bird made a wide circle around HQ and raised its wings. Lightning struck and thunder boomed as it flapped. The bird opened its massive beak and made a deafeningly loud call, “ _KYAAAA!_ ” The nearly five-second long screech sounded like a hawk, but it was as loud as a jet engine. The bird looked down at Gekko and Catboy on the bridge and screeched again, but this time with a more mechanical sounding vocalization, like an eagle.

 

Catboy felt a distinct terror strike his heart when he heard the bird; he instinctively covered his ears. Gekko was horrified as the bird suddenly dove at them. Gekko and Catboy both screamed and covered their eyes when the bird flapped its wings. The three of them were struck by a mighty flash of lightning and the bridge to PJ Masks HQ exploded with a groan, and when the air cleared, there was no sign of Catboy, Gekko, or the bird. In the background, the eyes on the HQ totems glowed softly and were barely able to be seen through the horrid storm.

 

The city stood before the HQ totem, completely oblivious to the things taking place; it was all drowned out by the storm.

 

* * *

 

At the same time, Alan walked upstairs and entered Greg’s room. Thunder clapped again and the entire house creaked as the wind blew. Finn could be heard wailing downstairs. “Connor? Greg?” A look of panic flashed across the man’s face; the boys should be in here. He scanned the room a few times, and then he ran out to search the remainder of the upstairs.

 

“Greg! Connor!”

 

* * *

 

Greg awoke in a strangely bright place. Greg blinked and looked down, examining himself. He wasn’t Gekko anymore; he was in his pajamas, now, and he wasn't wet from the storm anymore.  He rubbed his head and looked around. Connor was beside him, and they were in front of their HQ, on the grass. Except, there were trees on the island and it wasn’t storming. Greg said, “Connor?” His voice echoed unnaturally.

 

Connor stirred and looked around. “What just happened?” He examined himself and said, “How did I get into my pajamas? I was in a shirt and blue jeans when we transformed.” Connor rubbed his eyes.

 

Greg tapped his chin and said, “That is weird… Normally we can’t transform if we’re not in our PJs.” Pause. “Did we get struck by lightning?”

 

Connor scratched his head, and then said, “I think so, yeah.”

 

Greg said, “Sorry I yelled at you earlier.” He reached over to Connor and touched his cheek.

 

Just as their skin touched, the air crackled and suddenly, the bright white light that illuminated them turned distinct colors. Their minds didn’t join this time. Greg withdrew his hand and they looked around confusedly. Three colors surrounded them: on Connor’s side was blue, to the empty side was red, and Greg sat in the green section. The empty side was toward HQ.

 

There was a _poof_ sound and Greg saw a lizard with a shimmering outline appear on a tree near him, in the green section. Similarly, a blue cat appeared behind Connor, sitting in front of a tree in the blue; it too had a blue outline. They both looked and saw a red owl perched on a tree limb.

 

Greg looked at Connor and said, “Wh-what is this?” Greg noticed something odd about Connor. “Connor! Your pajama shirt is my green one!” Connor had on Greg’s green lizard print pajama top and his own blue pajama bottoms.

 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, well, you’ve got my blue shirt on.” Similarly, Greg was outfitted in Connor’s paw print blue pajama top but still had his own green pajama bottoms.

 

Greg looked disturbed and said, “That wasn’t like that when I woke up.”

 

A feminine voice accusingly said, “See? They are broken! Their clothing reflects it!” The boys both looked at the owl and realized it was speaking. Its beak didn’t move, but it spoke again. “We should have contacted _him_ as soon as we realized the problem!” Strangely, its voice didn’t echo like Connor and Greg’s voices.

 

The cat struck a pose as if it was going to pounce and hissed. It spoke next, with a male voice that sounded defensive and loud. “I told you! We must wait to see if the issue resolved itself!” The owl angrily flapped its wings from its mount in the tree.

 

Connor and Greg looked at each other and they both suddenly became lightheaded. Greg said, “A-are we dead?” Connor appeared frightened.

 

The lizard finally acknowledged them; it had a soothing, calm female voice. “You two bicker aimlessly while the children sit here confused.” The lizard walked over to Greg. “We must introduce ourselves.” The lizard, which was as long as a baseball bat from head to tail, said, “I am Ogehàwashkoozye.” Greg stared confusedly, so the lizard said, “You may call me Koozye.”

 

Greg said, “Uh…Hi, Koozye.” The name seemed oddly familiar rolling off his tongue. Koozye touched his leg, and the touch seemed familiar.

 

The owl flapped and flew down to land at the edge of the glowing red section of the forest. “In your tongue, I am Night Eagle.” Night Eagle preened her feathers briefly and then looked over at the cat with what almost seemed like an angry scowl.

 

The cat growled, but walked over to Connor, its tail twitching all the while. “And I am Waysa.” Waysa stepped on Connor’s leg and flexed his claws in and out, making Connor wince.

 

The female voice of Koozye added, “His name means Cat. He is too stubborn to translate it for you, though.” The cat hissed at the lizard but made no move to attack it.

 

Connor looked around, fascinated at the three creatures. He noticed that the HQ behind the owl had disappeared. Another glance around showed that piece of the totem with Owlette’s symbol was behind the owl. Similarly, Gekko’s totem was behind Greg, and behind Connor was Catboy’s totem. Connor pointed, and said, “Greg, look at the HQ totems!”

 

Greg looked around them and scratched his chin. Greg said, “Wh- how?”

 

Connor assertively said, “Where are we? What are you three?” He looked around and added, "Why isn't Amaya here?"

 

A tremendous flap sounded above them, and the coloration of the woods faded back to the bright white it started as when Connor and Greg first awoke. The bird from earlier landed in between them. The ground shook and it screeched so loudly that it left their ears ringing. Despite its powerful display, Connor and Greg strangely felt very little fear.

 

The bird drew in its wings and a chill crept down the boys’ spines. A bright light flashed and when they could see clearly again, a boy stood in front of them with a blanket made of feathers wrapped around him. The boy’s skin was a reddish caramel color, and on his face was an unsettling, grotesque smile. He had paint on his face that made him appear to have six eyes. His actual eyes had golden irises, and they contained a hideous intelligence that wasn’t right for a boy of his age. All of his facial features seemed healthy, but the smile and the look in his eyes struck a haunting feeling of fear into their hearts.

 

Without blinking, the boy said, “Connor, son of Timothy, the answer to your first question is obvious; we are on the ground where your headquarters lies.” The words came from the child’s mouth, but they didn’t fit; the voice had an authoritative tone to it that was unnatural for a child of his size, although the pitch and timbre of his voice both belonged to a ten-year-old boy. Greg and Connor were unsettled by it.

 

“The better way to ask would have been to say, ‘ _when_ are we?’” The boy grinned with a hungry look. He was at least the same age as Greg and Connor, maybe a year older. The boy pushed the feather blanket away from himself, revealing he was wearing only a loincloth. His body was taut and athletic. His arms and upper chest were entirely covered in tattoos.

 

Connor looked too nervous to answer, so Greg said, “ _When_ are we, then?”

 

The boy chuckled hauntingly and said, “We are in the moment that just took place. I have frozen time around us. The three spirits have willed it that you should see what is around us now.” After a moment, he added, “Amaya was not brought here because she isn't in any danger. You two are the ones who need help.”

 

The cat, Waysa, said, “We created this illusion to soothe the two of you. We did not wish to alarm you by leaving the thunderstorm’s gray aura in place.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow, and Greg said, “How is that possible? Is this magical?”

 

The boy walked toward them, almost menacingly. “What is time but motion, Greg, son of Alan? Further, what is motion but a form of heat and energy?” Connor and Greg glanced at each other confusedly. The boy continued, “When you understand the implications of that, you might begin to understand how and what I have done.”

 

Connor said, “That doesn't answer the question, though: are you magical?”

 

The boy reached a finger toward Greg’s cheek, and slowly drew it across his cheek. “To say that I am magical is inaccurate... Then again, a fire would appear magical to a caveman.” He laughed harshly. “One day, you may better understand how I manipulated energy to do what I have described.” The boy circled them ominously.

 

Connor said, “Are you… God?”

 

The boy laughed heartily; he even sounded like a child. His voice went childish, and he sounded like a normal boy: “Me? No! Ha! You are entertaining.” He put a hand on Connor’s ear and traced it slowly and tenderly. He leaned in, and, still in the genuinely boyish voice, said, “I do serve the creator, however.” He stood back up, leaving Connor feeling creeped out as he began to circle around Greg and Connor again.

 

Greg’s spine tingled and he looked at Koozye, then to the boy. “Who… _What_ are you?”

 

The boy shook a finger excitedly. “Ah, finally, a good question!” He stopped and turned to face them. His voice again sounded unnaturally authoritative as he said, “I was once referred to as Baraqiel. My favorite title is one that was once given to me many years ago. In this language, it would translate to _Thunderbird._ ” The last word hung in the air longer than it should have, and unsettled Greg and Connor. “You may call me that.”

 

Waysa, the cat, said, “Thunderbird is our guardian. We summoned him to help us.” Waysa’s claws extended into Connor’s leg.

 

The boy, Thunderbird, nodded. “Indeed, your spirit guardians are in over their heads, this time. They have managed to get you out of many situations, and, for that, they are to be commended.” He resumed pacing around them ominously. “By the way, that answers your second question, Connor. Waysa is your spirit animal. Greg, Ogehàwashkoozye is your spirit animal and Night Eagle is Amaya’s spirit animal. They are the reason the three of you have powers.”

 

Connor nodded, and Waysa looked at him. Their eyes met, and Connor could feel that there was a special connection between them, but he didn't fully understand the scope of it, yet.

 

Greg said, “So, wait…” He tapped his chin. “In our nightmares when we were first linked mentally, was it you two saving us?” He pointed to Koozye, the lizard, and Waysa, the cat.

 

Koozye said, “Yes. Waysa and I are also the ones that attempted to fix you. We caused the energy surge that went through you.” Her voice seemed to remove some of the tension from the air. “We regretted having to cause the two of you such pain.”

 

Waysa removed his claws from Connor’s leg, and said, “We partially succeeded in fixing you, though.”

 

Night Eagle said, “But in doing so, you hurt them more and made the link deeper, Waysa! Taking away the nightmares was a prelude to something worse.”

 

Waysa hissed at the owl. Before he could speak, Thunderbird raised a hand and said, “Calm yourself, Waysa. Night Eagle is right.” The cat’s ears drooped, but his demeanor remained agitated. “You should have summoned me when the nightmares didn’t stop after the first night.”

 

Koozye said, “You are all-seeing, Thunderbird.” With a defiant tone, she added, “You could have stopped this at any time! Yet you chose to watch as it grew worse!”

 

Thunderbird’s head jerked toward Koozye and Greg. With a harsh tone, he said, “I see all, but I must not interfere unless summoned, Ogehàwashkoozye! My very presence in this plane of existence upsets the balance of things and you know that! You and Waysa were foolish not to listen to Night Eagle. Now, hold your tongue!” Koozye made an offended look and a slight growling sound, but Thunderbird did not flinch.

 

Thunderbird looked back at Connor and Greg, who were both completely transfixed by this exchange. “You two have had an eventful day, correct?” The boys nodded. He flatly continued, “Indeed. You two were not supposed to do what you did today. Neither of you is ready for it. The moon has corrupted the two of you and caused unnatural things to occur.”

 

Thunderbird stopped in front of the boys and dropped to his knee. His voice took on a slightly compassionate tone, and he placed a hand on Greg’s cheek as he said, “Have you noticed yourself feeling unusually curious?” He used his other hand and did the same to Connor. “Have you not noticed yourself being unusually meek?”

 

Thunderbird didn’t wait for them to answer. “The two of you have exchanged some parts of yourselves. The girl with the moon’s powers played a cruel trick on you two, whether she intended it or not. The moon is a perverse source of power; it corrupts the intentions of men and addles their minds. Without intervention, the moon’s corruption will destroy both of you.”

 

Waysa said, “Can you fix them?”

 

Thunderbird stood up and said, “Yes. Although, we must strip them of their memories of today.”

 

Koozye looked at Thunderbird. “Will we allow them to retain memories of their link? Of their meeting with us here?”

 

Connor started to protest, but Thunderbird snapped his fingers. Connor’s mouth moved, but no words came out; he made an exasperated face. Thunderbird smiled ghastly and said, “I know what you were going to say, Connor. I am well aware of how happy meeting Finn through the link made you. You two can retain memories of your link, but I will eliminate your memories of this meeting.” He looked at Waysa and said, “When you officially introduce yourselves to your children, you may remove the clouds of this meeting, but not the rest of this day. Will that be satisfactory? The memories of this entire day will be eliminated.”

 

The three animals nodded. Thunderbird added, “I will make it so that your child no longer believes their link is intact, Night Eagle. And the boy they have befriended and their computer and robot; they too shall believe the link has been removed and not question it.” Night Eagle nodded her understanding.

 

Thunderbird looked at Greg and Connor. “Do you two object to this? This is the only way to fix the sadness in your hearts.” The mention of the sadness suddenly brought both of the boys to reality, and they remembered how hurt and sad they are. They both shook their heads, signaling their agreement.

 

Greg said, “What about my dad? He called for us when we transformed earlier. Will you erase that memory? I'm sure he discovered we were gone before you froze time.”

 

Thunderbird turned toward the sky and an image of Alan running through Greg’s house appeared. Thunderbird said, “You are clever, child.” Alan was frozen in-place strangely. Thunderbird looked around the animals, and then back to Greg. “Yes. Your parents will have no recollection of your disappearance.” The image disappeared.

 

Connor said, “Earlier, you said we weren’t ready for it yet. Uh, the kiss, that is... What do you mean by that?”

 

Thunderbird stared into Connor’s eyes intently. “That is for you to discover, Connor.” The hungry, almost ruthless grin crept across his face again. “If you would like, I can let you two retain a memory explaining why nobody else remembers your link.”

 

Connor and Greg nodded, and then Koozye turned to Greg. “I look forward to meeting with you again, Greg.” She stepped off him, and he felt lonely without her touching him.

 

Waysa did the same thing to Connor, and Connor was somewhat glad that Waysa left. It meant no more claws. However, he did have a lonely sensation. “Goodbye, Connor. We shall meet again. Until then, hunt well.” Connor nodded at Waysa.

 

Thunderbird looked at the boys, and said, “All eyes on me, boys. I’ll fix the bridge to your HQ as well, and it will be like the storm never happened.” He walked and grabbed his feather blanket and placed it on himself.

 

The only thing that Connor and Greg remembered about the entire day was what happened next: “Greg and Connor, I am Thunderbird, the bringer of storms and a watcher of men. I have unlinked your minds and changed the memories of your friends so that they believe the problem fixed. You two are the only ones that will know I have fixed your minds.”

 

“You will not feel the need to explain this to your friends, and I have granted you the privilege of retaining your memories of your link. Use them wisely, and take care of one another.” He grinned hungrily, and Greg and Connor glanced at each other. They looked back as Thunderbird said, “Oh, and say hello to Finn for me.” Then, he screamed hauntingly and flashed brightly. He was once again in his bird form. Thunderbird screeched loudly and raised his wings, causing a bolt of lightning to strike them.

 

* * *

 

 **Late the next morning,** Greg and Connor stood around Finn’s crib, where the little one was grunting and wiggling strangely. Greg said, “Should we tell him?” No trace of their previous discomfort around each other was still present. Greg was in his green PJ’s and Connor was in his blue ones.

 

Connor said, “I mean, I guess so. I don’t even remember how we met Thunderbird, but he told us to say hi. As powerful as he was to unlink our minds, I think we should probably relay the message.”

 

Greg sighed, “Yeah, but you know how protective I am of Finn.” Finn squealed and kicked around excitedly in his crib; he recognized the big blonde person above him. Greg smiled. “Hey, Finnyfin. A boy named Thunderbird told us to tell you hello.” Finn looked at Greg, almost as if he understood the message. Then, the look passed as quickly as it happened: Finn grunted and waved his arms, looking back at the spinning toy hanging above the crib.

 

Connor said, “You know, I almost thought he understood it for a second.”

 

Greg shrugged. “I guess not. Either way, we told him.” He sighed. “Ready to go see Amaya?”

 

Connor nodded. “Yeah, let’s go get dressed. It’s supposed to feel chilly out today.”

 

* * *

 

 **Later that afternoon,** the Connor, Amaya, and Greg walked toward HQ leisurely. Luckily, they were all in warm clothes and jackets, as a cold autumn breeze blew through town today. The leaves on many of the trees were varying shades of yellow, orange, and bright red. A few green leaves remained, but most of the trees had already started to lose their leaves.

 

Greg pulled the hood of his jacket up around his ears. “Y’know, it’s been a wild few months, guys.”

 

Connor nodded, and Amaya said, “Yeah, it’s almost been a weird year altogether.”

 

Greg said, “Oh?”

 

Amaya nodded. “Yeah, lots of things happened to you two, especially. Connor got over his fear of water and learned to swim; Greg’s mom had a baby. Romeo indirectly broke Connor’s arm with the earthquake generator, and then we made him a friend instead of a villain. Luna Girl linked your minds. I still can’t believe you two just suddenly unlinked.” She paused, and added, “Night Ninja has been fairly quiet, though.”

 

As they looked at each other, Connor and Greg remembered the things that Thunderbird said before he unlinked them. Greg sighed, “Yeah, but Night Ninja was the one responsible for PJ Robot getting fried last year…. Heh, many interesting things happened to us this year. We got PJ Robot back and made a friend out of Romeo, too. That’s been cool, but I’m partial to Finn. He’s my favorite.”

 

As they rounded the corner and stepped onto the bridge leading to the PJ Masks HQ, Connor said, “You know, it has been fun, but I hope that our Interesting Times will take a break for a year or two. This last year has had enough excitement for two years.”

 

Greg nodded his head. “Yeah, seriously. It’s been busy.” He laughed and added, “You know, I read in a book once that there was an ancient Chinese curse: _‘May you live in Interesting Times.’_ ”

 

Connor said, “We’ve been living that curse then, huh?”

 

Amaya jogged ahead of them, towards HQ. “Oh, come on, you big weenies. It’s been fun!”

 

Greg and Connor laughed briefly, but then they jogged after her playfully. As they approached their HQ, they saw Romeo standing at the door, in his own cold weather attire. He waved happily. When the trio got to him, they all greeted each other warmly, and entered the HQ, ready to play and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>  That's it, everyone. I have officially run out of things that I want to cover with the PJ Masks at their current age. The end may seem a bit abrupt, I know. This is chapter thirty of the fics, and it has been an absolute joy for me writing these and hearing feedback and compliments from you readers. I have learned a lot from the experience.
> 
> So, this is the final chapter of the fics that I will write with the trio at this age; this is the end of the PJ Masks' "Interesting Times." In the future, I will be starting a new series of stories with them at an older age. All of the things that have happened in this fic thus far will still be valid; Finn will be there, and Romeo will still be friendly. Basically, I have set the stage for stories with them older. Hopefully, we'll be able to have lots more fun times with the PJ Masks trio. 
> 
> For now, thanks again to everyone for their love and support. In the story, I'll be including all of the new villains introduced in season two. (we'll pretend they were in these thirty chapters the entire time, just never mentioned). If you have any ideas for new topics or plots you want me to cover in the new story, let me know! I might not use your idea, but if I do, you will be credited!
> 
> **Special thanks go to Dapple-ishh, who did in-depth reviews on the fics since the beginning and was partly responsible for me taking it this far. Thanks, Dapple! <3**
> 
> This time around, I'd like to list which characters in this story that I do own. They are my property and you may not copy anything specific about them without my explicit permission. The following characters belong to me...  
>      -Alan, Linda, and Finn Edmonds  
>      -Tim and Hazel McKenzie.  
>      -Christy Shelton.  
>      -Thunderbird, Waysa, Night Eagle, and Ogehàwashkoozye (AKA Koozye) **  
> **
> 
> Thanks for reading, ~JJ


End file.
